Au-delà des étoiles, par-delà le destin - Partie 2
by atlantis-des-etoiles
Summary: Au-delà des étoiles arc 5, par-delà le destin arc 3. Vaincre une reine wraith, c'est bien. Prendre en main et gérer son territoire et ses wraiths, c'est mieux. Rentrer sur terre quand on est déclaré porter disparu et présumé mort depuis des années, c'est encore mieux. Autant de tâches difficiles que Rosanna Gady va devoir remplir, aidée de ses fidèles amis.
1. Prologue

_Bienvenue dans ce nouvel opus de ma longue saga. Si vous ne connaissez pas encore cet univers, voici un résumé pour le découvrir, si vous le connaissez déjà, voici un résumé pour vous en rappeler. La lecture des arcs précédents est chaudement recommandée, mais pas obligatoire pour comprendre cet arc. De nombreuses références et détails risquent tout de même de vous échapper sans l'intégralité des informations précédentes._

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, et à ceux qui arrivent maintenant._

 _Bonne lecture à tous, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de mes écrits, je lis toujours avec ravissement vos commentaires et critiques_

* * *

 **Résumé des arcs précédents (Au-delà des étoiles 1, 2, 3, 4 et Par-delà le destin 1, 2)  
**

-Markus, un traqueur _wraith_ , originellement capturé par l'équipe de Sheppard, a trahi les siens et est entré au service d'Atlantis, dans le seul et unique but de rester au côté de Rosanna Gady, une artiste terrienne venue sur la cité pour comprendre pourquoi, depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle peint des symboles Anciens.

Durant un an et demi, leur amitié ne fait que se renforcer, mais Markus finit par fuir la cité avec l'accord de Weir et la complicité de la soldate Milena Giacometti, afin de protéger Rosanna de son influence qu'il juge, à tort, néfaste.

-Six mois plus tard, Rosanna, Milena et près de cinquante autres atlantes sont capturés par des _wraiths_ et offerts en cadeau à Silla, l'ancienne reine de Markus, qui leur voue une haine féroce.

Sur la ruche de cette dernière, Rosanna retrouve Markus, que ses anciens frères torturent depuis des semaines en vain. Elle y rencontre aussi Pierre, un scientifique alien fasciné par les humains et qui semble avoir une certaine curiosité pour elle, ainsi que Tom, un enfant _wraith_ qui les aidera à s'échapper.

Au prix de lourdes pertes, ils parviennent à fuir, et afin que le _Dart_ contenant la vie de plus de cinquante prisonniers puisse s'éloigner de la ruche, Markus décide de se sacrifier en restant en arrière, Rosanna l'imitant, à sa plus grande horreur.

Silla, une fois de plus humiliée, ne les tue pas, mais sur une suggestion de Pierre, les transforme en coureurs, pendant que Milena et les autres survivants rentrent sur Atlantis avec le petit Tom qui s'est glissé subrepticement dans le cockpit du chasseur.

-Durant deux ans, Markus et Rosanna parcourent la galaxie, la moitié des traqueurs _wraiths_ sur leurs traces, Silla ayant mis la plus grosse prime jamais offerte pour des coureurs sur leur tête : un croiseur de guerre avec son équipage.

Pendant ce temps, Milena, aidée de Jin'shi, une archéologue de la race _Irän_ \- des insectoïdes pacifiques, lointains cousins des _wraiths_ -, élève Tom, d'abord sous la protection d'un immense bouclier Ancien, où ils sont rapidement rejoints par la tribu de Sama, derniers survivants de l'extermination de leur peuple par les _wraiths_ , puis, plus tard, dans le village d'Estain, sur la planète Oumana, lorsque Tom, devenu adolescent, doit commencer à se nourrir d'énergie vitale.

-Parallèlement, Delleb, une reine _wraith_ poussée par des visions divines, abandonne sa ruche et part à la recherche d'un mystérieux symbole, accompagnée seulement de Zil'reyn, son fidèle commandant, et de l'esclave personnelle de ce dernier, la jeune Azur.

Durant de longs mois, ils errent de planète en planète, en vain, croisant par trois fois la route de Markus et de Rosanna. Finalement, Delleb réalisera que le symbole qu'elle cherche, Rosanna le porte sous la forme d'un vaste tatouage dorsal : elle décide donc de coller au train de l'humaine, bien qu'elles aient de la peine à se supporter.

-Rosanna, qui vient tout juste de retrouver sa liberté grâce à Kenny, le lieutenant de Todd, apprend qu'Atlantis a quitté Pégase pour la Terre, l'excentrique capitaine détenu à bord. Simultanément, ils apprennent où se trouvent Milena et Tom, accompagnés du lieutenant Strauss et du soldat Kang, deux atlantes ayant refusé de quitter la galaxie sans eux.

Ils emmènent donc l' _Utopia_ \- une frégate de guerre Ancienne, découverte durant leur longue traque et réparée avec amour et passion par Léonard, un ingénieur _wraith_ manchot et renégat - sur Oumana, où les habitants d'Estain apprennent bon gré mal gré à vivre aux côtés de quelques _wraiths_ « pacifiques » se nourrissant d'énergie vitale librement offerte selon un procédé emprunté aux Iräns. Lorsque huit de ses fils les rejoignent, Delleb s'intronise Régente et, avec l'aide de Zil'reyn et du capitaine Giacometti, prend en main cette petite communauté naissante qui s'enrichit chaque jour de nouveaux réfugiés et se fera bientôt connaître sous le nom d'Ouman'shii.

Pendant ce temps, sur Terre, Sheppard, McKay et Todd mettent sur pied une vaste mystification afin de renvoyer Atlantis dans Pégase au nez et à la barbe de la Commission.

Suite à une attaque qui manque de mettre fin au rêve naissant des Ouman'shii, un plan fou est mis sur pied, avec la complicité de Pierre qui prépare une mutinerie au sein de sa ruche : vaincre Silla et conquérir ses territoires, afin d'acquérir légitimité et puissance. Delleb refusant catégoriquement de monter sur le trône de la reine potiche, c'est Rosanna qui est désignée pour ce rôle, malgré ses refus répétés et son humanité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rosanna, accompagnée des trois autres atlantes, se laisse capturer par la reine et la défie dans un combat mental, dont elle sort vainqueur, mais au prix de lourds sacrifices.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Delleb jeta un dernier regard au traqueur accroupi sur le corps de l'humaine au pied du trône dans lequel elle s'était installée puis, fermant les yeux, elle se mit à l'œuvre._

 _Telle une lourde parure de pierreries, elle laissa l'Esprit de ruche torturé s'enrouler autour d'elle, orner son âme, dansant et reposant sur les contours changeants de sa psyché._

 _Elle laissa les esprits faibles des mâles s'apaiser, rassurés par la disparition du trou béant qui s'était formé au cœur de l'Esprit à la mort de Silla._

 _Elle sentit les consciences par centaines se tourner vers elle, prêtes à lui prêter allégeance, prêtes à se soumettre, prêtes à s'abandonner bienheureusement à sa volonté._

 _La tête lui tourna, alors qu'elle se laissait enivrer par la douce mélopée de ces âmes servantes et heureuses de l'être. Elle se laissa baigner quelques instants dans la sensation, puis résolument se remit à la tâche, solidifiant les liens affaiblis, reconstruisant ceux qui s'étaient brisés durant l'affrontement._

 _Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et qu'elle revint, la salle du trône avait été nettoyée, les cadavres laissés par le traqueur avaient été éliminés, et les prisonniers évacués. Ne restait que Zil'reyn, qui lisait des rapports sur le grand écran, comme il l'avait fait durant plus d'un siècle à son service, sur une autre ruche, dans une autre vie._

 _« Où est Rosanna Gady ? » demanda-t-elle en se relevant._

 _« Dans une chambre d'officier. Elle se repose. »_

 _« Ah, elle a donc repris conscience.» constata-t-elle, satisfaite._

 _« En quelque sorte... »_

 _« Comment ça, en quelque sorte, Commandant ? »_

 _« Delleb, c'est déjà extraordinaire qu'elle ait survécu à un affrontement avec une reine ! Encore plus qu'elle l'ait tuée. On ne peut pas espérer qu'elle s'en sorte sans séquelle ! »_

 _« Calmez-vous, Commandant. Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui l'ai entraînée. Elle a déjà affronté une reine, et plus d'une fois. Ça n'a rien de si extraordinaire ! »_

 _Le_ wraith _lui jeta un regard empli de doute, mais ne répondit rien._

 _« Votre rapport, Zil'reyn ? »_

 _« Il n'y a eu quasiment aucune poche de résistance. Léonard est déjà en train de superviser la réparation des moteurs. L'équipage s'est soumis très facilement, mais d'après les rapports préliminaires, ils sont affamés et démoralisés. Renoncer à Silla ne leur a pas demandé beaucoup d'effort. D'ailleurs, nos troupes ont reçu l'aide d'une quinzaine de traîtres lors de l'abordage. » expliqua-t-il._

 _« Très bien, continuez à superviser la transition, je vais voir comment se porte ma régicide. »_

 _« A vos ordres, Majesté. »_

 _« Zil'reyn... »  
«Je voulais dire : oui, Delleb. »_

Rosanna venait de trouver une toute nouvelle définition à migraine. Elle était à peu près certaine que s'amputer la jambe avec une fourchette serait moins douloureux. Si on avait versé son cerveau dans un mixer et qu'on l'avait laissé tourner pendant cinq minutes, elle en était certaine, il serait en meilleur état.

Son esprit était plein de trous, de manque et de vide. Une créature en qui elle avait instantanément eu confiance lui avait dit qu'elle s'appelait Rosanna Gady, et qu'elle était artiste, et elle avait viscéralement su que c'était vrai.

Il lui avait dit qu'il était un _wraith_ , et elle s'était souvenue qu'il s'appelait Markus, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été son nom. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était humaine, et elle avait su que ce n'était pas la stricte vérité.

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils s'aimaient et elle n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il lui avait dit qu'elle avait affronté une reine qui s'appelait Silla, qui avait été sa souveraine, et qu'elle l'avait tué. Si elle était une artiste, comment pouvait-elle avoir tué qui que ce soit ? Et pourquoi l'avoir tuée ?

Markus lui avait répondu que cela n'avait aucune importance pour l'instant et que sa mémoire reviendrait, lentement.

Il lui avait rappelé quelle était sa couleur préférée et le nom de ses parents. Il lui avait parlé d'un lieu qui s'appelait Terre et dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir, et d'un autre qu'il appelait Atlantis et qui allumait d'étrange échos en elle, puis une créature de la même race que lui mais femelle était entrée et ils avaient discuté ensemble. Enfin, il lui semblait, car ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot, mais elle était certaine qu'ils s'étaient parlé.

La _wraith_ avait finalement poussé un grondement exaspéré et s'était tournée vers elle.

« Vous souvenez-vous de moi, humaine ? » avait-elle demandé d'un ton dur.

« Non, mais je vous prierai à l'avenir de me parler un peu plus poliment, ou je me verrai dans l'obligation d'être aussi malpolie que vous, _wraith_ ! » avait-elle répondu sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Ah ! Toujours aussi effrontée et impertinente ! Elle ne va pas si mal, votre femelle ! » avait alors claironné la créature avant de quitter la chambre dans un grand froissement des pans de son manteau, dont le simple bruit lui arracha un gémissement de douleur.

Durant deux jours, elle passa l'essentiel de son temps à dormir, le reste à tenter de recoller les morceaux brisés de sa mémoire avec Markus.

Dans ses rêves, elle voyait des choses dont elle ne savait si elles étaient vraies ou pas, certaines emplies d'une simplicité nostalgique et d'autres d'une peur abracadabrante. Le _wraith_ l'aidait à trier ce qui était du fantasme et de la mémoire et, petit à petit, elle parvint à rassembler suffisamment de pièces pour avoir une idée assez complète de son identité. Non pas que cette identité la ravisse, mais de toute évidence, elle n'avait guère le choix.

Des pans entiers de sa vie manquaient encore, mais au moins se souvenait-elle de la raison de sa présence sur la ruche, et du gros des semaines qui avaient précédé, ainsi que d'une bonne partie des années précédentes.

En vérité, plus elle tentait de remonter le fil de ses souvenirs, plus nombreux étaient les blancs et les cassures.

Elle se souvenait du nom de tous les membres d'équipage de l' _Utopia_ , et de presque tout ceux de la tribu de Sama, mais n'avait toujours aucune idée du nom de sa sœur dont Markus assurait qu'elle se trouvait sur Terre, pas plus que de ceux de la moitié des gens avec qui elle avait travaillé sur Atlantis et qui n'étaient pour elle que visages et vagues ressentis, dépourvus d'identité.

Le soir du deuxième jour, Delleb revint, Azur sur ses talons, les bras chargés d'affaires.

« Assez paressé, humaine ! Vous avez un trône à prendre. »

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez pris la place de Silla non ? »

« Je l'ai momentanément remplacée, et pendant que vous perdiez votre temps à dormir, j'ai consolidé l'Esprit afin que la présence d'une reine ne soit plus indispensable. Ces _wraiths_ vont devoir apprendre à vivre avec une reine humaine, Rosanna Gady. »

« Une reine _wraith_ ne serait pas mieux ? » bougonna-t-elle.

« Suffit ! On en a déjà discuté. Levez-vous et allez vous laver, vous puez la mort et la maladie ! »

« Vu ce que j'ai fait pour vous, c'est plutôt logique, non ? »

« Pour moi ?! Votre cervelle ressemble peut-être toujours à un terrier de Loakass, mais je suis certaine que vous savez très bien pour qui vous le faites ! »

« Pour tous ceux qui vivent dans cette galaxie... » murmura-t-elle vaincue.

Elle se redressa lentement, jetant un regard mauvais à la reine.

« ...Et parce que vous refusez de le faire. » acheva-t-elle, tout bas, mais plus sèchement.

« J'ai donné douze mille ans pour les miens, et vous ? Six, sept décennies ? »

« J'ai presque trente-deux ans, Delleb ! »

« Encore pire, deux décennies, trois si on compte depuis votre naissance ! »

« Et alors, je suis humaine ! » se rebella-t-elle vaguement, sans toutefois résister à Azur qui la poussait vers la salle de bains attenante aux quartiers.

« Cela ne vous dispense pas de donner quelques siècles pour les habitants de cette galaxie. »

« Pour votre gouverne, les humains dépassent rarement le siècle. » nota-elle, cynique.

« Sauf avec des dons de vie...auquel cas ils peuvent vivre sans peine un demi-millénaire, et les Anciens vivaient facilement trois à quatre siècles, donc même si vous n'avez que la moitié de leur longévité, vous vivrez au moins un millénaire, Rosanna Gady. »

Elle lui répondit d'un vague grognement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau en compagnie de l'adolescente.

 _Pour Silmalyn, ces deux journées avaient été difficiles. Elle l'avaient été pour tous. Silla était morte, et même s'il n'avait pas subi l'effondrement de la toile mentale comme ses frères, cette atroce réalité l'avait ébranlé._

 _Rapidement, Delleb, la reine déchue, avait pris sa place et avait stoppé la déliquescence de leur ruche, mais c'était presque deux jours auparavant, et depuis la reine n'avait montré aucune velléité de clamer le trône vacant._

 _Elle avait amené avec elle un commandant qui avait repris les rênes de la ruche à la place de Ju'reyn, qui croupissait actuellement en cellule avec le reste de l'ancienne cour royale, et avait ordonné à tous les ingénieurs et techniciens de se soumettre à l'aberration manchote qu'elle avait apporté dans ses bagages en plus d'une poignée de guerriers et de deux de leurs anciens traqueurs._

 _Le processus de transition royale s'effectuait donc lentement, sans vraiment avoir de nouvelle reine pour remplacer la défunte._

 _Il s'était attendu à être convoqué rapidement, voire même arrêté, mais personne n'était venu le voir, personne n'avait même semblé savoir qu'il était là. Il avait donc continué ses expériences dans son laboratoire obscur en queue de vaisseau, attendant de voir comment les choses tourneraient._

 _Ce fut un appel télépathique qui mit fin à son anxieuse attente. Tout l'équipage sans exception était convoqué dans la grande galerie (1)._

 _Il quitta donc son poste pour aller s'aligner docilement dans l'immense espace vide, surplombé d'une estrade sur laquelle avait été installé un simple fauteuil à dossier droit et un petit guéridon de même facture._

 _Il soupira : des choses ne changeraient jamais et ils étaient partis pour au moins une heure d'attente au garde-à-vous, tandis que Delleb testerait leur zèle._

 _Moins de cinq minute plus tard, le chuintement des portes qui se refermaient sur les derniers arrivants démentit ses prévisions, alors qu'un des guerriers étrangers traversait leur rangs, une grosse boîte dans les mains._

 _Silmalyn l'observa avec curiosité déposer précautionneusement son fardeau sur la table, puis battre rapidement en retraite vers ses semblables, sur le côté de l'estrade._

 _Une minute de plus et la reine, suivie de son commandant et de Venn'kan, traversèrent à leur tour la longue pièce dans un silence absolu. Il sentit l'indignation de ses frères de voir un traqueur renégat suivre ainsi une reine comme s'il était l'un de ses proches, mêlé à leur soulagement à l'idée d'avoir à nouveau une reine à adorer. Il se laissa absorber par la sensation avec joie tout en observant la souveraine, impressionnante et majestueuse dans son uniforme pourtant strictement identique à celui du commandant et du traqueur. Non, définitivement, son « pacte » avec l'humaine avait été une bonne décision. Delleb était une reine ancienne, bien plus sage et expérimentée que Silla. Elle était intelligente et audacieuse, posée et rusée et, contrairement à Silla, elle n'avait pas besoin d'atours sublimes pour briller. Mais surtout, surtout, elle s'était compromise auprès des autres reines, et ne pourrait pas refuser leur soumission, quelles que soient leur « particularités », car qu'était une reine sans ruche ?_

 _Debout devant le siège (d'ailleurs pourquoi un siège et pas un trône ?), elle prit le temps de les détailler tous, fronçant imperceptiblement une arcade sourcilière sur tel ou tel détail._

 _Son inspection finie, les deux mâles très droits derrière le haut dossier, elle prit la parole._

 _« Fils de Silla, votre reine n'est plus et c'est une grande nouvelle pour notre race. Quel_ wraith _désire être gouverné par une reine faible et stupide ? J'ose espérer que malgré le sang qui coule dans vos veines, vous n'avez ni la mollesse, ni la veulerie de votre génitrice. J'ose espérer que vous avez l'intelligence et le courage de vos traqueurs.» déclara-t-elle, désignant d'un geste élégant Venn'kan dans son dos, et Filymn sur le côté de l'estrade._

 _Il sentit la colère de ses frères, insultés et rabaissés alors que les deux traîtres étaient félicités._

 _Il réprima un sourire. Si ça les fâchait, qu'ils attendent de voir comment vivaient les_ wraiths _de Delleb, aux côtés des humains !_

 _Une onde de panique le traversa,se répandant sur la foule comme les ridules sur un étang et il se recentra sur les événements. Des grondements, des gémissements et un vaste frémissement agitaient ses frères, qui réagissaient viscéralement à une annonce de la reine._

 _Qu'avait-elle dit ?_

 _Il eut un atroce pressentiment alors que les portes s'ouvraient à nouveau, livrant passage à une humaine... à cette maudite humaine !_

 _Les dents serrées, il regarda Rosanna Gady remonter lentement leurs rangs d'un pas serein et posé, insensible aux sifflements hargneux sur son passage._

 _Il détailla sa robe, dont la coupe, tout comme sa complexe coiffure, était incontestablement_ wraith _, mais dont les tissus de différentes teintes de beige et les motifs géométriques rappelaient leurs antiques ennemis lanthiens. Il frémit. La reine millénaire aurait-elle percé à jour leur secret ? Si c'était le cas, se servir ainsi de l'humaine pour se moquer d'eux était d'une perversité rare._

 _Lorsque l'artiste eut atteint l'estrade, elle s'arrêta un instant face à la reine, la regardant droit dans les yeux._

 _Son acte de défi et d'irrespect flagrant fit tomber un lourd silence sur la foule. A nouveau, il ravala un sourire cynique. Tout le monde savait que Silla avait été tuée par cette humaine. Pourquoi étaient-ils si étonnés qu'elle ose défier une autre reine ?_

 _Le silence devint encore plus lourd lorsque la reine recula d'un pas, inclinant insensiblement la tête en signe de respect, tandis que l'humaine lui rendait son salut avec douceur, un petit sourire aux lèvres._

 _Soudain, il comprit ce qu'il avait fait. Avec horreur, il réalisa qu'il avait été trahi. Ils l'avaient tous été._

 _Glacé d'effroi, il regarda l'humaine s'asseoir gracieusement sur l'unique chaise, tandis que la reine allait se placer à la droite du commandant, derrière elle._

 _Dix secondes s'écoulèrent lentement, alors que la femelle les détaillait calmement, puis alors que l'onde de stupéfaction se transformait en rage outrée, elle prit la parole._

 _Avant même ses mots, ce qui le frappa fut son ton, si semblable à celui par lequel elle l'avait forcé à lui obéir et à se déshabiller, aux sources. Doux mais parfaitement audible, clair et autoritaire sans être agressif . Ensuite ce fut la langue qui le frappa. Elle parlait leur langue, presque parfaitement, faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales avec adresse, prononçant des sons que la plupart des humains ne produiraient jamais._

 _« Avant toute chose, je suis désolée de vous avoir fait tant souffrir. Vous n'êtes pas mes ennemis, et même si je ne regrette pas mon geste, j'aurais préféré ne faire de mal à personne d'autre qu'à Silla. » commença-t-elle, sa voix berçante calmant bien la moitié de ses frères._

 _Sur un signe de tête de Delleb, le guerrier qui avait apporté la boîte s'avança à nouveau, ouvrant le conteneur pour révéler la tête de son ancienne reine, les yeux fermés, l'air en paix, une coiffure simple mais élégante retombant doucement sur un coussin de soie noire._

 _Quel étrange trophée. Pourquoi avoir pris la peine de fermer les yeux de la reine morte et de la coiffer ? Son cadavre désacralisé, transformé en vulgaire amas de chair pourrissante, ne serait-il pas une plus belle preuve de sa victoire ? Pourtant, il se sentit soulagé que sa reine - qu'il avait pourtant aidé à assassiner- ne soit pas humiliée jusque dans la mort. Silla était obsédée par son apparence, fière de sa beauté et de son allure : que cette petite victoire lui soit accordée le réconfortait._

 _Avec mille précautions, le guerrier déposa le trophée sur les genoux de la femme, qui posa délicatement une main sur le sommet de la tête tranchée pour la maintenir, le remerciant d'un sourire alors qu'il s'esquivait._

 _C'est à un auditoire à présent parfaitement attentif, mais plus hostile que jamais, qu'elle s'adressa à nouveau._

 _« Silla est morte de mes mains. Elle était trop vaniteuse et trop stupide pour se rendre compte que j'étais plus puissante qu'elle. Je l'ai défiée selon vos anciennes lois et j'ai triomphé d'elle. Elle ne vous méritait pas. Elle n'a fait que vous mener à votre perte. Regardez vous, impeccablement coiffés, magnifiquement vêtus, et mourants de faim. Je ne serai pas votre reine, car je ne suis pas_ wraith _, mais si vous acceptez de me suivre, si vous acceptez d'embrasser ma vision du monde, je vous guiderai sur la voie de la grandeur. Les beaux atours, les paroles flatteuses ne m'impressionnent pas, car les véritables qualités sont celles du cœur et de l'esprit. Mettez votre bras et votre intelligence au service de notre cause, et plus jamais vous n'aurez faim. »_

 _Elle se releva lentement, déposant la tête coupée sur le guéridon, prenant le temps de lisser une mèche échappée du peigne de sa défunte génitrice._

 _« Voici la promesse que je fais à ceux qui choisiront de me suivre sur la voie des Ouman'shii. Votre ego sera mis à mal, vos croyances et votre réalité seront remis en question à chaque instant, mais je vous rendrai ce qui vous revient de droit. Votre juste place sous le firmament magnifique de cette galaxie. Vous n'êtes pas nés pour ramper dans l'ombre de vos ruches, rongés par la faim et la haine, vous entre-tuant comme des bêtes. Vous êtes les seigneurs combattants de Pégase ! Les immortels conquérants des étoiles et les avides protecteurs de savoirs immémoriaux ! Vos reines se sont avachies dans leurs trônes, leur clairvoyance étouffée par leur vanité. Elles ne voient pas votre chute. Moi je la vois. Je vois qui vous êtes, ce que vous avez été et ce que vous pourriez être, et je consacrerai ma vie à combattre cette immonde déliquescence qui entraîne toute cette galaxie à sa perte. »_

 _Elle s'arrêta, laissant le temps à ses mots de les pénétrer, imprégnant leur âme, y allumant d'étrange espoirs._

 _« Voici ma promesse à tous ceux que la peur retient encore. Je ne vous forcerai à aucune allégeance, et ne vous condamnerai pas si vous ne désirez pas me suivre. Je viens d'entrer en contact avec Olamin'shi et elle accepte avec joie de vous prendre parmi les siens. Son territoire est petit et ses défenses faibles. Je suis certaines qu'elle saura faire bon usage de braves guerriers et de scientifiques malins. Si certains ne désirent pas non plus la servir, signalez-vous, vous serez déposés sur la prochaine planète avec une Porte, et libres d'aller où bon vous semblera. »_

 _Un nouveau silence, durant lequel il vit ses frères échanger des coups d'œil surpris et perdus._

 _Lorsque une reine s'emparait d'une ruche, l'équipage n'avait pas son mot à dire, il lui appartenait, tout simplement, et voilà qu'ils devaient tous choisir individuellement. Elle ne les obligeait à rien, et en cela, elle retournait déjà totalement leur manière d'être. Sur ce point au moins, elle était honnête._

 _«Que ceux qui désirent rester ne bougent pas. J'invite les autres à aller chercher leurs affaires personnelles et à se rendre dans la baie d'amarrage principale, des vaisseaux cargos d'Olamin'shi viendront vous y chercher. Que ceux qui désirent partir de leur côté prennent contact avec le commandant Zil'reyn, qui organisera votre débarquement. » expliqua-t-elle, faisant un signe au dit commandant qui s'élança vers les portes ouvertes, après un salut respectueux._

 _Il soupira. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Non._

 _Il regarda donc ses frères partir, le cœur empli de tristesse et d'appréhension._

 _Dix minutes plus tard, les portes se refermèrent dans un claquement assourdissant alors qu'il regardait la quarantaine de ses frères qui étaient restés, à son instar._

 _L'humaine les compta à mi-voix._

 _« Quarante-six sur deux-cent huitante-quatre. C'est pas mal. » conclut-elle avec un sourire chaleureux._

 _Un sifflement hargneux de la reine derrière elle attira l'attention de tout le monde._

 _« Quoi, Delleb? Vous n'êtes pas contente parce que ça fait à peine un sur six ? Je trouve qu'un_ wraith _sur six qui est prêt à devenir Ouman'shii, sans presque rien savoir sur nous, c'est très bien! » répliqua l'humaine d'un ton vaguement agacé._

 _« Quarante, sur toute une ruche ! » persifla la reine._

 _« Non, régente Delleb. La plupart des scientifiques sont en stase, et il y a encore d'innombrables_ wraiths _qui ne savent toujours pas que Silla n'est plus. »_

 _« Je sais, Rosanna Gady, j'ai vu les statistiques. Silla avait en tout trois mille neuf-cent douze alphas sous ses ordres.» gronda la reine._

 _« Donc un sixième de tout ça, ça nous fait... ? » réfléchit-elle tout haut._

 _« Six-cent cinquante-deux, Majesté. » intervint-il, n'y tenant plus et s'attirant de nombreux regards surpris._

 _« Merci, Pierre. Donc, on peut escompter plus de six-cents alphas, plus les drones. Je crois que ça fera assez de monde, non ? »_

 _Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer les pensées suspicieuses de ses frères, qui découvraient qu'il possédait un « nom humain »._

 _Delleb gronda mais reprit sa place derrière le trône._

 _L'humaine se tourna alors à nouveau vers eux._

 _« Merci de votre confiance. Vous n'aurez pas à le regretter. Dans les jours à venir, je viendrai tous vous voir. Je veux apprendre à vous connaître. En attendant, retournez à vos tâches et prenez soin de vous. Ah, et une dernière chose : appelez-moi Rosanna, Rosanna Gady ou Madame Gady, mais en aucun cas Majesté, ma reine ou autre flagornerie. De même, vous êtes priés de vous référer à Delleb, soit par son nom, soit par son titre : Régente. Merci. »_

 _Ce fut sur ses mots qu'elle les congédia, et il allait sortir en compagnie de ses frères, tous un peu perdus, lorsque la conscience froide de la régente le retint._

 _« Pas vous, scientifique. »_

 _Il attendit donc au garde-à-vous dans l'immense hall, alors que les autres quittaient la salle, griffant son esprit de quelques nouveaux tentacules réprobateurs._

 _Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, l'humaine qui était devenue sa reine sans l'être se leva et s'approcha de lui._

 _« Bonjour, Pierre. Je suis heureuse de vous compter parmi nous. »_

 _Il ne sut que répondre._

 _« Je tenais à vous remercier personnellement pour votre aide, qui a été vitale pour la réussite de cette opération, bien que votre estimation du nombre de vos frères sur la ruche ait été largement inexacte. »_

 _« Mon accès à ce genre de données est très limité, Maj... dame. »_

 _«Je m'en doutais, mais heureusement, ça n'a pas porté à conséquence.»_

 _« Merci, Madame Gady. »_

 _Elle soupira._

 _« Par pitié, Pierre. Vous m'avez connue prisonnière et pitoyable. Vous avez pris un bain avec moi. Détendez-vous ! »_

 _Il acquiesça, se relâchant un peu._

 _Elle lui sourit en retour._

 _« Ai-je le droit de connaître votre nom, à présent ? A moins que vous ne désiriez en changer ? »_

 _« Je m'appelle Silmalyn, mais si vous désirez me nommer autrement... » répondit-il regrettant de ne pouvoir lui donner que la composante vocale de son nom._

 _« Je vous en trouverai un nouveau de bon cœur, si tel est votre désir, mais seulement dans ce cas, mon cher Silmalyn. »_

 _« Merci, Rosanna Gady. »_

 _C'était étrange de se dire que ce petit bout d'humaine était sa nouvelle reine. Il ne put retenir un coup d'œil plein d'espoir en direction de la « régente » Delleb qui les observait toujours en silence. Il n'obtint qu'un reniflement dédaigneux de l'antique reine._

 _« Accepteriez-vous de me faire visiter votre... notre ruche, Silmalyn ? » demanda l'humaine avec entrain._

 _Il se recentra sur elle. Visiblement, cette mauvaise plaisanterie était partie pour durer._

 _« Avec joie, Madame. » répondit il avec un rictus tordu._

 _Ils se mirent en route sous le regard mort de Silla, tandis qu'il commençait à lui expliquer le_ _fonctionnement de la ruche._

 _Une pensée dérangeante s'insinua en lui._

 _Peut-être qu'une reine humaine n'était pas la plus mauvaise chose qui puisse lui arriver, en fin de compte..._

* * *

(1) Je sais que dans la série, on voit plusieurs salles du trône, mais je ne peux croire qu'un vaisseau de 4 km par 1 n'ait pas une pièce assez grande pour contenir deux ou trois mille personnes en une fois, et soit composé uniquement de pièces relativement petites et basses de plafond comme celles que l'on y voit.


	3. Chapitre 2

Après une rapide visite des principales zones du vaisseau, Rosanna passa les heures suivantes à tenter d'organiser la ruche avec Zil'reyn et Delleb, malgré son ventre gargouillant et sa fatigue.

Markus avait très sérieusement fini par menacer de fracasser le crâne de la reine contre le mur si cette dernière ne lui laissait pas quelques heures pour récupérer et elle lui avait généreusement accordé deux heures.

Markus l'avait donc ramenée à la chambre d'officier dont ils s'étaient emparés - Rosanna ayant catégoriquement refusé d'utiliser les gigantesques appartements royaux à la décoration plus que douteuse -,avant d'envoyer un serviteur lui chercher de quoi manger auprès d'Azur restée sur l' _Utopia_ , toujours amarré le long du gigantesque vaisseau.

« Delleb n'a pas du tout apprécié que tu n'aies pas suivi à la lettre son discours. » nota-t-il avec un sourire, tout en l'aidant à se débarrasser de la robe à col haut.

« Je sais, et je m'en fiche. J'ai beau avoir encore beaucoup de trous de mémoire, s'il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que forcer des _wraiths_ à vivre aux côtés des humains contre leur gré, ça ne fera que causer des morts. »

Il gronda un assentiment, avant de s'attaquer à ses cheveux et au chignon qui lui tirait tant sur la nuque.

« Et elle sera aussi furieuse quand elle se rendra compte que je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre ses robes, aussi belles soient-elles, pour autre chose que les événements officiels. » siffla-t-elle en jetant un regard assassin à la tenue beige qui reposait en tas sur un siège.

« Que vas-tu porter ? »

« Mon uniforme. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je dise à Zil'reyn que si le tailleur de bord est resté, je veux le voir en priorité. »

« Je m'en occupe. Pour le moment, repose-toi, ma courageuse humaine. »

« Merci, Markus. Que ferais-je sans toi ? » murmura-t-elle, s'appuyant contre lui, terriblement lasse.

« Je ne sais pas, car je suis là. » répondit-il pince sans rire.

Une dizaine de minute plus tard, le serviteur revenait, un plateau supportant du pain, de la viande séchée et des fruits dans les mains.

« Monseigneur ? » demanda l'homme, s'inclinant autant que possible devant Markus sans renverser le tout.

« Merci beaucoup. Je vais le prendre .» s'empressa de répondre Rosanna, se levant précipitamment du siège où elle s'était avachie pour le débarrasser.

L'homme lui tendit le plateau avec joie, s'inclina encore plus profondément et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque le _wraith_ le retint.

« Retourne sur le vaisseau lanthien et demande à la servante qui t'a donné ça de te donner les affaires de Rosanna. » ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui obéit au quart de tour.

« J'aurais pu aller les chercher moi-même.» nota l'artiste, mal à l'aise

« Je crois que tu t'es assez promenée à moitié nue sur cette ruche. » siffla-t-il grognon.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de serviteur pour ce genre de chose ! »

Markus fit volte-face, les pans de son manteau tournoyant dans son sillage, et il vint se planter devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, presque menaçant.

« Cesse de te comporter comme une larve. Tu as maintenant la responsabilité de cette ruche et de tous ses habitants. Tu as d'autres priorités que ton amour-propre. A partir de maintenant, ce seront des serviteurs qui s'occuperont de tes vêtements, de ta nourriture et de tout ce genre de détails, afin que tu puisses te consacrer pleinement à tes tâches. Tu comprends, Rosanna ? »

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, courroucée.

« Je me demande si ce sont les mots de Markus ou de Delleb... » grogna-t-elle avant de partir s'enfermer dans la salle de bains attenante.

Ici, pas de baignoire de la taille d'un jacuzzi comme dans la suite royale, mais une vaste cabine de douche qui délivrait de l'eau presque chaude, et un évier avec un grand miroir. En revanche, pas de toilettes, les quartiers ayant été prévus pour un _wraith_. Pour cela, elle en était pour l'instant réduite à se rendre par téléporteur, soit à bord de l' _Utopia_ , soit dans les quartiers des serviteurs, dans les tréfonds de la ruche.

Avec un long soupir las, elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau, contemplant sans les voir les gouttes qui coulaient sur son corps.

Elle ne se savonna même pas, cherchant juste une sorte d'oubli dans l'eau ruisselante.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que sa fatigue et ses jambes douloureuses d'être restée debout si longtemps, elle se sécha à moitié, puis sans même se rhabiller, sortit de la salle d'eau, le drap en mailles qui faisait office de linge enroulé autour d'elle.

Elle sursauta un peu lorsque à la place de Markus, elle découvrit le serviteur, ses vêtements proprement pliés dans les bras, planté devant la porte, l'air soudain très gêné.

L'homme la fixa les yeux ronds, alors qu'elle se retournait en rougissant.

« Hey, ne regardez pas! »

« Oui, pardon... Votre maître est très généreux... vos vêtements sont sublimes... et il... il vous laisse utiliser ses quartiers... » bégaya l'homme, tentant de faire la conversation au mur qu'il fixait à présent avec insistance.

Rosanna lui jeta un regard perplexe.

« Mon maître ? Markus n'est pas mon maître, mais mon compagnon... Attendez, vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! »

« Vous n'êtes pas une esclave d'agrément ? Et au courant de quoi ? Au fait, je m'appelle Douze, et vous ? »

« Douze?! C'est quoi votre nom humain ? »

« Kallam... » répondit l'homme, alors qu'elle s'approchait prestement pour récupérer ses vêtements avant de battre en retraite vers la salle de bains.

« Enchantée, Kallam, moi c'est Rosanna. Vous n'êtes pas au courant pour Silla ? » demanda-t-elle à travers la porte entrouverte tout en se changeant.

« Oh, bien sûr qu'on est au courant. Sa Majesté Delleb a ourdi une affreuse machination et a infiltré un de ses esclaves sur la ruche pour qu'il l'assassine. Mais elle n'a toujours pas clamé son trône et personne ne sait pourquoi. »

« Ils ne vous ont donc rien dit ? »

« Les seigneurs ? Non, ils n'ont pas a nous tenir au courant de quoi que ce soit... »

« Bon, on va régler ça, alors... » soupira-t-elle.

L'homme ne répondit pas, fixant docilement le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle reparaisse.

Elle était toujours épuisée, mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise dans ses vêtements habituels, propre et bientôt le ventre plein.

« Kallam, guidez-moi jusqu'aux quartiers des serviteurs, s'il vous plaît. » demanda-t-elle, fourrant un pain et deux fruits dans ses poches avant d'attraper un peu de viande séchée.

« Votre maître ne risque pas de se fâcher si vous n'êtes plus là ?»

« Pour la dernière fois, Markus n'est pas mon maître et je n'ai pas à lui obéir ! » grogna-t-elle, plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

L'homme acquiesça, l'air presque effrayé.

Il ouvrit donc la marche, se recroquevillant misérablement alors qu'il passait entre les deux guerriers que Delleb avait posté devant ses quartiers.

Lorsque les deux gardes emboîtèrent le pas à l'artiste, cette dernière se retourna en soupirant.

« La Régente nous a ordonné de vous suivre où que vous alliez sur la ruche, Madame.» indiqua l'un d'eux.

« Certainement pas. Je vais parler aux adorateurs et j'aimerais qu'ils soient décontractés, pas tous crispés parce qu'un « seigneur » est dans les parages ! »

« Mais... Mme Gady... Certains _wraiths_ pourrait essayer d'attenter à votre vie... »

« Bah, ça ne me changera pas trop. Je viens de passer deux ans à avoir des _wraiths_ qui en veulent à ma vie. J'ai ma dague. Tout ira bien. »

« Prenez au moins mon pistolet, Madame. » supplia le second combattant, résigné.

Avec un soupir, elle lui prit l'arme des mains, la fourrant dans sa ceinture.

« Ah, et dites à Markus quand il reviendra de ne pas retourner toute la ruche pour venir me chercher, je reviendrai à temps pour le prochain rendez-vous avec Delleb. »  
« Bien, Madame. »

Elle était bien trop fatiguée pour laisser un _wraith_ boudeur et grincheux se promener dans son esprit. Aussi claquemura-t-elle ses pensées avant de suivre l'homme qui avait observé tout l'échange d'un œil rond.

« Quoi ? » finit-elle par demander au dixième regard.

« Comment osez-vous leur parler ainsi ? Et pourquoi ne vous ont-ils pas tuée ? Aucun maître ne tolérerait qu'un humain s'adresse ainsi à lui... pas même une esclave d'agrément... pas même celle d'une reine...» expliqua-t-il à mi-voix.

La jeune femme s'arrêta, réfléchissant. Il allait lui falloir de la patience, de bons exemples et, aussi, poser beaucoup de questions.

Avisant un technicien qui venait en sens inverse, le nez sur sa tablette, elle l'arrêta du bras.

Le _wraith_ se retourna, feulant, outré qu'un humain ait osé le toucher, levant une main menaçante, avant de se figer en la reconnaissant.

Il baissa sa main, mais la fixa d'un œil hostile.

« J'aurais besoin que vous contactiez le commandant Zil'reyn pour moi. »

« Le commandant veut savoir ce que vous désirez... Madame.» gronda-t-il, revêche, après un instant.

« J'aimerais qu'il m'envoie Filymn ou, à défaut, Salilymn. Je me rends aux quartiers des adorateurs pour leur parler et j'aurais besoin d'un... assistant. »

« Le traqueur gère une urgence et le technicien est reparti sur Oumana pour de la maintenance, mais il vous envoie quelqu'un dès que possible. Est-ce tout, Rosanna Gady? » gronda l'alien, prononçant son nom avec répugnance.

« Non. Dites-moi, si ma présence vous importune tant, pourquoi êtes-vous encore ici ? Vous pouviez partir. »

Le _wraith_ eut un rire rauque.

« Et devenir le chien d'Olamin'shi ? Tout le monde se sert dans son territoire. Je n'ai pas envie d'encore plus mourir de faim ! » siffla-t-il.

« Quand avez vous mangé pour la dernière fois ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête de côté.

« Il y a quarante-quatre cycles. »

« Plus de six semaines... Vos capacités doivent commencer à en souffrir.» réfléchit-elle tout haut.

« Oui, mais les scientifiques ne sont pas la priorité en temps de guerre. Les guerriers se nourrissent d'abord, nous avons les restes... » gronda-t-il, hargneux.

« J'ai entendu votre doléance, technicien. Avant de retourner à vos tâches, transmettez au commandant que je veux un rapport complet sur l'état des ressources à bord de la ruche et dans le territoire à mon retour. »

« Bien... Madame. »

Elle allait repartir, mais elle se ravisa.

« Allez sur l' _Utopia_ et dites que c'est moi qui vous envoie, et que je vous ai donné l'autorisation d'accéder au garde-manger. Il doit nous rester un ou deux condamnés à mort et quelques prisonniers _wraiths_. »

Le scientifique pencha la tête, la détaillant avec un soudain intérêt.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous avez faim, et si je ne peux pas rassasier tout le monde dans l'immédiat, je peux agir à petite échelle. »

Le _wraith_ acquiesça, inclinant subtilement la tête. Elle lui rendit son salut et repartit, Kallam la regardant d'un air absolument terrifié à présent.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » finit-il par murmurer.

« Vous le saurez bientôt. Mais avant, expliquez-moi ce qu'est un esclave d'agrément. »

« C'est un esclave, généralement une femme, qu'un seigneur choisit pour sa beauté. Ces esclaves ne travaillent jamais, ils mangent toujours bien et portent des vêtements sublimes. Ils restent dans les quartiers de leur maître, à sa disposition pour les distraire et les amuser. C'est une grande chance de devenir esclave d'agrément. Comment pouvez-vous ne pas le savoir ? »

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose de votre univers, je ne suis pas une adoratrice, mais devenir le caniche pomponné d'un _wraith_ , une chance ? J'en doute. »

« Vous n'êtes pas l'esclave personnelle du commandant ou de la reine ? » demanda l'homme, les yeux écarquillés.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire ça, Kallam ? »

« Et bien, seule l'esclave d'une reine ou d'un commandant peut espérer donner des ordres à un seigneur, et comme vous êtes marquée... » expliqua l'homme, désignant d'un geste sa poitrine.

Elle baissa les yeux sans comprendre.

« La marque, je l'ai vue tout à l'heure quand vous... »

« Ah ! Mes cicatrices de ponction ? Ce n'est pas un marquage d'appartenance, juste les marques d'accidents de vie. Ma marque d'appartenance est sur mon bras, vous avez aussi dû la voir. »

« Votre tatouage ? »

« Oui, c'est un tatouage de ruche. Je l'ai gagné à la loyale, comme tout le reste d'ailleurs, mais revenons à ces esclaves d'agrément. Il y en a beaucoup ici ? D'ailleurs, combien êtes-vous en tout sur la ruche ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Heu... nous sommes à peu près quatre-cents à bord et il doit y avoir peut-être vingt ou trente esclaves d'agrément... Enfin, devait... La plupart ont été emmenés par leur maître à leur départ. D'ailleurs je n'en connais personnellement qu'un ou deux. D'habitude, je m'occupe des quartiers des soldats de bas rang. Je ne vais pas souvent dans les quartiers des officiers. »

« Je vois... Je vais avoir du boulot, tiens... Vous me faites visiter le secteur des serviteurs? » soupira-t-elle.

 _Liu était en train de faire exactement ce qu'il aurait voulu faire : vomir tripes et boyaux._

 _Devant eux, ce qui avait été la pouponnière de la ruche, le lieu où il avait passé les douze premières années de sa vie, s'était transformé en un immonde charnier à l'odeur suffocante._

 _Enfermés dans un des grands compartiments qui servaient à séparer les différentes couvées pour éviter qu'elles ne s'entre-tuent, se massaient la petite trentaine de sub-adultes qui avaient été épargnés par la purge, car jugés prêts à servir leur nouvelle reine. Tous les autres, du plus petit au plus grand, avaient été massacrés par le responsable du couvain et ses assistants._

 _La colère prit le dessus sur l'horreur et il se tourna vers celui qui avait été son pire cauchemar : Palalym, le maître incontesté du couvain et des futures générations._

 _« Pourquoi ?! » cracha-t-il, hargneux._

 _L'officier s'avança d'un pas, furieux qu'il se soit permis de s'adresser ainsi à lui._

 _« Comment oses-tu, larve ?! »_

 _« Je suis Tom Giacometti, et je n'ai pas à vous obéir. Pourquoi les avoir tous massacrés ?! » gronda-t-il, le défiant du regard._

 _Palalym brandit le bâton électrique qui lui servait à mater la moindre insubordination, mais il ne l'abattit pas, quelque chose dans son regard le retenant._

 _« Je te reconnais, toi... Tu es la petite raclure que j'avais confié à ce taré de Silmalyn... Tu as donc survécu. Même pas adulte et déjà un traître... » cracha le gardien._

 _Il y eut un grondement mauvais derrière lui, et Palalym s'écarta, baissant son arme._

 _« ... Bien sûr... J'aurais dû vous éliminer tous les deux à la naissance... » gronda-t-il, dardant son regard jaune sur Markus qui venait d'arriver au pas de charge, escorté de Filymn et de quatre_ _guerriers Ouman'shii._

 _« Palalym... Y a-t-il un seul_ wraith _à bord de cette ruche qui ne te haïsse pas ? » répliqua le traqueur géant alors que les guerriers l'entouraient, menaçant._

 _« Je ne suis pas là pour me faire aimer, mais pour forger la nouvelle génération, pour éliminer les aberrations et fortifier la lignée ! » s'offusqua ce dernier._

 _Markus siffla, hilare._

 _« Pense ce que tu veux, vieux déchet. Tu aurais dû partir quand tu en avais l'occasion. Crois-le bien, j'ai attendu six siècle pour me venger, Filymn deux et Tom... assez longtemps. Et parmi ceux qui sont restés, je pense que j'en trouverai d'autre. Tu vas payer pour toutes tes injustices... » susurra-t-il._

 _« Quelles injustices ?! J'ai tout fait pour donner à ma reine les_ wraiths _qu'elle méritait ! J'ai tout fait pour les endurcir et les renforcer ! »_

 _« Vraiment ? Voler les proies des sub-adultes au point qu'ils finissent, rendus à moitié fous par la faim, par vider leurs cadets, c'est un entraînement ? Placer les jeunes les plus dociles et esthétiques auprès de certains mâles pour qu'ils satisfassent leurs appétits malsains, c'est aussi un entraînement ? »_

 _«Ces larves devraient me remercier. Je leur ai donné l'occasion de se trouver un protecteur, malgré leurs faiblesses ! »_

 _Il y eut un grondement de pure rage et l'officier s'effondra, le nez brisé, répandant du sang partout, Filymn, les yeux étincelants d'une lueur noire, dressé au-dessus de lui, les jointures de la main brisées par la force de son coup. (1)_

 _« Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire, tous les deux... » siffla Markus avec un rictus mauvais, faisant signe à deux guerriers qui saisirent le maître du couvain à bras-le-corps pour l'emmener. « Et soit content que Rosanna ne soit pas au courant, Palalym... J'ai vu ce qu'elle est capable de faire aux monstres de ton espèce... » ajouta-t-il, alors que d'un signe de tête, il acquiesçait à la question muette de son frère, qui fila sur leurs traces._

 _Tom jeta à nouveau un regard à la masse de chair pourrissante qui avait été ses frères._

 _«Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avoir tous massacrés ? » demanda-t-il, d'un ton morne et vide._

 _Le traqueur géant s'approcha de lui, posant une main douce mais ferme sur son épaule._

 _« Parce que nous sommes une race dégénérée qui a oublié le sens des mots « honneur » et « famille », petit frère. »répondit Markus, sinistre._

 _« Ils étaient innocents, tous innocents... »_

 _« Mais nés d'un autre sang que celui de la nouvelle reine. Nés du sang de Silla, et trop jeunes pour être utiles, selon nos traditions. »_

 _« C'est Delleb qui a ordonné ça ?! »_

 _« Non, j'en doute. Ça doit faire partie des procédures de transition... Comme purger la ruche de son génotype et emprisonner la cour de l'ancienne reine pour examen ultérieur et mise à l'épreuve. »_

 _« Tu le savais ? » demanda-t-il, levant un regard presque suppliant vers son aîné._

 _« Non. Si je l'avais su, je l'aurais empêché. Tuer un petit n'est jamais normal. Quelle que soit sa race... » gronda le traqueur en se détournant lentement._

 _Lui ne pouvait pas partir. Ils étaient morts, ils n'étaient plus, et pourtant il lui semblait entendre leur appel, tout au fond de son esprit. Viens. Viens. Viens, mon frère. Viens dans l'obscurité et la peur. Sens notre terreur, sens notre douleur..._

 _« Tom, ils sont morts. Il n'y plus rien à faire pour eux... Ne reste pas trop.» lui conseilla Markus avant de partir, suivi de Liu qui lui jeta un regard compatissant._

 _Il regarda les corps sans les voir, son regard glissant sur les yeux vides et immobiles, puis les mouvements discrets des sub-adultes, toujours enfermés et terrifiés, attira son attention._

 _« Hey, toi ! Où sont les autres gardiens du couvain ? » demanda-t-il au_ wraith _malingre qui traînait non loin des portes, tel un charognard._

 _« Je suis le dernier... puisque je suppose que maître Palalym ne reviendra pas, larve ! »_

 _« Non, tu es le dernier parce qu'il n'y aura plus de couvain. Parce que je suis le dernier fils de Silla ! Parce que, malgré le sang que nous partageons, tu as tué mes frères ! » gronda-t-il, s'avançant entre les cadavres, un doigt accusateur pointé vers son aîné, qui se ratatina un peu, alors que les deux gardes Ouman'shii restants lui emboîtaient le pas._

 _« Que vas-tu faire, larve ? Me tuer, comme tes traîtres de frères ? » siffla ce dernier, défiant._

 _« Je pourrais, mais je ne le ferai pas. Je ne suis pas là pour me venger. Je m'assurerai simplement que tes actes arrivent aux bonnes oreilles... »_

 _« Tu es une larve de même pas deux décennies! Qui t'écoutera ?! »_

 _Il ne put retenir un rire._

 _« Je suis l'apprenti du commandant Zil'reyn. Mon amie, l'humaine qui était là tout à l'heure, est formée à la diplomatie et au commandement par la reine Delleb en personne. Markus est mon mentor, et ma mère adoptive est la meilleure amie de Rosanna Gady. Crois-moi, je suis peut-être très jeune, mais si je dis quelque chose, les bonnes personnes l'entendront. »_

 _Sa menace sembla porter, sans doute soutenue par les guerriers massifs qui l'encadraient, les dents découvertes en deux rictus cruels._

 _« Dégénéré ! »_

 _« Et fier de l'être. Maintenant, tu vas ouvrir cette cage... »_

 _Avec un grondement furieux, le gardien recula, tentant de les contourner, en vain._

 _Tom se concentra jusqu'à trouver l'esprit du commandant, qui lui accorda son attention au bout de la cinquième tentative._

 _« Que veux-tu, larve ? Je suis occupé ! »_

 _« Vous étiez au courant pour le couvain ? » demanda-t-il, sa colère toujours grondante._

 _« Oui, mais mon ordre est arrivé trop tard. Les gardiens du couvain ont fait preuve d'un zèle particulier. » gronda l'ancien pilote dans son esprit._

 _« J'ai vu. Il ne reste qu'un seul gardien. Il a participé au massacre et ne regrette rien. Je pense qu'il devrait être emprisonné puis jugé, non ? »_

 _« Non, jeune impertinent. Ce_ wraith _a obéi aux ordres de son officier, lequel n'a fait que suivre le protocole. Je sais que Filymn est en train de régler certains... contentieux avec l'officier en question et je ne m'y opposerai pas, car ce qu'il a fait nuit tant à la santé générale du couvain qu'à l'équilibre et à la cohésion de la ruche, mais ce gardien n'a commis aucun crime selon nos lois. Je t'interdis de lui porter atteinte de quelque manière que ce soit. »_

 _« Très bien... » cracha-t-il avec hargne._

 _« Autre chose, larve ? »_

 _« Oui, il y a une trentaine de sub-adultes de presque un siècle enfermés dans une cage. Peut-on au moins les libérer, eux ? »_

 _« Ce n'est pas encore fait ?! J'ai ordonné que les survivants soient placés dans les quartiers des soldats hier déjà ! »_

 _Il sentit l'esprit du commandant qui s'abattait tel un rapace sur celui du gardien, qui se recroquevilla en gémissant, avant de s'avancer en chancelant pour ouvrir la porte de la cellule._

 _« Vous les emmenez ? » demanda-t-il aux deux soldats qui acquiescèrent, ouvrant la marche, le gardien rétif entre eux._

 _Pendant un instant, il hésita à suivre le mouvement, à quitter ce charnier, mais quelque chose le retint. Une étrange nostalgie, teintée de tristesse et de dégoût. Lentement, il se mit à parcourir la vaste pièce, effleurant les murs des griffes. Là, le compartiment où il dormait avec ses frères de couvée... et là, le conduit d'aération par lequel il s'échappait presque chaque nuit. Avait-il toujours été aussi petit, aussi étroit ?_

 _Autrefois, il devait sauter pour s'y suspendre puis s'y hisser. A présent, il n'avait qu'à se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder dedans._

 _Les souvenirs, teintés de peur, de douleur et de tristesse, remontaient par vague. Il s'éloigna, continuant à arpenter une à une les cellules identiques. Là une couvée d'une trentaine d'années, et ici celle juste avant la sienne. Il regarda avec pitié le jeune mâle qui l'avait tant terrorisé quelques années plus tôt. En ce temps lointain, il était de deux têtes plus grand que lui, et bien plus fort. Il était aussi vicieux et méchant qu'il était possible de l'être à seize ans. Lentement, il se coucha à côté du cadavre qui tenait encore ses mains devant son visage, en une dérisoire tentative de se protéger. Il était de presque trois ans son cadet et pourtant, il était plus grand que lui. Plus grand, et à la musculature mieux dessinée. Il ne put retenir un sourire triste. Lui avait fui, et deux années de nourriture variée et équilibrée, de sommeil suffisant, de soleil, de grand air et de bonté lui avaient permis de se développer bien davantage que ses frères qui n'avaient jamais vu aucun soleil, n'avaient mangé de toute leur vie que la bouillie grise générée par la ruche et quelques aliments volés aux adorateurs, n'avaient connu que labeur aliénant et violence._

 _Il avait quatorze ans, et il était plus adulte, plus éduqué, plus autonome et plus mature que les plus jeunes sub-adultes qui avaient été épargnés. Il avait un sixième de leur âge et avait vécu bien plus qu'eux._

 _Un bruit, l'idée d'un bruit le tira de sa mélancolie. Il se redressa, tous ses sens aux aguets. Là ! Il l'avait à nouveau entendu, vers le fond de la pièce, non loin des incubateurs !_

* * *

(1) Oui, on parle bien ici de pédophilie, et plus précisément de pédérastie. En effet pour moi (oui mes _headcanons_ sur les _wraiths_ sont charmants), lorsqu'un jeune est confié à un adulte, cet adulte peut en faire ce qu'il veut tant qu'il ne le mutile pas définitivement et ne le tue pas. Et comme la frustration sexuelle est rampante parmi les alphas scions (non reproducteurs), si beaucoup restent abstinents toute leur vie comme Markus (avant de connaître Rosanna), un bon pourcentage se soulage comme il le peut. Dans le meilleur des cas, en se trouvant un autre alpha comme partenaire, à l'image de Kalykym ou de Léonard bien avant son accident. Ou soit - et malheureusement c'est courant - sur des esclaves (homme ou femme) humains, soit lorsque vraiment les humains ne sont pas leur truc, sur des jeunes de leur « entourage » : apprenti, pré-apprenti, etc.

Le viol d'esclaves et la pédérastie sont tolérés sur la plupart des ruches au même titre que les relations inter-alphas, tant que ces derniers restent absolument imprégnés et soumis à la reine.

Par facilité et aussi parce que, même si la plupart des _wraiths_ sont bisexuels, ils gardent la plupart du temps une forte préférence pour le sexe opposé, les jeunes mâles les plus fins et les plus délicats sont le plus victimes de ces abus. Filymn, avec son mètre septante et ses muscles à peine dessinés, a malheureusement fait une proie de choix pour ce genre de prédateur entre ses douze et cinquante ans, quand il a été jeté hors de la ruche pour devenir traqueur. Markus de son côté a eu la chance d'y échapper, sa taille anormalement grande et son agressivité ayant découragé ce genre de comportement. Il a en revanche été bien plus souvent battu et tabassé que Filymn. Tom, quant à lui, aurait sans doute subi le même sort que le petit traqueur s'il n'avait pas fichu le camp avant. Non pas de la part de Silmalyn, qui s'en fiche totalement du sexe, mais d'autres, que sa bouille d'ange et son caractère (autrefois) en apparence docile auraient séduit.

Enfin, je tiens à préciser, au cas où cela ne serait pas clair. RIEN RIEN RIEN ne justifie le viol ou la pédophilie qui n'est rien d'autre que le viol d'enfant, et en tant qu'individu, qu'être humain et qu'être sentient, je ne peux sous aucun prétexte le cautionner!


	4. Chapitre 3

Milena avait à peu près battu en retraite à bord de l' _Utopia_. La ruche lui donnait la nausée. Au moins sur la frégate, elle se sentait en sécurité. Kang devait penser pareil, car il n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie et Amanda depuis que cette dernière avait repris conscience. Elle avait eu le larynx écrasé, mais rien d'irrémédiable, et il ne lui fallait que donner le temps au temps de faire son œuvre.

Elle avait bien proposé à sa subordonnée d'aller demander à Rosanna de refaire son... truc sur elle, mais la soldate avait refusé, catégoriquement. Elle lui avait même écrit des mots féroces sur une tablette.

Milena l'avait donc laissée tranquille et depuis, elle enchaînait les gardes dans la salle de contrôle de la frégate.

Trel'kan vint la chercher alors qu'elle tentait de jouer toute seule à un étrange morpion sur l'ordinateur de bord.

« Capitaine Giacometti, on vous demande d'urgence. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, en lui emboîtant le pas.

« Je ne sais pas, Milena Giacometti. Le commandant m'a simplement ordonné de venir vous chercher et de vous conduire à la pouponnière... et je pense qu'il serait bon que vous vous prépariez mentalement... » ajouta le _wraith_ , alors qu'ils arrivaient vers un téléporteur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le commandant n'est pas parvenu à empêcher la purge des couvains et, à cause d'une défaillance des systèmes de recyclage de la ruche, les corps n'ont pas encore été éliminés. »

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que les petits ont été abattus ?! »

« Oui, Capitaine, ça fait partie de la procédure standard de passation de pouvoir. »

« Bande de dégénérés ! »

Le guerrier sembla juger bon de ne rien répliquer, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante.

« Est-ce que Tom est au courant ? »

« Je l'ignore, Capitaine. »

« J'espère que non. »

Ses espoirs furent de courte durée, car ce fut Liu qui l'accueillit sur le seuil, pâle et les joues striées de larmes. Or si elle était là, son fils n'était pas loin.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, le cœur au bords des lèvres alors que l'odeur de putréfaction la prenait à la gorge.

« Tom... il est dedans... il essaie de le faire sortir... Je veux pas y retourner... Milena, c'est trop horrible. »

« Bien sûr, Liu. Retourne sur l' _Utopia_. Trel'kan va te raccompagner. J'arrive bientôt, d'accord ? » tenta-t-elle de la consoler.

C'était une gosse et, quoi qu'il y ait dans cette pièce, elle n'aurait jamais dû le voir.

Le guerrier s'effaça, faisant signe à l'adolescente de passer, tandis qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration avant d'entrer.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, alors que des images de corps carbonisés d'écoliers afghans se superposaient aux cadavres égorgés des jeunes aliens.

« Tom ? » parvint-elle finalement à prononcer, presque à haute voix.

« Ici ! »

Prenant garde à ne marcher sur aucun cadavre, tâchant d'éviter les douces mèches blanches, si semblables à de la neige sur les plaques sombres du sang séché, elle se fraya un chemin vers le fond du gigantesque atrium. Combien y avait-il de corps ? Elle arrêta de compter au centième.

Des dizaines d'yeux accusateurs la suivaient de leur regard vide. Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi étaient-ils morts ?

Elle tenta de retenir ses larmes, serrant les poings, serrant les mâchoires, serrant les paupières. Même ainsi, elle sentait leurs reproches muets, lourds d'une innocence massacrée.

« Maman, ça va ? »

Elle sentit le corps chaud et vivant de Tom qui se blottissait contre elle. Il ne l'appelait ainsi que quand les choses allaient mal, quand tout clochait horriblement.

Elle le serra contre elle de toutes ses forces. Il était vivant. Lui était vivant. Elle n'avait pas pu sauver les autres, mais il était là.

« Maintenant, ça va... » sanglota-t-elle, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ses larmes.

Elle toussa un peu alors que Tom lui rendait son étreinte d'une force qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

« Ils les ont tous tués, maman ! Comme des bêtes à l'abattoir ! Pourquoi ? » hoqueta-t-il misérablement.

« Je sais pas, Tom, je sais pas. Mais tu es là, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Tu es là. Mon fils est là... »

Oui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Que lui, Tom, soit là. Les autres, c'était triste, c'était atroce, innommable, mais ils n'étaient pas ses enfants. De pauvres victimes innocentes d'une coutume ignoble, mais elle n'était pas responsable d'eux. Elle ne les connaissait pas.

« Maman ? Est ce que tu pourrais aimer un autre petit comme moi ? » demanda Tom, s'écartant un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

La question la prit de court, mais alors que les secondes passaient, elle comprit qu'il attendait une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne t'aimerai pas moins, c'est certain. » répondit-elle finalement.

« C'est bien alors... » renifla l'adolescent, s'essuyant le nez dans sa manche, tout en affichant un pauvre sourire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... parce que je pensais être le dernier _wraith_ de Silla... mais j'avais tort. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir eu l'idée de fuir quand j'en ai eu l'occasion... et il aura besoin d'une famille... »

Tout d'abord, elle n'avait rien vu, pas même avec sa lampe-torche. Puis, tout au fond du minuscule boyau organique, elle avait distingué la petite forme recroquevillée.

« Il est tout petit ! Tu es certain qu'il est encore en vie ?! »

« Oui, il a bougé tout à l'heure. D'après le journal de bord, une couvée de guerriers à été sortie des incubateurs i peine un mois. Je pense qu'il en fait partie. J'ai essayé de l'appeler mais il refuse de bouger. »

« Un mois ? Comment a-t-il pu ramper jusque là-bas tout seul ? »

« Non, pas les oothèques, les incubateurs. Les grandes cuves, juste là. Les gardiens y mettent les petits au sortir des œufs pour environ deux ans et les en sortent quand ils sont capables d'être autonomes. Dans les heures qui suivent on apprend à ramper, et très vite à marcher, et à courir aussi, pour fuir... » expliqua le jeune _wraith_.

« Donc il aurait deux ans ? »

« Je crois. »

« Super... J'y connais rien en bébés, moi! »

« Comment ferais tu avec un petit humain ? »

« Mais je ferais pas, Tom ! J'y connais rien ! »

« Moi non plus ! Heu... et avec un petit animal ? Un petit guam ? » demanda l'adolescent.

« Hey, les guams, c'est ton truc et celui de Jin'shi ! » protesta-t-elle.

« D'accord, un chiot ? Un chaton ? Ou je sais pas quelle bestiole terrestre ! »

« Ok, un chaton... Comment j'attirerais un chaton ? Avec de la nourriture ? »

« Je n'en ai pas sur moi. »

« J'ai encore une barre énergétique, ma dernière barre... » déclara-t-elle en sortant le petit paquet argenté.

« S'il aime autant le sucré que moi, ça devrait marcher. Jettes-en un petit bout, je vais essayer de le convaincre que c'est bon, et qu'il pourra en avoir plus s'il vient ici. »

Elle acquiesça, envoyant un petit morceau de confiserie au fond du boyau.

Le petit ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, puis alors que Tom fronçait les sourcils, visiblement très concentré, elle le vit bouger.

« Éteins ta torche, Milena, la lumière l'effraie. »

Ah, tiens, Milena et plus maman, les choses étaient un peu rentrées dans l'ordre.

Après quinze minutes à jeter des miettes dans le boyau, ils parvinrent à faire avancer suffisamment le petit, que la faim tenaillait, pour que Tom, d'un geste rapide, le saisisse et l'extraie de sa cachette.

Comme il l'avait prédit, il s'agissait bien d'un petit _wraith_ d'environ deux ans, dont la fine chevelure blanche était plaquée sur le crâne par la crasse du conduit, tandis qu'une blouse identique à celle que portait Tom à leur rencontre et tous les pauvres petits corps derrière eux lui servait de tunique, bien trop longue pour lui.

Le petit, pris par surprise, se mit à feuler et à siffler, se débattant en tous sens, plantant ses minuscules dents aiguisées dans le poignet de Tom, qui rugit sous la douleur mais ne le lâcha pas.

« Mais tu vas te calmer, petit démon ?! » grogna l'adolescent, tentant en vain de le détacher de son bras qui saignait.

Finalement, il opta pour une solution primitive mais efficace. Coinçant l'enfant contre son torse de son bras blessé, il lui saisit fermement un bras et lui pinça sans pitié la main, ne perçant qu'un ou deux trous de la pointe de ses dents.

Instantanément, le petit le lâcha, choqué par l'attaque inattendue.

« Ah ! Tu n'as pas encore appris que quand on attaque, il faut s'attendre à une réaction ! » fanfaronna l'adolescent.

Les deux aliens se jaugèrent du regard quelques instants, puis le petit, le regard toujours fixé sur son aîné, ouvrit grand la bouche, s'approchant à nouveau de son bras, pour se figer sous le grondement d'avertissement.

Par trois fois, ils recommencèrent leur manège.

« On devrait peut-être le nourrir, avant qu'il ne te mange ? » suggéra Milena, rassurée.

« Au fait, il va lui falloir un nom.» fit-elle remarquer alors qu'ils revenaient vers l' _Utopia_ , l'enfant observant avec curiosité les couloirs qu'il n'avait jamais vu depuis les bras de Tom tout en mâchouillant le reste de la barre.

« C'est vrai. Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je pense que comme c'est toi qui l'a trouvé, c'est toi qui devrait le nommer. »

« Vraiment ? Tu es certaine ?» demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Oui, vraiment. »

L'adolescent se figea au milieu du couloir, tenant à bout de bras son cadet qui l'observa, incertain et un peu inquiet de se retrouver ainsi dans le vide.

« Bon... faut que je te trouve un nom, petit frère. C'est sûr, tu es un guerrier. Tu sais à peine marcher et tu es déjà féroce comme un Alzerin. Mais tu es aussi malin, tu as assez d'instinct pour savoir quand ficher le camp, et tu es resté caché dans ton trou pendant presque trois jours, sans faire de bruit, malgré la peur et la faim... Donc tu es courageux et endurant. Et n'oublions pas, tu es le dernier fils de Silla... » réfléchit-t-il tout haut.

« Hé bien, dis donc, il est beaucoup de choses ce petit ! » nota la guerrière, amusée du sérieux avec lequel il prenait la chose.

« C'est vrai, tu es beaucoup de choses, petit frère. Je sais comment je vais t'appeler ! Je te nomme Zen'kan ! « Le guerrier qui est » ! Parce que même tout petit et tout baveux, tu es beaucoup de choses, et que tu en seras encore plus quand tu seras grand, j'en suis certain ! Ça te plaît, Zen'kan ? » demanda-t-il au petit, qui pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvé émit un autre son que des grognements furieux.

Une sorte de gazouillis, qui rappela à Milena le chant des criquets, le rire d'une très vieille femme et le ronronnement de Tom.

« Je crois que ça lui plaît.» approuva-t-elle.

« Alors je peux faire les présentations. Milena Giacometti, je te présente Zen'kan, mon frère et ton second fils. Zen'kan, je te présente Milena Giacometti, ta maman.» déclara-t-il, tout sourire.

Elle allait protester, mais à quoi bon ? En acceptant de sortir cet enfant de sa cachette, elle en avait endossé la responsabilité, comme elle l'avait endossé pour Tom lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé du crash.

Elle tendit une main prudente vers le petit _wraith_ , comme elle l'aurait fait avec un chien inconnu. Le petit ouvrit grand la bouche, plongeant en avant pour la mordre, mais Tom fut plus rapide, et il le tira en arrière avec un feulement sévère, qui fit se tasser l'enfant qu'il portait toujours.

« Tu as oublié de te présenter... » nota-t-elle avec humour, approchant à nouveau sa main, que l'enfant n'essaya pas de mordre cette fois.

« Honte à moi ! Je suis Tom Giacometti, ton grand frère, et bientôt le plus grand pilote de frégate de cette galaxie ! »

« Ça, faudra en discuter avec Jiu... » déclara-t-elle, alors que l'enfant reniflait sa main, dardant un regard de chat méfiant sur elle.

« Tu me laisses te toucher, Zen'kan ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite au petit, qui retroussa les lèvres, découvrant ses dents, mais ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur sa tête.

« Je pense que depuis sa sortie des cocons, les seuls contacts qu'il ait reçu, ce sont des coups... Il lui faudra un peu de temps... » murmura Tom.

« Comme toi. » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire, caressant les cheveux de l'adolescent qui savoura la caresse, les yeux fermés, un ronronnement sourd roulant dans sa poitrine.

« Oui, comme moi. » répondit-il sous le regard interloqué de son frère.

De retour sur l' _Utopia_ , la présence de l'enfant souleva quelques questions, mais la réaction adorablement enthousiaste d'Azur et le sourire mal dissimulé de Dampa la rassurèrent, de même que l'entrain que mit le petit _wraih_ à dévorer sa portion de ragoût tiède, dès que Tom lui eut prouvé par l'exemple que c'était comestible.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Azur avait bricolé un petit vêtement à sa taille à partir d'une veille chemise _wraith_ , et Zen'kan s'endormait, roulé en boule dans un nid de couvertures dans sa cabine, Tom blotti tout contre, presque tout au bord de l'étroite couchette.


	5. Chapitre 4

La visite des quartiers des adorateurs fut plutôt brève pour Rosanna. Un ramassis de couloirs et de petites salles étouffantes et basses de plafond dans les tréfonds de la ruche, surpeuplés et mal ventilés. Partout des silhouettes vêtues de la tenue grise des adorateurs, parlant tout bas, et s'activant avec zèle. Quelques bébés, quelques enfants, peu de vieillards.

Tout ici puait la soumission et la résignation.

Kallam lui montra une petite pièce, qui faisait à peine la taille d'une cabine standard de l' _Utopia_ et où logeaient sept personnes.

Lui, comme les autres adorateurs célibataires, dormait dans un hamac accroché le long d'un couloir, faute de place dans la minuscule zone qui leur était allouée.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous donner plus d'espace ? Les trois quarts de la ruche sont inoccupés. » demanda-t-elle finalement.

«Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas à penser à la place de Sa Majesté. » répondit Kallam, laconique.

« Vous êtes presque deux fois plus que les _wraiths_ réveillés, et vous occupez, quoi ? Un cinquième de l'espace qu'ils occupent ! »

« C'est normal, les seigneurs nous font l'honneur de nous laisser habiter dans leur céleste demeure, nous n'allons pas en plus l'envahir ! »

« Vous devriez pourtant. Je vais changer ça, je vous le promets. Il me reste à peu près une heure avant de devoir retourner à mes obligations. Serait-il possible de rencontrer un de ces esclaves de luxe ? » demanda-t-elle, têtue.

Kallam acquiesça et la conduisit vers une femme tout en poitrine qui se présenta à elle comme Deux (1).

La femme lui expliqua être une des servantes attitrées des officiers et qu'en tant que telle, son travail consistait aussi à s'occuper de leurs « humains de compagnie ».

Après que Kallam lui eut expliqué que l'artiste était si haut placée dans l'échelle hiérarchique que les simples alphas lui obéissaient, Deux accepta à contre-cœur de l'emmener.

Rosanna libéra donc Kallam et suivit la femme dans un dédale de petits couloirs secondaires qui confinait plus à la gaine technique qu'à autre chose, jusqu'à la partie centrale du vaisseau, qui abritait les quartiers royaux et ceux des officiers.

« Je dois demander l'autorisation au Seigneur avant de vous laisser voir sa propriété, vous comprenez ? » demanda Deux alors qu'ils ressortaient dans un couloir principal.

« Non, non, je vais faire mieux .» répondit-elle, baissant ses barrières mentales.

« Tiens, j'ai à nouveau le droit de te parler ? » demanda Markus dans son esprit, une pointe d'amusement démentant la nature rancunière de ses paroles.

« Oui, si tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire encore la morale. »

Le _wraith_ ne répondit pas. Il lui sembla percevoir une ombre délétère derrière la façade avenante, mais l'impression s'effaça bien vite.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Rosanna ? »

« J'aimerais parler à Zil'reyn. »

« Il est occupé, il n'aura peut-être pas le temps. »

« Il aura le temps.» assura-t-elle.

Le commandant tenta bien de l'ignorer, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, et il fut bien obligé de lui prêter attention.

« Que voulez-vous encore, Rosanna Gady ? » demanda ce dernier, clairement agacé.

« Plusieurs choses, Commandant. Déjà, peu importe ce que Delleb a décidé de me faire faire ensuite, je veux que vous convoquiez le plus vite possible tout le personnel humain dans la grande galerie. J'ai beaucoup de choses à leur dire. Ensuite, j'aimerais que vous trouviez des zones inoccupées que les adorateurs pourraient utiliser. Leurs quartiers sont insalubres et surpeuplés. Mais tout d'abord, trouvez-moi un officier qui ait un esclave d'agrément et signalez-lui que je vais rendre visite à ce dernier. »

« Madame, ce n'est pas une bonne idée de déjà convoquer les adorateurs. »

« Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, Zil'reyn, juste votre aide. »

Elle sentit l'esprit réprobateur du _wraith_ se concentrer alors qu'il cherchait l'information demandée.

« Le commandant Jû'reyn a une esclave d'agrément, Madame. Il est actuellement en détention, je ne vois donc rien qui vous empêche de rendre visite à son esclave. »

« Parfait. Ah, et que vous soyez prévenu. Je vais ensuite allez lui rendre une petite visite, à lui aussi. Des fois que vous vouliez préparer des gardes ou que sais-je. »

« Bien, Madame, puis-je retourner à mon travail ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle le sentait batailler contre Delleb qu'elle devina occupée à pester contre elle.

« Oui, merci beaucoup, Zil'reyn, le travail que vous abattez est extraordinaire. »

L'équivalent d'un grognement télépathique lui répondit, et la communication fut rompue.

« Rosanna, je ne pense pas qu'il soit sage de déjà convoquer les adorateurs. La plupart des _wraiths_ n'ont encore aucune confiance en toi. Tu dois d'abord leur prouver tes capacités de leader avant de renverser ainsi l'ordre établi. » fit gentiment remarquer Markus.

« Non, ces gens sont dans une situation misérable, ils sont aussi prioritaires que les _wraiths_ ! » siffla-t-elle.

« Rosanna... »

« Markus, tais-toi ! »

L'esprit du _wraith_ reflua lentement, alors que des vaguelettes de peine s'échouaient au pied de ses barrières mentales.

Avec un soupir, elle se concentra sur la femme qui la fixait avec un drôle d'air.

« Emmenez-moi aux quartiers du commandant Jû'reyn. »

« Mais... »

« Le commandant Zil'reyn est au courant et Jû'reyn est actuellement en prison. Je veux voir cette femme ! »

« Bien... » capitula Deux, lui montrant le chemin.

Rosanna soupira, contemplant avec consternation l'espèce de poupée de collection vivante qui boudait dans un coin du grand hall qui formait la pièce principale des quartiers du commandant.

C'était avec ça que Kallam l'avait confondue ?!

La femme était sublime, elle ne pouvait le nier : un corps délicat et frêle, d'immenses yeux verts et une longue chevelure d'or. Elle lui évoquait une fée ou une princesse de conte, impression rehaussée par la robe sublime de soie chamarrée qu'elle portait et les bijoux d'or, incrusté d'énormes émeraudes qui ornaient son cou, ses bras, ses cheveux, sa taille, ses pieds, et même son nombril où brillait une goutte de pierre verte.

« Stupide esclave, où est mon seigneur?! » gronda cette dernière, sur le ton d'une fillette capricieuse.

Deux s'inclina bien bas, baragouinant quelques vagues excuses.

« Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il est en cellule actuellement.» répéta Rosanna, que le comportement puéril de la femme agaçait prodigieusement.

« Noooooon ! Mon beau seigneur, mon sublime maître ! Quels chiens ont osé lever la main sur lui ?! » se lamenta la femme, levant une main à son front, théâtrale.

L'artiste soupira, tentant de rester calme.

« Vous êtes au moins au courant que Silla est morte ? »

« Oui, immonde idiote ! D'innommables traîtres ont tués ma reine et emprisonné mon éblouissant seigneur ! »

Que cette créature chatoyante l'énervait !

« Je vous conseille de surveiller votre langage, Madame, je fais partie de ces innommables traîtres. » nota-t-elle froidement.

« Ah, la belle affaire ! Ils ont emmené une de leur affreuses esclaves avec eux. Stupide, puante et laide esclave. Je suis Jade, l'adoratrice personnelle de mon seigneur et maître Jû'reyn de Silla, commandant de cette ruche et reproducteur royal ! » persifla la femme, en s'approchant d'elle, faisant claquer les interminables talons de ses brodequins incrustés de pierreries et brodés d'or.

Rosanna inspira profondément, lentement. Si cette femme avait été un _wraith_ , elle l'aurait frappé en plein visage, juste pour le soulagement de sentir son adorable petit nez s'écraser sous son poing, mais elle était humaine, et sans doute très délicate, aussi ne bougea-t-elle pas.

Jade tenta de la dominer du regard, mais malgré ses talons, elle était toujours plus petite qu'elle de quelques centimètres, et son aura de petite chose fragile n'aidait pas beaucoup. Rosanna se contenta donc de la toiser avec dédain.

Lorsque l'adoratrice tenta de lui mettre une gifle cinglante, elle n'eut aucun problème à l'esquiver, puis saisissant le poignet de la femme, à lui faire une clé de bras.

Elle allait lui expliquer qui elle était à l'oreille, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par le chuintement de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

L'instant d'après, Deux s'inclinait bien bas, et Jade se figeait, toujours immobilisée par sa prise.

« Ah, Filymn ! Vous tombez bien ! » s'éclaira-t-elle.

« Madame, le commandant m'a dit que vous aviez requis ma présence. Veuillez me pardonner mon retard, une urgence m'a retenu. »

« Pas de problème, Filymn. Je peux te lâcher toi, tu ne vas plus tenter de frapper ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite à l'adoratrice, qui opina du chef.

Elle la relâcha donc et dans un grand cliquetis, la femme se prosterna bien bas.

« Seigneur traqueur, cette esclave doit être châtiée. Elle bafoue votre noble race, remet en question vos desseins et vous manque de respect à tout instant ! Elle m'a agressée, alors que je suis la propriété exclusive de Monseigneur Jû'reyn ! Je vous en prie, tuez-la ! » geignit elle ensuite d'un atroce ton mielleux.

Rosanna se passa une main sur le visage avec atterrement, alors que Filymn la fixait, totalement perplexe.

« Madame Gady ? » finit-il par demander.

« Laissez tomber, Filymn. Laissez tomber. »

« A vos ordres. »

Résignée, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Merci Deux. Je ne veux pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Vous pouvez retourner à vos tâches. »

« Bien heu... Madame. Monseigneur, puis-je ? »

Le traqueur acquiesça et la femme s'esquiva, toujours penchée en un salut soumis, jetant quelques regards effrayés à l'artiste avant de s'éloigner.

La porte des quartiers du commandant venait de se fermer lorsqu'un bruit sourd indiqua un objet lourd jeté contre, tandis que quelques cris suraigus traversaient l'épais battant organique.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_ , alors qu'ils longeaient le couloir.

« Ça, c'était une des spécialités de cette ruche, Rosanna Gady. Ici, le titre d'esclave personnel a un tout autre sens qu'ailleurs. Dans le reste de la galaxie, un esclave personnel ressemble à Azur, plus travailleur et efficace que les autres et rattaché à un _wraith_ particulier. Ici, les esclaves personnels ne sont que ça, des humains très beaux qui servent seulement à décorer les quartiers de leur maître, et que ces derniers exhibent comme des bijoux précieux. »

« Super, la ruche de Silla, ou la ruche des potiches... » soupira-t-elle.

Filymn verdit, baissant le nez, honteux.

« Désolée. Vous êtes tellement différent de tous ces _wraiths_ pomponnés, si élégants, mais tellement... mous ? Inactifs ? Je ne sais pas. Bref, vous êtes si différent de ce que je vois sur cette ruche, que j'en oublie qu'elle a été la vôtre. »

« Je comprends, Madame. Il n'y a pas de problème. » gronda-t-il, malgré son regard qui démentait ses paroles.

« Non Filymn, il y a un problème, je vous ai blessé et je ne le voulais pas. Vous êtes intelligent, réactif, rusé et incroyablement adaptable. Vous savez faire la part des choses entre l'apparence et l'action. Vous n'êtes pas une espèce de bête de concours. Vos cheveux sont courts, ce qui est logique vu votre métier, mais ils sont toujours impeccablement coiffés, pareil pour votre bouc. Vous n'êtes pas très grand, mais votre uniforme, aussi usé soit-il, est toujours propre, entretenu et coupé pour vous aller comme un gant ! Vous soignez votre mise, mais pas au point qu'elle prenne le pas sur tout le reste. C'est comme vous qu'ils devraient être, et non l'inverse. Eux sont des potiches, plus centrés sur l'apparence que sur le reste, même en cette époque troublée, pas vous !»

Le _wraith_ acquiesça avec un petit sourire reconnaissant.

* * *

(1) Si vous n'avez pas encore compris, Un, Deux, Trois, etc. sont des noms très courants pour les esclaves de _wraiths_ peu imaginatifs.


	6. Chapitre 5

« Vous avez fait quoi?! N'avez-vous donc aucun sens commun, Rosanna Gady?! Ou votre esprit est-il plus faible que ce que je pensais, et Silla y a-t-elle causé des dégâts irrémédiables ?! »

« Delleb, cessez de hurler. Ces gens font aussi partie de la ruche. Ils ont aussi le droit de savoir ce qui se passe. Ils sont traités de la pire manière qui soit, entassés comme du bétail, mal nourris, mal soignés, à part ces « esclaves d'agrément » pomponnés. C'est une honte ! » s'agaça Rosanna.

« Peu importe qu'ils soient traités de la plus abjecte manière selon vos critères d'humaine, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour vous occuper d'eux. Ils ne sont que des esclaves sans importance! Plus bas encore que les larves et les traqueurs. Prenez soin des _wraiths_ , tenez les promesses que vous leur avez faites, et ensuite occupez-vous des humains, Rosanna Gady ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas cogner la reine tout en lui crachant au visage un flot d'insultes nourri.

« Ces esclaves sans importance sont humains, comme moi. Je ne les abandonnerai pas pour soigner le petit ego boursouflé de vos semblables, Delleb. De toute manière, je les ai déjà fait convoquer, vos stupides récriminations ne servent donc à rien. » siffla-t-elle finalement, désignant de la main la porte de la salle du trône.

La reine la fixa quelques instants, blême de rage, un grondement roulant dans sa gorge, puis elle sortit à pas furieux, décochant au passage un coup de pied à un des gardes de la salle du trône qui ne s'était pas écarté de son chemin assez vite.

Zil'reyn, qui avait suivi tout l'échange depuis sa console latérale, s'apprêtait à suivre Delleb.

« Restez, Commandant, j'ai besoin de vous. Votre présence apportera du crédit à mon propos. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous vous assuriez que TOUS les adorateurs viennent bien, y compris les petits caniches des officiers. »

Le _wraith_ se figea, jetant un regard indécis en direction de la porte.

« Les caniches ? » demanda-t-il néanmoins.

« Hum... les esclaves d'ornement que certains collectionnent comme des poupées. »

« Ah, oui, bien sûr, Madame .» répondit-il, vaincu.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans le grand hall escortée de six gardes et précédée du commandant et d'Azur, devant un parterre médusé d'esclaves silencieux.

Elle leur servit une variante du discours qu'elle avait déjà prononcé devant les _wraiths_ de Silla, appuyant un peu plus sur leur liberté, et l'espoir et la sécurité que les Ouman'shii leurs apporteraient.

Azur s'adressa ensuite à eux, d'une voix d'abord hésitante, puis plus assurée, leur expliquant comment cela avait changé sa vie pour le mieux, et leur promettant que cela ne l'empêchait en rien de servir avec zèle son commandant de maître.

Lorsque le choix leur fut donné, sur les plus de quatre cents esclaves que comptait la ruche, près des trois quarts demandèrent à rejoindre leurs anciens maîtres sous les ordres d'Olamin'shi et presque quarante demandèrent à être déposés à la Porte la plus proche.

Au final, ils ne furent qu'une petite soixantaine à souhaiter rester.

Rosanna les regarda quitter la pièce, emplie d'incompréhension et d'une immense frustration.

« Pourquoi?! » demanda-t-elle finalement.

« Pardon ? » demanda le commandant, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi sont-ils encore plus à vouloir partir que les _wraiths_ ?! Je leur offre la liberté, la sécurité et de l'espoir, et ils n'en veulent pas ! »

Zil'reyn soupira, et vint se placer devant elle afin qu'elle n'ait pas à se dévisser le cou pour le voir, avant de répondre.

« Madame Gady, vous êtes née et avez vécu libre, dans un monde lointain, dans une autre galaxie. Jusqu'à votre arrivée dans Pégase, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de nous, et même alors, nous ne nous avez pas vu comme de grands seigneurs tout-puissants et invincibles, mais simplement comme d'effrayants prédateurs de votre race qui, malgré le danger que nous représentons pour vous, méritent respect et attention. Ces humains et leurs ancêtres nous ont révérés et craints comme des dieux. Pour eux, et ce depuis aussi longtemps que porte la mémoire de leurs peuples, nous sommes les êtres immortels qui portent leur mort à bout de bras. A chaque instant, nous tenons leur vie entre nos mains et pouvons d'un simple geste y mettre fin. Il n'est pas facile d'abandonner ses dieux et toutes les vérités que l'on croyait immuables, même pour la liberté. Vous comprenez ? »

« Mais vous y arrivez bien, vous ! »

« Quelques dizaines sur des milliers, et nous sommes aux abois. Réveillés trop tôt, mourants de faim. Nous nous souvenons de ce qu'était notre vie avant, et ce qu'elle est devenue n'en est qu'une pâle caricature. Les changements brutaux que vous nous offrez sont un prix acceptable à payer pour l'avenir que vous nous laissez entrevoir, Rosanna Gady. Mais ces humains... Ils n'ont aucun passé meilleur comme point de référence. De tout temps, les humains ont été soit nos esclaves, soit notre nourriture, et rien d'autre. Ils ne peuvent concevoir une autre vie. »

« Mais les _wraiths_ oui ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Le commandant eut un petit rire.

« En tant qu'Ouman'shii, nous nous nourrissons et sommes toujours servis par les vôtres, Rosanna Gady, simplement nous n'avons plus d'esclaves corvéables à merci, mais des serviteurs avec des droits et une paie et, au lieu de tuer nos proies toutes les quelques semaines, nous nous nourrissons de donneurs tous les quelques jours. Ça ne remet pas notre supériorité en tant que race en question. Cela ne demande qu'un peu plus d'organisation, voilà tout.»

« Les _wraiths_ ne sont pas supérieurs aux humains. » grommela-t-elle, sur les nerfs.

« Je ne parle pas, bien entendu, d'individus précis, Madame, mais de nos races dans leur ensemble. » répondit-il placidement avec une petite courbette.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

« Je reconnais volontiers que les humains valent plus que ce que je pensais, et vous avez de nombreuses qualités, mais il est évident que d'un point de vue purement objectif, les _wraiths_ sont biologiquement, mentalement et socialement supérieurs à vous. » répondit-il impudemment.

La jeune femme sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher sous la surprise.

« Pardon?! »

« Je puis vous donner des exemples, si vous le désirez. »

« Non, merci Zil'reyn, je vois parfaitement comment une race totalement dépendante d'une seule et unique source de nourriture nous est biologiquement supérieure à nous, pauvres omnivores qui pouvons manger de presque tout. Je vois absolument comme la race dont je viens de tuer une reine dans un duel télépathique alors que je ne suis pas télépathe m'est mentalement supérieure, et enfin, je ne puis que reconnaître qu'un peuple qui bat, maltraite et tue ses petits est une grande civilisation.» cracha-t-elle en se redressant.

Elle vit le _wraith_ pâlir.

« Ah ! Comment se porte votre orgueil, Commandant ?! Ça vous déplaît qu'on vous rappelle vos défauts, hein ?! » triompha-t-elle.

Inconsciemment le _wraith_ secoua la tête négativement, ce qui ne lui échappa pas, malgré sa fureur.

« Quoi?! »

« J'avais ordonné qu'on ne vous prévienne pas pour le couvain, Madame Gady. » baragouina le commandant en reculant prudemment d'un pas.

« Quoi, le couvain ?! »

Les traits du _wraith_ s'éclairèrent de soulagement.

« Non, non, rien. » s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

« Zil'reyn, ne mentez pas ! Que s'est-il passé avec ce couvain ? » gronda-t-elle, s'avançant d'un pas de plus, alors que le commandant reculait encore, manquant trébucher sur les trois marches de l'estrade.

« Rien d'important, Madame. Vous n'avez pas à vous en soucier. Vous êtes déjà si occupée à endosser avec brio votre nouvelle charge, Madame Gady ! » répondit-il d'un ton soumis et atrocement mielleux.

« Zil'reyn, je ne suis pas une reine, laissez tomber vos stupides flatteries. J'exige des explications ! »

Le _wraith_ sembla se tasser un peu sur lui-même.

« Le couvain a été éliminé, malgré mes ordres, Madame .» cracha-t-il ensuite très vite.

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

« Les petits de la ruche ont été abattus, comme l'exige le protocole de passation de pouvoirs, Madame. » répondit-il en fixant un point quelque part par-dessus son épaule gauche, incapable de la regarder en face.

La jeune femme devint livide, serrant les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

« Vous massacrez vos enfants à chaque changement de reine, et vous osez vous considérer comme supérieurs... Vous n'êtes que de répugnantes raclures, d'immondes psychopathes dégénérés, des monstres puants ! » scanda-t-elle, appuyant chaque syllabe avec force.

« Même moi ?! » demanda une voix glaciale, qui doucha sa rage comme une pluie d'hiver.

Si elle avait pu devenir plus blanche encore, sans doute le serait-elle devenue en découvrant Markus, Delleb sur ses talons, à l'entrée du grand hall.

« Je... non... Bien sûr que non... Je... »

« Quoi, Rosanna ? Tu quoi ? Tu es désolée ? Tu ne voulais pas dire ça ? » répliqua le traqueur en s'avançant, venant se placer face à elle, alors que le commandant s'esquivait avec soulagement.

« Oui... c'est ça... Je suis dé... »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. Je n'ai que faire de ce que Silla a pu t'infliger, je ne te laisserai pas te conduire de la sorte. Tu pensais chaque mot que tu as prononcé, et pas totalement à tort. Notre race, notre peuple est dégénéré. Nous sommes des tueurs, des esclavagistes et des violeurs. Nous sommes brutaux, haineux et guerroyeurs. Mais nous sommes aussi courageux, fidèles et tenaces. Nous sommes des conquérants, des protecteurs dévoués et une race infiniment sociable. N'oublie pas que tu as toujours su voir sous l'apparence générale, les qualités et les défauts de chacun. »

« Ils ont été massacrés, Markus ! Des enfants ! » tenta-t-elle de protester, s'accrochant tant bien que mal à sa colère.

« Je le sais, je reviens tout juste de la pouponnière. »

« Comment peux-tu protéger de tels meurtriers ?! »

« Parce qu'ils sont de mon sang. Le responsable de ce carnage est déjà mort. Filymn s'est assuré en personne que le massacre de nos petits frères soit vengé. Mais je ne te laisserai pas maltraiter et méjuger mes frères de sang. »

C'était donc ça, l'urgence qui avait retenu le petit traqueur.

« Markus, ils t'ont abandonné, dénigré, torturé ! Tu ne peux pas les défendre. »

« Je le peux. Les deux seuls véritables coupables sont morts. J'ai été entièrement vengé. »

« Markus... »

« Écoute-moi, Rosanna Gady. Tu fais partie du peuple qui est responsable de notre réveil prématuré, et donc de la famine qui nous décime, et les gènes de ceux qui nous ont fait tant de mal, il y a dix mille ans coulent dans tes veines. Pourtant ni moi, ni Zil'reyn, ni Delleb, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs ne t'en tient responsable... »

« Parce que je n'y suis pour rien ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Exact. Alors n'accuse pas des innocents à tort, toi non plus. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à dire.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent, lourdes et lentes.

« Je crois que vous avez fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui, Rosanna Gady. Retournez donc sur l' _Utopia_ pour vous reposer.» conclut finalement Delleb, brisant enfin le silence étouffant.

Elle allait hurler à la reine qu'elle n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordres, et qu'elle n'avait pas fini de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire, mais Markus la poussa doucement mais fermement vers la sortie, noyant son esprit sous une véritable chape apaisante.

Elle se contenta donc de jeter un regard assassin à la reine et à son commandant, tandis qu'il la guidait vers la sortie.

 _Milena avait tenté de les aborder, mais il l'avait repoussé d'un regard lourd de sens et d'un grognement. Même s'il était certain que Rosanna serait sans doute heureuse d'apprendre qu'au moins un petit avait réchappé du massacre, il avait encore des choses à mettre au point avec elle avant._

 _Une fois que la porte de leurs quartiers si familiers sur le vaisseau millénaire se fut refermée derrière eux, il se redressa, se préparant à la suite._

 _Sa compagne se laissa tomber avec un soupir rageur sur le lit, transperçant le plafond du regard._

 _Il vint s'agenouiller devant elle._

 _« Rosanna, ma douce compagne. Il faut qu'on parle. » commença-t-il avec douceur_

 _« Markus, pitié. J'ai eu assez de discussions en mode « il faut qu'on parle » pour aujourd'hui. Laisse-moi tranquille.» grinça-t-elle_

 _« Non. Je vais te dire ce que j'ai à te dire, et ensuite tu pourras être tranquille. »_

 _« Très bien, vas-y, comme ça, j'aurais la paix. »_

 _Il se redressa, blessé._

 _« Tu te comportes de manière égoïste, mesquine et irresponsable, et je ne le supporterai pas plus longtemps, Rosanna. Si tu ne cesses pas immédiatement d'agir ainsi, je serais contraint de partir. »_

 _Elle se redressa, le fixant, perdue._

 _« Tu partirais ?! »_

 _« Oui. Comme je l'ai fait il y a trois ans. Je n'abandonnerais pas les Ouman'shii et je continuerais à œuvrer pour notre cause, mais je ne resterais pas à tes côtés. »_

 _« En fait, t'es vraiment con des fois... » ricana-t-elle en se laissant à nouveau tomber en arrière._

 _« Rosanna... » l'avertit-t-il_

 _« Non, mais Markus ! Sérieusement ! Tu t'es déjà taillé une fois, et ça ne m'a fait aucun bien ! Tu crois que si tu fiches le camp, je deviendrais plus gentille ?! Vraiment ?! »_

 _« Non. J'ai compris que ce n'est pas ma présence qui te change. Dans ce cas précis, c'est ton combat avec Silla qui t'a fragilisée et laisse toute la place à cette ignoble partie de toi. Même si je t'aime, même si je suis heureux d'être ton compagnon, j'ai encore ma fierté et un certains instinct de préservation. Je sais, pour en avoir déjà fait les frais, à quel point tu peux être d'une incisive cruauté, et d'un sadisme percutant. Je ne te laisserais pas me détruire, Rosanna. »_

 _Il sentit la peur de son humaine, alors qu'elle léchait son esprit par vagues successives et empuantissait la pièce._

 _« Tu m'abandonnerais ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, s'asseyant au bord du lit, les bras inconsciemment serrés contre elle._

 _Sa réponse lui fit presque mal physiquement._

 _« Non, je prendrais mes distances. Je serais toujours là en cas d'urgence. »_

 _« Tu m'abandonnerais. » répéta-t-elle, cette fois sous la forme d'une affirmation._

 _« Seulement si tu ne m'en laisses pas le choix, Rosanna. Je sais que la douce humaine qui m'a appris à aimer est toujours là, quelque part. Je sais que tout ça n'est pas facile pour toi. Mais tu ne peux pas laisser les manigances de Delleb et ton combat contre Silla détruire qui tu es, mon extraordinaire humaine. »_

 _« Et si c'était qui je suis vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, presque défiante._

 _Il revint s'agenouiller devant elle, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux._

 _« Il te manque encore la moitié de ta mémoire, la moitié de qui tu es. Pour l'instant, la part sombre de ton âme semble revenir plus vite que la part de lumière, mais je te connais. Je sais que tu n'es pas la personne que tu es en cet instant. Tu es infiniment plus lumineuse, plus joyeuse, plus bénéfique. Ce monstre en toi a toujours été là, mais il n'est pas toi. Il fait partie de toi, mais il n'est pas toi. Tu comprends ? »_

 _Elle acquiesça doucement._

 _« Alors cherche ta magnifique humanité, ma tendre compagne. Retrouve cette part de toi perdue, et fais-le vite. Ne me force pas à t'abandonner, je t'en supplie. » (1)_

 _A nouveau, elle acquiesça._

 _Seulement alors il s'autorisa à la prendre dans ses bras, la serrant contre son cœur, alors qu'il laissait son amour s'écouler par leur lien indéfectible._

* * *

(1) Oui, c'est complètement de la manipulation, mais après tout les _wraiths_ ne sont ils pas tous un peu manipulateurs ? De plus, Markus a été à bonne école avec Rosanna...


	7. Chapitre 6

_Que ces ingénieurs étaient stupides, lents et bornés ! Ne voyaient-ils donc pas que leurs dérivations boiteuses diminuaient de bien dix pour-cent la puissance des propulseurs ? Ne comprenaient-ils pas l'aberration que représentait le fait de séparer de près d'un kilomètre les salles des cocons et les systèmes de recyclage ? Et, par toutes les reines, pourquoi ces abrutis portaient-ils des manteaux à multiples panneaux, quand ils n'avaient pas des sequins ou autres inutiles ornementations cousues dessus ? Au stade où les choses en étaient, il n'aurait même plus été surpris de voir un des techniciens avec une robe, une traîne et des peignes d'aligate dans les cheveux._

 _Et ceux-là n'étaient que l'équipe de maintenance gardée éveillée pour entretenir la ruche. Le gros de ces larves poudrées hibernaient toujours._

 _Où était Salilymn quand il avait besoin de lui ? Sur Oumana en train de perfectionner les défenses planétaires, lui souffla une petite voix._

 _Le_ wraith _était... lâche, faible, mou ? Plutôt peureux. Salilymn n'était pas spécialement petit ou fluet pour un scientifique et il était loin d'être bête, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait complètement, il manquait totalement de confiance en lui et, par conséquent, d'initiative. Souvent, il sentait les brillantes idées qui germaient dans l'esprit de son second, mais pas une seule fois, ce dernier ne les lui avait proposées sans qu'il ne l'ait au préalable interrogé. Dès leur arrivée sur la ruche, la guerre avait commencé. Un mutilé et un trouillard, censés mener à la baguette une trentaine d'ingénieurs et de techniciens affamés. A quoi pensait donc Delleb ?_

 _Salilymn s'était empressé de retourner au calme sur Oumana qui pansait toujours ses blessures, le laissant seul pour gérer les regards haineux et méprisants et les pensées défiantes._

 _La régente lui avait donné quartier libre pour se faire obéir, tant qu'il ne rendait pas inapte au travail un de leurs trop rares techniciens._

 _Il avait noté avec joie la formulation de la reine. Inapte au travail. Pas mutilé, pas amputé, mais inapte au travail. Visiblement, il avait su prouver son utilité, malgré son bras en moins._

 _Et il avait donc entrepris de se faire respecter sans rendre personne inapte au travail plus de quelques heures d'affilées._

 _Le premier à l'avoir défié, un ingénieur en chef, avait eu la brillante idée de lui cracher dessus._

 _Sa langue ne lui étant pas nécessaire pour prendre soin de la ruche, il l'avait immobilisé contre un des réacteurs en lui plantant une lame de découpeur à vibration dans l'épaule puis lui avait cassé la mâchoire d'un revers du lourd connecteur neural qu'il portait à la ceinture, avant de lui arracher la langue d'un geste vif._

 _Tandis que l'ingénieur hurlait dans son dos, suffoquant à moitié dans son sang, il avait tendu l'appendice arraché, afin que tous puissent bien le voir._

 _« J'ai ordre de ne pas vous rendre inapte au travail. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de vous mutiler. Si l'un d'entre vous ose encore dire ou même penser qu'à cause de mon bras manquant, je ne suis pas digne de mon poste d'ingénieur en chef, je me chargerai de vous adapter à mon image. Un_ wraith _a tant de choses qui ne lui servent à rien pour s'occuper d'une ruche... » avait-il grondé avant de jeter la langue encore chaude dans la trappe ouverte d'un des réacteurs auxiliaires, où elle se désintégra instantanément._

 _Bien entendu, son coup d'éclat n'avait fait que rendre plus discrètes les insultes et plus virulente la haine._

 _Si bien que deux jours plus tard, il refermait le couvercle brûlant d'une évacuation thermique sur les doigts d'un technicien qui avait volontairement ignoré ses ordres à trois reprises. Ce dernier s'en tira avec quelques vilaines cicatrices boursouflées et une peau luisante, mais aucune perte de dextérité, il y avait veillé. A ce stade-là, il avait par prudence demandé à deux guerriers Ouman'shiis de rester près de lui en permanence, au moins jusqu'à ce que le pic de haine et de rage à son égard retombe._

 _La situation, presque intenable, n'avait pas duré puisque, l'après-midi même, ils avaient tous été convoqués dans la grande galerie du vaisseau, pour y apprendre, comme il s'en doutait déjà, que ce ne serait pas Delleb qui s' assoirait sur le trône de Silla, mais bien Rosanna Gady._

 _Une fois que sa sœur humaine eut terminé son discours, il ne lui resta que six ingénieurs, parmi lesquels les deux qu'il avait mutilés._

 _Il ne se faisait aucune illusion : ils n'étaient pas restés parce qu'ils l'appréciaient, mais bien parce qu'ils craignaient de ne jamais trouver une autre ruche qui veuille bien d'eux._

 _Enfin, tant qu'ils lui obéissaient et faisaient du bon travail, ça lui suffisait._

 _Sauf que cette bande de fats ne faisait_ pas _du bon travail. Ce qu'ils faisaient était à peine passable, et aurait tout juste suffit à maintenir le vaisseau en l'état s'ils étaient toujours trente et pas six, mais la ruche n'était pas en bon état. Il avait découvert avec consternation que la malheureuse entité était très vieille, probablement créée sous l'égide de la mère de la mère de Silla. Cela n'aurait pas posé de problème et aurait même pu donner un vaisseau d'une réactivité et d'une endurance extraordinaire, si elle n'avait pas été négligée et maltraitée depuis quatre millénaires._

 _Les techniciens entretenaient et réparaient tout à fait convenablement le corps de la ruche, malgré des aberrations de conception évidentes, mais personne n'avait vraiment pris soin de l'esprit rudimentaire de la gigantesque machine vivante. Ni Silla, ni ses commandants successifs, ni l'armée d'ingénieurs déployés à son chevet n'avaient pensé à la féliciter quand elle résistait vaillamment à un assaut ou esquivait d'elle-même un projectile. Personne n'avait pensé à la flatter lorsqu'elle poussait un peu ses réacteurs pour arriver plus vite à destination._

 _La ruche n'avait été que poussée dans ses derniers retranchements, bataille après bataille, subissant l'ire de ses occupants lorsqu'elle ne se montrait pas à la hauteur, et loin de l'esprit empressé de servir et docile de toutes les ruches sur lesquelles il avait officié, cette dernière était devenue rétive et méfiante, comme un animal maltraité, ne faisant toujours que le minimum demandé, et préférant sacrifier ses occupants plutôt que d'encaisser de douloureux dégâts. (1)_

 _Et donc, depuis son arrivée sur la ruche, il avait dû asseoir son autorité en tant que nouveau chef ingénieur et coordonner les réparations - les mutins ayant eu la « brillante » idée de saboter la moitié des systèmes vitaux -, tout en tentant d'apprivoiser l'esprit buté d'une ruche négligée pendant quatre millénaire. Heureusement pour lui, Zil'reyn et Delleb s'étaient aussi attelés à la tâche, et lentement mais sûrement, l'esprit du vaisseau cessait de s'opposer à eux pour petit à petit collaborer._

 _Les choses auraient pu continuer à s'améliorer si, même pas dix heures après « l'intronisation » de l'artiste, un malheureux incident n'était venu tout anéantir._

 _L'humaine, dans son enthousiasme infatigable avait fait l'erreur de convoquer les adorateurs, leur offrant apparemment le même choix qu'aux_ wraiths _de la ruche et, comme il était prévisible au vu de la peur panique de la plupart des humains face au changement, la majorité avait choisi de suivre leurs maîtres dans leur exil chez Olamin'shi._

 _Le résultat avait été une pauvre soixantaine d'adorateurs restants pour servir les quarante_ wraiths _réveillés, et les potentiels deux-cents que l'on pouvait espérer une fois que tous auraient eu le choix de rester ou de partir. Et de manière tout aussi prévisible, face à la pénurie, chacun avait essayé de s'approprier une part du butin avant qu'il n'y en ait plus._

 _Des rixes avaient éclaté un peu partout entre alphas pour la possession de tel ou tel esclave et, en trois heures, le nombre de victimes s'élevait à sept._

 _Quatre humains et trois_ wraiths _, morts sur le coup ou décédés peu après de leurs blessures._

 _Parmi les victimes, deux sortaient du lot. Le dernier humain à mourir avait été Sombre, qu'un officier avait stupidement cru à sa disposition alors qu'il ne faisait que répondre à un appel de la régente. L'officier en question était quant à lui le dernier mort de la liste. Delleb l'avait lentement, très lentement vidé sa force vitale, tout en faisant profiter toute la ruche de son agonie. Cela avait mis fin à la frénésie et fait planer une atmosphère lourde sur tout le vaisseau._

 _La ruche avait parfaitement perçu la souffrance de l'officier agonisant, la peur du reste de l'équipage, la rage de la reine, du commandant et de lui-même, qui s'était en un sens attaché à l'humain qui avait su l'apprivoiser à force de patience et de discrétion, se montrant toujours disponible pour l'aider ou lui faire un don de force vitale._

 _Et comme un animal apeuré, le vaisseau s'était reculé, à nouveau réfractaire et fermé à ses injonctions._

 _Non seulement, il venait de perdre un des seuls humains qui lui fût sympathique en dehors de sa sœur de ruche et d'Azur - et d'un ou deux autres adorateurs -, mais en plus il venait de perdre tous les progrès effectués !_

Elle aurait pu se gifler. Non seulement, malgré tout ce qu'elle prétendait savoir sur les _wraiths_ , elle n'avait pas été capable d'anticiper le massacre des petits, mais en plus maintenant, elle était la cause de sept morts inutiles de plus.

Delleb l'avait avertie, Zil'reyn l'avait avertie, Markus à sa façon l'avait avertie.

Et elle ne les avait pas écoutés. Stupide petite humaine prétentieuse. Ça a trente-deux ans et ça croit tout savoir mieux que des immortels !

A eux trois, ils cumulaient plus de quatorze millénaires d'expérience. Pourquoi ne les avaient-elle pas écoutés ? Parce que toutes ces conneries lui étaient montées à la tête. Parce qu'à force de s'entendre dire qu'elle était spéciale, elle avait fini par oublier que ça ne faisait pas d'elle un être omniscient et omnipotent. Les trisomiques et les _rednecks_ consanguins aussi étaient spéciaux ! (2)

Elle se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Le goût métallique l'apaisa un peu. Une dérisoire punition pour tenter de payer l'irremplaçable : sept vies innocentes.

Un sanglot la secoua, puis un second.

Les adorateurs avaient été les victimes impuissantes de la frénésie de leurs « maîtres » et les _wraiths_ n'avaient réagi que comme leur nature le laissait prévoir dans un tel contexte. C'était elle, et elle seule, qui avait failli.

Celui qu'elle avait le plus trahi était Sombre. L'homme lui vouait une confiance aveugle. Il avait cru en elle. Il était des leurs. Il était un Ouman'shii, et elle l'avait abandonné. Elle se mordit à nouveau les lèvres, tentant d'étouffer ses pleurs hystériques.

Markus lui avait transmis la sinistre nouvelle, puis il était parti. Il ne lui avait pas fermé son esprit. Même en cet instant, elle sentait sa colère et sa tristesse. Il avait tant perdu en trois jours. Silla, qui malgré toute la haine qu'il pouvait lui porter, resterait à tout jamais sa première reine et sa génitrice, des centaines de frères de sang, tantôt massacrés au berceau, tantôt partis, loin de la voie qu'il avait embrassée et, à présent, Sombre.

Les _wraiths_ étaient forts, ils étaient résistants et féroces, mais même eux ne pouvaient encaisser qu'une certaine quantité de malheur.

« Je t'en prie, Rosanna, je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi. Je ne le supporterais pas.» murmura-t-il dans son esprit, en écho à ses pensées.

« Je me suis déjà perdue ! Tout ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver ! Jamais ! »

A quoi servait-il de sangloter ? Ça ne ramènerait pas les morts, se morigéna-t-elle en vain.

Le temps passa, et ses larmes s'étaient depuis longtemps taries, ses sanglots transformés en quelques hoquets étranglés, lorsqu'elle sombra enfin dans un sommeil torturé.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la gorge sèche et douloureuse et les yeux gonflés, ce fut pour découvrir Markus, profondément endormi, la serrant contre lui comme s'il n'allait plus jamais la lâcher.

Quelques larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues tout encroûtées de sel. Larmes tant de soulagement que de regret. Elle réalisa combien son cœur avait été écrasé par la crainte qu'à son réveil, il ne se soit volatilisé à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Elle réalisa combien il était toujours écrasé par la culpabilité de lui imposer tant de souffrances, tant de peines et tant de déceptions.

Étouffant de nouveaux sanglots, elle serra fort ses avants-bras contre elle, déposant de petits bisous désolés sur la douce peau verte.

Il ne bougea pas, sa respiration ne s'accéléra pas, mais elle sentit sa conscience s'ouvrir comme une fleur d'obscurité tout contre la sienne.

Que dire ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire combien elle était désolée, pour lui , pour Sombre, pour tous ceux qui ne verraient pas un nouveau jour se lever.

Elle se détestait, elle détestait sa mémoire éclopée qui la laissait perdue et démunie face à elle-même. Elle détestait les entités cruelles qui jouaient à ce jeu immonde, se servant d'eux comme de simples pions.

Elle haïssait l'univers entier.

A un moment, elle dut se rendormir, car lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule dans la cabine familière.

Elle se redressa, le cœur battant la chamade, cherchant frénétiquement l'esprit du _wraith_. Markus était là, juste de l'autre côté du lien. Elle se calma un peu.

« Tout va bien, ma douce compagne. Je serai à nouveau près de toi dans quelques minutes. Patience. »

Elle acquiesça mentalement et mit à profit ce temps pour faire un brin de toilette. Entre sa mine chiffonnée et son uniforme pas moins fripé, elle n'avait vraiment pas fière allure.

Elle finissait de démêler ses cheveux lorsque Markus revint, un plateau chargé dans les bras.

Une délicieuse odeur lui chatouilla les narines, et elle fixa, incrédule, la petite pile de crêpes chaudes accompagnées de confiture de baies, de miel, de bacon de guam et d'œufs qui trônaient à côté d'une théière chaude et de deux tasses.

« Milena m'a aidé à te préparer ça. » expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Markus... Merci... Merci... » se mit-elle à sangloter alors que des larmes recommençaient à couler sur ses joues, incontrôlables.

« Rosanna ! Rosanna ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, catastrophé, posant brutalement son fardeau sur le lit, éclaboussant généreusement les draps de thé.

« C'est rien... C'est les nerfs... C'est rien... » parvint-elle à hoqueter alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, en une étreinte si rassurante.

Après cinq bonnes minutes de pleurs, elle se redressa, essuyant sans cérémonie ses joues de sa manche.

« Ça va ? » demanda l'alien, inquiet.

Elle opina du chef.

« Tes crêpes sont froides maintenant... » nota-t-elle avec un petit rire aigrelet.

« C'est grave ? » s'enquit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Non, c'est aussi très bon froid. D'ailleurs, où as-tu eu l'idée de faire des crêpes ? »

« J'ai demandé au capitaine Giacometti, ce que les Terriens font quand ils n'ont pas le moral. Elle m'a dit que certains aliments vous remontaient le moral et m'a conseillé cette... spécialité. »

« C'était un très bon conseil ! »

« Alors mange, ma douce humaine. »

* * *

 _(1) Dans mon idée, une ruche a à peu de choses près l'intellect d'un chien ou d'un cheval. Assez pour pouvoir prendre seule des décisions simples et avoir un certain instinct de survie. C'est au commandant, à ses pilotes et à ses ingénieurs de la domestiquer et d'en faire une « monture » docile et obéissante, qui foncera vers le danger, malgré son instinct, si telle est leur volonté. Bien sûr, un_ wraith _pourra toujours forcer la ruche à aller là où il veut, mais si cette dernière se braque, le résultat sera bien moins efficace que si elle obéit de bon cœur. De même les_ Darts _ont une très vague conscience. Dans ce cas précis, les pilotes ne les apprivoisent pas, mais les soumettent simplement à leur volonté. Par la peur si nécessaire._

 _(2) Je précise que je n'ai rien contre les trisomiques ou les autres handicapés mentaux. Ça ne fait pas d'eux des gens mauvais ou répugnants ou que sais-je, simplement je remettrais en question les capacités de leader d'une telle personne._


	8. Chapitre 7

_Elle avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence. Rosanna Gady n'était pas un bon choix pour la gestion d'une ruche. L'humaine était incontestablement douée pour fédérer les électrons libres et les oubliés de la galaxie, mais pour gérer la dynamique complexe d'une ruche, il lui manquait au moins deux siècles d'expérience. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle-même monte sur le trône de Silla. Son ancienne ruche ne lui manquait pas, alors celle d'une reine impotente comme Silla, non merci !_

 _Une ruche pouvait très bien se débrouiller sans reine à bord, mais il fallait au moins un commandant à sa tête, et Zil'reyn n'était pas destiné à rester. Elle avait trop besoin de lui sur Oumana, à bord de l'_ Utopia _et aux quatre coins de leur tout nouveau territoire. Il fallait donc qu'elle trouve un autre commandant, et vite._

 _« Il y a toujours l'ancien commandant de Silla. » nota Zil'reyn dans son esprit, sans même se retourner de son écran._

 _Elle feula, furieuse de lui avoir laissé voir ses pensées._

 _« Très bien, où est-il que je voie de quelle trempe il est ? » soupira-t-elle avec un geste désabusé de la main._

 _« Dans la cellule cinq des geôles bâbord. » répondit le commandant sans hésiter._

 _« Comment le savez-vous ? »_

 _« Madame Gady m'avait déjà fait part de son intention d'aller le voir. »_

 _« Ah... Je ferais bien de m'en occuper avant qu'elle ne fasse une nouvelle catastrophe, celle-là.» grinça-t-elle en se levant._

 _Elle entendit le grondement amusé de Zil'reyn à dix pas._

 _Si par mégarde elle eût oublié pourquoi elle n'avait jamais pu respecter Silla, la chose qui se tenait prosternée devant elle le lui rappelait brillamment._

 _Le commandant avait été battu et solidement entravé, mais il arborait toujours une coiffure plus compliquée que celles qu'elle portait elle-même du temps de son règne et un manteau tellement ornementé qu'il devait peser le double du poids d'un vêtement standard._

 _Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'alpha portait de ridicules bottes de cuir satiné, avec d'encore plus ridicules talonnettes destinée à donner l'illusion qu'il était plus grand que la moyenne._

 _Elle soupira. Cette décoration ambulante était ce qu'elle avait de mieux sous la main pour l'instant._

 _« Veux-tu vivre, mâle ? »_

 _« Oui, sublime éclat de firmament, majestueuse souveraine millénaire à la sagesse infinie, Delleb à la beauté radieuse! »_

 _Elle gronda. Toute cette flagornerie éhontée, c'était... répugnant._

 _Le mâle se méprit sur ses intentions._

 _« Vous êtes le plus somptueux joyau que cet univers ait jamais porté, et aucune reine n'est digne ne serait-ce que de poser les yeux sur vous ! Vous... »_

 _« Silence ! »_

 _Elle prit une minute pour savourer le calme._

 _« Si j'entends encore une inutile flatterie sortit de votre immonde petite bouche, je ferais en sorte que plus aucun son n'en sorte jamais, est-ce clair ? »_

 _« Oui, Majesté. »_

 _« Bien. »_

 _A l'origine, elle était venue avec l'intention de l'interroger, mais il lui avait fait perdre patience. Elle se contenta donc de fondre sur son esprit tel un rapace sur sa proie._

 _Le mâle eut la brillante idée de ne pas résister et elle passa les minutes suivantes à mettre au jour le moindre de ses secrets, la plus petite pensée, le plus minuscule fantasme._

 _Tout d'abord, ce ne fut qu'orgueil, prétention et futiles intrigues de cour. Puis elle détecta quelque chose. C'était discret. Comme un petit accroc sur le bord d'un souvenir. Et là un autre. Elle siffla, furieuse. La mémoire du wraith avait été tronquée afin qu'on ne découvre pas certaines informations._

 _Celui qui avait fait ça était habile, mais elle en était certaine, il ne s'agissait pas de Silla. Une reine, même aussi inutile qu'elle, aurait été capable de manipuler la mémoire d'un de ses_ wraiths _sans laisser aucune trace._

 _La question était donc : qui avait fait ça, et pour cacher quoi ?_

 _Et tant que cela ne serait pas tiré au clair, le mâle allait rester où il était, là où il ne pourrait nuire à personne._

 _Elle tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière._

 _« Majesté, pitié ! Je ne désire que vous servir ! » gémit-il, levant une main enchaînée et suppliante._

 _Un commandant qui geint... méprisable._

Après son déjeuner, l'artiste s'était sentie mieux. Plus posée et malgré la culpabilité qui lui plombait toujours le cœur, son sens du devoir était revenu.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant que je dormais ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_.

« Pas grand-chose. Delleb a fait revenir le calme, en menaçant d'exécuter tout fauteur de trouble, quelle que soit sa race. Elle a envoyé Azur chercher des renforts sur Oumana. Je ne sais pas où elle compte trouver de quoi les payer, mais elle lui a ordonné d'embaucher une centaine d'anciens esclaves pour venir servir ici le temps qu'on trouve une solution. »

« Oh ! Tu penses qu'ils accepteront ? »

« Je suppose, si la paie est élevée et les garanties suffisantes. »

« J'espère que ça marchera... » murmura-t-elle tristement.

« Moi aussi, ma douce humaine, moi aussi. »

Le silence retomba entre eux, alors qu'elle fixait le fond de sa tasse.

« Markus, a ton avis, est-ce une mauvaise idée que j'aille voir Silmalyn pour lui demander de ce pencher sur le problème d'hybridation de Drysse ? » demanda-t-elle, soudain bien moins sûr de la justesse de ses choix.

« Assure-toi d'abord de sa sincérité. C'est un excentrique, mais je pense qu'on ne trouvera pas de meilleur scientifique dans ce cadran de la galaxie pour effectuer cette tâche. Trop peu de _wraiths_ s'intéressent à la biologie humaine. »

« Tu veux bien m'accompagner ? »

« Bien sûr. Je vais le prévenir de notre arrivée. »

 _Les choses prenaient vraiment une étrange tournure. Après la perte de presque tous leurs adorateurs, un vent de panique avait soufflé sur la ruche, et il avait dû s'enfermer à double tour dans son laboratoire pour que des guerriers aux abois ne viennent pas s'emparer de ses trois cobayes humains pour les transformer en adorateurs de fortune. Heureusement la « régente » avait rapidement mis fin aux troubles, et le calme était revenu._

 _Tous les techniciens et les ingénieurs travaillaient d'arrache-pied. Les guerriers leur avaient été alloués comme assistants pour effectuer les tâches les plus physiques des réparations. Les trois pilotes restants se relayaient en garde double au pilotage de la ruche, mais lui, personne n'était venu le déranger. En tant que biologiste et généticien, ses compétences n'étaient pas vraiment requises pour la maintenance du vaisseau. Il faisait donc partie des sept_ wraiths _à n'avoir reçu aucune tâche précise depuis le coup d'Etat. Non pas que cela le dérangeât. Il avait assez d'expériences en cours pour le tenir occupé quelque temps._

 _Ce fut néanmoins avec curiosité qu'il attendit la venue de Rosanna Gady et du traqueur renégat. Que pouvait-elle bien lui vouloir ?_

Silmalyn lui avait fait visiter l'aile scientifique de la ruche et ses gigantesques laboratoires aux appareils bourdonnants et aux paillasses immaculées.

Le laboratoire du _wraith_ en queue du vaisseau faisait vraiment pâle figure en comparaison, avec ses murs aux angles biscornus, suintant quelque étrange fluide par endroits, et ses vieilles tables de dissection usées.

Il avait vraiment été relégué là, lui et ses expériences jugées inintéressante, par ses pairs, comme on range un vieux canapé râpé au grenier.

Elle nota que l'alien avait visiblement pris la peine de se recoiffer pour elle, et qu'il l'attendait avec une grâce décontractée soigneusement calculée.

« Bonjour, Silmalyn. » le salua-t-elle.

« Bonjour, Madame Gady. Désireriez-vous que je retire votre implant ? » demanda-t-il avec un élégant salut de la tête.

« Ce serait une idée, mais que font là ces gens ? » demanda-t-elle, son attention attirée par la supplique d'un des cobayes.

« Ah ! Ce sont mes sujets d'études actuels. Avec cette femelle et ce mâle de même sang, d'âge et d'origine similaire, je tente de déterminer si le sexe a un impact sur la vitesse et la qualité de guérison des os brisés. Sur celui-ci, je teste les réactions physiologiques à différents agents pathogènes. Quand au _wraith_... j'étudie son génome. » expliqua-t-il en les désignant un à un.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne se sont pas cassé les jambes tous seuls... » grinça-t-elle, observant les membres tordus de ce qui était de toute évidence des faux jumeaux.

« Absolument. J'ai fabriqué une machine afin de répliquer exactement les mêmes fractures chez l'un et l'autre. » répondit-il fièrement.

Elle soupira profondément. C'était inhumain, mais elle avait besoin de la collaboration du scientifique.

« Vous savez que si vous les laissez comme ça, leurs membres vont mal se ressouder, et au mieux, ils seront incapables de marcher pour le reste de leurs jours ? »

« Je le sais. Je ne comprends même pas comment une race aussi peu optimisée à pu survivre et prospérer si bien. »

« En général, on réduit - remet en place si vous préférez - les fractures et on pose un plâtre ou une attelle le temps que les os se ressoudent correctement. »

« Un plâtre ? » demanda Silmalyn, ramassant une tablette pour prendre des notes, fasciné.

Si lui expliquer ça pouvait faire qu'il soigne les malheureux prisonniers, tout en le mettant dans de bonnes dispositions, c'était tout ça de pris.

« Une coque rigide autour d'un membre blessé afin de le maintenir en place et de le protéger. » expliqua-t-elle.

« Oh ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est logique. Lorsqu'un _wraith_ se brise un os et que celui-ci sort de son axe, l'os est maintenu dans son alignement normal le temps de régénérer. Vous ne pouvez pas tenir un membre pendant des semaines, il vous faut donc un moyen de le fixer ! »

« Exactement. »

« Mais comment faites-vous par exemple pour des côtes ? »

« Oh, pour ça, je peux vous répondre d'expérience. Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que de se tenir tranquille et d'attendre que ça se ressoude tout seul. »

« Donc, pour que la guérison soit optimale, je devrais remettre les os en place et leur mettre un... plâtre ? »

« Exact, enfin, ça dépend depuis quand les os sont brisés. »

« Onze cycles. »

« Je ne suis pas médecin, mais je suis presque sûre que les os ont commencé à mal cicatriser. Vous avez un scanner ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Ce serait possible de voir leurs jambes ? »

C'est un jeune homme terrorisé et pleurant de douleur que Markus déposa avec une infinie délicatesse sur le plateau du scanner.

Rosanna n'était pas médecin, mais il était évident que les grosses protubérances spongieuses à chaque extrémité des os brisés étaient anormales.

« Les concrétions, là, il va falloir les retirer, pour que les os puissent à nouveau s'aligner correctement. »

« Oui, je vois. Aucun obstacle majeur. Il suffit d'ouvrir, de gratter l'os en trop, de réaligner et de poser le plâtre. » répondit le _wraith_ avec enthousiasme en se mettant à farfouiller dans une pile d'outils de chirurgien étranges.

« Pas si vite ! Vous n'allez pas charcuter ces pauvres gens ! Si je vous donne un échantillon d'une substance, vous seriez capable de la répliquer ? »

« Bien entendu. »

« Très bien, je vous interdis de les toucher avant mon retour. Entre-temps, réfléchissez à la manière de fabriquer un plâtre convenable.» lui ordonna-t-elle avant de partir au pas de course, Markus sur ses talons.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? » demanda ce dernier alors qu'elle cavalait en direction de l' _Utopia_.

« Milena a toujours sa trousse de soins, et je sais qu'il lui reste un tout petit peu de morphine et quelques autres médicaments, dont des antibiotiques. Si Silmalyn peut les répliquer, on pourra soigner correctement ces gens, et aussi avoir une pharmacie vraiment efficace à disposition. Parce que les plantes de Jin'shi sont très bien, mais pour certaines choses, c'est un peu léger. »

 _Le défi était stimulant. Le temps que l'humaine revienne, il avait une ébauche de plâtre. Il fallait un matériau léger et résistant, qui pourrait épouser parfaitement la forme du membre blessé tout en le maintenant solidement. Il avait rapidement arrêté son choix sur la structure cartilagineuse que les ingénieurs utilisaient pour maintenir la verrière des_ Darts _. Le matériau était exceptionnellement léger, comme tous les composant des petits chasseurs, facilement malléable et ajustable, rapidement productible et peu gourmand en ressources._

 _Grâce aux scans qu'il avait pris des jambes de ses cobayes avant de les leur casser, il ne lui fallut que quelques minute pour calculer la forme et la quantité exacte qui serait nécessaire à maintenir leurs membres en places._

 _Lorsque Rosanna Gady revint, il avait même une simulation tridimensionnelle à lui montrer._

 _« Ça me semble parfait! Tenez, voici les substances que je voudrais que vous reproduisiez. Commencez par ces deux-là. Celle-ci est un puissant antidouleur et celui-ci un antibiotique à large spectre. »_

 _Il plaça précautionneusement quelques gouttes tirées du flacon presque vide de morphine dans son chromatographe, qui ne tarda pas à lui donner la composition exacte du fluide._

 _« Un extrait chimique pur ! Fascinant ! » siffla-t-il joyeusement, tout en transférant sur sa tablette la formule._

 _Il se rembrunit un peu. Le générateur moléculaire se trouvait dans le laboratoire deux, et il y avait bien peu de chances que ce sale prétentieux d'Azelymn le laisse accéder à son territoire._

 _« Un problème, Silmalyn ? » demanda-t-elle, perspicace._

 _Il lui expliqua la situation._

 _« Aucun souci. Markus ? »_

 _Il sentit le traqueur entrer en contact avec le nouveau commandant. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il sentit la conscience du_ wraith _se tourner vers lui._

 _« Vous aurez accès à toutes les machines nécessaires pour mener à bien les missions que Rosanna Gady vous confiera, scientifique. » le notifia-t-il, n'attendant même pas de réponse avant de détourner son attention de lui, pour transmettre l'ordre aux quatre autres scientifiques encore présents sur la ruche._

 _« Madame, si vous le permettez... » demanda-t-il, un sourire immensément satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres._

 _« Allez-y, on vous attend ici. »_

 _Il partit avec entrain, les deux flacons à la main. Azelymn allait faire une de ces têtes ! Lui qui avait toujours ouvertement craché sur ses recherches... Il était à peu près certains que les travaux que ce pseudo-scientifiques entreprenait sur les gènes capillaires intéresseraient bien moins Rosanna Gady que ses recherches sur l'être humain._

Le temps que le _wraith_ revienne, elle avait eu le temps d'administrer une bonne dose d'antibiotiques aux trois prisonniers et de leur faire porter un vrai repas et du thé chaud pour celui qui servait de support bactériologique et une collation en plus de l'infusion pour les deux autres.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas parlé de Drysse ? » demanda Markus, alors qu'ils attendaient, elle perchée sur une table de dissection, lui inspectant tranquillement le matériel.

« D'abord on s'occupe d'eux. Ensuite j'explique le serment d'Hippocrate à ce docteur Maboul, et après je lui parle de Drysse. »

« Serment d'Hippocrate ? »

« C'était un médecin terrien qui a vécu il y a très longtemps. Il a écrit un serment qu'aujourd'hui encore tous nos médecins prononcent. Il faut préserver la vie et éviter la souffrance, respecter la dignité humaine et la volonté du patient, etc. »

« Ce doit être un énorme frein à la science. » nota le _wraith_.

« Oui, mais ça évite ce genre de chose. On loupe sans doute des découvertes, mais on ne torture pas des innocents. »

« Je comprends. »

Peu après, Silmalyn revint, deux énormes flacons à la main.

« Wow ! On en a assez pour un régiment! » s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il posait son fardeau sur une table.

« Je ne connais pas la posologie, alors j'ai préféré en faire beaucoup. »

« On n'en manquera pas, c'est sûr. Alors, d'après ce qui est écrit sur le flacon, il faut mettre une demi-seringue comme ça de morphine pour cinquante kilos de poids corporel. » déclara-t-elle en décryptant l'étiquette du médicament. « Pour l'antibio, c'est facile, c'est une seringue comme ça pour un adulte, une demie pour un enfant de plus de six ans. » ajouta-t-elle en désignant le second flacon, à présent vide.

Le scientifique prit soigneusement note de la posologie, entrant les données sur sa tablette et griffonnant rapidement deux étiquettes pour les bouteilles.

« Bien, donc on leur injecte les deux, on enlève la callosité, et plâtre ? » demanda ce dernier tout excité.

« Non. On les anesthésie. Vous enlevez tout ce qui ne va pas en évitant de faire des dégâts aux tissus environnants, vous refermez proprement, et plâtre. Ensuite ce sera antidouleur et antibiotique, en traitement post-opératoire. »

« C'est compliqué, je vais avoir besoin d'assistants. » nota le _wraith_.

« Je peux vous aider, Markus aussi, il a l'habitude de me rafistoler, et si vous avez encore besoin de quelqu'un, peut-être que Tom acceptera de venir nous aider, Jin'shi et Milena lui ont enseigné des rudiments de médecine. »

« Tom... C'est le nom que vous avez donné à mon ancien pré-apprenti, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, et il ne vous aime pas beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je ne le forcerai pas à nous aider. »

Le _wraith_ la fixa un instant, sceptique, mais ne dit rien.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient aussi prêts que possible et Rosanna se demandait si elle n'était pas encore en train de faire une monumentale erreur.

Ses ruminations furent interrompues par le coup de blaster de Markus, qui assomma net la femme.


	9. Chapitre 8

A quatre reprises, elle avait dû s'éloigner et s'asseoir contre le mur frais pour ne pas s'évanouir, mais ils étaient finalement parvenus à remettre les jambes des jumeaux en état.

Malgré la barbarie de ses méthodes, il était évident que le scientifique connaissait l'anatomie humaine, et il était parvenu à mettre les os à nu sans toucher ni tendons ni artères.

Le plâtre n'avait posé aucun problème. Silmalyn avait simplement appliqué une sorte de filet tendineux sur la jambe de son patient, avant de passer au dessus un gros bâton émettant une vague lueur bleutée et un petit sifflement agaçant. Dix minutes plus tard, le filet s'était transformé en cartilage rigide épousant parfaitement le membre.

A vrai dire, la structure alvéolaire de la coque et sa résistance à l'eau en faisait un matériau parfait, permettant à la peau de respirer et d'être lavée.

Malgré les suppliques du _wraith_ , elle avait en revanche refusé tout net qu'il garde les deux pauvres hères dans son laboratoire et les avait fait emmener, encore assommés, dans l'infirmerie de l' _Utopia_. Elle y fit également transférer le troisième cobaye, une fois certaine qu'il n'était en aucune façon contagieux.

De retour dans le laboratoires bien plus vide, elle contempla un instant le _wraith_ toujours enfermé dans sa cellule, misérable et résigné.

« Vous étudiez son génome, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle, tentant de comprendre en quoi cela pouvait intéresser le scientifique obsédé par le système immunitaire humain.

Silmalyn feula, l'air mal à l'aise.

Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Il lui cachait quelque chose, et ce secret, de toute évidence, le terrifiait. Soudain, leur discussion aux sources chaudes lui revint en mémoire.

« Vous m'aviez dit avoir découvert certaines choses sur votre ruche qui vous mettaient en danger et vous pensiez Silla inapte à le gérer. Il est là pour cette raison n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec répugnance, le _wraith_ acquiesça imperceptiblement.

« Quelles sont ces choses ? »

Silmalyn se mit à arpenter la pièce, les mains agitées de tics nerveux, grondant pour lui-même.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Markus se comportait exactement de la même manière dans de telles circonstances.

Finalement le _wraith_ s'immobilisa à nouveau devant elle.

« Je ne peux pas vous le révéler Rosanna Gady. Cela mettrait tout mes frères en danger, et nous sommes déjà trop nombreux à être morts.» décréta-t-il.

« C'est donc quelque chose qui vous touche tous. »

Le _wraith_ lui jeta un regard noir.

« Oui, ça vous touche tous et c'est dans les gènes... Vous n'avez pas tous le même géniteur, certains reproducteurs de Silla venaient sûrement d'autres ruches, donc c'est Silla elle-même qui vous l'a transmis... » réfléchit-elle tout haut.

Un nouveau regard noir.

« Si elle en était porteuse, pourquoi avoir cherché à l'éliminer ? Elle n'était pas un danger... sauf si cette particularité n'était pas une faiblesse, mais quelque chose dont elle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter, dans son orgueil démesuré... » continua-t-elle, pensant tout haut.

Markus émit un son étrange, à mi-chemin entre le hoquet et le sifflement.

« Rosanna ! Tu es un génie ! C'est ça ! Ça ne peut être que ça ! » s'écria Markus dans son esprit, soudain surexcité et terrifié par les implications de ce que cela sous-entendait.

Silmalyn les fixait à tour de rôle, l'air inquiet.

« Markus, tu veux le dire ? » proposa-t-elle, tout sourire.

« Non, vas-y ma douce humaine. » répondit ce dernier, moins radieux.

« D'accord. Donc ce que vous avez découvert, mon cher Silmalyn, c'est un certain gène... ou peut-être plusieurs, je ne sais pas, mais qui n'ont rien à faire, vraiment rien, chez un _wraith_... Une petite différence génétique qui vous vouerait à l'extermination si elle venait à être connue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant un instant, elle craignit sincèrement que le scientifique ne s'évanouisse, puis il sembla se ressaisir.

« Comment ? » parvint-il a murmurer.

« Vous avez un truc pour séquencer de l'ADN ici ? »

D'un geste vague, il désigna une machine.

« Bien. Je suis certaine que vous avez des centaines d'échantillons de _wraiths_ de Silla, d'autres ruches, peut-être même d'humains pour comparer. Pourriez-vous scanner nos ADN, s'il vous plaît ? »

Il acquiesça, lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

Une goutte de sang et cinq longues minutes d'attente plus tard, deux graphiques s'affichaient.

« Quelle partie de votre ADN diffère de celle d'un _wraith_ lambda ? » demanda-t-elle.

Toute une partie du diagramme s'illumina.

« Ensuite comparez un ADN humain normal au mien, s'il vous plaît. »

Deux nouveaux diagrammes et une nouvelle illumination.

« Maintenant, pourriez-vous comparer nos ADN ? »

Les deux graphiques se superposèrent. Scintillant d'une lueur dorée, les deux zones sélectionnées se chevauchaient presque parfaitement.

Ils fixèrent longtemps l'écran en silence.

« Markus... On s'était complètement trompé... C'est pas une histoire de taux vibratoire... Vous avez le gène... » murmura-t-elle finalement d'une voix blanche.

Silmalyn acquiesça lentement.

Puis ce qu'il fit ensuite la prit totalement de court. D'un geste fluide, il dégaina un scalpel et s'agenouilla devant elle.

Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que découvrir cette vérité lui obtiendrait le dévouement du scientifique, pourtant c'est avec un certain soulagement qu'elle accepta son serment, lui faisant la même promesse que celle qu'elle avait faite à Filymn et Salilymn.

Après tout, s'il lui offrait sa confiance et ses extraordinaire compétences, elle ne pouvait que tenter de lui rendre la réciproque.

Soudain, le problème de Drysse lui sembla moins urgent. Beaucoup moins urgent.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, visiblement encore secoué et ému, elle ne put que l'inviter à les suivre avec un sourire chaleureux.

D'une pensée, elle convoqua par l'intermédiaire de Markus tous les membres présents de « sa ruche » sur l' _Utopia_.

A leur arrivée, Filymn les attendait, jetant un regard noir au scientifique, alors que Léonard déboulait de la coursive dans une grande envolée de cheveux.

Ce n'était pas le moment de froisser le petit traqueur. Elle l'emmena donc à part un instant.

« Filymn, tout va bien. Il m'a fait un serment dans les formes, je suis certaine de sa sincérité... et n'oubliez pas... pas de reine, pas de hiérarchie... Ce sera à lui de s'adapter et non l'inverse, d'accord ? » le rassura-t-elle, posant une main réconfortante sur son bras.

Le _wraith_ acquiesça, bien plus détendu. En les rejoignant, il avait obtenu un infiniment meilleur statut qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Savoir qu'il ne risquait pas de le perdre était rassurant.

 _La question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis de trop longues minutes déjà._

 _« Elle ne sait pas qu'elle est différente ? » demanda-t-il mentalement au traqueur géant._

 _« Oui et non, Rosanna est consciente de ne pas être une simple humaine... mais je ne crois pas qu'elle ait compris ce qu'elle est vraiment. »_

 _« Le savez-vous, vous ? »_

 _« J'ai des hypothèses. »_

 _« Et malgré tout, vous restez à ses côtés. »_

 _« Et malgré tout, vous lui avez prêté serment. » répliqua le chasseur avec un rictus moqueur._

 _« Je ne l'aurais jamais fait sans cela. S'il y a un être dans cette galaxie qui puisse nous comprendre, c'est elle... »_

 _« Parce qu'on a le gène Ancien, comme elle ? »_

 _Il se tourna vers le traqueur, le fixant dans les yeux._

 _« Venn'kan... Markus, nous n'avons pas le gène lanthien mais_ des _gènes lanthiens. Pas d'ADN humain. Seulement du génome lanthien et iratus. »_

 _« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda ce dernier, estomaqué._

 _« Vous connaissance la théorie de notre origine ? »_

 _Le traqueur feula, vexé._

 _« Comme tout le monde. Les Lanthiens ont déposé des humains sur notre monde originel et nos lointains ancêtres s'en sont nourri durant des millénaires, jusqu'à ce que nous devenions ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. »_

 _« C'est exact. Hors selon les légendes, il n'y avait aucune Porte sur ce monde, et nous n'avons conquis les étoiles que quand ils nous ont donné leur technologie, croyant faire de nous leurs chiens. Mais s'il n'y avait pas de Porte planétaire, pourquoi trouve-t-on des iratus sur plus de cent mondes différents ? »_

 _La question sembla prendre le géant de court._

 _« Nous savons que les Lanthiens, dans leur folie des grandeurs, ont terraformé de nombreux mondes, y implantant différent ensembles préétablis de faune et de flore, afin d'étudier les écosystèmes ainsi créés. »_

 _« Les iratus auraient fait partie d'une de ces études? »_

 _« Oui. Je pense que la particularité alimentaire de nos lointains ancêtres les a interpellé et qu'ils ont testé différents biotopes et écosystèmes. Sur un de ces mondes, ils ont mis des humains qui sont génétiquement proches mais pas identiques à eux... »_

 _« Mais les Lanthiens n'auraient jamais laissé des iratus se nourrir sur eux pendant des millénaires. » nota Markus_

 _« Ils n'ont peut-être pas eu le choix... Silla, la splendide, fille de Malaki'shi-aux-Yeux-d'ambre, fille de Jutaniis la Combative, descendante d'Eleusippus-Tombée-des-cieux. Eleusippus n'est pas un nom_ wraith. _» nota-t-il_

 _« C'est un nom Ancien... Des Anciens qui se seraient crashé ?! »_

 _« Quelque chose comme ça. Toujours est-il que, en tout cas jusqu'à la conquête spatiale, nous sommes restés séparés des autres_ wraiths _. Et toutes les reines qui nous ont dirigé ont toujours veillé à limiter au maximum le mélange des sangs. De tous les échantillons que j'ai pu examiner, nous sommes les plus consanguins. Beaucoup de tarés à chaque couvée, un taux dément de déviants, et un génome Ancien presque pur. Une vraie malédiction... » gronda-t-il, alors que l'humaine revenait avec le petit traqueur._

 _« C'est une théorie intéressante et effrayante, mais cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. » conclut le traqueur._

 _Rosanna Gady l'introduisit formellement à ses nouveaux frères de ruche, et si l'accueil du petit traqueur fut plutôt tiède, l'ingénieur manchot fut bien plus jovial, saluant d'une vague de joie approbatrice son inclusion à l'étrange petit esprit de ruche qui les liaient tous._

 _L'humaine leur expliqua qui il était et ce qu'il faisait, et il n'y eut nul mépris à la mention de sa passion, bien au contraire, l'observation de son implication dans la survie de la femme et du traqueur géant lui valant la première pointe d'approbation de Filymn et une nouvelle vague chaude de l'ingénieur._

 _C'était étrange. Ils étaient quatre alphas, dont un reproducteur, et pourtant, pas une once d'agressivité, pas une once de volonté de domination ne sous-tendaient leurs rapports. (1)_

 _Ils étaient deux traqueurs, deux scientifiques, et personne ne craignait de voir sa place ou son utilité remise en question._

 _Enfin comble d'honneur, à son nom complet, Rosanna Gady ajouta une note chantante d'ouverture d'esprit et de valeur qui, sans changer son nom, en changeait profondément la signification._

 _De_ Celui qui pense à ce que personne ne pense _, Il devint_ Celui qui s'intéresse à ce que les étroits d'esprits ne voient pas _. Il se laissa imprégner de cette délicieuse sensation quelque temps avant de se ressaisir._

 _Il fallait qu'il parle à sa nouvelle reine qui n'en était pas une._

Elle avait passé la journée avec Silmalyn, et pourtant personne n'était venu la chercher sur ordre de Delleb. Ce qui était étrange.

Les présentations faites, elle se résolut donc à aller trouver la reine.

Cette dernière l'accueillit immédiatement depuis le trône d'où elle dirigeait tout.

« Rosanna Gady, j'ai a vous parler. » déclara-t-elle comme si c'était elle qui l'avait convoquée.

« Moi aussi, Delleb. Seule à seule. »

La reine acquiesça et lui fit signe de la suivre dans les appartements désertés de Silla.

« Vous ne vous y êtes pas installée ? » demanda l'artiste, surprise.

« Je ne suis pas la reine de cette ruche, Rosanna Gady, et ces tentures sont immondes. » répliqua la reine, effleurant d'un geste dégoûté un dais orangeâtre.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous .» concéda-t-elle en jetant un regard navré à la débauche de tentures et autres ornements cliquants.

« J'espère que vous ne vouliez pas me parler décoration, Rosanna Gady ? » demanda l'alien impatiemment.

« Non. Je venais m'excuser. Je ne vous ai pas écoutée, et à cause de moi, sept personnes sont mortes. Ce que j'ai fait était égoïste et stupide. Vous avez infiniment plus d'expérience que moi en ce qui concerne les ruches et à l'avenir je tâcherai de vous écouter. »

La reine la fixa, une arcade sourcilière levée.

« Delleb, je vous présente mes plus plates et sincères excuses. Auriez-vous la bonté de me pardonner ? » demanda-t-elle après un soupir.

Le silence dura une infinie minute.

« Vous avez gravement fauté, mais j'ai moi-même préjugé de vos capacités, humaine. Je ne ferai plus cette erreur. Vous êtes d'une incompétence navrante dans la gestion d'une ruche, mais il est indéniable que pour manipuler, comprendre et contrôler un individu à la fois, vous avez un talent rare. J'utiliserai plus judicieusement vos capacités à l'avenir. Néanmoins, et afin de maintenir la cohérence de notre action, vous devrez continuer ce que vous avez initié ici. Vous prononcerez donc votre aberrant discours aux autres _wraiths_ de Silla. »

« Ce n'est pas si aberrant. Olamin'shi nous a cédé le contrôle d'Oumana contre des _wraiths_ qui de toute manière ne seraient pas restés. Et même avec quelques milliers de _wraiths_ en plus, elle restera une reine sans alliés ni infrastructures suffisantes pour les exploiter au mieux. Cela ne la rend donc pas vraiment plus dangereuse. En revanche, je suis d'accord avec vous pour le reste, j'ai lamentablement échoué. »

« Il est vrai qu'Oumana fait à présent officiellement partie du territoire de Silla, et donc du territoire Ouman'shii. Un de nos objectifs primaires est donc rempli. » concéda la reine, d'un ton moins sec.

« Donc vous me pardonnez ? »

« Oui, humaine bornée, je vous pardonne. »

« Merci, Delleb ! »

Elle se sentit immensément soulagée, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû.

Le feulement outré de la reine fut contredit par l'éclat dans ses yeux.

« J'ai fait enclencher la procédure de réveil de tous les _wraiths_ en stase. Demain, vous leur ferez votre petit spectacle. Nous nous attaquerons ensuite à la flotte, puis enfin aux infrastructures planétaires, mais d'ici là, j'ai besoin de vos talents sur un _wraith_ en particulier. »

« Qui ça ? »

« Jû'reyn, le commandant de Silla. Puisque vous êtes inapte à diriger cette ruche et que mes talents ainsi que ceux de mon commandant sont aussi indispensables ailleurs, il faut bien mettre quelqu'un à la barre de ce vaisseau. Ce mâle est aussi ornementé que cette chambre et avec autant de raffinement, mais il est déjà connu des _wraiths_ de cette ruche, et malgré son apparence ridicule, il a su s'en faire respecter. Il est donc le meilleur choix que nous ayons pour le moment. »

« Je comprends, mais pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? Vous n'avez pas sondé son esprit ? »

« Je l'ai fait, et j'y ai découvert des manipulations. Quelqu'un a effacé des informations de son esprit. Les vides sont évidents, mais impossible de récupérer les renseignements en question. Vous avez un don pour deviner l'invisible... »

« Et donc, vous vous êtes dit que je pourrais deviner ce qu'on a effacé de son esprit ?! »

La reine acquiesça.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants.

« J'ai déjà une vague idée du responsable desdits trous de mémoire. Je vais mener ma petite enquête. »

« C'est ça, Rosanna Gady, faites votre enquête pendant que j'empêche cet amas de chaos de sombrer davantage dans la folie.» grommela la reine en retournant à ses tâches sans un regard en arrière.

Markus lui apprit que Silmalyn était retourné à son laboratoire et que lui-même était au chevet des deux cobayes aux jambes brisée qui avaient repris conscience sous les bons soins d'Azur.

Elle se mit donc directement en route pour la tanière du scientifique.

« Madame, que puis-je encore pour vous ? » demanda ce dernier à son arrivée, relevant le nez de son microscope.

« Delleb vient de m'apprendre que le commandant Jû'reyn a quelques... trous de mémoire. Auriez-vous quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

Le _wraith_ verdit.

«Êtes-vous certaine de ne pas être télépathe ? »

« Absolument, Silmalyn. Alors, que s'est-il passé avec ce commandant ? »

« Jû'reyn est - comme tous les autres proches de Silla - un idiot obsédé par son apparence, mais contrairement à Dô'mar qui régnait par la force et la violence, lui a toujours préféré des manières plus subtiles de s'assurer notre soumission. Silla m'avait chargé de découvrir comment ses _wraiths_ pouvaient lui être si peu fidèles. C'est ainsi que j'ai mis à jour notre... particularité. J'ai toujours été un excentrique, hors du peloton bien sage de la meute. Excentrique mais efficace. J'ai fini par attirer son attention et il a découvert que mes recherches avaient abouti depuis longtemps, mais que j'en cachais le résultat. Il a commencé à enquêter, et comme vous le soupçonniez en découvrant que nous pourrions potentiellement avoir le contrôle sur la technologie Ancienne, il est devenu fou de vanité. Il allait tout révéler à Silla. Le tuer était impensable, alors j'ai fait la seule chose possible.

Nam'kan est un de mes frères de couvées. Grand, puissant, dangereux. Le guerrier parfait. Personne n'a jamais envisagé qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'une lame au service de la ruche. Mais c'est un guerrier né au milieu d'une couvée de scientifiques. Il a l'esprit agile et puissant, mais surtout très discret. Il sait se rendre presque parfaitement invisible dans l'Esprit. Jû'reyn passait son temps à nous ouvrir son esprit pour nous montrer ses ébats avec Silla. Nam'kan n'a eu aucun mal à s'y glisser et à y retirer toutes les informations compromettantes. » expliqua le scientifique.

« Et ce Nam'kan est toujours à bord ? »

« Oui, il fait partie des mutins. Allez vous le punir ? » demanda Silmalyn, presque inquiet.

« Non, mais il va falloir que je discute avec lui. Un tel talent, c'est un drame de ne pas l'exploiter. »

« Vous êtes sage, Madame. »

« J'essaie de l'être. » maugréa-t-elle, repensant à sa tragique erreur.

« Madame Gady, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? » demanda le _wraith_ après quelques instants de silence.

« Aller papoter avec le commandant puis aller rassurer Delleb à son propos.» répondit-elle, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Attendez ! » gronda le _wraith_ , la retenant par le bras.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cellule dans laquelle croupissait toujours l'autre _wraith_.

« Je suppose que vous ne vous opposerez pas à ce que je relâche ce déviant ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

« S'il n'est pas un danger direct pour lui ou les autres, non. »

« Tu as entendu ? Allez debout ! Fiche le camp, larve ! » le houspilla-t-il, le poussant vers la sortie à coups de pied.

« Signalez-le quand même à Markus ou Filymn, qu'ils viennent le prendre en charge. »

Il acquiesça, verrouillant très soigneusement la porte de son laboratoire.

« Pourquoi tant de mystère, Silmalyn ? »

« Venez voir. » déclara-t-il, l'emmenant vers le microscope.

Se penchant, elle découvrit de fins filaments torsadés.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Votre ADN. J'ai refait un séquençage et j'ai cherché certains marqueurs précis. Regardez, ils sont là, ici et là. » lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant des sections précises sur l'écran.

« D'accord, qu'ont-ils de spécial ? »

« Ces gènes font partie de ceux qui vous permettent d'utiliser la technologie Ancienne. Comme vous pouvez le voir sur cet échantillon, que j'ai prélevé sur le petit humain qui vous sert de pilote sur l' _Utopia_ , ils sont identiques. Ce même génome est présent dans mon ADN et dans celui de chacun de mes frères. »

« D'accord, c'est le gène ATA, mais si vous l'avez tous, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas tous utiliser la technologie Ancienne ?»

« Pas tous?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

Ce fut à son tour de rougir.

« Markus et Tom peuvent l'utiliser. Comme Markus s'alimente sur moi, et Tom sur Liu et Jiu et que nous avons tous les trois un fort gène, j'ai soupçonné que cela avait à voir avec une vibration énergétique, ou quelque chose comme ça... » bafouilla-t-elle.

« L'énergie... Pourquoi pas, après tout, un _wraith_ ou un humain n'ont pas du tout le même goût... Leur technologie aurait donc une sorte de résonance ? C'est fascinant, fascinant. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler, Rosanna Gady. » maugréa-t-il tout en prenant frénétiquement des notes.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Comme je vous le disais, ce jeune humain a le gène, pourtant regardez : toute cette part de votre génome diffère du sien. En revanche, elle est similaire à la même part de notre génome. Vous comprenez ce que ça signifie ? »

Le souffle court, Rosanna se laissa lentement tomber au sol, glacée par un effroi séculaire.

Fixant l'écran, elle acquiesça, avant de hocher négativement la tête de plus en plus frénétiquement.

« C'est impossible... vous vous êtes trompé quelque part... Forcément... C'est la moitié, la moitié ! »

« J'ai revérifié, et pardonnez-moi, Madame, mais tout à l'heure j'ai sondé votre esprit. Sa signature aussi est caractéristique, une fois que l'on sait quoi chercher. »

« Comment ? »

« Soit vos deux géniteurs et tous leurs ancêtres étaient porteurs du même génome que vous, et vous l'ont transmis sans aucune mutation - ce qui vu la fragilité de l'ADN humain est hautement improbable -, soit... »

« NON, Silmalyn ! Aucun de mes parents n'est un Ancien ! Ni mon père, ni ma mère ne peuvent être des Anciens ! Ils sont trop... normaux... trop banals ! » explosa-t-elle.

« Pourtant les faits disent le contraire. Vous n'avez pas une infime partie de leur patrimoine génétique, vous êtes une hybride parfaite. Si parfaite que l'intervention de la nature me paraît hypothétique, Madame, si vous me le permettez. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Les Lanthiens sont un peu plus proches des humains que les _wraiths_ ne le sont. Très proches, mais à ma connaissance, pas naturellement compatibles. Je ne sais pas pour les Lanthiens, mais jamais aucune fécondation naturelle d'une humaine par un _wraith_ n'a abouti à une larve viable. En revanche, je sais que certains de mes pairs sont parvenus à obtenir en laboratoire des hybrides stables et viables. Statistiquement, il y a de grandes chances qu'une hybridation lanthienne aboutisse au même résultat : un petit mal formé et sans doute pas viable, soit tout le contraire de vous. »

« Hybride de laboratoire ? Comme Selk'ym ? Selk'ym ! J'ai quelque chose à vous demander, Silmalyn ! C'est très important ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un bond, son esprit bien trop ravi de s'éloigner de ces rivages délétères.

Le _wraith_ la fixa, un peu perdu.

« Deux hybrides nous ont rejoint il y a un moment déjà. L'un d'eux, Selk'ym, prétend être né ainsi, et ne désire pas changer. En revanche, Drysse a été capturée et torturée par le scientifique fou qui l'a transformée en monstre alors qu'elle était déjà adulte. Elle a de nombreux problèmes de santé et ne désire que redevenir humaine. Pourriez-vous étudiez son cas et tenter d'y trouver un remède ? »

« Bien sûr Madame. Mais vous ? »

Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'il remette ça sur le tapis ?

Elle soupira, se passant une main sur le visage.

« Comme vous l'avez dit, je suis « stable », je suppose donc que comme Selk'ym, je ne pourrais jamais qu'être à la croisée de deux races. » soupira-t-elle.

« En effet, mais... »

« Si réponse il y a, ces réponses sont sur Terre, pas dans Pégase, alors pour l'instant, je vais faire ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui : prétendre qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal et continuer ma vie. Néanmoins, merci de m'en avoir parlé, Silmalyn. »

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, Ma... reine. »

Elle parvint à lui offrir un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner. Cette journée avait été beaucoup trop chargée.

* * *

 _(1) Je ne compte pas Salilymn, car il est actuellement sur Oumana, donc trop loin pour être lié à eux. Il fait néanmoins partie de leur ruche. Il se considère lui-même comme le subordonné de Léonard, et est ravi de ne pas avoir de poste de commandement._

* * *

 **Voilà, enfin la nature de Rosanna est révélée. Désolée pour tous ceux qui pensaient qu'elle était une Ancienne revenue de son Ascension, ou quelque chose comme ça. La solution est à la fois plus simple et plus pernicieuse. Et tout comme pour Markus et son ADN, depuis le début je sème des indices un peu partout. Ainsi, au tout tout début, lorsqu'on lui fait un prélèvement pour savoir si elle a le gène, l'assistante du Dr Reinhard déclare qu'elle a un gène au moins aussi fort que celui de Sheppard, peut être plus. Je vous laisse chercher les autres indices vous-mêmes si le cœur vous en dit. (Certains se cachent aussi dans les** ** _Rumeurs stellaires_** **).**


	10. Chapitre 9

Rosanna se permit une tasse de thé avant de descendre dans les geôles pour y rencontrer le _wraith_.

Elle fut accueillie dans la vaste pièce par un silence épais et par un relent écœurant de sang séché provenant d'une table de torture dont elle ne se souvenait que trop bien. Markus, qui l'avait accompagné, pâlit visiblement, bien que sa démarche fière et indifférente n'ait pas changé, et elle ne put que le rassurer d'une pensée caressante. Le gardien des lieux ayant décidé de partir, ils furent accueillis par son remplaçant en la personne d'un guerrier aux traits anguleux arborant de très surprenantes rouflaquettes lustrées. L'alien les salua respectueusement, visiblement prévenu de leur visite et attendit leurs ordres, que Markus lui transmit d'une pensée.

Rosanna prit le temps de détailler la vingtaine de _wraiths_ emprisonnés tandis que le commandant était sorti de la cellule dans laquelle il était isolé.

Entassés par trois ou quatre dans de minuscules cellules, les familiers de la cour de Silla la fixaient avec aigreur, tentant de paraître droits et nobles malgré les sublimes uniformes déchirés et tachés de sang et leurs coiffures négligées.

« Étaient-ils tous ses reproducteurs ? » demanda-t-elle au garde.

« Non, Madame. Silla offrait une perle d'émeraude à chacun de ses reproducteurs, vous n'aurez aucune peine à les reconnaître. »

« Ah... six donc, avec le commandant. C'est peu pour une reine, non ? »

« C'est exact, Madame Gady. Silla avait quatorze reproducteurs, mais hum... Venn'kan a tué tous les autres.» bafouilla le garde, jetant un regard oblique au traqueur.

« Markus, on n'avait pas dit le moins de morts possible ? »

« Zil'reyn ne m'en a laissé tuer que dix-huit. Ce sont des pertes tout à fait acceptables.» ronchonna ce dernier.

« Non, aucune perte n'est acceptable, mais là n'est pas le sujet. » soupira-t-elle, trop fatiguée pour une nouvelle dispute.

Elle se tourna donc vers le commandant qui attendait à genoux, menotté à un gros anneau fiché dans le sol de la salle. Elle frémit. Non, elle ne pourrait pas interroger un _wraith_ détenu ainsi. Elle se retourna. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, là, sur la colonne sombre, de petits traces en forme de croissant de lune reflétaient faiblement la lumière glauque des lieux. C'était là qu'elle avait été attachée, forcée à regarder les tortures inhumaines qu'avait subies Markus sous les ordres du prédécesseur de l'être misérable qui levait à présent un regard insondable vers elle.

« Détachez-le.» ordonna-t-elle au garde, tandis qu'elle posait une question muette à Markus, qui acquiesça avant de la précéder dans les couloirs.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard, ils entraient dans un laboratoire momentanément inoccupé et Jû'reyn était menotté à une lourde paillasse fixée au sol.

Markus le força ensuite à s'asseoir sur un sobre tabouret, tandis que Rosanna s'installait sur un second siège en face de lui.

« Bonjour, commandant Jû'reyn. Savez-vous qui je suis ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement.

Le _wraith_ la fixa, une lueur haineuse au fond du regard.

« Bien sûr, vous savez que je m'appelle Rosanna Gady et que je suis l'assassin de votre reine. Mais savez-vous pourquoi je l'ai fait ? »

L'alien ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait par haine ou par malice, mais par nécessité. Je m'efforce de sauver nos deux peuples de l'extinction qui nous menace tous et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin d'un territoire et d'une force de frappe. Le destin a fait que plusieurs _wraiths_ de Silla ont compris mes intentions et les ont embrassées. C'est donc cette ruche que j'ai choisie et pas une autre. Vous comprenez ? »

Jû'reyn ne broncha toujours pas.

« Je sais que vous me haïssez. Sans doute me tenez-vous pour responsable des déboires de votre ruche ces trois dernières années, et peut-être est-ce mérité, mais cela n'a aucune importance, car ce n'est pas de vous ou de moi qu'il est question, mais de l'avenir de votre ruche et, au-delà, de celui de votre race. » poursuivit-t-elle sur un ton doux.

« Ne vous fatiguez pas, répugnante traîtresse. Vos paroles ne sont que bruit putride à mes oreilles. » siffla-t-il finalement.

« Alors laissez-moi vous montrer. » demanda-t-elle, lui tendant ses mains.

Le _wraith_ les fixa avec répulsion.

« Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, vous avez ma parole. Je veux juste vous montrer pourquoi j'œuvre. Si je voulais votre mort, je n'aurais qu'à claquer des doigts et un de ces deux messieurs s'en chargerait avec joie. » fit elle remarquer en désignant du menton les deux _wraiths_ qui suivaient l'échange avec attention.

Le commandant hésita encore quelques instants puis, avec un grognement hargneux, tenta de se saisir de ses mains, mais l'artiste les retira prestement.

« Et n'essayez pas de me faire du mal. J'ai pu tuer une reine, imaginez ce que je ferais de vous. » gronda-t-elle tout bas avant de lui tendre à nouveau les mains.

Ils basculèrent.

Une obscurité tourmentée, hantée de reflets inquiets et tressautant de mille teintes de bleu et d'argent. La conscience du commandant, profondément terrorisé à l'idée de perdre la face, de perdre son statut et sa position. Plus que la mort, il craignait la déchéance et même s'il lui cachait soigneusement la moindre de ses pensées, toute son âme vibrait de cette crainte viscérale.

« N'ayez pas peur, je vais vous emmener dans mon esprit, d'accord ? »

« C'est vous qui devriez trembler, humaine. » nota le _wraith_ d'une pensée acide.

« Je ne vous crains pas, Jû'reyn. Je ne craint pas vos frères, pas plus que vos reines. Je connais vos extraordinaires pouvoirs, je connais votre force, mais je connais aussi vos faiblesses et vos doutes. Vous ne me faites pas peur, Commandant. »

Sur ces paroles, elle emmena l'esprit du _wraith_ dans sa psyché, lui laissant quelques instants pour s'habituer à la lueur pâle d'une aube d'hiver qui illuminait son âme à cet instant.

Elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler les plaies béantes laissées par Silla et les nombreux fragments de souvenirs brisés, qui tels les éclats maudits de miroirs fracassés, scintillaient de-ci de-là, cadavres vivants d'une vie oubliée.

Elle sentit l'esprit du _wraith_ se gonfler de dédain et de mépris.

« Méprisez-moi encore un seul instant, commandant Jû'reyn, et je vous fais revivre les derniers instants de Silla. » l'avertit-t-elle, assortissant ses pensées d'une vague frémissante de colère contenue.

L'alien eut l'intelligence de dissimuler ses pensées derrière un voile pudique d'indifférence.

« Je préfère ça. »

Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, elle tendit quelques brins de pensée vers lui, effleurant l'ombre fragmentée qu'était Jû'reyn avec douceur. Après quelques secondes, il se détendit, et voyant qu'elle ne tentait rien, répondit par autant de tentacules d'esprit.

Pudiquement, elle lui transmit quelques images, quelques souvenirs, quelques sensations, puis lorsqu'elle sentit l'esprit du _wraith_ s'apaiser, sa méfiance légitime refroidie, elle laissa déferler sur lui en longues vagues alanguies des milliers d'informations, des milliers de savoirs composant le rêve vivant qu'étaient les Ouman'shiis et, malgré tous ses doutes et toutes ses craintes, son inébranlable foi en un avenir meilleur. Puis, aussi délicatement qu'elle était venue, elle repartit, le déposant en douceur dans son esprit.

Par le lien, elle sentit l'esprit inquiet de Markus se détendre, rassuré de voir que rien ne s'était passé, puis elle revint.

Un infinitésimal reflet dans le regard du commandant lui apprit que derrière son insondable façade, il avait été ébranlé, mais en dehors de cela, il ne bougea pas.

« Delleb n'a pas eu une très bonne impression de vous, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Vous avez certains... goûts que je ne partage pas, esthétiques particulièrement, mais je ne doute pas que vous ayez tout de même d'exceptionnelles capacités de commandement, sinon vous ne seriez jamais devenu le bras droit d'une incapable comme Silla. C'est facile de commander pour une reine expérimentée et organisée, mais pour une girouette vaniteuse comme Silla, non, et tout ce mérite est vôtre. »

Le _wraith_ la fixa, tentant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

« Voici ma proposition. Nous avons besoin d'un commandant pour reprendre en main ce qu'il reste de la ruche de Silla et de permettre une transition aussi douce que possible vers les Ouman'shiis. Ce commandant, ce peut-être vous. Vous connaissez le poste, les _wraiths_ et les lieux. C'est un avantage indéniable. Vous ne nous connaissez pas, et ne connaissez rien à notre mode de vie, c'est un désavantage, qui peut néanmoins être rapidement pallié par un intérêt sincère et une ouverture d'esprit attentive. Sachez que si vous acceptez, vous reprendrez vos fonctions de suite, et que si vous refusez, vous serez déposé sur la planète avec une Porte la plus proche, libre de toute obligation et de toute allégeance. »

Elle laissa à dessein quelques secondes s'égrener.

« Je ne vous demande pas de me donner votre réponse de suite. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à digérer et vous manquez terriblement à Jade. Vous allez être transféré dans une cabine gardée, et si vous le désirez, votre esclave sera autorisée à venir vous voir.» conclut-t-elle, s'attirant un étrange regard du commandant, qui continua à la fixer alors que le garde le détachait et l'emmenait, sous l'escorte vigilante de Markus.

 _Heureusement, son étrange humaine l'avait prévenu à l'avance de cette partie de son plan, et il avait pu faire organiser le transfert du commandant des cellules à une cabine d'équipage._

 _C'était un indéniable progrès, mais il doutait que Jû'reyn ait dormi dans un lit si simple depuis quelques millénaires. Après tout, seuls les_ wraiths _de bas rang occupaient ces cabines, quand ils ne dormaient pas dans les grands dortoirs de la ruche._

 _« Alors, Commandant, vous voulez voir votre esclave ? » demanda-t-il, alors que le garde lui retirait ses entraves._

 _« Cette chose stupide ? Non. Sa seule utilité est de décorer mes quartiers, et lorsque c'est nécessaire de m'aider à soulager certains instincts qu'un traqueur ne risque pas de comprendre. » persifla ce dernier, assortissant ses pensées de quelques images explicites._

 _Il gronda. Que cet abruti pouvait être borné. Bête et borné._

 _En soit, il se fichait totalement de ce que cet individu précis pouvait penser de lui. En revanche, il n'était pas assez idiot pour se ficher de ce que le potentiel futur commandant de sa compagne pouvait penser de lui._

 _Repoussant donc fermement le garde, il s'avança, carrant les épaules pour se faire aussi imposant que possible, envahissant l'espace personnel du commandant, jusqu'à le coincer contre la paroi de la petite cabine._

 _« Oh, je comprends très bien tes instincts, Jû'reyn, mais je n'ai jamais eu besoin de recourir aux services d'une esclave pour les soulager, moi... Être l'unique reproducteur d'une reine à ses avantages... » gronda-t-il tout bas._

 _« Cette humaine n'est pas une reine, déviant ! » cracha le commandant en un sifflement aigre._

 _« Non, elle pourrait l'être, mais elle s'y refuse. C'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle elle n'est pas reine, et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Elle t'a montré qui elle était. Elle est forte, courageuse et droite, et infiniment plus digne de respect que ne l'a jamais été Silla. Et c'est MA femelle. En vérité, Jû'reyn, c'est plus que ma femelle, c'est ma compagne. Je suis son seul et unique mâle, le seul a partager sa couche et à murmurer à son cœur, alors à l'avenir, si tu veux t'éviter quelques déboires... apprends à tenir ta langue... Commandant. » murmura-t-il tout bas, appuyant ses propos non pas d'images, mais de bribes d'émotions choisies, s'approchant si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre mâle contre son visage alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard._

 _Finalement, avec un grognement mauvais, Jû'reyn baissa les yeux, détournant la tête, fixant le mur d'un air farouchement indifférent._

 _Avec un dernier grondement, il s'éloigna d'un pas, signifiant d'une pensée moqueuse sa victoire à son adversaire, puis il se retourna, quittant la cellule sans un regard en arrière._

 _Le lendemain, il fut tiré du sommeil par l'appel respectueux d'un garde qu'il repoussa à quelques reprises, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure parfumée de sa compagne avant de finalement renoncer au sommeil et d'ouvrir son esprit au guerrier, qui lui signala que Jû'reyn avait demandé à parler à l'artiste._

 _Avec un soupir vaincu, il réveilla donc Rosanna, renonçant à regret à son corps chaud contre le sien._

 _« Veux-tu que j'aille voir ce qu'il te veut? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle se redressait en baillant._

 _« Naaon... Autant envoyer un garde à ce tarif là. Je vais y aller moi-même, histoire de battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud. » marmonna-t-elle, en se décrochant la mâchoire._

 _«Je t'accompagne. »_

 _« Markus, ça ira. Je suis sûre que tu sera plus utile ailleurs. En aidant par exemple Filymn à organiser l'insertion des survivants du couvain au reste de la ruche. »_

 _« Tu es sûre ? »_

 _Il détestait l'idée de la laisser seule avec un mâle aussi ambitieux et obséquieux que celui-là._

 _« Certaine. Nous sommes trop peu pour pouvoir nous permettre ce genre de chose. D'ailleurs, il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi... » répondit-elle en se levant_

 _« Que puis-je pour ton bonheur, ma douce compagne ? » demanda-t-il, intéressé malgré lui._

 _« L'air de rien, essaie de voir qui parmi les_ wraiths _seraient les plus aptes à une intégration rapide sur Oumana. Silmalyn est un bon candidat je pense, à condition que ses expériences soient correctement encadrées. Enquête auprès des adorateurs. Cherche ceux qui sont particulièrement gentils avec eux, ou très attachés à un humain en particulier. Enfin, tu vois le genre de profil. »_

 _« Je m'en charge, ma tendre humaine. » répondit-il, l'embrassant sur le front alors qu'elle se débattait avec les manches emmêlées de sa blouse._

 _Cinq minutes plus tard, elle quittait leurs quartiers dans une envolée de son manteau, et il se dirigea vers sa douche matinale._

 _Rosanna faisait peut-être passer son devoir avant tout, au point de partir à peine habillée, sans même prendre la peine de se passer de l'eau sur le visage ou de manger quelque chose, mais lui avait vécu trop longtemps loin de tout confort pour le dédaigner lorsqu'il se présentait à lui. Et il n'était plus un simple traqueur qui passe sa vie à chasser dehors. Il était aussi le compagnon d'une reine et il se devait d'être à la hauteur. Sans tomber dans les ridicules extrêmes de ses frères de sang, il ne perdrait rien à recommencer à prendre soin de ses coiffures et à tailler son bouc convenablement._

 _Après une douche rapide, il se mit en quête du flacon d'huile de Kadir qu'il partageait avec sa compagne, seulement pour découvrir qu'il n'en restait presque plus. Lorsque des années auparavant, Rosanna lui avait expliqué que les cheveux bouclés comme les siens demandaient beaucoup de soins, et absorbaient énormément de produit, il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point elle avait raison. Là où un flacon par an lui avait toujours suffi malgré sa chevelure jusqu'au milieu du dos, c'était plus d'un flacon par lunaison qu'ils usaient à deux. (1)_

 _Avec un soupir, il s'habilla et, les cheveux encore humides, partit en chercher un nouveau dans les réserve de l'_ Utopia _. Puisqu'il était là, il prit le temps de farfouiller dans le petit stock d'uniformes et autres accessoires de rechange, puis satisfait de ses trouvailles, il repartit à ses préparatifs._

 _Vingt minutes plus tard, il était fin prêt, et quittait l'_ Utopia _pour vaquer à ses tâches du jour._

A son arrivée, Rosanna trouva Jû'reyn debout au centre de la petite cabine, immobile, imperturbable et absolument impeccable. Toutes ses affaires lui ayant été confisquées, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien d'heures le _wraith_ avait passé à se démêler les cheveux à la main pour arriver à un tel résultat. Elle se demanda aussi s'il avait léché le cuir de son manteau pour en faire ainsi disparaître toute tâche de sang.

Secouant la tête pour en faire disparaître l'image ridicule, elle fit signe aux gardes de les laisser seuls. Ils n'étaient pas Ouman'shiis et pourtant elle sentit leur hésitation à la laisser seule avec un prisonnier.

« J'ai été coureuse. J'ai vaincu des centaines de _wraiths_ armés et bien décidés à me tuer. J'ai vaincu Silla. Il n'est pas une véritable menace pour moi. Vous pouvez nous laisser. » les rassura-t-elle, pointant néanmoins la porte d'un doigt ferme.

Lorsque cette dernière se fut refermée dans un chuintement, elle se retourna.

« Que vouliez-vous me dire ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_ qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Si je vous attaquais maintenant, que se passerait-il ? » répliqua ce dernier en guise de réponse.

« Selon votre attaque, je vous repousserais, vous neutraliserais, ou si je n'ai pas le choix, vous tuerais. Pourquoi, vous envisagez de vous en prendre à moi ? » répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

« Non, je ne faisais que me renseigner... »

« Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les bureaux d'information. Que vouliez-vous me dire ? »

« J'ai réfléchi à votre proposition. Vous me garantissez donc mon ancien poste, sans condition ? »

« Non, pas sans condition. Les choses vont changer, et pour tout le monde, en commençant par supprimer tout ce ridicule fatras. » corrigea-t-elle, le désignant d'un geste large.

« Changer d'uniforme est une condition acceptable. J'aurais toujours l'autorité et le contrôle exclusif des _wraiths_ de cette ruche, sous les ordres de la reine Delleb ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Et des autres territoires ? »

« Non, vous serez uniquement en charge de cette ruche. Les autres vaisseaux ont déjà des commandants de bord. »

Le _wraith_ se renfrogna.

« Qui coordonnera tout cela pour Sa Majesté ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

« C'est à ça que sert le commandant Zil'reyn. Delleb a les idées, et il les met en pratique. »

L'alien réfléchit pendant près de deux minutes, pesant le pour et le contre.

« J'accepte vos conditions. Je prêterai serment à Son Altesse Delleb lorsqu'elle le jugera bon. »

« Ah non, vous vous méprenez. Si vous prêtez serment, ce n'est pas à Delleb, mais à moi que vous le ferez. »

Si elle avait porté un faux nez et une perruque de clown rose, Jû'reyn ne l'aurait pas regardée différemment.

Elle fit une prière muette. Pitié, qu'elle ne soit pas en train de faire une nouvelle erreur monumentale.

« Vous voulez que je vous prête serment ?! Vous voulez que je prête serment à une humaine ?! A une servante de Delleb ?! »

« C'est exact, je veux que vous me prêtiez serment, à moi, une humaine. Et je ne suis pas la servante de Delleb. Elle est mon associée et ma conseillère. Nous sommes égales, et si de coutume peu m'importe à qui vont les serments, il en va autrement pour vous. »

« Pourquoi ? » feula le _wraith_ , se recroquevillant inconsciemment comme une bête prise au piège.

« Parce que j'ai une affection particulière pour votre ruche et que je tiens à offrir le meilleur avenir possible à vos frères. »

« Le meilleur avenir possible pour nous est Delleb. »

Pitié, qu'elle ne soit pas en train de faire une affreuse bêtise.

« Oh, mais c'est bien Delleb qui s'occupera de vous au quotidien. Elle est la grande régente après tout, mais je tiens à avoir, comment dire... un contrôle direct sur cette ruche en cas de besoin. » répondit-elle, maintenant parfaitement sa façade d'indifférence.

« Vous voulez pouvoir outrepasser une reine ?! »

« Ex-reine. Mais oui, tout à fait. La plupart du temps, vous recevrez vos ordres de Zil'reyn, mais en cas de besoin, je veux savoir que je peux compter sur vous et vos _wraiths_. Je veux savoir que je n'aurais pas à gifler cette vieille carne pour que les choses avancent, et que ce qui doit être fait sera fait. »  
« Je ne vois pas ce que j'y gagnerais, moi. » gronda l'alien.

Rosanna soupira. Un _wraith_ qui ne pense qu'à lui, ça changeait, et pas en bien.

« Vous ? Je vais surtout vous dire ce que vous perdriez en prêtant serment à Delleb. Une position hiérarchique décisive. Elle a déjà un commandant et croyez-moi, elle n'en changera pas. Vous serez donc au mieux le second de Zil'reyn. Ensuite, c'est une reine à l'ancienne. Pasionaria des grandes punitions bien humiliantes et brutales au moindre écart. Demandez donc à ses _wraiths_ à quand remonte leur dernier coup de pied. Enfin, contrairement à moi, elle n'a presque aucune notion de vie privée et de loisirs. Avec elle, c'est toujours devoirs, devoirs, devoirs. Jamais de temps libre, jamais de repos ou de distraction. En ce qui me concerne, tant que le travail est bien fait, vous occupez vos heures comme il vous semble, et je déteste traiter qui que ce soit comme un gamin. Je hais les punitions et les humiliations, bien que j'y recoure si je n'ai pas le choix, et enfin je n'ai aucun commandant pour l'instant... »

A nouveau le _wraith_ médita longuement sur ses paroles.

« Si je vous prête serment, je commanderais à tout les _wraiths_ de cette ruche ? »

« C'est exact. S'ils n'ont pas prêté serment en personne à Delleb ou à moi, ils sont sous vos ordres. »

Jû'reyn fronça les sourcils.

« Expliquez-vous . »

« Et bien très concrètement, à l'heure actuelle, Markus, Filymn, et Silmalyn, bien que nés sur cette ruche, ne font plus partie des _wraiths_ de Silla. Ils ne seront donc pas sous vos ordres. Tom non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Les deux traîtres ? »  
« Quatre pour être exacte, mais passons. Filymn et Silmalyn sont sous mes ordres directs et Markus est mon compagnon, quant à Tom, il n'appartient à personne sauf à lui-même. Vous serez donc leur égal et en aucun cas leur supérieur. »

Le _wraith_ semblait sur le point de la déchirer à coups de griffes.

« C'est inadmissible... humiliant... dégradant... »

« Allez donc demandez la charité chez une autre reine et vous verrez ce qui est vraiment humiliant. » répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

« Je préfère encore mourir que m'abaisser à de telles extrémités !» gronda-t-il.

Soudain, elle en eut assez.

« Soit. On disposera de vous plus tard. Bonne journée, Jû'reyn. » siffla-t-elle, alors que la porte s'ouvrait en chuintant.

* * *

 _(1)Les_ wraiths _ayant les cheveux très fins et lisses, sans doute que quelques gouttes suffisent amplement à en prendre soin, là où une tignasse à la Rosanna doit en absorber plusieurs cuillères à soupe (5-6 selon mes estimations). Pour note, j'ai les cheveux ondulés (donc moins gourmands que les bouclés) et jusqu'aux reins, et ils « avalent » facilement trois à quatre cuillère à soupe d'huile par semaine sans devenir gras._


	11. Chapitre 10

_Avec un sifflement exaspéré, il expédia en vitesse la dizaine de rapports d'état de la ruche, avant d'aboyer quelques ordres aux trois officiers qu'il avait réaffecté en urgence à la gestion du vaisseau avant qu'il ne se noient complètement sous la paperasse, puis il partit, son manteau claquant sur ses talons._

 _Galymn, un ancien scientifique qui faisait office de soldat et de garde depuis son arrivée sur Oumana l'attendait hors de la salle du trône, la tête baissée avec respect._

 _« Au rapport, soldat ! » exigea-t-il, continuant tout droit en direction de la cellule où était enfermé son prédécesseur._

 _« Vos prévisions étaient exactes, Commandant. Rosanna Gady a bel et bien tenté de s'approprier le commandant de Silla, mais comme je vous l'ai signalé plus tôt, ce dernier à refusé. Madame Gady est partie après avoir menacé d'exaucer son vœu de mourir. »_

 _« Elle ne le fera pas. Elle déteste tuer et fera tout pour l'éviter. Delleb est déjà venue le voir, et il lui avait déjà fait part de sa volonté de la servir... » gronda-t-il, une colère sourde bouillonnant en lui._

 _« Est-ce mal, Commandant ? S'il désire nous rejoindre, cela faciliterait l'intégration du reste de la ruche, non ? » demanda Galymn, perplexe._

 _Oui, cela faciliterait grandement l'intégration des_ wraiths _de Silla, mais certainement pas sa relation avec Delleb. Ce_ wraith _n'était qu'un raccourci, sa présence n'était pas indispensable... S'il était trop stupide pour comprendre quelle était la meilleure solution, il ne serait pas responsable de sa mort, pas vraiment._

 _« Inutile de m'escorter jusqu'au prisonnier, soldat. Je connais le chemin. Allez vous rendre utile ailleurs. Sur le pont trois, par exemple. » répliqua-t-il, ignorant la question de son subordonné._

 _Ce dernier le salua d'une courbette avant de rebrousser chemin alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le ventre de la ruche, jusqu'aux quartiers des soldats de bas rang._

 _D'une pensée, il congédia les gardes de faction avant d'entrer dans la cellule._

 _Il vit avec satisfaction le commandant déchu se redresser d'un bond, le fixant avec méfiance depuis le fond de la petite pièce._

 _Après quelques secondes, Jû'reyn se reprit et, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le défia du regard, détaillant avec une moue désapprobatrice son uniforme sans aucune fioriture et sa coiffure minimaliste._

 _« Je suis à présent certain que la reine Delleb sera enchantée de mon allégeance, avoir... ça en guise de commandant, quelle honte pour une telle souveraine ! » ricana ce dernier sur le ton de quelqu'un qui vient de marcher dans une crotte._

 _Il se força au calme. Au plus grand calme. Il n'avait jamais eu recours à la brutalité pour s'imposer, ce n'était pas ce sale petit insecte qui allait le faire changer._

 _« Je ne suis venu ici que par courtoisie, prisonnier. Ceci sera mon seul et unique avertissement. En tant que commandant de Delleb et officier Ouman'shii, il est de mon devoir de m'assurer de neutraliser toute menace envers les miens. Vous ne sortirez donc de cette cellule que lié par serment à nous, ou mort, j'y veillerai personnellement. »_

 _L'autre gronda, alors qu'ils bataillaient silencieusement dans l'Esprit, tentant chacun d'imposer sa présence à l'autre, se tournant autour comme deux félins._

 _Il parvint finalement à dominer après de longs instants de lutte._

 _« Ensuite, en tant que mâle alpha et second de ma reine, je ne peux en aucun cas tolérer de partager ma place et ma fonction avec un sale petit m'as-tu-vu de votre trempe. Je vous conseille donc très vivement d'éviter de prêter serment à Delleb, si vous ne voulez pas subir un désagréable accident de décompression explosive dans les heures qui suivent. A moins que ce ne soit un dysfonctionnement des portes coupe-feu...ou tout autre malheureux incident. » siffla-t-il, menaçant._

 _« La mort ou la mort. Même une larve d'une décennie se rendrait compte qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un choix, « Commandant » ! » répliqua l'autre._

 _« La mort ou Rosanna Gady, débile congénital. Elle m'a appris la vertu du choix librement exercé. Je vous laisse faire le vôtre, « Commandant » persifla-t-il, se retournant pour quitter la cellule._

 _Un souffle d'air l'avertit de l'attaque de son semblable, à laquelle il s'était au demeurant attendu, et d'un geste leste, il se retourna, interceptant son adversaire en plein vol avant de le jeter contre le mur._

 _Jû'reyn s'effondra au sol, le souffle coupé par le choc, et avant qu'il ne puisse se redresser, il le saisit à la gorge, appuyant sa dague sur sa carotide palpitante._

 _« Allez-y, débattez-vous juste un peu... que j'aie une bonne raison de vous éliminer... Allez-y... »_

 _A sa plus grande déception, l'autre ne bougea pas._

 _D'un geste brusque, il le plaqua durement contre le mur, relevant l'abondante masse soyeuse de ses longs cheveux pour sectionner au ras du crâne une mèche sur le haut de la nuque, puis il le relâcha._

 _« Je prends ça... Juste un petit rappel pour vous. C'est votre vie que j'aurais pu prendre, mais j'ai encore l'espoir que vous puissiez être utile, malgré toutes les apparences. »_

 _Se redressant d'un geste souple, il s'éloigna d'un pas._

 _« Pour une fois, je serais ravi de voir que j'ai tort.» ajouta-t-il, jetant négligemment l'épaisse mèche sur le prisonnier qui le fixait d'un regard brûlant de haine._

 _Cette fois, il quitta la cabine sans que Jû'reyn ne bronche._

 _Il avait gagné._

Milena ignora soigneusement le regard mi-compatissant, mi-perplexe d'Amanda, qui bien que toujours incapable de parler avait repris quelques activité sur la frégate et l'aidait pour le moment à bander son avant-bras.

Lorsque la soldate eut terminé, elle la remercia sobrement puis avec un grincement de dents, renfila le manteau de cuir qu'elle avait emprunté dans la laverie pour tenter de se protéger un peu.

Le vêtement lourd et rigide frottait désagréablement sur ses deux avants-bras bandés jusqu'au coude et couverts de morsures plus ou moins profonde, mais il avait le mérite d'encaisser le plus gros des dégâts de la minuscule mais redoutable mâchoire de Zen'kan.

L'enfant était aussi sauvage et méfiant qu'un puma, et tout aussi rapide. Un instant, il était calmement assis à un mètre d'elle à la fixer de ses immenses yeux d'or liquide, et l'instant d'après il était suspendu à son poignet, ses petites dents solidement fichées dans sa chair.

Tom l'aidait autant que possible, mais il faisait partie de l'équipage de l' _Utopia_ , et avait donc, contrairement à elle qui n'y était qu'une « passagère », son lot de corvées à faire.

Malgré le lien télépathique qu'il était parvenu à établir avec son cadet, même lui peinait à l'apprivoiser, alors comment était-elle censée arriver à quoi que ce soit avec cette petite créature rétive ?

Lorsqu'elle entra à nouveau dans sa cabine, son cœur manqua un battement, alors qu'elle la découvrait vide. Fort heureusement, il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour repérer la petite silhouette recroquevillée sous une des couchettes, deux yeux luisants la fixant avec insistance tandis qu'un grondement sourd sortait de sous le matelas.

Résignée, elle s'installa par terre, s'appuyant sur la couchette d'en face.

« On est pas copains toi et moi, hein, gamin ? »

Un vague grondement sembla lui répondre.

« Tu sais, je te veux pas de mal, alors pas la peine de m'attaquer à chaque fois comme ça... »

Les deux billes d'or la fixaient sans ciller.

« D'ailleurs pourquoi je te parle ? Tu ne sais même pas encore parler le _wraith,_ alors l'anglais... Au moins avec Tom, on pouvait communiquer par gestes. Mais toi ? Même ta langue natale doit être un affreux charabia pour toi, hein, Zen'kan ? »

Elle se figea. Que lui avait dit Markus déjà ? Ah oui, ils n'apprenaient « l'humain » que vers leurs cinquante ans, et à vocaliser le _wraith_ que vers l'âge de sept à dix ans. Mais ils parlaient avant ! Simplement pas avec leur bouche. Logique pour une espèce télépathe.

Maintenant, comment entrer en contact télépathique avec un enfant si méfiant que même son frère arrivait à peine à l'atteindre par l'Esprit ?

Déjà, il faudrait qu'elle soit en contact physique avec lui, et ensuite il faudrait qu'il initie le contact.

Un souvenir remonta, faisant germer une idée saugrenue dans sa tête.

C'était le jour de leur retour sous le bouclier après leur exil sur Atlantis. Au milieu de la nuit, Tom était entré dans sa chambre, la réveillant en sursaut.

«Hein ?! Quoi ?! Kekyspass?! » avait-elle baragouiné, se jetant par réflexe sur le pistolet paralysant qu'elle gardait sur sa table de nuit.

« C'est moi, Milena. Je peux venir dormir avec toi ? » avait-il demandé d'une toute petite voix.

Elle était restée interdite quelques instants.

« Pourquoi ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

« Non, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'aime pas être tout seul. Je me sens plus... en sécurité quand je sens la présence de quelqu'un d'autre près de moi. Tu es d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. Viens là, mon insecte grégaire à moi. » avait-elle répondu, ouvrant largement ses couvertures au jeune _wraith_ qui était venu se blottir contre elle avec bonheur.

Cette nuit-là, elle avait dormi profondément, paisiblement, faisant d'étrange rêve d'exaltantes chasses et de petits vaisseaux filant dans l'obscurité de l'espace.

A l'époque elle n'avait attaché aucune importance à ces rêves, mais elle n'en avait jamais fait de pareils, et n'en avait plus refait de tels. Et pour cause: elle était à présent certaine qu'ils n'étaient pas siens.

Ça pouvait marcher.

Elle se redressa tranquillement, afin de ne pas effrayer la petite silhouette qui l'épiait, puis descendit un des matelas de sa couchette pour le poser au sol, avant de le garnir de tous les coussins et de toutes les couvertures de sa cabine, assez nombreux vu les deux occupants avec qui elle la partageait depuis la veille.

Elle médita quelques instants sur les options qui s'offraient à elle, puis finalement décida de se déshabiller pour enfiler l'ensemble de douce toile qu'elle utilisait comme pyjama à bord du vaisseau (1), priant pour que le petit ne décide pas d'en profiter pour la mordre une fois de plus.

Elle s'installa ensuite sur le matelas, arrangeant la literie en une sorte de nid comme elle l'avait vu si souvent faire par Tom, puis elle tenta de convaincre Zen'kan de la rejoindre.

Après vingt minutes de mots gentils et de petits gestes encourageants sans aucun progrès, elle renonça, se laissant mollement tomber dans les oreillers.

Elle fixait le plafond en se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de faux, lorsqu'un bruit de frottement, suivi du mouvement discret du matelas qui pliait sous un petit poids, l'alerta.

Elle se retint de bouger ne serait-ce que les yeux et quelques minutes plus tard, un petit doigt terminé par une griffe aiguisée se plantait dans ses côtes, lui arrachant un cri alors qu'elle sursautait.

Un sifflement furieux, et deux yeux jaunes la fixaient à nouveau depuis l'obscurité de la couchette, emplis de reproches.

« Si tu ne veux pas que je crie, ne me plante pas tes griffes dans les côtes, espèce de... mini- _wraith_ ! » protesta-t-elle mollement avant de se rallonger, la tête légèrement tournée de côté afin de pouvoir surveiller le petit cauchemar vert.

Cette fois-ci, il ne fallut que trois minutes à Zen'kan pour sortir de sa cachette et s'approcher d'elle.

Il l'observa avec curiosité, ses fentes respiratoires palpitantes alors qu'il la reniflait, puis elle le vit ouvrir en grand la bouche et avant même de s'en rendre compte, elle hurla.

« NON ! »

Cette fois, l'enfant ne fila pas se cacher, mais se figea, l'air terrifié.

« Tout va bien, Zen'kan. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mais ne mords pas. D'accord ? »

Le petit resta figé durant presque une minute, puis il reprit son inspection.

Il tenta encore par deux fois de la mordre, s'immobilisant à chacun de ses « non », avant d'opter pour une nouvelle approche.

Dégainant son doigt comme une sorcier sa baguette, il le lui planta en plein front, y laissant une petite marque sanglante.

« Non, Zen'kan, non ! » le gronda-t-elle, se redressant sur le coude pour lui coller une petite tape sur le côté de la tête.

Un couinement et l'enfant recula en crabe, à la limite de l'abri tout relatif de la couchette.

« Non ! Non, ne t'en vas pas, s'il te plaît ! Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du m'énerver » le supplia-t-elle, bien plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'aurait dû par la situation.

L'enfant poussa un petit gémissement protestataire, mais au moins ne bougea-t-il pas.

Elle se recoucha.

« Allez viens, Zen'kan. Viens vers moi. On va finir par être amis, toi et moi, hein mon gars ? »

Après d'interminables minutes d'hésitation, le petit alien succomba à nouveau à sa curiosité, et s'approcha une fois encore d'elle.

Milena ne put s'empêcher de se tendre un peu lorsqu'il avança sa minuscule main vers son bras, mais elle ne sentit qu'une petite paume qui explorait lentement le bandage approximatif qui recouvrait la dizaine de morsures dont il l'avait gratifiée.

Rassuré par son absence de réaction, l'enfant s'approcha un peu plus près, s'asseyant sur ses talons à côté d'elle pour observer très soigneusement son bras, qui semblait le fasciner.

Il examina avec attention sa main, explorant chacun de ses doigts avec la minutie d'un horloger, les comparant à ses propres mains, puis satisfait de son examen, se mit à tirailler sur le bandage, tentant de le défaire, en vain.

Avec un grondement frustré, il secoua son bras, la fixant d'un air désespéré.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ? Tu crois pas que tu m'as assez décorée comme ça ? Je vais avoir de belles cicatrices avec tout ça, moi, tu sais. »

L'enfant imperturbable poussa un nouveau grognement, agitant son bras d'un air autoritaire.

« Ça sait pas encore parler et ça donne déjà des ordres. Y a que les _wraiths_ pour faire ça... » rit-elle, heureuse d'avoir pu établir un contact autrement que par la violence avec l'enfant.

Elle se redressa prudemment, tandis que Zen'kan se crispait, l'observant soudain avec inquiétude.

« Tu veux que j'enlève le bandage ? Je risque de mettre du sang sur les draps et Amanda ne sera pas contente. Tu veux aller t'expliquer avec Amanda après, hein ? »

Un sifflement exaspéré, en tout point identique à ceux qu'elle avait si souvent entendu sortir des lèvres des grands prédateurs à chaque fois que les choses n'allaient pas aussi vite qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

« D'accord, d'accord, mais je te préviens, si tu me mords encore, je t'en colle une, et une vraie cette fois, c'est clair ? » l'avertit-elle d'un ton dur.

Au regard du petit, il n'avait rien compris en dehors de son ton menaçant, et il se contenta de la fixer avec crainte.

Avec un soupir, elle dégrafa, puis déroula lentement la longue bande toute tâchée de sang.

Elle avait retiré la moitié du bandage lorsque Zen'kan se mit à émettre de petits crissements aigus de détresse, tendant désespérément les mains vers son bras.

Elle le lui tendit avec une hésitation et il l'attrapa fermement, enserrant avec force son poignet mal en point. Ravalant une exclamation de douleur, elle le regarda tirer son bras à lui, reniflant à nouveau avec attention sa peau à présent à nu, puis ouvrir lentement la bouche.

« Non ! » gronda-t-elle, retirant son bras, rouvrant certaine plaies seulement à moitié coagulées.

Zen'kan se remit à émettre les étranges crissements, qu'elle finit par identifier comme une sorte de pleurs sans larmes.

« Pas mordre, Zen'kan, pas mordre ! » rouspéta-t-elle en lui rendant son bras.

L'enfant cessa immédiatement de gémir, s'approchant à nouveau de son bras, ses minuscules dents luisant dans la lumière artificielle de la cabine.

« Zen'kan, non... » le prévint-elle, sans toutefois bouger.

L'enfant se figea pendant quelques instants, avant de recommencer à bouger.

« Zen'kan... » répéta-t-elle, levant lentement son autre main en un geste menaçant.

L'expression du petit changea, s'emplissant de crainte, et elle fut totalement incapable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Comment aurait-elle pu faire du mal à un être au regard si implorant ?

Elle laissa retomber son bras, se résignant à sentir à nouveau la douleur cuisante de la morsure.

Ce fut la sensation humide et tiède d'une langue qui l'assaillit à la place, et elle contempla avec des yeux ronds le petit alien qui léchait délicatement ses plaies tout en la fixant d'un air inquiet.

Elle se détendit.

« Je suis sûre que c'est pas hygiénique du tout. Tu dois avoir la bouche aussi propre qu'un chien errant, mais au moins, tu ne me mords pas... et puis avec la double injection d'antibiotiques que j'ai déjà reçue grâce auxdites morsures, je crois que je survivrai. Tu vois que tu peux être gentil quand tu veux, Zen'kan. » babilla-t-elle, trop heureuse pour vraiment se soucier des conséquences.

Le petit ne cessa son manège que lorsque la dernière plaie eut coagulé et que plus une seule goutte de sang ne souillait son bras.

« C'est très gentil ça, Zen'kan, très gentil. » le félicita-t-elle, lui caressant la tête par habitude, comme elle l'aurait fait avec Tom.

Le petit _wraith_ se crispa, attendant des coups qui ne vinrent jamais.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. On appelle ça un câlin. C'est plutôt agréable, non ? »

Son ton doux dût le rassurer un peu car il se détendit insensiblement.

« C'est comme tes léchouilles, mais en moins baveux. Ça sert à montrer son affection. Je sais pas toi, mais moi je préfère ça aux morsures... »

S'allongeant à nouveau, elle continua à lui grattouiller la tête distraitement, réalisant combien l'échange l'avait vidée.

Le geste répétitif et la douceur des draps eurent vite fait de la rendre somnolente.

Elle comprit qu'elle s'était endormie lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut alors que Zen'kan s'installait contre son flanc, tournant sur lui-même comme un chien dans son panier.

Avec un sourire heureux, elle le couvrit délicatement d'un drap avant de refermer les yeux.

Peut-être n'aurait elle pas besoin d'un lien télépathique pour entrer en contact avec lui, après tout.

* * *

 _(1) Milena passe beaucoup de temps sur Oumana, mais aussi sur l'Utopia. Elle y a donc sa propre cabine et quelques affaires qui y restent en permanence. D'habitude, Tom occupe une autre cabine, non loin de celle de Liu et Jiu, mais depuis l'arrivée de Zen'kan, il dort dans celle de Milena pour garder un œil sur son frère._


	12. Chapitre 11

A son arrivée dans la salle du trône, Rosanna fut accueillie par un des officiers que Zil'reyn avait débauchés pour l'assister, lequel qui lui tendit une tablette.

« Voici les rapports que vous avez demandé, Madame Gady, ainsi que votre programme du jour approuvé par la re... gente Delleb » lui indiqua-t-il avant de retourner à sa console avant même qu'elle ait pu le remercie.

« Gna gna gna, programme approuvé par la régente... Je vais lui en foutre des programmes approuvés par la régente, moi ! » ronchonna-t-elle, exaspérée de se voir dicter ses journées par la reine.

S'appuyant contre une des colonnes de la salle, elle parcourut les nombreux dossiers. Zil'reyn et son équipe avaient fait du bon travail. Il y avait tout ce qu'elle avait demandé et même plus.

Un rapport complet sur toutes les planètes du territoire, incluant climat, infrastructures, position sur une carte et, bien entendu, population humaine. Un autre inventaire lui apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la flotte de Silla, et enfin un troisième sur l'état exact de la ruche, de ses réserves en tous genres, et un index détaillé de chaque membre resté à bord, avec son rang, ses distinctions ou bévues, sa fonction et même à quelle couvée il appartenait.

Elle en aurait pour des heures à tout lire, elle se pencha donc sur son programme. Elle sourit. De toute évidence Markus avait dû passer par là, car il était bien moins surchargé que celui de la veille.

A vrai dire, il ne contenait que deux tâches. Pour le matin, un mystérieux « Orga infra ru » et pour l'après-midi un non moins mystérieux « Acc serm res ru ». Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait le temps de lire quelques rapports.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Delleb fit une entrée fracassante et pourtant totalement silencieuse, sa simple présence semblant drainer tout l'air de la salle.

« Bonjour, Delleb. Vous avez fait la grasse matinée ? » la salua-t-elle, ignorant la demi-douzaine de regards posés sur elles.

« Comment un matin peut-il être gras ? Ne répondez pas, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je cherchais le commandant Zil'reyn. »

« Et ? »

« Et je ne l'ai pas trouvé, sombre abrutie ! »

Était-ce un test ? La reine voulait-elle voir jusqu'où elle irait pour maintenir son fragile statut sur la ruche, ou s'était-elle juste oubliée ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse convenable.

Sa gifle claqua, semblant se répercuter entre les hauts murs.

« Delleb, pas d'insultes. Vous le savez non ? »

La reine la fixa, écumante de rage.

« Vous m'insultez, je vous gifle. Ce n'est pas nouveau ! Maintenant, si nous pouvions redevenir cordiale l'une envers l'autre et commencer cette journée, ce serait bien. »

« Rosanna Gady... »

« Oui, Delleb ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton tranquille, la défiant du regard.

« Un jour... »

« Un jour, je le paierai ? Sans doute, mais si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui, pourrions-nous nous mettre au travail ? »

La reine allait répliquer, les mains agitée de tics, mais l'entrée du commandant redirigea sa colère contre lui.

C'est donc au pas de charge qu'elle vint se planter devant lui avant de lui coller une gifle non moins retentissante que celle qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Où étiez-vous, Commandant ?! » cracha-t-elle ensuite, hargneuse.

Zil'reyn verdit.

« J'étais allé voir... un prisonnier. » grommela-t-il mal à l'aise, fixant ses pieds comme un enfant pris en faute. Elle sourit : pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre le quel.

« Le commandant Zil'reyn est allé interroger Jû'reyn à ma demande. Ayant résolu le mystère de ses trous de mémoire, je voulais m'assurer qu'il avait ce qu'il faut pour commander, et quoi de mieux qu'un commandant aussi exceptionnel que Zil'reyn pour s'en assurer ? » intervint-elle, tandis que le _wraith_ se figeait, surpris de son intervention.

La reine fusilla du regard le malheureux mâle pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Très bien. Qui est responsable de cette manipulation mentale ? »

Dans son dos, Zil'reyn lui jeta un regard empli de reconnaissance avant de se hâter vers le grand écran latéral.

« Un des mutins. Il l'a fait pour d'excellentes raisons. Le commandant avait appris des choses qu'il aurait répétées à Silla et cette pipelette n'aurait pas résisté à l'envie d'en informer toute la galaxie. Cela aurait causé la perte de toute la ruche. »

« Quelles informations ? » demanda la reine, avide.

« Rien que vous ayez besoin de savoir pour le moment, Delleb. Lorsque j'aurais une vision claire des implications de ce que je sais pour le moment, je vous ferai un rapport complet. Pour l'instant, je préfère attendre que de formuler des hypothèses potentiellement fausses et mortelles. Je puis vous garantir que cela ne représente aucun danger ni pour cette ruche, ni pour les Ouman'shii dans l'immédiat. »

« Rosanna Gady, cessez d'agir sans me consulter, vous avez déjà fait assez de dégâts ! » murmura la reine à son oreille.

« Justement, je n'agis pas avant d'avoir toutes les informations. Avec les adorateurs j'ai agi sur un coup de tête et il y a eu des morts. Je ne ferai pas deux fois la même erreur. Pour l'instant, nous allons continuer ce que nous avons commencé, et je vais poursuivre mes investigations. Lorsque j'y verrai plus clair, je vous dirais tout, promis. »

« J'ai votre parole, humaine ? »  
« Oui, vous l'avez. »

« Bien, alors du travail nous attend. Zil'reyn ! »

Elles passèrent la matinée à discuter et se disputer sur mille et un points de détails. Les recycleurs étaient toujours hors service, fallait-il jeter les cadavres par les sas, ou les garder malgré la décomposition de plus en plus avancée jusqu'à réparation ? Le reste de l'équipage était en train d'être sorti de stase. Fallait-il prévoir une sélection afin de les alimenter, ou allaient-ils retourner dans leurs cocons tout de suite après avoir appris pour le changement de reine ?

Était-il sage de potentiellement donner à Olamin'shi plus de trois mille _wraiths_ , alors qu'elle même n'en possédait même pas mille ? Elle n'avait ni les infrastructures, ni le territoire suffisant pour les accueillir tous. Sur ce point, elles tombèrent rapidement d'accord. C'était un excellent calcul. Olamin'shi n'aurait certainement pas les moyens de les entretenir tous, et beaucoup reviendraient vers leurs anciens frères, après quelques mois ou quelques années de famine. Ils seraient alors ravis de rejoindre leurs rangs et d'adopter leur coutumes, tout en était plus faciles à intégrer car arrivant au compte-goutte. Avaient-elles honte d'utiliser ainsi une autre reine ? Non.

Après d'innombrables palabres, Rosanna dut se rendre à l'évidence. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils devraient très bientôt faire une sélections afin de nourrir l'équipage et ce n'était pas une poignée de condamnés à mort qui suffiraient.

« Bon, Zil'reyn, montrez-moi toutes les planètes exploitables. Vous éliminez tous les mondes trop peu peuplés pour que la civilisation survive, ceux ayant récemment subi une sélection, etc. »

Le _wraith_ s'exécuta et une liste d'une cinquantaine de planètes s'afficha.

« Ok. Combien d'humains nous faudrait-il exactement pour être tranquilles pour, disons, six semaines ? » demanda-t-elle.

« D'après l'estimation du nombre de _wraiths_ qui devraient nous rejoindre et en partant du principe que personne ne retournera en stase, au moins cent-cinquante, Madame. »

« Autant ? Bon, y a-t-il des mondes qui supporteraient une sélection de cette ampleur ? »

« Oui, Madame Gady. Quatorze. » répondit le commandant en filtrant la liste.

« Bien. Avez-vous des données sur les populations de ces mondes ? Leur niveau technologique, leur culture, leurs croyances ? »

« Seulement leur niveau technologique, Madame, qui n'atteint en aucun cas l'industrialisation. »

« Ça ne me suffit pas. Je veux savoir qui ils sont. Trouvez-moi des adorateurs qui les connaissent ou autre chose. »

« Quelle importance, Rosanna Gady ? Ils sont de la nourriture. » nota la reine.

« Certains oui, certains deviendront vos donneurs. Il vaut mieux savoir lesquels sont le plus susceptibles d'apprendre à vous apprécier avant d'aller les massacrer, vous ne croyez pas ? » répliqua-t-elle.

La reine feula un assentiment grincheux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, trois serviteurs entraient dans la salle, l'air terrorisé.

« Vous désiriez nous voir, Seigneur ? » demanda le plus âgé, sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

« Oui. Tout va bien, nous aurions voulu savoir ce que vous pourriez nous dire sur les habitants de ces différents mondes. Qui sont-ils ? Comment vivent-ils ? » l'enjoignit Rosanna tout en faisant signe à la reine de reculer.

Le serviteur jeta un regard interrogateur à cette dernière, qui ne bougea pas.

« C'est moi qui vous pose une question, pas Delleb. » nota l'artiste.

L'homme baissa prestement le nez, jetant un regard inquiet sur la tablette qu'elle lui tendait.

« Bien, Madame Gady. Je connais Maalam et Galut. Fil connaît Zit, Amaras et Falttaz. Et Rapide est originaire d'Imaran et elle a vécu sur Uu'mui. »

« Fantastique, ça nous fait la moitié des planètes ! »

Elle eut le réflexe de chercher un siège mais le seul présent étant le gigantesque trône, elle renonça d'emblée.

« Zil'reyn, s'il vous plaît, trouvez-nous très vite une grande table de réunion et des chaises, sinon je vais faire déplacer le centre de commandement sur l' _Utopia_. »

« A vos ordres, Madame. »

Elle invita ensuite d'un geste les trois serviteurs à parler.

Sur les sept mondes, un fut déclaré d'emblée comme territoire de chasse : Zit, un monde de cannibales adorateurs d'esprits des marais, qui ne craignaient qu'une seule chose : les démons descendus du ciel pour leur voler leurs proies.

Deux furent mis sur la liste des éventuels : Galut et Falttaz, aux terres et aux femmes fertiles mais à la culture mollassonne.

Enfin, les quatre derniers retinrent l'attention de l'artiste. Maalam abritait un fier peuple de guerriers arboricoles qui vouaient une haine féroce aux _wraiths_ , mais étaient des alliés de longues date des Iräns avec qui ils troquaient force vitale et bois précieux contre céréales et autres biens agricoles que leur jungle ne pouvait produire.

Amaras était une planète désertique que se partageaient deux espèces intelligentes. Les humains, qui formaient d'immenses tribus nomades voyageant d'oasis en oasis, et les marcheurs noirs, de mystérieux êtres hantant les dunes et dont elle ne put apprendre qu'une seule chose : ils n'étaient pas comestibles pour les _wraiths_.

Les Imarans, le peuple de la femme nommée Rapide, étaient à mi-chemin entre des adorateurs et du bétail pour les aliens. Ils les révéraient comme les envoyés des dieux et n'aspiraient qu'à les servir, mais ils s'offraient aussi volontairement comme sacrifice afin d'apaiser leur faim. Selon leurs traditions, donner sa vie en servant ou en rassasiant un _wraith_ était le seul moyen d'atteindre le paradis. Mourir autrement condamnait leur âme à errer éternellement dans le vide glacé des cieux, à la recherche de cet au-delà inaccessible.

C'était malsain comme culture, mais tout ce qu'elle y vit sur le moment, c'était un moyen efficace de pallier au manque de serviteurs à bord de la ruche, et une source fiable de futurs donneurs, pour peu qu'ils parviennent à les convaincre que le don d'énergie était aussi un moyen de servir leurs « envoyés des dieux ».

Enfin, Uu'mui avait été un monde adorateur ayant appartenu à une autre reine, sur lequel Rapide avait été envoyée en tant qu'espionne. Silla s'en était emparée et, afin de punir les habitants pour avoir servi la mauvaise reine, leur avait dénié le droit à la protection qu'offrait de coutume le statut d'adorateurs pour les réduire à du simple bétail.

Quatre mondes, chacun prometteur à sa manière, et un qui semblait parfait pour une sélection.

Rosanna eut beau se dire que ce seraient des tueurs anthropophages qui seraient capturés, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que des enfants et des vieillards subiraient cette mort atroce et ce, sous ses ordres.

Ravalant sa culpabilité, elle se recentra sur le moment présent et les choses très concrètes à faire.

« Envoyez un rapport complet sur ces quatre mondes à Milena. Qu'elle prenne contact avec Jin'shi pour voir s'ils peuvent faire quelque chose avec Maalam. Je la laisse gérer pour le reste. Zil'reyn, vous vous chargez d'organiser une sélection sur Zit ? »

« Oui, Madame Gady. Vous n'avez plus à vous en soucier. »

« Merci, Commandant. Ah ! Hier, j'ai parlé à un scientifique qui m'a avoué être affamé. Apparemment, les intellectuels passaient après les guerriers avec Silla. Assurez-vous que tout le monde ait le même accès à la nourriture. »

« A vos ordres ! »

« Et tant qu'on y est prévoyez ce qu'il faut pour l' _Utopia_. »

« Vous êtes sûre, Madame ? »

« Oui, je pense que nous avons tous mieux à faire que d'aller à la chasse au condamné à mort pour le moment. Assurez-vous simplement qu'il n'y ait aucun enfant ou femme enceinte ou ce genre de chose à bord, d'accord ? »

Le _wraith_ gronda.

« C'était peut-être dans les habitudes des _wraiths_ de cette ruche de consommer enfants et femelles gravides, mais c'est au mieux une gestion désastreuse des ressources. Je m'assurerai personnellement qu'aucun humain... inadéquat ne finisse dans un cocon, Madame Gady. »

« Je crois que ce n'est pas le seule chose mal gérée ici. » soupira-t-elle, lui adressant un regard reconnaissant.

« En effet, Madame. D'ailleurs, les réserves alimentaires des humains sont aussi dangereusement basses. » nota le commandant.

« Et comment ça se passe pour eux, normalement ? »

« Un vaisseau cargo est envoyé sur un monde adorateur affilié afin de remplir les réserves, et embarquer ou débarquer des esclaves. »

« Et je suppose que si vous m'en parlez, c'est qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Silla possédait quatre mondes adorateurs et grands producteurs agricoles. Elle a jugé que comme les _wraiths_ ne mangeaient pas de légumes, ils n'étaient pas indispensables, ils ont donc été presque entièrement sélectionnés, Madame. » siffla Zil'reyn, clairement agacé.

« Donc, y a plus personne pour nourrir les serviteurs des vaisseaux ?! »

« Non, Madame. »

Elle soupira, se frottant les tempes.

« Bon, oubliez ce que j'ai dit plus tôt à propos des mondes à visiter. La priorité pour l' _Utopia_ est de faire jouer les relations de Milena pour trouver à manger pour tout le monde. »

« En parlant de manger, je suppose que votre métabolisme faiblard d'humaine requiert que vous alliez vous alimenter ? » nota la reine, s'attirant un regard de travers de la jeune femme.

« Je vous retrouve dans deux heures pour le... « Acc serm res ru » ? » suggéra-t-elle, trop heureuse de s'éloigner de la reine et de son caractère.

« Le quoi ? »  
« Mais je sais pas, c'est vous qui avez validé ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle, lui tendant sa tablette.

La reine fixa un instant le petit écran, l'air perplexe, puis ses traits s'éclairèrent.

« Ah, « Accueil et serment du reste de la ruche » ! J'enverrai Azur vous préparer dans une heure. »

« Il ne va pas falloir une heure pour m'habiller ! »

« Mieux vaut prévoir plus de temps, avec vos cheveux... anormaux. »

« Mes cheveux sont tout à fait normaux, je vous signale ! »

«Ça, c'est vous qui le dites, Rosanna Gady. »

« Oui, je le dis ! Bon appétit, Delleb. »

« Je ne mange pas, je vous signale. »

« Ça, c'est vous qui le dites, Delleb ! » répliqua-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle faillit rentrer dans Markus alors qu'elle quittait la salle du trône.

« Tu es là ! Ça a été, ta matinée ? »

« Oui. Je venais m'assurer que Delleb te laisserait le temps de manger quelque chose, et que tu emploierais bien ce temps à t'alimenter et pas à autre chose. » répondit le _wraith_ en lui emboîtant le pas.

« C'est pas comme si je risquais d'oublier de manger... » ronchonna-t-elle.

Le regard éloquent de Markus lui indiqua clairement ce qu'il en pensait.

Elle se figea en plein milieu du couloir, le fixant avec attention.

« C'est en quel honneur ? » finit-elle par demander.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » mentit-t-il.

« La dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi soigneusement apprêté, c'était il y a quatre ans... Le lendemain, tu n'étais plus là. » répondit-elle, acerbe malgré elle.

Détournant les yeux, elle fixa le mur avec insistance. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se rappelle cet affreux moment ?  
Markus ne bougea pas, mais elle sentit son esprit entourer tendrement le sien, le réchauffant avec douceur.

« Il y a quatre ans, j'ai appris ce que c'était d'être fier de soi et de ses actes. Ce que c'était d'avoir une maison et une famille. Peu importe de quel côté je me trouvais, la chasse m'a toujours volé ces précieux présents. J'ai décidé de reprendre ce qui me revient de droit. Je suis plus qu'un chien de chasse. Je suis plus qu'un traqueur et ainsi, mon apparence est plus en adéquation avec qui je suis vraiment, au-delà de ce que les autres imaginent de moi.» lui expliqua-t-il d'une pensée.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

Après tout, excepté dans ses pires cauchemars où il n'était qu'une âme brisée et torturée, elle l'avait toujours vu ainsi dans ses rêves, glorieux et d'une beauté sauvage.

Elle l'observa plus attentivement.

Au premier abord, il était le même traqueur que celui qui avait chassé pour Atlantis, mais en y regardant de plus près, il n'était plus du tout le même être.

Le manteau était le détail le plus flagrant. En bien meilleur état et plus seyant encore que celui qu'il portait alors, mais guère différent au final. Il arborait la même coiffure que celle qu'il portait sur Atlantis, deux mèches adroitement tressées et ornées chacune d'une perle de métal entourant son visage tandis qu'un demi-catogan retenait le reste de sa crinière. De même, son long bouc était à nouveau orné d'une autre perle de métal assortie et elle était sans doute la seule à pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que malgré les motifs identiques gravés dans le métal, il ne n'agissait pas des mêmes perles. Pas le même uniforme, pas les mêmes perles, et pas le même _wraith_. Celui qu'elle avait connu était un chasseur sauvage mais curieux et protecteur, empli de haine envers les siens et hanté par les ombres d'un passé sinistre. Celui qui se tenait devant elle était toujours un chasseur sauvage, taillés pour les longues errances, mais aussi un guerrier honorable, investi d'une mission presque divine et porté par la croyance absolue en un futur extraordinaire.

Elle sourit. Il y avait autant de différence entre Venn'kan, le traqueur de Silla et Markus, le traqueur d'Atlantis, qu'il y en avait entre ce dernier et Markus, ancien coureur et fondateur des Ouman'shii.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'autre tatouage que ton tatouage facial ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, s'approchant pour lui prendre la main.

« Je n'ai jamais rien fait qui mérite un tatouage, je suppose. »

« Tu as été coureur, tu y as survécu, tu as tué un commandant ennemi, tu as fait tomber une ruche, tu es techniquement le premier _wraith_ Ouman'shii et ça, rien que depuis que tu as quitté Atlantis ! Parce que si on rajoute ce que tu as fait quand on y était, on peut ajouter : sauvetage de la cité presque à toi tout seul des mains des Frygiens, capture d'un nombre incalculable d'ennemis recherchés de la cité, et mise au point d'une méthode de self-défense qui a sans doute sauvé des milliers de vies dans la galaxie à l'heure actuelle ! »

« Ça, c'est à toi qu'en revient le mérite, mais je te l'accorde, j'ai fait quelques petites choses notables .» répondit-il, cachant mal sa fierté.

« Markus, ne joue pas les faux modestes ! »

« D'accord, nous irons voir ton taré de tatoueur dès que l'on pourra s'accorder quelques jours. »

« De toute manière, Silmalyn m'a déjà fait part de sa volonté de changer de tatouage. Mais d'ici là, réfléchit à ce que tu voudrais qu'il te tatoue. »

« Rosanna, on ne choisit pas ses tatouages, on les reçoit comme trophée. »

« Et bien, c'est bête, mais la seule personne que tu puisses considérer comme ta supérieure n'est actuellement pas dans cette galaxie. Tu vas donc devoir décider tout seul ce que tu penses mériter comme trophée ou pas. » (1)

« Et si je choisis tout ? »

« Tu passeras pour un gros prétentieux beaucoup trop tatoué. »

Le _wraith_ pouffa.

« Tu me connais bien, ma douce humaine. »

« Normal, ça fait cinq ans que je traîne dans ta tête ! »

* * *

(1) _Pour rappel, ils ne savent toujours pas qu'Atlantis est de retour._


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Attention, « viol mental », consentement douteux (dubious consent) et manipulations télépathiques non consenties.**_

* * *

 _Pourquoi avait il accepté cet odieux chantage ? Il feula de dépit alors que ses gardes l'emmenaient jusqu'à l'humaine._

 _Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ça ! Prêter serment à une humaine ! Depuis quand était-il une telle raclure, un tel dégénéré même pas capable de mourir pour l'honneur des siens ?_

 _Une petite voix en lui murmura qu'il n'y avait plus beaucoup d'honneur à sauver sur cette ruche._

 _Il l'écarta impitoyablement, mais elle continua à susurrer dans sa tête._

 _Après tout, si la femelle avait été_ wraith _, avec ce qu'elle lui avait montré, il lui aurait déjà prêté serment depuis longtemps. Mais tout de même, une humaine !_

 _Au moins les humains ne vivaient-ils pas longtemps. Il en serait vite débarrassé, et plus rien ne l'empêcherait de prêter serment à une vraie reine. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas obligé de vraiment prêter serment, il suffisait qu'il lui fasse croire qu'il l'avait fait._

 _Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrêt de leur petit convoi devant les portes d'une des cabines d'officier. Allait-il être reçu par un simple subalterne ?_

 _Il n'eut pas d'avantage le temps de réfléchir et un de ses gardiens le poussa sans ménagement dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte._

 _Assise sur une simple chaise de bois, Rosanna Gady l'observait, tandis qu'une servante tentait avec peine de coiffer sa longue chevelure rebelle._

 _Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, le traqueur géant qui l'avait menacé la veille le fixait d'un air mauvais, tout comme le commandant qui traînait dans les ombres derrière elle._

 _Il jura intérieurement. Il ne pourrait pas juste prononcer des paroles en l'air et prétendre avoir passé un serment. Il allait devoir simuler tout le rituel. Il allait devoir commettre un immonde parjure._

 _« Bonjour, Jû'reyn. Vous vous êtes donc décidé ? »_

 _Il inspira à fond. L'humaine serait sans doute facile à berner, pas les deux mâles._

 _« Oui, Madame. Je me suis rendu compte combien votre sagesse était grande et... »_

 _« Laissez tomber les flatteries, ça ne prend pas avec moi. » le coupa-t-elle._

 _Il referma la bouche, ravalant la tirade qu'il avait préparé._

 _«Markus, détache-le et donne lui une dague, s'il te plaît. »_

 _Par toutes les reines, elle connaissait au moins le principe du rituel. Il frissonna._

 _«Rosanna ! » protesta le traqueur._

 _« Markus. »_

 _Avec un grognement hargneux, le guerrier s'avança, lui retirant les entraves plus brusquement que nécessaire. Toutefois, il ne lui tendit aucune dague._

 _L'humaine fit signe à la servante d'arrêter, et les cheveux relevés seulement d'un côté par un magnifique peigne, s'avança jusqu'à lui faire face._

 _« Oubliez-le, il est un peu possessif sur ses affaires. Je vous passerai ma dague, mais tout d'abord, si vous voulez bien.» dit-elle, lui tendant ses deux mains._

 _Avec un soupir résigné, il les lui prit, perturbé par l'étrange contact doux mais ferme des deux petites paumes contre les siennes._

 _Ils basculèrent._

 _« Je tiens à m'assurer de votre sincérité et de votre total investissement, Jû'reyn. Rassurez-vous, ce serment ne sera pas à sens unique, je prendrais également des engagements à votre égards. Maintenant, je vous conseille de me laisser faire, je risque de vous faire du mal si vous tentez de résister .» lui expliqua l'entité de lumière scintillante qu'était l'humaine._

 _Il sentit la terreur l'envahir. Qu'allait-elle faire ?_

 _« Rien de plus que ce que ferait une reine pour s'assurer la fidélité de son nouveau commandant. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de briser votre esprit, mais l'opération est très délicate. Ne rendez pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà, je vous en prie. En cas d'échec, Delleb ne pourra pas forcément réparer les dégâts. »_

 _C'était censé le rendre coopératif ? Il gronda, tentant d'éjecter l'intruse de son esprit, en vain. Elle s'était accrochée à lui comme un iratus à sa proie, plantant partout des griffes de volonté pour s'ancrer._

 _Il lutta quelques instants contre elle, mais sans répliquer une seule fois elle tint bon, retranchée derrière des murs mouvants de pensées qui se dérobaient dès qu'il tentait de les capturer._

 _« Je refuse de me laisser asservir par du bétail ! » beugla-t-il finalement, furieux et terrifié de cette présence anormale qui ne cessait de se répandre dans sa tête._

 _« Jû'reyn, ça suffit ! Tenez-vous tranquille ou je vous neutralise ! »_

 _Il sentit les vrilles de pensée s'enfoncer cruellement dans sa psyché, lui arrachant un gémissement._

 _Plus il luttait, plus les vrilles s'enfonçaient, menaçant de disloquer son âme. Il renonça, pantelant et vaincu. Aussitôt, l'humaine retira les tentacules foisonnants d'images de son esprit, le laissant récupérer._

 _Résigné, il l'observa se promener de-ci de-là dans son âme, examinant un souvenir, effleurant une pensée, farfouillant au milieu des émotions comme un animal curieux._

 _« Que cherchez-vous ? » grommela-t-il finalement, alors qu'elle détaillait un souvenir particulièrement humiliant vieux de quelques millénaires._

 _« Je cherche la partie cachée de votre âme. » répondit-elle tranquillement, écartant délicatement d'autres reliques._

 _Inconsciemment, il ne put que resserrer son étreinte sur cette partie de son âme, le recoin sombre où il cachait ses plus obscurs et ses plus beaux secrets._

 _« Merci de me l'avoir montré. » susurra-t-elle, se tournant vers le voile de banalité qui le dissimulait._

 _« Non ! »_

 _Il tenta de la retenir, mais c'était comme tenter d'arrêter une vague géante. Il fut noyé sous la présence aberrante._

 _Il eut la nausée alors qu'elle écartait avec une atroce délicatesse la coquille qui protégeait le cœur de son âme. Si au moins elle l'avait fait avec cruauté, ou violence, mais même pas. Elle mettait son être à nu avec une ignoble note de compassion dans son âme et la douceur d'une mère._

 _Il n'y eut finalement plus rien pour protéger son essence de la présence étouffante de l'humaine._

 _Avec toujours autant de prudence, elle saisit quelques brins d'âmes, les retissant habilement afin de modifier sa nature même, puis comme elle était venue, elle repartit, laissant son esprit recouvrir de voiles de pensées le cœur de son âme._

 _Il gémit, en proie à une souffrance indicible alors que des choses enfouies remontaient en lui, une mémoire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir et des savoirs qu'il n'avait jamais appris. Qu'aucun de ses ancêtres n'avait jamais appris._

 _De très loin, il sentit son corps s'effondrer, heurtant durement le sol, alors qu'il était submergé par ces choses dont il ne voulait pas._

 _Il gémit, de désespoir et d'une indicible terreur. Pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne méritait pas un tel sort ! Dès l'instant où ses frères toucheraient son esprit, ils sauraient et ce serait l'hallali. Ils le traqueraient et le déchiquetteraient. Il n'aurait même pas le droit de retourner à la ruche pour la consolider. Il ne sera qu'un déchet qu'on jette dans l'espace, oublié et renié de tous._

Rosanna réajusta un peu sa position. Lorsque le _wraith_ était tombé, elle avait suivi le mouvement tant bien que mal pour ne pas perdre le lien télépathique. Elle repoussa sèchement le dragon sombre qui se gaussait au fond de son esprit. Oui, elle venait de faire subir à un autre ce qu'elle avait passé une vie à fuir. Et oui, elle l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause. Et une partie d'elle ne pouvait que la haïr pour ça, même si une autre ne cessait de lui hurler qu'elle avait agi pour le plus grand bien et qu'elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix. Il devait forcément y avoir d'autres choix ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il était trop tard pour changer d'avis. Le mal était fait.

Elle avait tenté de son mieux de faire les choses le plus doucement possible. Elle tenta de le réconforter d'une pensée, en vain. L'esprit de l'alien était perdu dans un maelstrom de terreur qu'elle ne comprenait que trop bien.

Elle se retira de son esprit, réintégrant son corps.

Zil'reyn, Azur à moitié cachée derrière lui, la fixait, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension et d'une pointe de peur, tandis que Markus maintenait Jû'reyn plaqué au sol, son âme vibrante de reproches.

Elle le comprenait.

Le commandant ouvrit les yeux, jetant un regard terrorisé au traqueur qui l'immobilisait de tout son poids.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! » beugla-t-il, posant un regard à moitié fou sur elle.

« Parce que je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il fallait que vous compreniez que nous sommes pareils. Exactement pareils. Ce que vous vivez, je l'ai vécu. »

« Vous mentez ! Abomination ! Ignoble abomination, je vous hais ! » hurla-t-il de plus belle.

« Laissez-moi vous montrer.» répondit-elle, projetant son esprit par le lien dans celui de Markus, qui le poussa dans celui, chaotique et hagard, du commandant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de protester ou de se défendre, elle l'emmena dans sa propre psyché, puis sans se permettre d'hésiter, elle découvrit les tréfonds de son âme, révélant à un inconnu le monstre qui s'y cachait et au-delà le portail scintillant qu'elle commençait tout juste à apprivoiser.

Elle sentit l'attention du _wraith_ se tourner vers le centre de son âme, aussi brûlant qu'un tison chauffé à blanc, écorchant les racines déjà à vif du lien, cuisant la vigne de lumière qui avait poussé dans son cœur, nourrie par son amour pour Markus, et réchauffant le démon enfoui là, qui sembla enfler comme une cauchemardesque baudruche. Ça n'avait duré qu'un infinitésimal instant, et pourtant elle se sentait salie, souillée. (1)

A nouveau, elle sépara leurs esprits, s'effondrant en larmes alors que Zil'reyn prenait le relais de Markus, qui vint la serrer dans ses bras.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent au rythme de ses pleurs, qui finirent par se tarir, et s'essuyant les joues d'un revers de main, elle s'approcha en rampant du _wraith_ qui fixait le plafond, l'air vide.

« Ayez au moins la décence de m'abattre, Rosanna Gady. Ne forcez pas mes frères à m'achever .» croassa-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Non, je ne vous tuerai pas. Maintenant, vous savez ce que vous êtes. Vous le saviez déjà, mais on vous a fait oublier. Comme moi, vous n'oublierez plus. Les Lanthiens n'existent plus, mais ça, bien peu le comprendront. Vous et moi comprenons. Nous sommes différents. Je ne vous ai jamais menti.

Nous œuvrons bien dans le même but : notre survie. Maintenant vous comprenez combien, malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, nous sommes unis par un même lien dont ni vous, ni moi, ni aucun de vos frères ne veut, j'en suis certaine, mais le destin est ainsi (2). Je vous suis aussi proche que lointaine. Ma nature même me rend aussi légitime que n'importe quelle reine _wraith_ à la tête de cette ruche. Aidez-moi, Jû'reyn. Je vous en supplie. Aidez-moi à sauver l'extraordinaire anomalie que vous représentez ! Aidez moi à protéger l'héritage de Silla ! »

« Pourquoi ? Nous sommes des abominations contre-nature... des monstres tarés... d'infâmes déviants qu'il faut éliminer !»

« Non, non, vous êtes des êtres irremplaçables et précieux. Chacun d'entre vous est unique. Chacun d'entre vous a un destin, des dons, des capacités et une âme qui le rendent unique. Vos gènes vous unissent peut-être dans votre différence, mais avant tout, vous êtes de magnifiques entités immortelles, forgées dans le creuset d'un peuple sauvage avec les cendres d'une race disparue depuis longtemps. Vous plus que tout autre dans cette galaxie méritez le titre de seigneurs de Pégase ! Les descendants des Anciens et des _wraiths_ , les enfants des deux seules races qui peuvent prétendre avoir défié les dieux ! Je vous en prie, aidez-moi à vous rendre votre juste place dans l'univers. Laissez-moi écrire votre véritable histoire ! Sans vous, sans vos frères, je ne pourrais pas le faire. Je ne suis qu'une insignifiante humaine. Aidez-moi ! »

Le silence retomba sur la pièce, aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb.

« Vous parlez bien, Rosanna Gady. Vous parlez de mes frères. Mais qui sont-ils ? Mes frères de ruche ou tous les _wraiths_ qui parcourent l'espace infini ? »

« Je parle de vos frères de couvée, de vos frères de ruche, de tous les _wraiths_ de l'univers et de tous les humains qui vivent et meurent à leurs côtés. Je parle de toutes les âmes innocentes ou non que je pourrais protéger. Je parle des millions d'esprits qui se tordent dans l'obscurité de la haine et de la peur au lieu de s'épanouir sous la lumière de la liberté et du savoir. Je parle de l'impossible et de ce qui n'est que rêve, parce que je sais qu'ensemble, on peut faire de cette folie une réalité tangible et stable. Ça a déjà commencé, d'un minuscule bourgeon qui a éclos sur Atlantis, dernier bastion lanthien et symbole immortel de leur défaite, pour prendre racine sur Oumana, monde identique à tant d'autres dans l'univers. Sur cette planète banale, dans un village banal, vivent des gens extraordinaires. Des humains et des _wraiths_ , vivant côte à côte, s'entraidant et se protégeant mutuellement. Des gens qui apprennent à se connaître et à se respecter. Qui apprennent à tisser des liens malgré toutes leurs différences. Qui oublient les anciennes haines pour avancer ensemble vers un futur meilleur pour tous. Cette ruche est la prochaine étape, l'engrais qui nourrira cette plante étrange et fascinante, lui permettra de s'étendre au-delà des étoiles, par-delà tous les destins, par notre volonté, vers son avenir. Ce destin peut être grandiose, pour nous tous, pour nos descendants, et leurs descendants. Aidez-moi, et dans mille millénaires, on chantera encore votre épopée. On chantera la saga de Jû'reyn le Magnifique, qui mena sans peur les siens à leur apothéose. On louera la force et le courage des fils de Silla, autant que leur intelligence et la beauté de leurs traits. »

« C'est un serment ? » murmura-t-il, s'accrochant désespérément à la maigre flamme d'espoir qui s'était allumée en lui.

Lentement, elle sortit sa dague, s'entaillant profondément la paume, répétant des mots antiques qui jamais n'avaient été prononcés.

* * *

 _(1) Et oui, même si elle lui a ouvert son esprit volontairement, viscéralement son âme a rejeté le contact. Une telle proximité ne peut être vécue comme autre chose qu'un viol mental que lorsque la confiance est totale et absolue. Il faut être capable de baisser complètement toutes ses barrières, toutes ses défenses, laisser l'autre approcher sans aucune peur et que ce dernier ne s'approche qu'avec la plus totale bonté pour que ce ne soit pas une expérience traumatisante. C'est pour ça que malgré le fait que le contact télépathique soit quasiment immédiat, il a fallu près d'une heure à Filymn et Léonard pour parvenir à établir un tel lien. Ils ont pris le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, d'apprendre à avoir confiance l'un en l'autre avant d'aller aussi profond dans le partage. Le lien entre Rosanna et Markus a été crée uniquement parce que Markus lui a inconsciemment ouvert totalement son âme et qu'elle y est entrée avec la plus grande naïveté et aucune autre intention que celle de mieux le connaître et de se rapprocher de lui. Dans le cas de Jû'reyn et Rosanna aucun lien ne peut s'établir et tous les deux s'en sortent avec l'impression justifiée d'avoir été dépouillés de leur essence, parce que malgré les intentions honorables de Rosanna, le contact a été établi avec méfiance et sous la contrainte. Jû'reyn a été forcé et Rosanna se sent coincée par les circonstances. En plus, elle a établi le lien alors que son esprit est encore chancelant de son combat contre Silla et que celui de Jû'reyn doit encaisser un grave traumatisme._

 _(2) Cependant, si on le lui demande, Tom aime bien sa capacité à piloter l'Utopia..._


	14. Chapitre 13

Delleb, Zil'reyn et Markus lui avaient tous assuré qu'il n'était absolument pas exceptionnel qu'une reine fasse attendre ses _wraiths_ deux bonnes heures avant de se montrer, mais elle s'en était néanmoins voulue de n'avoir pas été en état de venir tout de suite. Trop tremblante et trop hagarde pour pourvoir jouer son rôle à la perfection. Et moins que la perfection n'était pas acceptable, elle en était consciente, elle avait donc consenti à contrecœur à se reposer avant d'y aller.

A sa grande surprise, si Markus, Zil'reyn et Delleb l'attendaient comme la première fois derrière la chaise à haut dossier, Jû'reyn, le regard encore hanté, se tenait parfaitement immobile à la gauche du traqueur.

Alors qu'elle remontait lentement la longue allée, bien trop consciente des regards brûlants de haine qui la transperçaient, elle ne put que constater que l'ambiance était moins électrique, plus résignée.

Les _wraiths_ qui se tenaient devant elle avaient été prévenus par leurs frères et ils attendaient son discours davantage comme le condamné attendant son exécution qu'autre chose. Elle en eut le cœur brisé, mais n'en laissa rien paraître, et leur offrit, avec la même ferveur qu'elle l'avait pour leurs frères, comme elle l'avait fait pour les adorateurs et pour Jû'reyn, tout ce qu'elle avait à leur donner.

Amèrement, elle nota que si elle était si douée pour vendre son rêve, ce n'était pas tant pour la teneur dudit rêve, mais parce que même si c'était la dixième fois au moins qu'elle parlait de grand destin, d'avenir glorieux et de la chance extraordinaire de renverser la course déliquescente de cette galaxie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire non pas avec sa bouche et ses mots, mais avec son âme et ses tripes. Parce qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se jeter corps et âme dans cette quête.

Lorsqu'elle eut laissé le silence retomber sur la vaste galerie, elle regarda tristement les _wraiths_ quitter la pièce, un par un, sans un regard en arrière.

Le compte fut rapide. A peine plus d'un sur six était resté. L'équipage total de la ruche était à présent moins nombreux que ne l'étaient les _wraiths_ éveillés au moment de la mort de Silla.

Elle soupira, alors que les nouveaux Ouman'shii quittaient la pièce. Zil'reyn avait organisé encore douze autres « cérémonies » semblables, afin qu'elle puisse offrir ce choix à tous les fils de Silla.

La prochaine serait sur le croiseur _Kakal'am_ , second plus grand bâtiment après la ruche, et qui devrait être à leurs côtés quatre jours plus tard. D'ici là, elle aurait du temps pour rencontrer et apprendre à connaître ceux qui étaient restés.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, dès qu'il s'aperçut que sa traumatisante expérience avec sa nouvelle souveraine ne semblait pas avoir changé la perception que ses frères avaient de lui, Jû'reyn - malgré son exaspérante manie d'accaparer un serviteur plusieurs heures par jour pour se faire pomponner - sût se révéler utile.

Bien qu'il vouât une haine féroce et réciproque à Zil'reyn, les deux commandants parvinrent à se répartir les tâches afin d'optimiser le travail et l'ancien commandant de Silla, par sa simple présence, apaisa passablement les esprits échauffés.

A la surprise générale, il prit même l'initiative d'allouer tout un secteur inoccupé aux adorateurs, bien que depuis le départ massif de ces derniers, leurs quartiers réservés ne soient plus si surpeuplés.

Personne ne fut dupe de la raison de son geste, qui ne visait qu'à se faire bien voir de Rosanna, mais qui allait le lui reprocher ? Il était normal de tenter de grappiller une bonne place dans la hiérarchie, que ce soit par la flatterie, les offrandes et parfois la tromperie et la violence.

Et Jû'reyn était assez malin pour remarquer que les flatteries ne prenaient guère sur l'artiste et que cette dernière ne tolérerait aucune violence gratuite. Ne restaient donc que les offrandes et la soumission souriante pour essayer d'améliorer un peu son existence.

Le lendemain de son second discours, l' _Utopia_ quitta son appontage avec un équipage minimal, pour une mission de ravitaillement qui, selon les estimations de Milena, devrait prendre au moins une semaine.

Lorsque Rosanna lui avait demandé si elle ne craignait pas que le seul survivant du massacre des couvains, qu'elle avait pris sous son aile, ne souffre d'une telle séparation avec l'Esprit de sa ruche, la soldate lui avait répliqué sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique qu'elle lui empruntait à cette fin les deux traqueurs, espérant que la présence de trois _wraiths_ de Silla à bord de la frégate suffise à pallier le manque de l'enfant.

Elle avait protesté, Markus également, mais Milena leur avait infatigablement présenté argument sur argument, et elle n'avait pu que s'incliner face à sa ténacité.

Son seul réconfort avait été de découvrir que Léonard semblait aussi triste qu'elle du départ de la frégate et avec elle de tous leurs autres « frères de ruche ».

L'ingénieur s'était d'ailleurs présenté à ses quartiers dès le second soir, venant lui offrir sa compagnie et quelques parties de cet étrange jeu d'échecs tri-dimensionnel qu'ils semblaient tous tant apprécier.

Elle avait accepté avec joie, et lorsqu'elle avait piqué du nez sur son coussin posé à même le sol, il s'était contenté de l'envelopper dans une couverture avant de passer le reste de la nuit à méditer, assis en tailleur en face d'elle.

La présence vigilante d'un ami lui permit de dormir d'un sommeil convenable, et elle lui fut immensément reconnaissante lorsqu'il revint la nuit suivante et celles d'après.

Passer ses journées à rencontrer et à discuter avec des _wraiths_ plus ou moins amicaux était à la fois stimulant et épuisant. Si la majorité semblait osciller entre une haine à peine voilée et une indifférence dédaigneuse, quelques-uns se montrèrent heureusement, à l'image de Silmalyn, sincèrement intéressés par un aspect ou un autre des Ouman'shiis et ce que tout cela changerait pour eux.

De ses rencontres, elle tira des rapports très détaillés, consignant l'attitude de chacun à son égard, leur ouverture d'esprit, leur fonction et travail habituel, mais également leurs réelles compétences et intérêts.

Ces derniers points ne correspondaient pas très souvent à leur emploi, et elle découvrit bientôt que Silla semblait plus avoir tiré les postes de chacun d'un chapeau que de les avoir consciencieusement choisis.

Ainsi, elle découvrit un physicien nucléaire assigné à un poste d'assistant technique sur le système hydraulique de la ruche, un bourrelier (1) relégué au poste de garde à cause de sa stature digne de celle de Markus, et enfin six guerriers spécialisés dans l'infiltration, le sabotage et l'espionnage à divers postes, allant de responsable technique des recycleurs à meutier d'un escadron de drones, en passant par pilote de vaisseau cargo. Autant d'emplois où leurs exceptionnelles capacités à se rendre invisibles dans l'Esprit et à entrer n'importe où étaient totalement gâchées.

Lorsque Zil'reyn découvrit les comptes rendus, il décocha un coup de poing ravageur à Jû'reyn, puis alors que le _wraith_ se relevait en chancelant, lui en colla un second en plein entrejambe, le neutralisant pour un moment.

Rosanna, encore sous le choc du déchaînement de violence, resta figée, alors que le commandant parcourait la salle du trône en grondant, fixant d'un air mauvais chacun des _wraiths_ qui travaillaient là à la gestion de la ruche.

« Vous êtes la honte de notre race ! Vous tous ! Vous ne méritez pas l'adoration de vos esclaves, vous ne méritez le respect de personne ! Un troupeau d'humains dans des huttes de boue saurait mieux tirer parti des compétences de ses membres que vous ! Ça se prétend officier, ça se pavane avec de jolies coiffures, et ça n'exploite pas ses _wraiths_ dignement ! Des espions responsable des ordures ! Un scientifique avec huit mille ans d'expérience qui fait le travail d'un apprenti ! Vous ne méritez pas vos atours ! » cracha-t-il, passant de l'un à l'autre, arrachant sans pitié une épaulette ornée ou quelques perles d'une coiffure.

Il fallait qu'elle reprenne la main.

Se raclant la gorge, elle posa une main apaisante sur le bras du commandant écumant.

« Merci, Commandant. C'est un fait, ce n'est pas une manière convenable de gérer des ressources, c'est du pur et simple gaspillage, comme beaucoup de choses ici. On va y remédier en commençant par vous. Il n'y a plus de tailleur à bord, et le bourrelier n'ayant pas exercé son métier depuis deux décennies, les réserves de cuir de la ruche sont au plus bas. Nous irons donc dès cet après-midi avec toutes vos mises extravagantes chez « mon » tailleur, qui vous fera des uniformes standardisés.

Je suis absolument d'accord avec le commandant Zil'reyn, aucun d'entre vous n'est pour le moment digne de porter les galons d'un officier. Vous recevrez donc l'uniforme de base, en version manteau ou veste, à votre convenance. Quant aux épaulettes, vous les gagnerez en prouvant votre valeur par votre travail, et rien d'autre. D'ailleurs, ce sera pareil pour tout le reste de la ruche. Fini les promotions au minois. Seront promus ceux qui se montrent à la hauteur, capables d'anticiper et de faire plus que demandé, les braves et les malins, et personne d'autre. »

Elle remarqua quelques échanges de regards équivoques.

« Un problème ? »

« Heum... non, Madame. »

Elle fixa le _wraith_ quelques instants. Il avait été le second de l'ingénieur en chef de Silla. Après le départ de son ancien supérieur, il aurait tout naturellement pu prétendre à la place, si Léonard n'y avait pas été mis par Delleb.

« C'est Léonard qui vous dérange. » nota-t-elle froidement.

Le _wraith_ acquiesça, piteux.

« Eola'kym, c'est ça ? Eola'kym, vous voulez sa place ? Très bien, prouvez-moi que vous la méritez. Faites mieux que lui. Pour votre gouverne, il a réparé seul une frégate Ancienne vieille de dix mille ans. Il a découvert comment adapter votre technologie à celle des Lanthiens et vice-versa, et en moins d'une semaine, il est parvenu avec une équipe réduite à passablement remettre en état une ruche déjà déglinguée, qui a subi de lourds sabotages. Et tout ça avec un bras en moins. Cette ruche est une antiquité. D'après les rapports, elle a l'hyperpropulsion la plus poussive encore en circulation, et de ce que j'ai vu, l'aménagement interne a dû être conçu par un vieil alcoolique ! Trouvez un moyen de mettre cette ruche à jour et vous aurez largement gagné vos galons. Proposez-moi un plan interne optimisé, et vous aurez la place de Léonard. (2) »

« A vos ordres, Madame. » répondit l'ingénieur avec une profonde révérence, cachant mal son immense sourire prédateur.

Elle prit le temps de fixer dans les yeux chaque wraith présent, y compris Son commandant, qui se relevait péniblement.

« Et ceci est valable pour vous tous. Vous voulez un poste de commandant ? Prouvez-moi que vous avez les tripes et le cerveau d'un commandant. Comportez-vous avec la rigueur et la probité d'un véritable officier supérieur, et vous le deviendrez. Continuez à vous comporter comme des adolescentes qui piaillent devant leur miroir, et je vous traiterai comme tels. Compris ? »

Dans un claquement de bottes généralisé, un garde-à-vous collectif lui répondit.

« A vos ordres, Madame ! »

D'un signe de tête, elle ordonna ensuite à Zil'reyn de la suivre dans les anciens appartements royaux, définitivement désertés, afin de lui passer un savon. La gestion calamiteuse de la ruche méritait une punition, mais si il était dans son bon droit de frapper n'importe quel autre wraith, Jû'reyn était théoriquement son égal, et seul Delleb ou elle étaient habilitée à le punir pour ses fautes.

Le monde des Salimks se trouvant dans le territoire d'une autre reine, et à plusieurs sauts d'hyperespace de leur position actuelle, Rosanna fit affréter un petit vaisseau de transport à destination de la Porte la plus proche.

Dès que Delleb fut au courant de ses projets, elle se déclara occupée pour l'après-midi, et fut la première à embarquer.

Le trajet jusqu'à la planète dura une bonne demi-heure, dont la majorité se passa dans un silence écrasant, qu'elle finit par briser en désespoir de cause.

« Je suis étonnée de votre présence, Delleb. »

« Comme vous le savez, Rosanna Gady, j'ai passé commande à cet humain de plusieurs tenues. Il m'a semblé plus simple de vous accompagner que de faire affréter un vaisseau pour y aller d'ici quelque temps. »

« Vous auriez aussi pu nous demander de les prendre pour vous. » nota l'artiste, pas dupe.

« Je préfère m'assurer personnellement que cette créature a fait son travail correctement. »

« Bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire entendu.

Un feulement mécontent lui répondit, alors qu'ils entraient dans l'atmosphère.

Lorsqu'elle expliqua aux _wraiths_ qu'ils devraient terminer le voyage à pied, un concert de grognements s'éleva.

« Prendre l'air nous fera du bien à tous .» répliqua-t-elle.

« Mais Madame, il n'y a pas d'esclaves pour porter les affaires que vous avez exigé que nous amenions. » objecta un des aliens.

« Dites-moi, combien de doigts avez-vous ? »

« Dix, Madame .» répondit le _wraith_ , perplexe.

« Et combien de bras ? »

« Deux, Madame Gady. »

« Alors vous avez tout ce qu'il faut pour les porter. » répliqua-t-elle en descendant la rampe du vaisseau. « Et l'équipage vient avec. On commandera leurs uniformes dans la foulée .» notifia-t-elle en s'approchant du DHD.

L'accueil des rudes montagnards fut à peine plus froid que d'habitude : après tout, ils commençaient à se faire aux visites occasionnelles de _wraiths_ venus se faire faire des uniformes chez Herald, et l'or qu'ils laissaient à chaque fois derrière eux aidait grandement à la bonne santé de leurs relations.

Toutefois, ils furent escortés comme à chaque fois par une petite milice armée de piques et d'épées jusqu'à la boutique du tailleur, qui les accueillit d'un sobre salut de tête et de son mutisme habituel.

Deux heures plus tard, ils ressortaient, laissant derrière eux une montagne de sublimes manteaux ornementés, et une longue liste de commandes pour l'homme, qui s'était d'ailleurs offert les services d'une couturière et d'un apprenti depuis qu'il était devenu leur seul et unique fournisseur d'uniformes.

« _Jarl_ Narak (3), une fois de plus nous sommes venus en paix faire affaire avec vous. » nota Rosanna alors qu'ils étaient raccompagnés par la troupe armée hors du village.

« Et une fois de plus vous repartez en paix une fois vos affaires faites, Rosanna Gady. » répliqua l'homme d'un ton sec.

« C'est vrai, mais nous aimerions être vos alliés, vos amis. Plus que de simples visiteurs. Nos deux peuples ont beaucoup à s'offrir mutuellement. »

« Dame Gady, vous êtes nos amis et nos alliés, sinon vous seriez tous déjà morts. Nous fabriquons vos vêtements et vous nous les troquez contre du cuir et des céréales. Nous partageons déjà beaucoup. »

« Je vous paie ces vêtements en bon or, _Jarl_ Narak. Nous pourrions vous offrir plus que du cuir et des céréales. Acceptez ma proposition. Aucun des vôtres ne sera péjoré en devenant donneur, je vous le garantis. »

« Vous voudriez que nous échangions notre force vitale contre votre amitié et de la « technologie » ?

Les dieux ont mis en nous leur feu divin pour que nous puissions fièrement brandir nos armes contre les démons. Aucun Salimks ne laissera un démon, même doux comme un laokass nouveau-né, lui voler l'essence divine qui mènera son âme aux portes du Royaume céleste du grand Farmat ! Vous avez toujours été d'honnêtes partenaires commerciaux, et nous continuerons à vous accueillir en nos terres comme tels, mais nous ne vendrons pas nos âmes aux démons pour quelque magie impie, Dame Gady. Nous ne changerons pas d'avis. »

« Je vous redemanderai la prochaine fois, _Jarl_ Narak. »

« Et ma réponse sera la même, Dame Gady. Bon retour en vos terres.» la salua-t-il, alors qu'ils arrivaient près du col où se nichait la Porte.

* * *

(1) _Les bourreliers travaillent le cuir. Sur les ruches, ils sont les précieux alliés des tailleurs._

(2) _Rosanna sait très bien que Léonard ne rêve que de retourner sur l'Utopia et qu'il sera ravi de céder sa place de chef ingénieur sur la ruche. Mais si elle peut titiller la fibre compétitive des autres en passant..._

(3) Jarl _est un titre de noblesse nordique, à peu près équivalent à celui de comte._


	15. Chapitre 14

Amanda eut l'impression très nette que même l'Utopia avait comme retenu sa respiration depuis des jours et qu'à présent qu'ils voguaient dans l'obscurité de l'espace, il reprenait une longue inspiration de soulagement.

La vibration paisible de l'hyperpropulsion avait un effet apaisant sur elle, et elle se surprit plus d'une fois à regarder en souriant par les hublots.

Azur était restée à bord de la ruche, et comme elle n'était toujours pas en état de reprendre vraiment du service actif, elle s'était portée volontaire pour s'occuper de l'infirmerie et des trois malheureux qui s'y trouvaient.

Mallia et Keran, la fratrie aux jambes cassées, semblaient plutôt bien se porter compte tenu de leur état et de ce qu'ils venaient d'endurer, mais Patru, son troisième patient, l'inquiétait au plus haut point. L'homme avait une fièvre de cheval depuis son arrivée sur le vaisseau, et malgré les fébrifuges et les compresses d'eau froide, elle ne tombait pas. Ça dépassait largement ses maigres compétences en médecine. Avec un soupir, elle se mit en quête de sa supérieure.

Elle faillit rentrer dans une massive silhouette plantée juste devant la porte de l'infirmerie, qui s'écarta de son chemin avec un grondement conciliant.

Depuis quand était-elle capable de dire si un grondement était conciliant ou pas ?

« Vous cherchez quelque chose? » demanda-t-elle de sa voix toujours coassante au _wraith_ qui semblait l'observer avec attention, la tête penchée de côté.

« Non, Amanda Strauss, je venais voir si je pouvais vous être d'une quelconque utilité. » répondit ce dernier avec un sourire découvrant bien trop de dents.

Interloquée, elle prit la peine d'identifier son interlocuteur.

Massif, trapu, un uniforme de guerrier, la marque de Delleb et cette étrange bague tarabiscotée. Elle le remit enfin. Trel'kan.

« Que faites-vous à bord ? Seriez pas plus utile sur la ruche ? » baragouina-t-elle, ses cordes vocales convalescentes commençant déjà à protester sous l'effort.

« L'équipage est certes minimal, soldat Strauss, mais un bras armé est toujours utile. Et je serais de toute manière rentable au chargement. » répondit-t-il d'un air immensément satisfait.

Elle acquiesça en silence, peu désireuse d'ouvrir la bouche plus que strictement nécessaire, et reprit sa route, réalisant avec un frisson glacé que l'alien lui emboîtait le pas.

Se retournant, elle lui jeta un regard à la fois mauvais et interrogateur, qui ne lui valut qu'un vague grognement amusé. Elle se remit donc en quête de Milena, ignorant soigneusement le _wraith_ qui la suivait, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre.

Au détour d'une coursive, elle tomba sur Markus qui remontait d'une soute.

« Milena ? » lui demanda-t-elle, tentant de mettre dans son intonation et son expression ce qu'elle ne prononçait pas.

« Vous recommencez à parler, soldat Strauss. C'est bien. Le capitaine Giacometti est dans sa cabine avec le petit. Je vous conseille d'éviter de la déranger. La larve s'est enfin endormie et elle risque de ne pas apprécier s'il se réveille et la mord encore. » lui répondit aimablement le traqueur.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, et allait repartir à la recherche de Dampa lorsqu'elle se ravisa. Elle venait en effet de se rappeler qu'afin de laisser le temps à Milena de s'occuper de Zen'kan, le traqueur avait endossé bon gré mal gré le commandement de l' _Utopia_ aux côtés de Dampa, pour pallier à l'absence de Rosanna et de Zil'reyn.

Elle sortit donc sa tablette et écrivit quelques lignes. Après tout, le _wraith_ savait lire l'anglais et elle n'avait donc pas besoin d'aller déranger le tibétain pour ça.

Markus lui prit l'ordinateur des mains, lisant son message.

« C'est effectivement un problème. Je connais quelqu'un qui saura mieux soigner cet humain que nous. Nous atteindrons notre première étape dans deux heures. J'irai le chercher par la Porte pendant que vous vous chargerez des transactions. Cela vous convient-il ? » proposa-t-il ensuite.

Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

«Peut-être pourriez-vous aussi consulter pour votre gorge ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête.

« Pourquoi avoir emmené ce guerrier avec vous, si vous êtes capable de faire votre part du travail malgré vos blessures ? » demanda le traqueur, désignant du menton Trel'kan qui attendait tranquillement à deux pas dans son dos.

« Je lui ai rien demandé ! » parvint-elle à cracher.

Markus se tourna donc vers le guerrier, poussant un sifflement interrogateur alors qu'elle devinait un échange télépathique.

« En effet, vous ne lui avez rien demandé. Il s'est porté volontaire pour nous accompagner et a reçu l'autorisation du commandant Zil'reyn. Sur ce, bonne journée, soldat Strauss.» conclut-il avec un élégant salut de la tête avant de reprendre son chemin.

Elle le regarda partir puis détailla le guerrier qui attendait, parfaitement immobile, la fixant d'un regard perturbant de prédateur.

Il s'était donc incrusté à bord. Mais pourquoi ?

Haussant les épaules, elle repartit en direction de l'infirmerie. Après dix pas, elle se retourna vivement.

« Besoin de rien, partez ! » grommela-t-elle à l'intention de l'alien, qui la suivait toujours.

« Bien, Amanda Strauss. Si vous avez besoin de moi... » la salua-t-il, la gratifiant d'une vague courbette avant de faire demi-tour, traversant le couloir à grandes enjambées.

Mais quelle mouche avait piqué l'alien ? Et surtout que lui voulait-il ? Elle avait à présent bien assez d'expérience avec les _wraiths_ pour savoir que la gentillesse ne leur était pas spontanée et qu'ils n'agissaient jamais que par intérêt.

Avec un nouveau haussement d'épaules, elle se réinstalla derrière le petit bureau de l'infirmerie pour reprendre sa lecture de l'intégrale d'Asimov qu'elle avait copié du disque dur de Milena sur sa tablette.

 _Il était né pour ça ! La frégate s'élançait joyeusement sous son impulsion, fendant l'espace tel une flèche immortelle, et il se sentait vivant. Plus vivant, plus complet et plus puissant que jamais._

 _S'il y avait une chose à laquelle il pourrait consacrer les millénaires de son existence, c'était ça. Voyager, explorer l'espace, les galaxies et les milliers de mondes qui les parsèment._

 _Il fut tiré de sa transe extatique par un contact timide mais répété._

 _A regret, il sépara ses pensées de l'esprit froid de la machine, réintégrant son corps alors que le fauteuil de désactivait sous lui._

 _« On arrive bientôt et Milena voudrait que tu passes la voir avant.» lui indiqua Jiu, s'excusant d'un petit sourire désolé._

 _« Mais mon quart n'est pas fini. » protesta-t-il._

 _« C'est pour ça que je suis là. » lui fit remarquer l'adolescent._

 _Avec un feulement agacé, il se leva, quittant à regret l'assise tiède._

 _Arrivé devant les quartiers de Milena, il toqua puis sans attendre la réponse, entra._

 _« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda-t-il, un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

 _« Oui. On va bientôt arriver sur Leto et je n'aime pas l'idée de laisser Zen'kan seul toute la journée .» lui répondit la soldate, assise sur une couchette, visiblement occupée à tenter de nourrir la larve avec quelques biscuits au miel._

 _Il allait suggérer qu'Azur ou Sombre le garde, puis il se rappela que la première était restée sur la ruche et que le second était mort. Il se mordit la lèvre._

 _« Tu me demande de m'occuper de lui ? »_

 _« Oui. »_

 _« Mais pourquoi pas Jiu ? Il reste toujours à bord et n'aide jamais aux chargements. »_

 _« Parce que Zen'kan ne le connaît pas, et que Jiu est humain. Il ne régénère pas, et au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié, ce petit monstre adore mordre ! » lui répliqua-t-elle, levant un bras bandé pour appuyer ses propos._

 _Elle marquait un point, mais il mourait d'envie de sortir, de voir le soleil et de sentir la terre ferme sous ses pieds, même emmitouflé dans sa vaste cape noire._

 _« Alors pourquoi pas un autre_ wraith _? » suggéra-t-il._

 _Milena se releva et il sut qu'il avait été trop loin._

 _«Ça suffit ! C'est toi qui as insisté sur le fait qu'il était ton frère et qui m'a demandé d'en prendre soin, alors maintenant tu vas te comporter en grand frère responsable et t'occuper de lui ! Est-ce clair ? » gronda-t-elle, menaçante._

 _Avec un grincement défait, il baissa le nez._

 _« Oui, pardonne-moi. »_

 _Elle le fixa d'un air féroce encore quelques instants, puis se détourna de lui, s'accroupissant pour être dans le champ de vision du petit qui semblait tant affectionner le dessous des couchettes. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, vu le temps que lui-même avait passé caché au calme dans l'obscurité des gaines techniques._

 _« Hey, Zen'kan, regarde, Tom est là. Je vais devoir te laisser seul un moment. C'est lui qui s'occupera de toi pendant ce temps. D'accord ? »_

 _Avec un soupir, il vint s'accroupir à côté d'elle, tendant son esprit vers celui de son petit frère, seulement pour se heurter à un mur chaotique d'instincts et de pensées basiques._

 _« Salut, Zen'kan. On va être coincé ici tous les deux pour les jours à venir. C'est pas cool ça ? » le salua-t-il, assortissant ses paroles d'une vague d'apaisement contenant l'idée de nid, de ruche et de sécurité._

 _Avec un petit feulement pitoyable, l'enfant tendit une main suppliante vers Milena qui la lui prit avec douceur._

 _« Que lui as-tu dit ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que l'enfant tentait en vain de la tirer près de lui sous le sommier._

 _« Rien, je lui ai juste transmis l'idée de famille et de sécurité. »_

 _Bien sûr, famille et sécurité. Pour lui, c'était lié à la semi-obscurité chaude de la pouponnière, et à la présence constante de ses frères près de lui._

 _D'un geste de l'épaule, il se débarrassa de sa veste d'uniforme d'apprenti qu'il portait toujours ouverte, quoiqu'en dise Zil'reyn, puis rampant dans l'étroit espace confiné, poussa sans ménagement le petit contre le mur du fond. Après tout, s'il ne pouvait pas descendre de l'_ Utopia _, autant faire une sieste._

 _« Je suppose que ça signifie que tu vas t'occuper de lui ? » pouffa Milena, lui chatouillant le mollet, lui arrachant un feulement outré. «Alors je vous laisse dans votre tanière, tous les deux. Tiens, voici une radio, au cas où tu aurais besoin de me joindre. » ajouta-t-elle, faisant glisser l'appareil sous le lit avant de quitter la pièce._

 _Il resta quelques instants immobile, écoutant l'étrange silence de la pièce, puis se contorsionnant, il s'installa aussi confortablement que possible dans l'étroit espace, se roulant à moitié en boule face au mur, laissant le petit venir se blottir contre son torse avec un grondement satisfait._

 _Après quelques instants, un petit ronronnement heureux s'éleva de la boule chaude qu'était devenue Zen'kan. Fermant les yeux, il y joignit sa voix, laissant la vibration sourde bercer l'enfant._

A moitié rassurée pour Zen'kan, Milena put s'atteler à sa tâche. Leto était un monde agricole fertile à qui elle achetait déjà des céréales quand elle n'avait que la _Fireblade_ pour transporter ses marchandises. Les paysans s'étaient remarquablement bien adapté au changement de taille conséquent de ses commandes, et à la présence étrange des grandes silhouettes noires aux traits dissimulés sous leurs profondes capuches de son « équipage ». Elle ne doutait pas de pouvoir acquérir quelques sacs de graines auprès d'eux.

Elle vérifia une dernière fois que chacun connaissait sa tâche, puis profita des dernières minutes de vol pour s'offrir un pseudo-café tout en contemplant depuis la verrière du pont leur descente dans l'atmosphère de la planète.

L' _Utopia_ venait à peine de se poser que les silhouettes noires de Filymn et Markus s'éloignaient au pas de course en direction de la Porte, à deux kilomètres de là.

Elle avait chargé Filymn d'aller sur Oumana pour prévenir qu'ils viendraient leur apporter une cargaison et y chercher quelques produits pour la ruche. Le traqueur avait aussi pour mission de ramener Salilymn, car ils préféraient définitivement tous avoir un ingénieur à bord d'une antiquité telle que l' _Utopia_. Markus quant à lui partait chercher un médecin, à la demande de Strauss.

Elle se retourna donc vers ses troupes. Dampa, Amanda, Liu, et un guerrier de Delleb qui traînait là, elle ne savait trop pourquoi. Avec Jiu et Tom de faction à bord, respectivement aux commandes du vaisseau et auprès de Zen'kan, ça lui faisait peu de bras, mais qu'y pouvait-elle ?

Carrant les épaules, elle partit saluer le baronnet Galette de la Brunasse, seigneur de ses terres, et son contact dans la région.

Les affaires furent rondement menées et avant la fin de l'après-midi, ils entassaient un généreux chargement de céréales et de pois secs dans la soute deux. Le baronnet avait été généreux, et avait accepté de lui confier les graines contre sa promesse de lui livrer cinq barils de vin d'Esculape, et six-cents kilos de fruits des vergers d'Estain plus tard dans l'année.

Filymn était revenu leur prêter main forte avec Salilymn depuis longtemps, et ils terminaient l'arrimage de la cargaison lorsque Markus revint, menant par la bride un étrange animal de selle, qui évoqua à Milena un âne roux, sur lequel était avachi un vieil homme assommé.

« Voici le médecin. » indiqua le _wraith_ d'un ton satisfait, désignant d'une main gantée la monture.

« Vous l'avez enlevé ou quoi ? » ronchonna-t-elle, se dépêchant de faire monter l'animal récalcitrant sur la rampe du vaisseau avant que les villageois ne le voient, lui et son fardeau.

« Oui, capitaine Giacometti. »

« Markus ! On n'enlève pas les gens, surtout pas s'il s'agit d'un médecin à qui on confie sa vie ! »

« Il a très bien fait son travail la première fois. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois ?! »

« Non. Un jour, une des plaies de Rosanna s'est gravement infectée. Elle était délirante de fièvre et très faible, mais il l'a guérie. Cet humain est compétent. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour l'enlever ! »  
« Je n'ai pas tué sa monture cette fois, capitaine Giacometti. » répliqua le _wraith_ , comme si ça changeait tout.

Elle renonça à poursuivre cette discussion de sourd, et chercha plutôt où parquer la bête.

Elle terminait d'attacher les rênes à une barre d'acier quand l'homme reprit conscience, manquant de vider les étriers.

« Attention ! Allez-y doucement, monsieur, vous êtes toujours sur votre monture. » s'écria-t-elle, se précipitant pour le rattraper.

L'homme se redressa, stabilisant son assiette tout en jetant des regards paniqués alentour.

« Le _wraith_ ! Le _wraith_ ! »

« Tout va bien. Personne ne vous fera de mal. » tenta-t-elle de le rassurer alors que l'animal déjà inquiet commençait à piaffer, contaminé par la peur de son maître.

« Où suis-je ? Ce maudit démon ! Je suis sûr que c'est le même ! »

« Heu... oui, je suis désolée. Markus n'est pas très doué pour les... relations sociales. » s'excusa-t-elle, jetant un regard de travers à l'alien qui les observait depuis les ombres du fond de la soute.

« C'est ça, Markus ! Cette fois, je refuse de soigner qui que ce soit pour lui ! Qu'il me tue donc. Tu m'entends, sale monstre ?! Tue-moi, je ne soignerai plus personne pour toi ! » hurla-t-il à la cantonade.

« Monsieur... Docteur, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Nous avons trois blessés à l'infirmerie qui ont besoin de soins urgents et nous ne connaissions que vous. Je suis désolée que les choses se soient si mal passées, mais vous n'êtes pas notre prisonnier et nous avons largement de quoi payer votre travail. En plus votre monture est en vie cette fois... » supplia-t-elle.

« Non, je n'aide pas les _wraiths_ , et je ne soigne pas leurs adorateurs ! »

« Ce ne sont pas des adorateurs, mais des victimes des _wraiths_. Ils étaient les cobayes d'un de leurs scientifiques. L'un d'entre eux mourra bientôt si sa fièvre ne tombe pas rapidement. Je vous en prie, Docteur, cet homme est une innocente victime. »

Le vieillard lui jeta un regard méfiant, semblant sonder sa sincérité.

« Soit. Je le fais pour mon patient, pas pour vous et encore moins pour ce _wraith_ , est-ce clair ? »

« Oui, merci beaucoup ! »

« Et après je ne veux plus jamais avoir rien à faire avec vous, plus jamais ! »

« Vous avez ma parole ! » promit-elle, parfaitement consciente que sa parole n'engageait qu'elle et en aucun cas le traqueur caché dans les ombres.

L'homme descendit de sa monture, récupérant sa trousse dans les fontes de selle, avant de lui faire signe de lui montrer le chemin.

« Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Cet homme a les symptômes d'au moins quatre maladies différentes. Comment a-t-il pu les contracter toutes en même temps ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, Docteur, cet homme a été la victime d'un scientifique _wraith_ qui lui a inoculé toutes ces maladies. »

« Monstres dégénérés. » grommela le vieux médecin tout en tâtant précautionneusement le flanc de son patient qui poussa un gémissement de douleur pitoyable.

« Vous pouvez le soigner ? » coassa Amanda, qui avait assisté à l'examen avec appréhension.

« Je ne sais pas. Il aurait de bonnes chances de guérir de chacune de ces maladies indépendamment avec suffisamment de repos et les soins adéquats, mais toutes en même temps... Je ne suis même pas sûr que les quatre que j'ai diagnostiquées n'en cache pas d'autres par leurs symptômes. »

«De quoi avez-vous besoin ? Nous avons des équipements médicaux et chirurgicaux et des médicaments. » demanda Milena.

« Le plus urgent est de faire tomber sa fièvre et de le faire boire, il est gravement déshydraté. »

« Il vomit tout. » intervint Strauss, avant de s'étrangler dans une quinte de toux.

« Vous, préparez un bain glacé et vous, je vais vous examiner. » ordonna l'homme, s'approchant pour palper de ses doigts noueux la gorge de la soldate. « Que vous est-il arrivé ? Ouvrez la bouche et tirez la langue. »

Amanda hésita un instant entre répondre ou ouvrir la bouche, puis elle opta pour la seconde solution, tandis que Milena sortait en quête d'un réservoir suffisamment grand pour faire office de baignoire.

« Votre larynx a été écrasé. Pas de problème à la respiration, ce qui est un miracle. Je vais vous prescrire un sirop et des cataplasmes pour faire diminuer l'enflure, mais je doute que vous récupériez jamais votre voix. Vous n'étiez pas chanteuse ? » demanda l'homme, tout en se tournant vers les armoires encastrées remplies du bric-à-brac de plantes séchées, d'extraits chimiques et autres médicaments qui formaient la pharmacie du vaisseau. « De la poudre d'Asmasie... de la liqueur Tilan, et même de la corne bleue ! Je ne sais pas qui s'est occupé de votre stock, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. »

Il sélectionna quelques produits, puis se mit en quête d'ustensiles qu'il dénicha dans un placard bas.

« Voilà, j'ai préparé la pâte. Il faut maintenant la faire cuire toute une nuit à feu doux. Avez-vous un fourneau quelque part dans cet étrange endroit ? » demanda-t-il à Amanda, qui l'avait observé par dessus son épaule.

Haussant les épaules, la soldate explora le modeste laboratoire de l'infirmerie, localisant un appareil qui ressemblait vaguement à un four à micro-ondes. Après inspection, et un décryptage laborieux de ce qu'afficha son petit écran lorsqu'elle en effleura les boutons, il s'agissait bel et bien d'un genre de four. Après dix minutes à s'acharner dessus, Amanda dut se rendre à l'évidence, la programmation de l'engin dépassait sa maigre connaissance de la langue Ancienne.

Saisissant sa radio, elle se tourna d'un air désolé vers le médecin qui l'observait avec curiosité.

« Markus, infirmerie. » réclama-t-elle ensuite.

« Bien reçu, soldat Strauss. J'arrive. » répondit le _wraith_ alors que l'homme pâlissait.

Deux minutes plus tard, l'alien entrait dans une envolée de cuir noir et de cheveux blancs, tandis que le malheureux médecin tentait de se cacher derrière un appareil médical, en vain.

« Vous avez besoin de mon aide, soldat Strauss ? »

Elle opina vigoureusement du chef, désignant le four.

L'alien s'approcha de l'engin, l'examinant soigneusement.

« C'est un genre de cuiseur, et il semble fonctionner parfaitement .» conclut-il en s'éloignant d'un pas.

« Je sais. Ça, cuisson douce, une nuit. » parvint-elle à articuler en lui tendant le pot rempli d'une épaisse mixture rosâtre.

« De ce que je comprends, cette machine propose plusieurs modes de chauffe. Par le bas, humide, ventilé, et... ionique. Lequel désirez-vous ? »

La guerrière se tourna vers le médecin dont seule la tête dépassait de sa planque.

« Le cataplasme ne doit pas sécher. »

« Humide donc ? » demanda Markus.

L'homme acquiesça, incapable de le regarder en face.

Sans lui accorder la moindre attention, le _wraith_ programma le four avant d'y déposer la mixture. Tandis que le petit habitacle s'emplissait de vapeur, il allait prendre congé, lorsque Milena rentra au pas de charge.

« Ah ! Vous tombez bien, vous. Comme on n'a pas de baignoire dans ce foutu vaisseau, le mieux que j'ai trouvé c'est un abreuvoir dans le champ voisin, mais il va falloir y descendre Patru. »

Le _wraith_ soupira, clairement agacé.

« Capitaine Giacometti, je ne suis pas une mule. »

« Non, mais vous allez descendre cet homme, et en vitesse avant que sa fièvre ne le tue ! »

« Je ne suis pas à vos ordres, Milena Giacometti. »

La femme lui jeta un regard noir, qui ne le fit pas même sourciller.

« C'est quoi le problème, Markus ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, femelle. Je ne suis pas une mule. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais transporter cet humain mourant pour vous.» répondit le traqueur avant de tourner les talons sans un regard en arrière.

Milena se passa une main sur le visage, immensément lasse.

« Je voulais vous éviter de faire des efforts, mais visiblement nous n'avons pas le choix. Je prend ses épaules, attrapez ses pieds. » lui dit-elle.

Au final, elles n'eurent pas trop de mal à transporter le pauvre homme jusqu'à l'abreuvoir en question et à l'y plonger.

Une fois rassuré sur son état général, le médecin se mit en tête de faire avaler un antiémétique et de l'eau à l'homme fébrile, mais Milena l'arrêta et proposa de lui poser une perfusion à la place, afin de laisser son système digestif au repos tout en le réhydratant.

Après une heure de bain, la température de son patient ayant enfin chuté, le docteur autorisa le retour de ce dernier dans l'infirmerie.


	16. Chapitre 15

Malgré sa peur viscérale des _wraiths_ , le médecin, qui avoua finalement s'appeler Felis Amasus, refusa de quitter le chevet de son patient.

Milena ordonna donc le décollage, manquant provoquer une crise cardiaque à ce dernier, qui de toute évidence n'avait pas identifié l' _Utopia_ comme un vaisseau spatial.

Une tasse de thé, quelques garanties et de longues explications parvinrent toutefois à le rassurer.

La militaire put donc poursuivre tranquillement sa campagne d'approvisionnement au travers de la galaxie, emplissant les soutes de toutes sortes de choses utiles, rassurée par la présence du médecin au chevet des malades qu'ils transportaient.

C'était une routine connue et apaisante. Voyager de monde en monde, laisser Milena négocier les prix avec ses contacts, charger les marchandises, éventuellement décharger le paiement en nature, s'assurer que tout était bien fixé dans les cales, repartir. Ils étaient un peu moins nombreux que d'habitude et Milena achetait seulement, ne transportant rien et ne vendant rien, mais c'était devenu sa routine depuis le départ d'Atlantis. Ça et les occasionnelles missions pour les Ouman'shiis.

Sans son larynx à moitié broyé et la douleur cuisante que lui causait chaque gorgée avalée et chaque mot prononcé, elle aurait presque pu oublier qu'à peine une semaine plus tôt, ils prenaient d'assaut une ruche pour en tuer la reine.

Amanda avait renoncé depuis un moment déjà à avaler une cuillerée de plus de la soupe claire qu'elle s'était préparée, malgré la faim qui la tenaillait.

« Vous devriez vous alimenter, Amanda Strauss. Aucun tissu ne peut régénérer sans énergie. »

Encore lui. Trel'kan semblait être toujours là, caché dans une ombre, serpentant en silence à la limite de son champ de vision.

Elle soupira. Elle avait déjà écorché sa gorge à lui dire de partir, en vain.

D'un geste éloquent, elle désigna les marques noirâtres de doigts qui ornaient toujours son cou.

« Vous souffrez toujours, malgré les médicaments ? »

Elle acquiesça en un geste qui signifiait « évidemment ».

L'alien s'approcha d'un pas, tendant lentement sa main gauche vers elle, paume levée. Instinctivement elle se tendit, sa main glissant le long de sa hanche jusqu'à son holster de cuisse.

Le _wraith_ se figea.

« Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. L'enzyme rend le corps humain plus résistant et atténue la douleur. »

Elle ne put retenir un frisson d'horreur. Elle avait déjà vécu ça. Elle avait senti son cœur s'emballer, si vite qu'elle avait cru qu'il allait exploser. Elle avait senti la douleur atroce de la vie arrachée à son corps et celle pire encore de cette force qui lui était rendue.

Lorsque Trel'kan baissa la main, l'air peiné et se recula d'un pas, alors seulement elle réalisa qu'elle s'était instinctivement reculée sur sa chaise, protégeant de ses mains sa poitrine et la cicatrice qui s'y trouvait toujours.

Sans un mot, le _wraith_ s'approcha d'une console sur lequel traînait du matériel médical, s'emparant d'une seringue qu'il se planta dans le poignet, emplissant le tube de verre d'un liquide translucide teinté seulement de quelques infinitésimales gouttes de sang vert.

Toujours parfaitement silencieux, il posa sèchement la seringue devant elle, puis tourna les talons, ombre mouvante qui disparut comme dans un rêve cauchemardesque.

Son repas définitivement oublié, elle ramassa le petit tube de verre, qui reposait dans sa paume, dégageant une étrange chaleur radiante.

« Soldat Strauss, tout va bien ? »

La question la sortit de ses ruminations et elle sursauta en découvrant le visages carnassier du traqueur géant à moins de cinquante centimètres du sien.

Elle opina vigoureusement du chef, et le _wraith_ se redressa.

« Quelque chose vous trouble. » nota l'alien, tout en se mettant à farfouiller dans la pharmacie.

A nouveau, elle acquiesça.

« Craignez-vous de ne plus pouvoir parler ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle ne réagissait pas davantage.

Elle fit non de la tête.

Cherchant sa tablette pour lui répondre, elle la jeta sur la table avec un gémissement défait en se rendant compte qu'elle avait négligé de la recharger.

L'alien, qui s'était retourné au son, s'approcha d'elle, prenant à garde à se faire aussi peu menaçant que possible.

« Donnez-moi vos mains, soldat Strauss. Ce sera plus facile de communiquer par télépathie. »

Pourquoi ces maudits _wraiths_ devaient-ils être si étranges ? Trois jours plus tôt, il les envoyait paître, et maintenant il faisait preuve de gentillesse à son égard. Et que dire de l'autre, qui ne leur avait jamais accordé un regard et qui soudain semblait avoir toujours les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

D'un geste hésitant, elle posa ses mains sur les immenses doigts du traqueur, prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher ses paumes et les fentes menaçantes qui s'y trouvaient.

En un instant, elle bascula, se retrouvant dans l'esprit obscur du _wraith_.

Elle était habituée à communiquer ainsi avec Jin'shi et quelques autres Iräns, mais jamais elle n'avait partagé cela avec un _wraith_. Elle détailla l'obscurité vivante de la psyché de Markus, qu'elle trouvait inexplicablement familière.

« La force vitale de chaque être est inextricablement liée à ce que vous appelez son âme. Avec l'énergie viennent des brides de pensées et d'émotions. Lorsque je vous ai rendu ce que vous m'avez... prêté, j'ai aussi partagé avec vous une infime partie de mon âme. Tout comme vous l'avez fait en m'offrant votre force vitale.» expliqua-t-il, ayant senti son questionnement.

« A chaque don d'énergie ? »

« Oui et non : à chaque ponction, et bien plus encore à chaque don de vie, il y a échange. Mais lors d'un don d'énergie, je ne capte que la saveur superficielle de mon donneur, l'onde fondamentale qui le définit, mais indéniablement cela finit par me teinter. »

« Rosanna ? »

« C'est exact, Amanda Strauss. Maintenant que vos blessures ne sont plus un frein à la communication, peut-être pourriez vous m'indiquer ce qui vous perturbe tant ? »

« Je ne vous comprends pas. »

« Vous êtes restée près de deux minutes figée à observer cet injecteur dans votre main, sans même me remarquer. Vous êtes une guerrière avec un instinct de préservation aiguisé. Il faut que vous soyez très perturbée pour le neutraliser ainsi.» se méprit-il.

« Non, je voulais dire que c'est ce qui me perturbe, je ne vous comprends pas, vous, les _wraiths_. »

Markus acquiesça d'une pensée.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, même après des années auprès de ma compagne, bien souvent je ne vous comprends pas non plus, vous, les humains. »

Elle ne put retenir un rire, qu'une onde de douleur coupa net.

« Je crois qu'on ne se comprend pas toujours nous-mêmes. Mais je n'arrive pas à vous cerner. Ni vous, ni ce Trel'kan, ni les autres _wraiths_. La plupart du temps vous êtes condescendants, méprisants, quand vous ne nous ignorez pas tout simplement, et soudain, vous êtes là, tout gentils, à vous soucier de nous. C'est quoi votre problème ? »

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'elle réalisait qu'elle avait peut-être été trop loin.

Un grondement sourd secoua l'esprit de l'alien, allumant d'étranges éclairs tout autour d'elle.

Il riait.

« Au contraire, Amanda Strauss, je crois que vous nous avez très bien cernés. C'est ainsi que nous sommes. Prompts au mépris, mais soucieux de nos frères. Ce n'est pas parce que je me soucie de vous et de votre bien-être que je vais docilement exécuter tous les ordres que vous me donnerez. Pas plus que vous ne le feriez, j'en suis certain. Un _wraith_ peut vous avoir en très haute estime, cela ne l'empêchera pas de se gausser de vous si vous vous ridiculisez, soldat. »

Elle médita quelques instants sur ses mots.

« D'accord, je comprends pour vous. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie bien trop souvent, on a été dans la merde ensemble plus d'une fois, mais Trel'kan, que me veut-il ? »

A nouveau le _wraith_ rit.

« A en juger par l'odeur qu'il dégage à chaque fois qu'il se trouve en votre présence, soldat Strauss, il désire s'accoupler avec vous. » l'informa-t-il d'un ton amusé.

« Pardon ?! »

« Je sais que l'odorat des humains est bien plus faible que le nôtre, mais je suis tout de même surpris que vous n'ayez rien remarqué. »

Remarquer quoi ? Que le _wraith_ sentait le cuir et le dangereux prédateur, comme tous les autres ?!

« D'ailleurs j'ignore ce que vous lui avez dit, mais je l'ai croisé en venant ici et il semblait furieux... et blessé. » ajouta le traqueur, inconscient de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Je... je crois que je lui dois quelques explications. »

« En effet, soldat Strauss... »

Elle réintégra son propre corps, et le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, le _wraith_ avait recommencé à farfouiller dans la pharmacie à la recherche d'un quelconque médicament.

Elle le laissa à ses fouilles, certaine qu'il ne saccagerait pas l'infirmerie, et se mit en quête du guerrier, qu'elle trouva perché au sommet d'une pile de caisses dans la soute quatre.

« Trel'kan ? » appela-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle en était capable, c'est à dire à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Le _wraith_ tourna un regard glacial vers elle, ses pupilles luisant dans l'ombre de sa chevelure qui encadrait son visage comme un rideau.

Elle eut l'impression de faire face à une gargouille ayant pris vie.

Elle toussota, tentant vainement de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« Je suis désolée... » parvint-elle à prononcer avant que sa voix ne se bloque.

Faire des phrases complètes allait être trop compliqué, et elle répugnait viscéralement à avoir un contact télépathique avec le _wraith_ pour lui communiquer ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Elle se racla à nouveau la gorge, sous le regard impénétrable du prédateur qui la fixait toujours depuis son perchoir.

« Désolée... avais pas compris... gentil à vous... mais peux pas accepter... trop bizarre... vous comprenez ? »

« Je comprends. » répondit-il, se détournant pour fixer à nouveau un point invisible sur le mur opposé.

Elle resta là durant une longue minute, attendant une autre réaction, n'importe quoi, en vain, puis fit marche arrière.

Lorsqu'elle revint à l'infirmerie, Markus avait visiblement trouvé ce qu'il voulait et était occupé à réduire en poudre de grosses feuilles séchées.

Sans lui accorder un regard, elle entreprit de ramasser les reliefs de son repas, versant le bouillon dans un évier avant de rincer le bol. Bientôt, ne resta plus sur la table que la seringue, qui semblait presque luire dans la lumière de l'après-midi.

L'alien, sa préparation à la main, se dirigea vers la porte, où il se figea.

« Nos _schiitars_ et les glandes enzymatiques qui y sont liées sont parmi les parties les plus sensibles de nos corps. La moindre blessure y est très douloureuse.» déclara-t-il, semblant parler au vide, avant de s'éloigner.

Maudit _wraith_ , tout était toujours affreusement compliqué avec eux !

Un jour de plus s'était écoulé, et une soute de plus était pleine. Ça avait été une bonne journée.

Avec un grognement étouffé, Milena tenta de soulager son épaule ankylosée sans réveiller les deux _wraiths_ qui se servaient d'elle comme d'un oreiller.

Elle s'était engagée dans l'armée entre autres parce que ce rêve américain de la petite maison de banlieue, avec une barrière blanche, un chien et deux gosses ne lui disait vraiment rien, et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à s'occuper de deux enfants. Une petite voix moqueuse lui signala gentiment que l' _Utopia_ n'avait rien d'une maison avec une barrière blanche, que rien ne ressemblait moins à un golden retriever que Jin'shi, et que les enfants en question étaient des _wraiths_.

N'empêche que...

Et le pire, c'est qu'elle s'y était attachée à ses deux aliens. Il lui était viscéralement évident que Tom était son fils, et elle avait dans l'idée qu'elle ne tarderait pas à considérer de la même manière le bambin qui dormait paisiblement sur son ventre à ce instant. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu et pourtant elle était devenue mère. De son bras libre, elle écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage de l'adolescent qui s'était assoupi contre son épaule, en écoutant les anecdotes de militaire qu'elle racontait à Zen'kan pour tenter de l'endormir. Le petit n'avait pas tardé à suivre, roulé en boule sur son ventre comme un gros chat. Qu'ils semblaient paisibles, ainsi, innocents et sans défense.

Elle sourit. Malgré ses petites dents aiguisées, qu'il trouvait encore le moyen de lui planter de le bras de temps à autre, Zen'kan n'avait vraiment rien d'un monstre terrifiant, pas plus que Tom. Ce n'était pas leur nature, le sang qui coulait dans leur veines ou leurs actes même qui faisaient d'eux des monstres, mais la volonté qui les animait. L'enfant la blessait, au point où elle en garderait sans doute des cicatrices à vie, mais il ne le faisait pas par malice, seulement par peur, car il ne connaissait pas d'autre manière de se défendre en ce monde étrange et effrayant. De même, Tom avait ponctionné ses plus proches amis, les amenant aux portes de la mort, mais il ne l'avait fait ni par cupidité, ni par cruauté, mais seulement pour leurs sauver la vie à tous. Hors contexte, leurs actes étaient indéniablement mauvais, mais ils avaient été faits pour de bonnes raisons. Comme elle avait tué pour défendre sa vie, celle de ses coéquipiers et la sécurité de sa patrie. Naître _wraith_ , humain, Irän, cela ne définissait pas la capacité à faire le bien ou le mal de l'individu, seulement la couleur de son sang.

Ils étaient ses enfants, et comme toute mère, elle ferait tout pour faire d'eux des êtres remarquables.

Amanda n'eut plus à déplorer la présence du guerrier du reste du voyage. Trel'kan ne se montra d'ailleurs que pour aider au chargement et à l'arrimage, disparaissant dans quelque recoin sombre le reste du temps.

La seringue emplie d'enzyme semblait la narguer jour après jour depuis le petit frigo vitré où elle l'avait rangée, alors qu'elle prenait soin des trois malades de l'infirmerie sous l'égide du Dr Amasus.

Alors qu'ils partaient pour le vol de vingt heures en hyperespace qui devait les ramener à la ruche, elle prit le petit tube, qui n'irradiait plus de cette étrange chaleur et son perturbant fardeau à la main, s'assit sur un lit vide.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Markus avait dit que ça avait dû être très douloureux. Elle n'avait jamais rien fait pour attirer son attention et encore moins son désir. Elle ne valait sans doute pas la peine qu'il s'était donné, du moins du point de vue d'un _wraith_. Au moins maintenant comprenait-elle pourquoi le guerrier s'était mis à la suivre partout comme son ombre. Sans doute était-ce quelque étrange manière _wraith_ de signaler son intérêt.

Elle fixa la fiole comme si le liquide eut pu lui répondre. Non décidément, elle n'était pas gâtée avec les hommes. Entre les crétins qui ne comprenaient pas qu'elle n'allait certainement pas quitter son métier pour leurs beaux yeux, les idéalistes et les goujats, elle était servie. Et maintenant les vampires aliens. Bon, à la réflexion, en oubliant la peau verte et les terrifiantes dents translucides, le _wraith_ n'était pas si laid. Il pourrait même être plutôt séduisant s'il prenait la peine de se couper les cheveux. Après tout, c'était vrai que leurs yeux étaient magnifiques et fascinants, aussi hypnotiques que le regard d'un serpent.

Elle gloussa. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Il n'y avait que les adoratrices pour coucher avec les aliens. Les adoratrices, et Rosanna Gady.


	17. Chapitre 16

Il avait fallu quatre allers-retours à Azur pour parvenir à recruter une cinquantaine de serviteurs pour la ruche. Rosanna dut une fois de plus convoquer tous l _'_ équipage _wraith_ pour leur expliquer très clairement la nouvelle police concernant les humains.

S'ensuivit la séance de question-réponse la plus dérangeante de sa vie, avec des interrogations aussi étranges que : « Par ne pas les frapper, vous entendez seulement avec les mains et les pieds, Madame ? » ou « Peut-on jeter un serviteur qui nous a déplu dans le collecteur à ordures, Mme Gady? », « Le collecteur à ordures est interdit, mais on peut les suspendre par les pieds dans la baie à _Darts_ pour leur apprendre l'obéissance, n'est-ce pas? »

Il n'y eut néanmoins aucun incident grave à déplorer, au plus grand soulagement de Rosanna.

Grâce au programme soigneusement établi par Delleb, quatre jours après le départ de l' _Utopia_ , elle avait annoncé aux équipages de tous les autres vaisseaux le changement de gouvernement, et il ne lui restait donc que la trentaine de bases terrestres du territoire à visiter pour en avoir enfin fini.

Zil'reyn tint des statistiques très précises pour chaque vaisseau, enregistrant qui partait et qui restait, ce qui permit de dégager un étrange schéma.

Plus un vaisseau - et donc son équipage - était petit, plus ils étaient nombreux à choisir de rester. Ainsi, si sur les deux croiseurs, seul un _wraith_ sur six choisit de rester, sur les petits vaisseaux, c'était jusqu'à un tiers des équipages qui restait. Enfin l' _Itaminos_ , un petit patrouilleur qui n'abritait que huit membres d'équipage, se fit remarquer puisque tous décidèrent de rester, ce qui poussa Rosanna à investiguer. Elle découvrit ainsi que les Ouman'shiis ne leur étaient pas inconnus, et qu'ils avaient envoyé quelques mois plus tôt leurs deux esclaves humains à Estain afin de les espionner. Ces derniers leur avaient rapporté tout ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu, et malgré l'incongruité des nouvelles qu'ils ramenaient, ni Silla, ni Jû'reyn n'avaient jugé qu'elles valaient la peine de prendre des mesures. Ils étaient donc repartis veiller sur les lointaines bordures du territoire sans plus penser aux fous qui semblaient vivre heureux et rassasiés aux côtés des humains, du moins jusqu'à ce jour.

L'artiste étendit aussi sa mise à l'épreuve à l'intégralité de la flotte, laissant les officiers à leurs poste, mais avec la menace très nette que s'ils ne se montraient pas à la hauteur, un autre se verrait attribuer leurs fonctions.

Les premiers résultats ne tardèrent pas à se faire sentir sur la ruche, avec une hyperpropulsion soudain bien plus efficiente, des tournus d'équipages parfaitement organisés et maximisés pour tirer le meilleur de chacun, et des _wraiths_ à la mise clairement plus sobre - bien que le premier lot d'uniformes ouman'shiis ne fût pas encore prêt.

La veille du retour de l' _Utopia_ , Zil'reyn envoya un escadron de _Darts_ par la Porte jusqu'à Zit, afin d'y effectuer une sélection. Il passa ensuite lui-même en revue les proies fraîchement capturées, séparant les jeunes femmes et les enfants des autres, renvoyant les premiers dans un _Dart_ sur leur monde, tandis que le reste était stocké dans les cocons de la ruche.

Il mit tout autant de soin à sélectionner les individus aux macabres trophées les plus nombreux avant de les faire enfermer dans une cellule, en attendant le retour de la frégate Ancienne.

Delleb prit ensuite les choses en mains, attribuant à chacun une proie, sans distinction aucune de rang ou de statut, laissant les scientifiques et les techniciens s'alimenter autant que les guerriers, ce qui ne manqua pas de mettre ces derniers, habitués à leurs privilèges, de très mauvaise humeur.

Le lendemain, l' _Utopia_ revint s'amarrer le long de la gigantesque coque, ses soutes pleines à craquer de nourriture, mais également de tout un chargement de solide mobilier rustique et d'une honorable quantité de literie, achetés sur une initiative de Dampa. Du vaisseau descendirent également un médecin terrorisé qui hurla à la tromperie et une trentaine d'Estinois intimidés, qui s'étaient tous portés volontaires pour venir faire un don à leur amis _wraiths_ contraints de rester sur la ruche, afin de leur éviter d'avoir à tuer qui que ce soit et pour leur apporter des nouvelles de la planète.

Leurs dons étaient loin d'être suffisants pour rassasier la dizaine de _wraiths_ ouman'shiis qui se trouvaient toujours à bord, mais la générosité du geste n'échappa à aucun d'eux et c'est avec une immense satisfaction que Rosanna vit un éclat de reconnaissance briller dans les pupilles des terribles aliens alors que leurs alliés humains repartaient pour leur paisible monde.

Les _wraiths_ de Silla ne pouvaient pas comprendre, pas encore, mais pour les autres, ce geste somme toute symbolique n'avait fait que renforcer l'étrange lien qui se tissait lentement.

Les humains, leurs humains se souciaient d'eux, et pensaient à leur bien-être alors qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Ils étaient plus que des armes vivantes contre leurs congénères. Ils avaient de la valeur. Pour eux, il était trop tard, ils ne pourraient jamais revenir totalement en arrière. Pour eux, il y aurait toujours le bétail humain, et les amis humains. Peut-être même les frères humains.

Profitant de la vague d'interrogation perplexe que la visite avait soulevé parmi les habitants de la ruche, Rosanna se mit en quête, avec les conseils de Markus, des meilleurs candidats pour une insertion parmi les « civils ».

Elle ne retint sur dossier que sept _wraiths_ qu'elle convoqua afin de leur expliquer ce qu'elle attendait d'eux et de leur donner le choix. Une fois rassurés que leur refus ne serait en aucun cas mal perçu et qu'elle préférait vraiment qu'ils refusent s'ils ne se sentaient pas viscéralement capables de ce changement de mode de vie, quatre s'esquivèrent avec de profondes courbettes soumises.

Elle ne put retenir un sifflement satisfait en constatant que les deux sur qui elle aurait tout parié étaient bel et bien restés. Silmalyn, qui trépignait littéralement à l'idée de pouvoir étudier des humains dans leur milieu naturel, et un technicien à l'air mélancolique qu'elle avait repêché sur le cargo où il avait été exilé après un nombre incalculable d'avertissements et de punitions, tous pour le même motif : promiscuité et association avec un esclave.

Le malheureux s'était attaché en trois millénaires à pas moins de neuf humains, avec qui il avait de toute évidence partagé sa force vitale, sa couche et son cœur, seulement pour se voir roué de coups et les voir tués par ses frères lorsque ces derniers finissaient par s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient un peu plus que de simples esclaves pour lui. Il avait finalement été exilé six cents ans plus tôt sur un cargo sans le moindre adorateurs à bord, afin que l'incident ne se répète plus.

Le troisième _wraith_ était un guerrier qui semblait perpétuellement sur le point de mordre, mais au caractère d'une extraordinaire stabilité. Lorsque Rosanna lui demanda pourquoi il avait décidé de faire partie de son projet pilote, ce dernier lui avait expliqué qu'il s'ennuyait, et que selon lui, les _wraiths_ n'avaient plus innové depuis quelques millénaires et qu'il voyait donc là une extraordinaire opportunité de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Oui, décidément, ils étaient de bons candidats. Curieux, avides de découverte, ouverts d'esprit, et intéressés par les humains.

Filymn et Râ'kan furent chargés de les initier à l'art délicat du don ouman'shii, et ils furent vivement encouragés à faire connaissance avec les autres Oumans'hiis présents à bord quelle que soit leur race, en attendant qu'un transport soit organisé.

Alors que la tournée des installation planétaires n'était même pas encore terminée, Rosanna - avec la bénédiction de Delleb - entra en contact avec Olamin'shi, qui lui répondit avec un mépris de circonstance qui ne cachait nullement son intérêt. Après tout, la reine n'avait aucun allié et n'était pas vraiment en mesure de cracher sur la seule personne qui semblait disposée à négocier avec elle plutôt que de lui voler ses maigres ressources.

Surtout pas quand la personne en question venait de lui offrir près de deux mille cinq cents _wraiths_.

Rosanna put donc troquer une dizaine de planètes, toutes sélectionnées dans le cadran voisin au territoire d'Olamin'shi, contre autant d'autres mondes qui, par leur position spatiale, lui permirent d'inclure largement Oumana dans leur territoire, afin que la planète ne soit plus un îlot isolé au milieu du territoire d'une autre.

Elle passa également un traité de non-agression avec la reine, consciente du peu de valeur de ce genre d'accord. Elle ne craignait toutefois pas trop une attaque d'Olamin'shi, cette dernière bien trop soulagée d'avoir un front de moins à défendre contre des envahisseurs de plus en plus pressants.

La nouvelle de la mort de Silla ayant finalement atteint les oreilles des autres reines, ils durent également déployer leurs forces aux quatre coins de leur territoire afin de le défendre contre des souveraines avides pensant naïvement qu'il était abandonné.

L'ordre fut le même pour tous les commandants. Si leur vaisseau était capable d'engager le combat, donner cet avertissement : « Vous êtes sur le territoire Ouman'shii. Rendez-vous sur le champ et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. Ultime sommation. », puis attendre maximum une minute, et sans signe de reddition, attaquer pour détruire, sinon, prévenir le plus vite possible le premier vaisseau apte au combat dans la zone.

Des dizaines de _Darts_ ennemis furent réduits en charpie et par trois fois l' _Utopia_ dut s'engager au combat pour détruire des assaillants toujours plus puissants, avant que le premier vaisseau, une frégate d'Yghan'shi, ne se rende.

Une fois encore, Rosanna donna une procédure extrêmement claire.

S'assurer que le vaisseau ne bougerait pas, désarmer l'équipage, fouiller le bâtiment pour y récupérer toute cargaison dérobée et tout autre élément potentiellement utile, proposer aux _wraiths_ et aux esclaves de bord de rejoindre les Ouman'shiis, puis escorter le vaisseau jusqu'aux limites du territoire. En cas de résistance ou d'agression, ne faire aucun quartier des attaquants et d'eux uniquement. Enfin, amener tous les transfuges à Delleb afin qu'elle puisse sonder leur esprit.

La reine s'était tout d'abord montrée très dubitative quand à l'absence de destruction systématique des bâtiments ennemis, mais lorsque les _wraiths_ d'Ygan'shi rentrèrent sains et saufs et leur vaisseau entier, la nouvelle eut vite fait de faire le tour des ruches, et bientôt, ils n'eurent presque plus à engager de combat, les pillards préférant se rendre, quitte à perdre toute leur cargaison et une partie de leur équipage, plutôt que d'être détruits.

Lorsque Delleb objecta que cela encourageait le pillage, puisque dans le meilleur des cas, les voleurs repartaient avec des soutes pleines d'humains et dans le pire, avec des soutes vides, Rosanna lui rétorqua qu'en un mois, ils avaient enregistré dix-neuf intrusions interceptées, dont huit détruites, pour seulement deux qui étaient reparties victorieuses, emportant quelques dizaines d'humains dans leurs cales. Dans le même temps, ils avaient récupéré une vingtaine de _wraiths_ , le triple d'adorateurs, une foule de données copiées des ordinateurs de bord ennemis, six canons lourds, deux prototypes de chasseurs nouvelle génération, et tout un fatras de pièces de rechange presque neuves pour la flotte vieillissante de Silla.

Et tout cela en n'ayant perdu que quatre pilotes de _Darts_ au court des combats.

En sommes, ils gagnaient bien plus ainsi qu'en se montrant hyper-agressifs et violents.

A peu près en même temps, Tassalime, une reine encore plus insignifiante qu'Olamin'shi, entra en contact avec eux, désirant passer des accords.

Tassalime était une jeune reine d'à peine deux millénaires, qui avait hérité d'un petit territoire déjà morcelé, et que le réveil anticipé de leur race n'avait fait qu'affaiblir. Il ne lui restaient qu'une vingtaine de planètes perdues aux quatre coins du cadran, coincées entre d'autres territoires plus grands et qu'elle ne pouvait guère défendre, car incapable d'envoyer sa seule et unique frégate de l'un à l'autre sans risquer de la voir détruite durant la traversée des territoires ennemis. Elle en était réduite à ne compter que sur une petite flotte de _Darts_ voyageant par les Portes.

Delleb manqua de s'étrangler lorsque Rosanna offrit à la reine un sauf-conduit pour sa frégate et ses chasseurs au travers de leur territoire contre la promesse que cette dernière la tiendrait au courant de tous les mouvements de troupes et autres informations qu'elle pourrait glaner sur les autres reines.

Elle s'offrit également d'intercéder en sa faveur auprès d'Olamin'shi, dont une des extrémités du territoire touchait une de ses enclaves.

Enfin, elles négocièrent âprement, troquant trois planètes presque dépeuplées dont une abritant une mine de Naquadha, perdues à la limite de leur territoire, contre un seul et unique monde, décemment peuplé et surtout voisin du système principal de Tassalime.

Au final, Delleb ne fut que modérément frustrée par le résultat des négociations, et elle ne hurla presque pas lorsque Rosanna suggéra qu'il était temps de commencer à aller prospecter parmi la poignée de mondes choisis pour trouver de nouveaux donneurs, et que s'il était évident que Milena, Jin'shi et Tom devaient aller sur Maalam pour rencontrer ces alliés des Iräns, Zil'reyn et Azur sur Uu'mui afin de tenter de se réconcilier avec les adorateurs déchus, elle désirait aller avec Markus sur Amaras pour y rencontrer les nomades qui en parcouraient le désert.


	18. Chapitre 17

La vie sur Atlantis avait repris, comme avant, et en même temps subtilement différente. Nombre de leurs anciens alliés avaient été ravis de leur réapparition, et les missions d'exploration se succédaient comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, mais Todd hantait toujours l'infirmerie, le teint hâve et l'équilibre précaire, et Weir passait chaque jour de longues heures à contempler d'un regard vide le grand anneau de pierre. La Porte des étoiles, qui leur avait tant offert, et tant pris.

Dieu merci, Weir, malgré la perte de ses hommes, ou peut-être grâce à ça, faisait chaque semaine férocement face à la Commission dans des radio-conférences houleuses, refusant obstinément de leurs renvoyer Todd, allant jusqu'à refuser d'abaisser l'iris, quitte à priver Atlantis d'un ravitaillement pour empêcher un de leurs hommes de venir sur la cité.

John commençait à sérieusement craindre un débarquement en force de marines envoyés pour l'arrêter, mais visiblement la diplomate avait de la ressource et des alliés sur Terre, car après trois interminables semaines de tensions, une femme à petites lunettes rondes se présenta sur leurs écrans et, avec un air terriblement pincé, expliqua que certains des principaux financiers du programme ayant menacé de se retirer si la Commission ne lui laissait pas gérer davantage la mission comme elle l'entendait, le sort du _wraith_ était laissé à son bon jugement. La Commission lui recommandait toutefois vivement de le renvoyer sur Terre afin qu'il puisse y être étudié.

Elisabeth remercia chaleureusement la femme et lui raccrocha presque au nez.

« Bien, maintenant que ces idiots ne nous mettrons plus de bâtons dans les roues, il serait temps d'avancer. John, vous êtes celui qui s'entend le mieux avec notre invité. Allez lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle et tâchez de lui faire comprendre que nous apprécions grandement sa collaboration pour les études du rétrovirus, mais que s'il désire nous communiquer d'autres données utiles, ce serait avec plaisir. »

« Je transmettrai votre message, Dr Weir, mais vous savez qu'il ne dira rien. »

« On ne sait jamais. »

Il grogna un vague assentiment avant de tourner les talons, prenant la direction de l'infirmerie, où il trouva Todd occupé à fixer d'un air très contrarié une banane.

« Vous allez mieux on dirait ! Le Dr Keller vous a autorisé à manger du solide ? »

« Vous appelez ça solide ?! » baragouina le _wraith_ , jetant d'un air dégoûté le fruit sur la console voisine de son lit.

« C'est pas liquide en tout cas. » nota-t-il, ramassant le fruit pour l'examiner.

Il réfléchit un instant, puis l'engloutit, sous le regard scandalisé du _wraith_.

« Quoi ? Vous alliez le manger ? »

Un grondement mécontent lui répondit, assorti d'un regard glacial.

« A la base, je n'était pas venu là pour vous voler votre banane, mais pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. La Commission a enfin renoncé à essayer de vous faire revenir sur Terre pour vous disséquer. Vous ne risquez plus rien de ce côté-là, mais Elisabeth me fait vous dire que si vous voulez montrer votre reconnaissance en nous donnant quelques informations supplémentaires, ce n'est pas de refus. »

«Je n'en doute pas un instant, John Sheppard, mais il faudra vous contenter de ma participation à l^élaboration de votre rétrovirus .» ricana le _wraith_.

Une idée, quelque chose flottait à la lisière de sa conscience. Soudain, ça le frappa.

« Attendez. On est de retour dans Pégase depuis presque deux semaines, et vous n'avez pas essayé de vous échapper. Qu'avez-vous derrière la tête ? » demanda-t-il, soudain méfiant.

A nouveau, Todd éclata de son rire rauque.

« Survire, John Sheppard, rien de plus. Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses sur les _wraiths_ , mais je suis certain que même vous vous rendez compte qui si je retournais vers les miens dans mon état de faiblesse actuel, ils me tueraient sur le champ. Tant que votre rétrovirus n'est pas au point, je suis condamné à vous supporter, John Sheppard. »

Mais pourquoi diable « Je suis si insupportable ? » était la seule chose qui ait bien voulu sortir de sa bouche ?!

Le _wraith_ lui jeta un étrange regard, presque doux.

« Non, John Sheppard. Vous n'êtes pas si insupportable pour un humain. » ronronna-t-il avec un sourire de grand seigneur.

John sentit ses joues s'enflammer, alors qu'il contemplait bêtement le mur face à lui.

« Bon... heu... j'y vais. » bafouilla-t-il.

« Demain je devrais pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie. Disputerons-nous une partie d'échecs, John Sheppard ? » répliqua calment l'antique alien.

« Hein... heu, oui d'accord. »

Et voilà, il s'était encore ridiculisé. Cette vieille carne s'était sans doute amusé comme un fou à le voir bégayer misérablement, mais bon, le _wraith_ prenait sans doute ses victoires là où il le pouvait, vu son état actuel.

Enfin, seul son amour-propre avait souffert, et il n'y avait rien qu'un bon entraînement ne pourrait effacer.

Le lendemain, le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'il traversait la Porte avec son équipe, direction TZI-222.

A leur arrivée, il faisait nuit noire, et John ne put retenir un frisson alors qu'un vent glacial dévalait les pentes des deux pics qui les surplombaient.

Remontant son col, il contacta Atlantis.

« Ici Sheppard, on est bien arrivés, mais c'est l'hiver ici, ou pas loin. Pourriez-vous nous envoyer des manteaux et des lunettes de vision nocturne ? »

« Salle de contrôle à Sheppard. Les manteaux arrivent, restez à proximité de la Porte. Fin de transmission. »

« Compris. »

La Porte se referma dans un chuintement, et ils eurent le temps d'explorer un peu les alentours sous les plaintes de Rodney avant que le vortex ne se rouvre, vomissant cinq chaudes vestes à capuche et autant de casques de vision nocturne.

John se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste, ses dents ayant commencé à claquer alors que ses muscles se tétanisaient par vagues.

« Je vais mourir de pneumonie ! J'ai le nez qui coule, je suis sûr que j'ai attrapé une pneumonie avec tout ce vent ! » chouina McKay, serrant le cordon du capuchon autour de sa tête, ne laissant que son visage dépasser, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un étrange poupon très laid.

« Mais non, Rodney, au pire vous aurez un rhume. »

« Les rhumes peuvent mener à des pneumonies, je vous signale, Colonel ! »

« Peuvent, Rodney, peuvent. » nota Teyla avec un sourire.

« Il y a de la lumière dans la vallée, on va aller voir. » conclut-il, abaissant les lunettes sur son nez.

Le monde devint vert et il put enfin distinguer le sentier pierreux qui serpentait entre les roches et les bruyères jusqu'au bas de la pente.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin lorsqu'une corne de brume retentit.

« Ils savent que nous sommes là .» nota Ronon qui semblait préférer crapahuter à côté du chemin plutôt que dessus, comme si ce dernier n'était pas déjà assez périlleux comme ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, les lueurs dansantes de torches qui s'assemblaient lui donnèrent raison.

« Et on va avoir droit au comité d'accueil.» ajouta-t-il.

Ils avancèrent encore de quelques centaines de mètres, alors que le petit groupe de torches s'approchait, puis ils s'arrêtèrent, les laissant venir à eux, retirant leurs lunettes.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » cria une voix grave d'homme.

« Nous sommes des voyageurs, des explorateurs. On ne vous veut aucun mal. » répondit Teyla en s'avançant d'un pas.

« Restez où vous êtes ! » répliqua l'homme.

Ses yeux s'étant accoutumés à l'obscurité, John découvrit une dizaine d'hommes rudes, vêtus de chaudes tenues de cuir et de fourrures, armés de piques et de haches à l'air redoutable.

« Nous venons en paix. Nous cherchons des partenaires commerciaux, pour faire du troc. » poursuivit Teyla, tendant les mains en signe de paix.

« Pas nous. Fichez le camp de nos terres. »

Ces gens semblaient être pour le moins chatouilleux.

« Je suis sûre que nous pouvons vous proposer des choses intéressantes à troquer. Nous avons des médicaments, des armes... » tenta tout de même l'Athosienne, ouvrant sa veste pour pêcher la petite trousse de soins qu'elle emportait toujours dans une de ses poches.

Quelques rires retentirent dans la foule alors qu'ils découvraient les deux triangles rouges de sa veste d'uniforme.

« On vous l'a déjà dit, nos médicaments et nos armes nous conviennent très bien.» siffla l'homme d'un ton plus dur.

« Bon Teyla, de toute évidence ils ne sont pas intéressés, allons-nous en. » dit-il, reculant prudemment d'un pas.

« C'est ça, rentrez chez vous, et dites à votre cheffe qu'elle peut cesser ses ruses, ce qu'elle a nous offrir ne nous intéresse pas ! »

Il se figea.

« Pardon ? »

Un mur de piques se dressa devant lui.

« Vous avez très bien compris, Ouman'shii ! Rentrez chez vous, nous ne vous donnerons pas ce que vous désirez. » cracha l'homme, agitant son arme dans sa direction.

« Ok, ok. On va s'en aller, mais vous savez, nous on vient d'Atlantis, on sait pas qui sont vos Ouman'shiis. »

« Et ils nous prennent pour des débiles! Quittez nos terres sur le champ, ou je le jure sur mes ancêtres, malgré tous les égards que j'ai pour votre cheffe et vos... alliés, vos têtes finiront sur des piques! »

Vraiment trop chatouilleux.

« On y va. Ronon, Teyla... »

Prudemment ses deux coéquipiers reculèrent, la main sur leur arme comme lui, tandis que McKay remontait la pente à toute vitesse, oubliant d'être essoufflé.

Lorsqu'il fut certain que les hommes ne les suivaient pas, John fit demi-tour, attaquant la pente d'un bon pas.

A peine une heure et demi après leur départ, ils étaient de retour, sous le regard inquiet de Weir.

« Les locaux n'étaient pas très accueillants. » expliqua-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules navré.

« Je crois qu'ils nous ont mépris avec d'autres. Ils nous ont appelés Ouman'shii, j'ignore pourquoi. » poursuivit Teyla.

« On ne peut pas être accueillis partout avec des cocktails et des colliers de fleurs .» nota-t-il, philosophe.

« Pourquoi pas ? » geignit McKay, se débattant avec la fermeture de son capuchon.

« Ce n'est pas grave, au moins, ils ne vous ont pas attaqués. Debriefing dans quinze minutes et puisque vous êtes déjà de retour, je vais vous affecter à une autre mission. » conclut Weir avant de retourner à ses rapports.

La seconde mission fut bien plus agréable, puisque HG3-578 se révéla être une lune paisible peuplée principalement d'énormes animaux de la taille d'un cheval, qui ressemblaient vaguement à des écureuils, gardés en vastes troupeaux par quelques petits pâtres qui les saluèrent avec joie, ravis d'avoir une distraction, les emmenant jusqu'aux huttes de leur tribu. Là, ils furent accueillis avec toute la générosité des peuples nomades et c'est le ventre plein de viande grillée et d'un thé doux qu'ils repartirent avec une promesse de trocs et un gros panier empli d'échantillons de viandes séchées, fumées, en pâté, bref apprêtées de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

La mission avait été agréable, mais le campement des nomades se trouvant à trois heures de marche de la Porte, la promenade de six heures aller-retour après avoir escaladé une montagne eut raison de ses dernières forces et, à son retour sur Atlantis, John ne rêvait plus que d'une douche chaude avant de s'effondrer dans son lit avec un film.

Weir eut la bonté de leur faire le débriefing tout de suite, et dix minutes plus tard, il sortait du téléporteur le plus proche de sa chambre.

A part un marine qui traînait dans le couloir, il n'y avait personne et tout en continuant à marcher, il retira sa veste et la ceinture de son pantalon, rattrapant habilement son holster de cuisse avant de sautiller sur un pied pour détacher la dernière boucle qui le retenait.

Le marine le salua de la tête, l'air vaguement amusé, et il prit le parti de l'ignorer, ouvrant d'une pensée la porte de sa chambre qui se referma derrière lui.

Avec un soupir las, sans même allumer la lumière, il jeta ses affaires sur la chaise qui traînait à côté de son lit avant de se laisser tomber sur ce dernier pour défaire ses chaussures qui rejoignirent bientôt le reste, suivies de peu par son T-shirt.

Il manqua de tomber de son lit lorsqu'un grondement retentit dans la semi-obscurité du crépuscule.

Le cœur battant la chamade, il chercha l'origine clairement organique du bruit, qu'il découvrit confortablement installé dans un des deux fauteuils.

« Todd ?! Que faites-vous là ?! »

« Je vous attendais, John Sheppard, et à votre comportement j'ai supposé que vous ignoriez ma présence. »

« Heu... oui. »

Et voilà, il bafouillait à nouveau.

« Allez donc vous laver, John Sheppard, je puis attendre un moment. »

« Vous êtes dans ma chambre ! » protesta-t-il.

« C'est exact. »

« C'est ma chambre ! »

« En effet. »

« Vous foutez quoi là ?! » explosa-t-il.

Les yeux du _wraith_ semblèrent luire dans la pénombre.

« J'attends que vous soyez disponible pour que je puisse vous vaincre aux échecs. » répondit-t-il avec un rictus carnassier.

Avec un soupir fatigué, John désigna la porte du doigt. Après une longue minute de silence, le _wraith_ se leva et quitta lentement la pièce. Ce ne fut que lorsque la porte se fut refermée qu'il se dirigea en pestant vers sa salle de bains.

Vingt minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il rouvrit sa porte, ce fut pour découvrir le _wraith_ planté devant sa chambre, occupé à fixer le malheureux marine qui n'en menait pas large.

« Bon ça suffit, vous le terrorisez. Rentrez. » grommela-t-il, s'effaçant pour laisser la place à l'alien.

« Votre soldat est bien faible si je l'effraie dans mon état .» nota le _wraith_ en retournant s'installer dans son fauteuil.

John lui jeta un regard. Certes, il était pitoyable par rapport à celui qu'il avait été, mais même malade et faible, il gardait une étrange aura de grand seigneur. Quelque chose qui sentait la puissance et le pouvoir. Ça ne le dérangeait plus depuis longtemps, mais il comprenait le pauvre troupier.

Ils disputèrent une première partie dans le plus grand silence.

« Que ferez-vous lorsque le rétrovirus sera au point ? » demanda-t-il, tout en remettant les pièces sur l'échiquier.

« S'il l'est un jour, je retournerais auprès des miens et tenterais d'y regagner ma place. Ce qui, il va sans dire, s'annonce de plus en plus difficile alors que le temps passe. Si par miracle cela arrivait, je me servirais alors de ma position pour faire comprendre à mes pairs que c'est là une opportunité unique d'échapper à ce marasme qui lentement nous détruit. »

« Mais la nouvelle version est plus stable non ? »

« En quelque sorte. » grommela le _wraith_.

« Comment ça ? »

« Le problème de l'épilepsie est réglé, mais pas les autres, et il n'y a pour l'instant aucun signe d'amélioration de mon état de santé. Je suis toujours dépendant de la dizaine de pilules du Dr Keller. »

« Ah, je suis désolé. »

« J'en suis certain, John Sheppard. »


	19. Chapitre 18

_A regret, Silmalyn quitta l'infirmerie de l'_ Utopia _, qui était devenue son second laboratoire depuis que ses cobayes y avaient été relogés._

 _La petite femelle teigneuse appelée Milena avait ramené de son voyage un vieil humain qui se prétendait médecin. Une fois qu'il était parvenu à passer outre la honte cuisante de devoir supporter les leçons d'un humain, et qu'il avait convaincu ce dernier qu'il ne le tuerait pas, mais pourrait le faire atrocement souffrir s'il ne lui enseignait pas ses secrets, il avait commencé à apprendre ce qu'ils appelaient la médecine._

 _Les humains étaient si faibles que chaque maladie, chaque blessure possédait son propre remède. Une foulure demandait un traitement presque similaire à celui d'un membre cassé, une fièvre avec tremblement l'ingestion d'une infusion précise de plantes. Une fièvre sans tremblements mais avec sueurs froides, une autre infusion. L'humain utilisait des extraits naturels broyés, mais en les passant au spectromètre afin d'en identifier les substances actives, il avait vite remarqué que bon nombres des plantes contenaient naturellement la même substance que l'extrait chimique qu'utilisaient les atlantes pour le même mal. Aussi, bien qu'il notât scrupuleusement les ingrédients, leur dosage et leur préparation, ainsi que où les trouver et comment les conserver, il s'attela bien vite à l'extraction et à la duplications des principes actifs purs, tout en continuant à apprendre la foule de gestes médicaux spécifiques que le praticien utilisait. L'homme insista sur l'importance du barbarisme qu'étaient les sutures, et il s'astreignit à apprendre les différents points à faire avec du tendon d'argonte séché pour rapprocher les bords d'une plaie, tout en perfectionnant la colle organique qu'il possédait déjà._

 _Il venait de recoudre de manière très satisfaisante une carcasse rasée de Laokass et il espéra de tout cœur que Rosanna Gady saurait lui pardonner sa tenue légèrement négligée, car il avait tout juste le temps de se rendre dans la salle du trône pour ne pas arriver en retard._

 _Ou à peine.  
Lorsqu'il arriva, ce fut dans le plus total silence, sous le regard brûlant de la régente._

 _Vert de honte, il se dépêcha de venir s'aligner au côté des deux autres volontaires pour l'étrange expérience de l'humaine._

 _« Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence, Silmalyn. » nota Rosanna Gady, assise très sobrement dans le trône._

 _Il verdit encore plus, mortifié._

 _« Filymn et Râ'kan m'ont fait part de vos progrès, tout comme Dampa et Azur qui vous ont aidés à vous entraîner. Cet aspect là étant maîtrisé, il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Dans une heure, nous partirons pour Oumana. Vous y prendrez vos quartiers pour les semaines à venir. Là-bas, vous apprendrez ce que signifie vraiment être Ouman'shii. Vous apprendrez à vivre aux côtés d'humains qui ne sont pas des serviteurs, mais vos égaux. Vous apprendrez à travailler avec eux, et à les comprendre. J'espère que vous vous y ferez des amis, des frères même. Lorsque vous ne serez plus des_ wraiths _de Silla, mais des Ouman'shii, vous reviendrez ici, et votre véritable mission commencera. Ce sera à vous de partager ce que vous aurez vécu avec vos frères. De les guider et de leur apprendre. De leur ouvrir la voie. J'ai confiance en vous. »_

 _Il sentit le cœur de ses frères se gonfler d'orgueil et de joie sous l'éloge. Il sourit. Cette humaine avait un talent certain, mais il n'était guère enchanté d'abandonner ses fascinantes recherches malgré toutes les promesses de cette nouvelle mission._

 _« Allez préparer vos affaires. Silmlalyn, un instant, je vous prie. »_

 _Il resta donc là alors que ses frères partaient, une désagréable sensation de déjà-vu au ventre._

 _« J'ai une autre mission pour vous. Ne vous en faites pas, elle s'accordera sans problème au reste._

 _Il y a un bon moment déjà, deux hybrides nous ont rejoints, avec l'espoir de pouvoir vivre en paix. Le mâle, Selk'ym, se dit heureux de sa condition et ne désire pas changer, mais Drysse était humaine avant et elle ne désire que le redevenir, d'autant plus que sa mutation est assez hasardeuse et la fait atrocement souffrir. Tous deux ont été crées par le même scientifique. J'aimerais que vous vous penchiez sur le cas de Drysse, et que vous trouviez un remède à sa condition. Je vous ai vu travailler, je sais que si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est vous. Puis-je compter sur vous ? »_

 _Il s'inclina profondément._

 _« Bien sûr, Madame. »_

 _« Merci, du fond du cœur. Allez préparer vos affaires et tout ce qu'il vous faudra pour mener à bien ce travail. Ah, une dernière chose. Le Dr Amasus repartira en même temps que nous, et ira où bon lui semble. Après tout, il n'est pas notre prisonnier et il est déjà resté bien longtemps en notre compagnie pour prendre soin de Patru et des jumeaux. D'ailleurs, ils vous suivront sur Oumana. Vous continuerez à prendre soin d'eux jusqu'à leur rétablissement complet. Ils pourront alors nous rejoindre en hommes libres, ou partir. »_

 _« Le médecin ne m'as pas encore révélé tout ses savoirs. » nota-t-il sobrement._

 _« Je sais que vous ne faites que commencer à apprendre la médecine humaine, Silmalyn. Sur Oumana, il y a une Irän qui s'appelle Jin'shi, Elle connaît les plantes et leurs secrets. Si vous vous montrez respectueux et que vous lui expliquez ce que vous désirez, je ne doute pas qu'elle vous enseignera quelques une de ses recettes. »_

 _Demander conseil à un_ Hiigthagan _, et puis quoi encore ?_

 _« Merci de vos conseils, Madame Gady. Puis-je disposer ? »_

 _« Bien sûr. A tout à l'heure, Silmalyn. »_

 _Il salua respectueusement l'humaine et la régente, puis tourna les talons._

 _Monter un laboratoire pour étudier des hybrides ! Sur un monde primitif ! Exaltant et complètement rébarbatif. Il gronda, mi-joyeux, mi-agacé, dressant un inventaire mental._

 _Une heure plus tard, il supervisait le chargement par des drones du scanner trimatriciel secondaire à bord de la navette qui devait les emmener._

 _Avec un sourire immensément satisfait, il contempla la pile de caisses et de machines déjà entassées là. Il avait pillé sans vergogne les laboratoires de ses pairs. Après tout, ils étaient tenus de lui donner accès à tout ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour accomplir les missions que l'humaine lui confierait. Il n'avait même pas été cruel. Il n'avait pris aucune machine unique et ils n'auraient qu'à aller chercher les modèles plus anciens dans les laboratoires désaffectés pour remplacer ceux qu'il avait embarqué._

 _Alors que Rosanna Gady arrivait, vêtue d'un vieux manteau_ wraith _usé au-delà du raisonnable et tout déchiré, le traqueur sur ses talons, il ordonnait aux drones de déposer dans la soute l'énorme cuve contenant la matrice qui engendrerait en moins d'un jour un bâtiment suffisamment grand pour abriter une petite base scientifique._

 _L'humaine jeta un regard perplexe à la soute, puis partit s'installer sans un mot, suivie par son ombre géante, ses deux frères, et quatre serviteurs portant chacun une civière avec un de ses cobayes aux jambes cassées dessus._

 _Satisfait du chargement, il verrouilla la porte de la soute, et avisant du coin de l'œil son troisième cobaye qui tentait de se cacher dans l'ombre d'un_ Dart _, le saisit par le col pour le faire monter à bord._

Le voyage s'était passé sans encombres, et à leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par une poignée de _wraiths_ occupés à rassurer les villageois sur la nature des passagers de l'effrayant vaisseau noir.

Elle sourit. Si tout le monde s'était habitué aux allers et retours de l' _Utopia_ , la lente descente du petit cargo organique avait dû semer la terreur. Bien qu'elle doutât que traiter les villageois d'humains stupides et trouillards fût très efficace pour les rassurer, le fait qu'une poignée de prédateurs, Esal'kan en tête, aient fait le déplacement jusqu'au village pour les informer de leur arrivée lui fit plaisir.

Une fois les derniers doutes dissipés, les villageois s'empressèrent de les aider à décharger le mystérieux bric-à-brac de Silmalyn, qui ne cessait d'aller d'une caisse à l'autre en sifflant des imprécations et des malédictions à qui abîmerait son précieux matériel.

Après s'être assuré que rien n'avait souffert d'outrage, il se tourna vers elle, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Il me faut une zone de la taille de ce bâtiment pour faire pousser les laboratoires, Madame.» lui annonça-t-il en désignant une vaste grange.

« Pousser ? »

« Oui, grâce à la matrice contenue dans cette cuve. »

A n'en pas douter, le _wraith_ était prévoyant, mais elle doutait sincèrement que qui que ce soit à part lui ait envie de traîner dans un de ces bunkers vivants et tout particulièrement la malheureuse Drysse, qui avait tant souffert dans un complexe similaire.

« Non, pas de laboratoire qui pousse. On va vous trouver des locaux convenables ici. »

Le _wraith_ sembla se dégonfler.

« Dans ces habitations primitives? »

« Oui, c'est de la bonne pierre et du bois solide, et Salilymn vous bidouillera une arrivée d'énergie et d'eau si elles ne sont pas encore présentes. »

Le scientifique lui jeta un regard dubitatif mais résigné.

Elle l'envoya donc en compagnie de Markus visiter quelques possibilités, tandis qu'elle faisait faire une visite aux deux autres, leurs montrant leurs quartiers dans le village _wraith_ et les recommandant aux bons soins des autres aliens qui les accueillirent avec plus ou moins d'entrain, mais sans aucune animosité.

Lorsqu'elle revint, accompagnée de Salilymn, le biologiste avait opté à contrecœur pour une petite bâtisse blanche un peu à l'écart du village principal, dans laquelle il faisait déjà transporter son matériel. Il ne fallut que deux heures aux deux scientifiques pour planter dans la cour un genre de gros champignon pulsatile qui s'avéra être une centrale géothermique et la relier à toutes les machines à présent alignées contre les murs de l'unique pièce de la bâtisse.

Le soleil se couchait sur les champs,ce que Rosanna prenait plaisir à observer, s'emplissant de la lumière, du vent et des odeurs qui lui avaient tant manqué durant son séjour à bord de la ruche, lorsque Silmalyn vint lui annoncer qu'il était enfin installé. Le _wraith_ s'était même fabriqué une sorte de nid composé d'un mince matelas et d'une demi-douzaine de coussins sur l'étroite plateforme qui faisait office de demi-étage et donnait accès au toit plat depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

Un coffre organique complétait l'ameublement spartiate de la plateforme, tandis que tout le reste n'était que la vision folle du laboratoire d'un Frankenstein de l'espace, dans laquelle il avait parqué ses trois patients-cobayes, installés dans de simples lits séparés par d'étranges paravents chitineux.

« Très bien. Je vais vous présenter Selk'ym et Drysse. Venez. »

Elle l'emmena donc jusqu'à la ferme de Milena, qui n'était plus occupée depuis quelques semaines que par les deux hybrides, qui la reçurent chaleureusement jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur présente le _wraith_.

Alors que Drysse se figeait, comme glacée d'horreur, Selk'ym d'habitude si calme, s'avançait, saisissant le _wraith_ par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur voisin.

« Je les connais, les monstres comme toi, bouffis d'orgueil et de vanité, qui croient que parce qu'ils ont le savoir, ils peuvent tout faire, même pervertir l'ordre naturel des choses. Et ne crois pas que parce que je suis le résultat d'une de ces expériences, je n'ai ni les connaissances nécessaires, ni la force pour m'assurer que tu ne dépasseras pas tes prérogatives, _wraith._ » lui siffla-t-il à l'oreille, mauvais, la propre dague de Silmalyn pointée contre son flanc.

« Selk'ym ! Ça suffit, il est là pour vous aider ! »

« Je sais, Rosanna Gady, mais j'ai aussi vu ce qu'il a fait à ses trois derniers sujets d'études. Je m'assure simplement qu'il comprenne bien que s'il fait le moindre mal à Drysse, je ferai en sorte qu'il le paie, au centuple. » gronda l'hybride, avant de lâcher le _wraith_ avec hargne.

« Drysse sera sa patiente et pas son cobaye, et je l'ai déjà briefé sur comment un médecin traite ses patients, n'est-ce pas, Silmalyn ? »

« Oui, Madame Gady .»répondit le _wraith_ , dardant un œil mauvais sur l'hybride qui le défiait toujours du regard.

« Alors expliquez-le-lui. »

« La souffrance doit être évitée au maximum, en limitant les interventions et en recourant à des traitements adaptés. De même, la mutilation et la diminution des capacités ne doivent être envisagées qu'en dernier recours. La santé optimale est l'objectif. Il faut soigner et guérir, non pas contaminer et blesser, Madame. » cracha le _wraith_ , répétant avec dégoût le serment qu'elle l'avait forcé à prononcer.

« Et ? » l'encouragea-t-elle.

« Je dois prendre en compte le ressenti et l'avis de mes patients, Madame Gady. »

« Exactement. Silmalyn m'en a fait le serment. Il ne vous forcera à rien, Drysse, et il ne chercha qu'à vous guérir. Sans doute que cela passera par un peu d'expérimentation, mais rien qui vous fasse trop souffrir, d'accord ? Et si vous voulez arrêter, momentanément ou définitivement, il ne pourra pas vous en empêcher. Il a toute ma confiance et c'est un visionnaire. Si quelqu'un peut défaire ce qui vous a été fait, c'est bien lui. » expliqua-t-elle à la femme, venant lui prendre les mains avec sollicitude.

« Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en lui, mais j'ai confiance en vous, Rosanna. » répondit cette dernière de sa voix brisée.

Elle acquiesça, priant pour ne pas abuser de la confiance de la femme comme elle avait abusé de celle de Sombre. Retenant une larme, elle se promit d'aller déposer quelques fleurs sur la modeste tombe de l'homme qui avait été enterré des semaines plus tôt, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore quitter la ruche.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Silmalyn que l'hybride fixait toujours d'un air retors.

«Vous m'avez à plusieurs reprises déjà proposé de me retirer le traceur et je n'en ai jamais trouvé le temps. Je pense que le moment est venu.» déclara-t-elle tout en posant un regard lourd de sens sur Selk'ym, qui leur emboîta le pas.

Markus sembla littéralement sortir de l'ombre aux abords du laboratoire, et alors qu'il transperçait d'un regard mauvais le scientifique, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'angoisser. Elle ne doutait pas un instant des compétences de Silmalyn, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter que la considération lourde de reproches et de menaces des deux mâles ne le perturbe.

C'est toutefois avec une apparente décontraction qu'elle retira son manteau et sa tunique, attachant ses cheveux en un chignon haut avant de s'allonger sur la table que lui désignait le _wraith_ qui préparait soigneusement son matériel.

Elle bénit cent fois l'anesthésiant local fraîchement dupliqué qu'il lui injecta avant d'inciser sa peau, lui évitant de ressentir la douleur cuisante qu'elle avait connu la première fois.

Elle serra tout de même fort la main de Markus lorsque ce dernier vint se poster de l'autre côté de la table pour la rassurer, ayant senti son inquiétude sous son masque étudié.

Pendant presque une heure, elle resta là, couchée sur le métal organique froid de la table, laissant le _wraith_ qui lui avait implanté la maudite relique, la lui retirer.

Lorsque la lame aiguisée ripa une première fois sur ses vertèbres, puis une seconde, elle sut que la guérison serait atrocement douloureuse. Apparemment, l'implant avait enroulés des sortes de vrilles tout autour de sa colonne, et il fallait les désincruster de là avant de pouvoir le retirer. Silmalyn devait donc gratter l'os mis à nu pour en détacher le parasite synthétique, qui dans un affreux bruit humide, finit par se détacher de sa nuque.

A moitié sonnée par l'adrénaline mélangée au cocktail de drogues qu'il lui avait administré, elle contempla avec une fascination répugnée l'implant, dont la base munie de trois crochets dentelés entourés d'une corolle de filaments lui évoquait quelque _schiitar_ mutant, tandis que le _wraith_ , très concentré, recollait les bords de la plaie avec la même étrange colle jaunâtre qu'il avait utilisé pour la rafistoler trois ans plus tôt.

« C'est fini, Mme Gady. Je suis parvenu à retirer l'intégralité de l'implant et votre cicatrice ne sera pas plus grande que celle que vous possédez déjà. J'ai veillé à les superposer. »

« Merci, Silmalyn. » murmura-t-elle, alors que de puissants vertiges la prenaient.

Markus l'aida à s'asseoir, puis lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, il l'escorta, la portant à moitié jusqu'à un muret dehors, où elle put respirer l'air frais de la nuit.

Sans un mot, Selk'ym sortit du laboratoire, se dirigeant à grands pas vers la ferme.


	20. Chapitre 19

_Le lendemain à l'aube, opération toute fraîche et douleur ou pas, sa douce humaine était debout et prête à partir à la chasse des mystérieux marcheurs noirs, mais il ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il la connaissait et savait quand elle présumait de ses forces. Il ne savait aussi que trop bien qu'elle ne s'arrêterait que lorsque son esprit ou son corps la lâcherait à force d'abus. Et s'il y a avait bien une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre, c'était que sa compagne soit hors service pour quelques semaines._

 _« Allez Markus, debout ! » le morigéna-t-elle gentiment, grimpant sur le lit pour le secouer._

 _Avec un grondement joueur, il saisit son bras et roula sur lui-même, la faisant basculer dans un glapissement surpris._

 _« Quel empressement... Tu n'as plus de traceur, ma douce humaine... et crois-moi, il n'y a plus qu'un seul_ wraith _à te chasser... » susurra-t-il, louvoyant avec un sourire prédateur au-dessus d'elle._

 _« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle naïvement et avec une sincère pointe d'inquiétude._

 _« Moi ! » siffla-t-il, lui pinçant délicatement le cou, effleurant sa fragile peau de ses dents sans la blesser._

 _Elle éclata de rire, le repoussant affectueusement._

 _« Markus ! Tu m'as fait peur ! » protesta-t-elle, riant toujours._

 _Il se redressa, feignant l'outrage._

 _« Je suis le plus dangereux traqueur de cette galaxie. Tu dois être folle de ne pas craindre d'avoir attiré mon attention, humaine ! » gronda-t-il d'un ton arrogant._

 _« Oh, ça pour être folle... je le suis. De toi ! » répliqua-t-elle, faisant une étrange grimace tordue._

 _Il sentit son cœur fondre, alors qu'elle éclatait à nouveau de rire, venant se blottir contre lui à la recherche de ses caresses. Que ces instants de simple complicité lui avaient manqués !_

 _Il la serra contre lui, lui embrassant les cheveux avant de brusquement lui souffler dans l'oreille. Sa réaction ne tarda pas, et avec un grondement indigné, elle lui mordilla l'avant-bras._

 _En réponse, il fit de même sur son épaule, profitant de l'épaisseur de son manteau de cuir pour être un peu moins prudent que d'habitude._

 _« Hey, mes fringues ! » protesta-t-elle, tournant la tête pour intercepter sa seconde attaque de ses lèvres, le capturant d'un long baiser passionné._

 _S'appuyant contre la tête de lit, il se laissa absorber par le contact, ses mains comme douées d'une volonté propre se glissant sous le manteau de sa compagne, qui brisa soudain leur étreinte, descendant en chancelant un peu du lit._

 _« Allez, assez traîné ! » le défia-t-elle, les yeux brillants et le souffle court._

 _Avec un grondement possessif, il tenta de la capturer à nouveau, en vain._

 _« Rosanna, pourquoi ?! » gronda-t-il, frustré, alors qu'elle lui jetait ses vêtements._

 _« C'est le lit de Milena. Elle a déjà eu la bonté de nous le prêter, on va pas en plus y faire des trucs ! »_

 _La remarque doucha complètement son désir, et c'est avec un soupir résigné qu'il se leva._

Pauvre Markus. Il endurait bravement épreuve après épreuve, toujours vaillant et toujours fier, mais elle sentait la tension de son esprit, sans cesse préoccupé et aux abois. Son monde ne cessait de changer, et ça l'effrayait. Durant la traque, il avait légitimement craint pour leur vie, mais il ne craignait pas de la perdre. A présent, non seulement il s'inquiétait pour sa vie, mais il redoutait de perdre son amour et la présence de son âme près de la sienne, enlevé par quelque devoir trop important.

Elle ne traversait pas tout cela seule et qu'elle le veuille ou non, ils étaient liés. La souffrance de l'un se répercutait immanquablement sur l'autre, tout comme les joies et les bonheurs.

Avec tendresse, elle ferma elle-même son long manteau, laissant ses mains reposer sur ses épaules alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

Il avait essayé de le lui cacher, mais il s'inquiétait pour elle et pour son bien-être, et même si elle répugnait à se l'avouer, ce n'était pas complètement à tort.

« Tu veux faire quelque chose avant qu'on aille sur Amaras ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sa proposition dut le surprendre, car il la fixa quelques instants en clignant des yeux avant de se ressaisir.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, ma douce humaine, oui, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire. Je connais des grottes emplies d'immenses fresques laissées là par les anciens habitants. Je suis certain qu'elles te plairaient et je rêvais de te les montrer depuis des années. »

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Ces grottes sont sur Kettalis, un de nos mondes adorateurs. Il aurait été suicidaire de s'y rendre avant, mais aujourd'hui, nous en sommes les maîtres, plus rien ne m'empêche donc de t'y emmener. »

Maîtres, maîtres, c'était vite dit, mais la simple idée de découvrir des fresques millénaires lui donnait envie de sauter de joie.

« Va pour une visite culturelle sur Kettalis ! »

« Je me coiffe et on y va, mais j'aime autant te prévenir : ce sont des adorateurs de Silla, leur accueil risque d'être très... kitsch. »

« Je ne vais même pas essayer d'imaginer.» maugréa-t-elle, imaginant bien malgré elle.

Le terme « kitsch » convenait assez bien à l'accueil qui leur fut réservé. Kettalis était un monde verdoyant à la chaleur presque étouffante, et c'est en une longue procession sous un grand dais de lourdes tentures bleu nuit qu'ils furent accueillis, des enfants jetant des pétales parfumés devant eux, tandis que quatre femmes splendides agitaient de vastes éventails pour rafraîchir Markus, qui se vit offrir dans une coupe de cristal un liquide doré tandis qu'on lui tendait bien plus sobrement un gobelet de terre empli d'eau fraîche.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler avec la boisson, lorsqu'elle remarqua la discrète mais néanmoins évidente verdeur des joues du _wraith_ face à toutes ses effusions.

Avec un sourire en coin, elle observa encore son compagnon se faire installer sur un grand siège matelassé, un essaim de serviteurs obséquieux lui demandant s'il désirait un massage, ou qu'on brosse ses cheveux, un cirage pour ses bottes peut-être ?

Il y eut un grondement furieux, et telle une nuée de moineaux effrayés, les natifs s'écartèrent de lui précipitamment.

Un homme, qui semblait avoir un statut quelque peu supérieur aux autres, s'avança, tremblant de peur.  
« Monseigneur, par pitié, pardonnez-nous de vous avoir courroucé. Si tel est votre bon plaisir, nous vous offrons avec joie quelques années de nos insignifiantes vies. » implora-t-il, entrouvrant servilement sa chemise.

Markus lui jeta un regard, verdit à nouveau, puis avec un rugissement furieux qui fit pousser quelques cris terrifiés aux adorateurs, se releva d'un bond, jetant au loin la vaste cape argentée dont on l'avait drapé avant de se diriger droit sur elle, son long manteau claquant sur ses talons.

« Ce cirque a assez duré ! On y va.» siffla-t-il dans son esprit, repoussant d'un grognement mauvais l'homme qui tentait à nouveau de l'approcher en suppliant.

D'une main ferme, il la poussa vers la sortie de l'espèce de palais dans lequel ils avaient été emmenés.

« Et toi, cesse de rire, ce n'est pas drôle ! » ronchonna-t-il télépathiquement alors qu'elle pouffait en remarquant qu'il avait une plume - sans doute échappée d'un éventail - coincée dans les cheveux.

« Au contraire, je crois que je n'ai pas vu quelque chose d'aussi hilarant depuis très longtemps ! Tu es le pire seigneur que ces gens puissent servir. » ricana-t-elle.

« Je ne suis seigneur de rien du tout ni de personne ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais un _wraith_ , un des seigneurs de cette galaxie... » le titilla-t-elle gentiment.

Un sifflement grincheux lui répondit alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de pierre du palais pour s'enfoncer dans la jungle toute proche.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue de la ville et de ses encombrants habitants, elle l'arrêta du bras.

« Markus, merci. Je sais combien tu détestes ce genre de choses, et tu savais comment ça se passerait ici, pourtant tu m'y as emmenée. Ça me touche. » le remercia-t-elle, tout en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour récupérer la plume qui battait toujours fièrement au vent tel un étendard duveteux.

« Je peux bien supporter une bande d'humains stupides pour te montrer des œuvres d'art... et si en plus ça te fait rire. » maugréa-t-il, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

Elle lui sourit, plus encore qu'avec ses yeux, avec son cœur, laissant ses sentiments déborder par leur lien.  
« Merci, Markus. »

« De rien, Rosanna. »

 _Assis sur une pierre au bord du la rivière qui jaillissait dans la vaste cavité, envoyant des lueurs turquoise se refléter sur les parois de pierre blanche, il observait sa compagne aller d'une fresque à l'autre, les yeux brillant de cet éclat extraordinaire qui semblait irradier de tout son être, alors que d'étranges petits sons d'émerveillement sortaient de sa gorge tandis qu'elle découvrait les vestiges laissés par ceux qui avaient vécu en ces lieux bien des millénaires auparavant._

 _« Regarde là ! La représentation de cette ville est superbe. Ce vert, et là, ce bleu ! C'est magnifique ! Oh, et les habitants sont peints. On distingue mêmes les adultes des enfants ! Un enfant qui joue avec un animal ! Là, il y a un enfant avec un animal! » s'extasia-t-elle, semblant danser d'une image à l'autre, tellement fascinée qu'elle en oubliait la douleur lancinante qu'il sentait, par le lien, pulser dans sa nuque à chaque instant._

 _Pour lui, ces fresques n'étaient que des pigments appliqués sur les parois de cette grotte par des humains redevenus poussière bien avant sa naissance, mais pour elle, elles étaient aussi vivantes sinon plus que ce qu'elles représentaient. Il percevait presque l'étrange lien qui unissait son humaine aux créateurs des peintures. Il sourit. Peut-être que dans des millénaires, lorsqu'elle ne serait plus que poussière, un humain découvrirait une de ses œuvres, et par ses yeux, un peu de sa compagne revivrait, éclat vif de choses oubliées. Les humains étaient mortels, mais certains, par une magie étrange, touchaient l'immortalité du doigt, peut-être bien plus que les_ wraiths _ne le feraient jamais._

 _D'un mouvement souple, il se redressa._

 _« C'est une très belle ville, je te l'accorde, mais ça, c'est sensé représenter quoi ? » demanda-t-il, désignant un amas de lignes multicolores qui ne faisaient guère de sens pour lui._

 _« C'est un jardin, voyons ! Regarde là, c'est des bosquets de fleurs jaunes et rouges, et là, le grand machin violet, c'est un arbre à Ballus, avec ses fruits qui pendent en dessous et dans ce coin-là, à moitié caché derrière la petite cascade, il y a deux amoureux qui s'embrassent. »_

 _« Comment peux-tu voir deux amoureux derrière une cascade, c'est juste des tâches brun rosâtre au dessus d'une grosse masse bleue... et d'abord, comment sais-tu qu'ils sont amoureux ? » grommela-t-il perplexe._

 _« Parce que c'est évident, voyons ! »_

 _« Pas pour moi... »_

 _Il sursauta quand d'une pensée, elle captura son esprit, l'emmenant dans un jardin resplendissant, frémissant sous une douce brise d'été, au bord d'une fraîche cascade née tout droit de son imagination, et derrière laquelle il découvrit effectivement deux jeunes humains occupés à s'explorer très assidûment._

 _D'une griffe, il effleura une grosse fleur rouge, dont les pistils laissèrent une traînée de pollen éclatante sur sa peau._

 _Les fentes respiratoires frémissantes, il huma l'air, empli de la saveur sucrée des fleurs et du parfum entêtant des Ballus mûrs à point, autour desquels bruissaient d'élégants essaims d'abeilles bleues._

 _« Comment peux-tu imaginer tout ça à partir de lignes tracées sur de la pierre ?! »_

 _« Je ne l'imagine pas, pas plus que tu n'imagines les mots quand tu lis un texte. Je lis l'image et je vois ce que l'artiste a voulu représenter, c'est tout. »_

 _« Non, Rosanna, toi, on voit clairement ce que tu veux représenter, alors que ces fresques... c'est beau, mais ce sont des pigments sur de la pierre. »_

 _« Comme mes aquarelles sont des pigments sur du papier. Notre vocabulaire, nos mots sont différents mais les créateurs de ces peintures ont raconté leur histoire, tout comme je le fais. »_

 _« Et je ne comprends pas... »_

 _« Ce n'est pas important. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Ressens et profite, tout simplement. »_

 _Oui, il ne pouvait vraiment comprendre, et ne le pourrait sans doute jamais, mais il pouvait profiter de ce monde qu'elle lui offrait._

 _Tranchant la délicate tige d'une liane aux minuscules fleurs jaunes, il confectionna une étrange couronne végétale qu'il posa délicatement sur la tête de sa compagne._

 _« Te voilà partie intégrante de ton œuvre.» déclara-t-il, s'éloignant d'un pas pour observer le résultat tandis qu'elle prenait obligeamment la pose pour lui._

 _« Presque » répondit-t-elle avec un sourire, tournant sur elle-même alors que le vieux manteau râpé qu'elle portait par défaut dans ses rêves se transformait en une courte robe d'un étrange tissu scintillant et léger qui semblait presque être fait de feuilles cousues ensembles._

 _« Je doute que ces gens aient porté de tels vêtements. » nota-t-il._

 _« Sauf que, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, on est dans mon imaginaire. » répondit-elle, agitant la main dans sa direction avec un air mutin. « Et te voilà devenu Obéron, le roi des elfes ! »_

 _Se penchant au-dessus de l'eau claire, il détailla son apparence._

 _Son manteau noir s'était transformé en un sublime vêtement de toutes les teintes de la forêt, tandis que sur sa chevelure, qui flottait à présent librement dans son dos, une étrange couronne de branches bourgeonnantes se dressait vers le ciel._

 _« Qui est cet Obéron ? » demanda-t-il, curieux._

 _« Le roi des elfes et seigneur des bois. Dans « Le songe d'une nuit d'été », une pièce de théâtre très célèbre d'un homme appelé Shakespeare, c'est une créature mythique qui règne sur un royaume de fées, d'elfes et de lutins. Par une belle nuit d'été, de jeunes gens viennent dans ses bois vivre leurs amours interdits, et il se sert de Puck, son fidèle serviteur pour que tout finisse pour le mieux .» lui expliqua-t-elle._

 _« Et donc toi, tu es ce Puck ? »_

 _« Peut-être bien. Oui. »_

 _« Et quel est le rôle du roi des elfes ? » demanda-t-il, se prenant au jeux._

 _« Je ne sais pas moi, faire des trucs d'elfes... faire fleurir les arbres avec sa magie, écouter des chorales d'oiseaux et combattre les terribles monstres qui essaient d'envahir ses bois ? »_

 _Avant de s'en rentre compte, il avait joint sa propre imagination à celle de sa compagne, et ils se retrouvèrent à combattre d'atroces créatures poilues qu'elle désigna sous le nom de manticores sous le regard d'une petite foule d'elfes et de fées dont la peau d'une douce teinte d'un vert bleuté était presque aussi scintillante que leurs grandes ailes frémissantes._

* * *

 **Après avoir écrit ce chapitre, j'ai fait remarquer à Alastor que si j'avais le pouvoir d'emmener les autres dans mon imaginaire et de leur montrer et faire vivre tout ce que j'imagine, je le ferais, puis j'ai réfléchi. Je ne suis pas télépathe, à mon plus grand regret, mais en un sens, par mes mots et par mes images, je le fais déjà. Merci à vous de m'accompagner dans ce voyage dans les contrées pas toujours lumineuses de mon imaginaire. J'espère que moi et mes amis oniriques sommes de bons compagnons de route.**


	21. Chapitre 20

_La femelle était venue le voir le lendemain matin, accompagnée de l'hybride qui s'était planté dans un des coins de son laboratoire, les lèvres retroussées en un rictus mauvais._

 _Elle resta figée au milieu de la pièce, ses mains gantées crispées sur l'espèce d'informe toile qui la couvrait de la tête aux pieds._

 _« Il va falloir retirer ça pour les examens. » notifia-t-il, tout en lui désignant une table de dissection de la main._

 _Elle jeta un regard hésitant à l'hybride qui acquiesça d'un geste imperceptible. Elle retira donc lentement ses vêtements, jusqu'à n'être plus vêtue que d'une jupe et d'une blouse semblables à celles que portaient les humains de cette planète._

 _Il ne put retenir un feulement répugné en découvrant le massacre. L'hybride mâle était une aberration, mais elle était une pure et simple abomination. Un monstre vivant dont la seule vue lui donnait envie de vomir, malgré son système digestif atrophié._

 _Les yeux de la femelle devinrent brillants, alors que des larmes de honte coulaient lentement sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne fasse rien pour les essuyer._

 _Il fut bousculé par le mâle, qui vint la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant doucement comme un humain le ferait. A nouveau, il feula avec répugnance._

 _« Si vous voulez que je fasse mon travail, il va falloir me laisser l'examiner. »_

 _« Elle s'appelle Drysse,_ Hiigthagan _! » cracha le mâle, se retournant pour lui jeter un regard noir._

 _Durant un long instant, il lutta contre l'envie de trancher net la gorge des deux mutants, puis il se reprit. Il avait reçu la mission expresse de sa nouvelle reine de trouver un remède à leurs mutations et même si elle ne l'avait pas précisé, il se doutait qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il les neutralise, les enchaîne et les soumette par la force. Il allait donc falloir qu'il obtienne leur coopération._

 _« Peu importe vos noms, ou le mien. J'ai reçu l'ordre de ma reine de trouver le moyen de réparer ce... massacre. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre respect ou de votre sympathie, juste de votre coopération pour ça, alors maintenant, si la femelle veut bien me laisser l'examiner, nous pourrons peut-être avancer.» gronda-t-il, défiant le mâle du regard._

 _L'affrontement dura presque une minute, puis l'hybride s'écarta d'un pas, lui permettant enfin d'examiner la femelle de plus près._

 _Une matinée et près de cent examens différents plus tard, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : celui qui avait fabriqué les hybrides était à la fois le plus grand généticien qu'il ait jamais vu et le pire scientifique qui soit. Il n'arrivait même pas à concevoir comment il était parvenu à créer artificiellement un être aussi parfait et équilibré que le mâle, qui d'après ses examens était la synthèse si absolue entre les deux races qu'il n'était pas -contrairement à l'immense majorité des hybrides- stérile, et en même temps l'abomination déliquescente qu'était la femelle. Le travail qui avait été fait sur elle était au mieux honteux. Certains de ses organes avaient été retirés et purement et simplement remplacé par des organes_ wraiths _, d'autres avaient été gravement détériorés par le processus d'hybridation, et littéralement rafistolés avec des tissus vivants dont, il en était presque certain, une bonne moitié provenait de matrices de vaisseaux. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, de toute évidence, le créateur de cette aberration avait essayé d'en faire une pondeuse pour de futures générations d'hybrides, tentant de fabriquer de toutes pièces un organe reproducteur à mi-chemin entre l'utérus humain et l'oothèque_ wraith _. Et le pire était que de toute évidence, cela avait marché, puisque la femelle portait les traces de nombreuses, trop nombreuses mises bas, qui l'avaient laissée affaiblie et les organes génitaux couverts de tissus cicatriciels._

 _Se frottant les tempes, il donna finalement son diagnostic._

 _« Il va me falloir des mois de recherches, ne serait-ce que pour comprendre comment votre créateur en est arrivé à ça... » grommela-t-il, désignant la femelle. « Et dans tous les cas, je devrai l'opérer plusieurs dizaines de fois, ne serait-ce que pour retirer les organes_ wraiths _... auxquel il faudra que je trouve un substitut humain auparavant. »_

 _« Vous pouvez donc la soigner ? » demanda le mâle._

 _« Je peux défaire une partie de ce gâchis, c'est certain, mais elle a été tellement dénaturée que je doute pouvoir jamais lui rendre un visage totalement humain. S'il ne s'était agi que d'une génothérapie comme celle des atlantes, j'aurais pu trouver le moyen d'inverser le processus, mais là... La moitié de ses organes originels n'existent même plus ! »_

 _« Pourquoi ? » gronda le mâle furieux._

 _« Parce que je suis un scientifique, pas un dieu, hybride ! Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui rendre le plus possible de son humanité, mais je ne peux pas faire de miracle. Si tu penses que quelqu'un d'autre peut faire mieux que moi avec un matériau de base aussi corrompu, ne te gêne pas ! » rugit-il, désignant la femelle toujours misérablement assise sur sa table d'examen._

 _Tout devint blanc, puis la douleur éclata dans son arcade sourcilière brisée, alors que son propre sang l'aveuglait et que la femelle poussait un cri effrayé._

 _L'instant d'après, il sentit une poigne de fer enserrer sa gorge, et le traîner brutalement jusqu'au mur voisin, contre lequel il fut écrasé, renversant au passage quelques précieux équipements qui se brisèrent sur le sol dans un déluge de chocs._

 _« Ecoute-moi bien,_ wraith _. Tu es peut-être le plus grand génie que cette galaxie ait jamais enfanté, mais si à cause de toi, Drysse verse encore une larme, j'arracherai moi-même tes glandes lacrymales pour te les faire manger. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » siffla-t-il à son oreille, appuyant deux ongles trop mous pour être des griffes et trop aiguisés pour être vraiment des ongles au coin de ses yeux, qui se mirent à larmoyer en réaction._

 _« Selk'ym ! Arrête, je t'en prie ! Arrête ! » supplia la femelle, alors qu'il se débattait, tentant en vain d'échapper à la double prise, qui l'aveuglait et l'étouffait._

 _«Écoute-la ! Tu n'as cessé de l'insulter et de lui briser le cœur et elle te défend,_ wraith _! Qui est le seigneur bienfaiteur, maintenant ? L'hybride qui a pitié de toi malgré ta veulerie, ou toi, l'insecte pitoyable qui se tortille contre le mur ? »_

 _Son esprit commençait à papillonner, incapable de se concentrer plus de deux secondes._

 _« Elle, c'est elle ! » finit-il par cracher en réalisant que les hybrides étaient sourds à ses suppliques télépathiques._

 _Instantanément, la poigne qui lui broyait la trachée se relâcha et il s'effondra au sol, suffocant et en larmes._

 _« Bienvenue chez les Ouman'shii,_ wraith _. Ici, tout le monde est égal. Maintenant, excuse-toi.» poursuivit le mâle._

 _« Pourquoi ? Je n'ai fait que mon travail! » cracha-t-il, tentant de distinguer plus qu'une vague forme au-dessus de lui._

 _« Pour les insultes ! Pour les humiliations ! Pour toute la souffrance qu'elle a subie ! » beugla l'hybride, lui assénant un coup sur la tête._

 _« Selk'ym, arrête ! Il essaie de nous aider ! Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait de moi... ça ! Et il n'a dit que la stricte vérité ! Je suis une abominable aberration, un monstre abject ! » s'interposa-t-elle suppliante, alors qu'il devinait au frôlement des pans de sa jupe qu'elle se plaçait entre lui et l'hybride._

 _Il siffla de honte._

 _« Ne t'interpose pas femelle, c'est un combat entre mâles. » gronda-t-il, se servant du mur pour se relever._

 _La vue toujours brouillée, il distingua vaguement cette dernière qui se tournait vers lui, levant son visage déformé vers le sien._

 _« Selk'ym a raison sur un point. Ici, les règles sont différentes. On s'entraide et on se protège. Je ne vais pas le laisser vous démolir. Un guerrier contre un scientifique, le combat est trop inégal. Il a toujours pris soin de moi, mais aujourd'hui, il y a plus que nous deux. Vous êtes des nôtres maintenant, peu importe que vous me rendiez ma vie ou pas. C'est la première loi des Ouman'shii : les forts protègent les faibles ! »_

 _Alors que son cerveau essayait encore de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, les deux hybrides quittèrent son laboratoire, la femelle poussant le mâle devant elle._

 _Il resta là, à fixer le rudimentaire battant de bois, tandis que ses yeux cessaient enfin de pleurer et qu'il retrouvait une vue normale. En moins de dix minutes, il s'était fait humilier deux fois, et dans les formes. Le mâle l'avait réduit à l'impuissance sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, puis la femelle l'avait « sauvé », lui signifiant clairement qu'ici, il était le faible qui nécessitait protection._

 _Et il ne voyait aucun moyen de réparer l'affront sans s'attirer les foudres de sa reine. Aucun._

 _Avec un gémissement piteux, il commença à ramasser les équipements renversés._

Maalam était une planète sublime. Un joyau émeraude, empli de vie, de beauté, et défendu par ce que Milena ne pouvait qualifier autrement que des pygmées hyperactifs sous stéroïdes.

Elle ne put que se féliciter de n'avoir pas emmené d'emblée Tom avec elles. Vu la nervosité des archers qui les avaient accueillis au sortir de la Porte, elle ne doutait guère qu'il aurait fini criblé de flèches empoisonnées avant même de s'être totalement rematérialisé.

Fort heureusement, les petits hommes - qui faisaient tous au moins une tête de moins qu'elle, ce qui était très perturbant, habituée qu'elle était à toujours être la plus petite - se détendirent nettement en voyant Jin'shi traverser. Presque aussitôt, l'un d'entre eux, aux cheveux ornés d'une complexe coiffe faites de plumes, de coquillages et de dents d'un quelconque prédateur, s'approcha d'elle, levant bien haut ses petits bras musculeux, dans le geste du contact télépathique.

L'Irän effleura délicatement ses paumes de ses longs doigts, fermant ses yeux d'un noir de jais pendant quelques instants, avant de se tourner vers elle, lui tendant une main pour réclamer un contact.

« Cet homme s'appelle Aka, et il fait partie du peuple Basawa. Il nous souhaite la bienvenue, et va nous emmener à son village. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Et je suppose que tu ne lui as encore rien dit de la raison de notre visite. »

« Non, en effet. Il vaut mieux en parler aux chefs du village. Aka n'est qu'un guerrier-chasseur. »

« Parlez vous anglais ? » demanda la soldate, se tournant vers le petit homme, qui lui répondit en un mystérieux charabia.

« Visiblement non .» soupira-t-elle, alors que Jin'shi lui faisait signe de leur ouvrir le chemin.

La vue valait bien les deux longues heures de marche à travers une jungle inhospitalière derrière une dizaine de pygmées qui semblaient ne laisser aucune trace sur le sol boueux dans lequel ses bottes s'enfonçaient profondément à chaque pas. Le village des Basawa était composé de petites cabanes aux formes organiques, faites de fibres tressées à la cimes d'immenses arbres élancés, eux-mêmes perchés tout au bord d'une falaise vertigineuse.

Après une ascension qui lui donna bien des sueurs froides, Milena put découvrir un panorama magnifique, la forêt s'étendant à perte de vue, jusqu'à grimper sur les pentes noires d'un volcan, loin sur l'horizon. Le plus petit des deux soleils de Maalam se couchait actuellement derrière l'éminence, créant un sublime jeu d'ombre et de lumière, dans lequel se découpaient de gigantesques vols d'oiseaux, comme autant de petites flèches filant en un ballet incessant dans le ciel embrasé.

Étrangement, voir Jin'shi escalader les troncs presque parfaitement lisses comme une gigantesque araignée la fit sourire. Elle aimait ce paradoxal décalage entre l'apparence si viscéralement inquiétante de son amie et son extraordinaire bonté.

Lorsqu'elles furent toutes deux arrivées à destination saines et sauves, Aka les mena par toute une série de ponts de singe et de plate-formes jusqu'à une habitation plus grande, perchée à l'aplomb du plus grand arbre, où ils furent reçus par une femme plus petite encore, dont les cheveux gris crépus supportaient une extravagante coiffe de longues plumes, qui lui donnait presque l'air d'avoir un paon rouge et jaune perchée sur la tête.

« Je suis Yadinga, la voix du Dehors. Je serai votre lien avec les miens durant la durée de votre séjour. C'est toujours une grande joie d'accueillir un arpenteur d'étoiles et son compagnon humain.»

« Vous parlez ma langue ! » s'exclama Milena.

« Oui, j'ai été envoyée au-delà du Cercle-des-eaux-du-ciel pour apprendre les choses du Dehors, et en témoigner à ceux du Dedans. » lui répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire avenant.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Yadinga, je m'appelle Milena Giacometti, et voici Jin'shi. »

« Soyez les bienvenus chez les Basawa, Jin'shi et Milena Giacometti. Les sages du villages vous attendent. »

Elle avait tout d'abord trouvé extraordinairement idiot que le conseil du village soit composé des cinq plus vieux membres de la communauté, et des cinq plus jeunes capables de s'exprimer clairement, mais finalement, cela avait été bénéfique, car si les anciens craignaient et haïssaient les _wraiths_ \- qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de connaître au travers de sélections -, les plus jeunes ne les connaissaient qu'au travers des récits de leurs aînés, et se montrèrent plus ouverts à l'idée de rencontrer Tom.

S'ensuivit une interminable discussion entre les dix sages, les enfants avides de découvertes et de nouvelles choses s'opposant aux vieillards, prudents gardiens des traditions.

Cela dura si longtemps que Milena finit par piquer du nez, avachie contre le mur moelleux de la maison perchée. Ce fut la petite main fraîche de Nyoyaka, qui à six ans seulement était la plus jeune sage, qui la tira de son sommeil.

« Nous décider. Dedans choisit venir dehors voir _wraith_. Ensuite nous réfléchir. »

« Je... je suis désolée, je n'ai pas compris.» bafouilla-t-elle.

L'enfant se tourna en riant vers Yadinga qui somnolait également sur son coussin.  
« Mmmh ! Ce que Nyoyaka veut dire, c'est que les sages ont décidé. Des Basawa vous accompagneront sur votre monde, pour y voir ce _wraith_ , et constater la véracités de vos propos. Ils reviendront ensuite ici faire leur rapport et les sages décideront d'après les informations qui auront été récoltées. »

Se mordant la lèvre, Milena se demanda comment expliquer sans les braquer aux pygmées qu'ils n'allaient pas voir un, mais plusieurs dizaines de _wraiths_ en les suivant.

« C'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup ! » déclara-t-elle à la place, placardant un sourire de circonstance sur son visage.

« Vous devez avoir faim, Milena. Venez manger quelque chose avant de repartir, nos ambassadeurs peuvent attendre quelques minutes que vous vous restauriez.» proposa gentiment la vieille femme.

« Pardon ? Maintenant, tout de suite ? »

« Oui, il y a du Talut grillé et des fruits de Nalim pour vous, si cela vous convient, et nous serons ravis de partager notre énergie avec Jin'shi. »

« Non, je veux dire, vous voulez qu'on montre notre village à vos ambassadeurs maintenant ?! »

« Oui, pourquoi attendre ? »

« Heu... je... Non, rien. »

La femme la détailla en souriant quelques instants et Milena eut l'impression de lui être plus transparente que du verre.

« Venez, votre repas vous attend » conclut-elle, lui faisant signe de la suivre.

 _Les Basawa étaient des gens aimables, et même si personnellement elle ne les avait jamais rencontrés auparavant, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'eux autrement que comme de fiers guerriers et des partenaires commerciaux fiables et généreux. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Afin de les ménager, elles n'avaient à dessein parlé que de Tom, et avaient soigneusement omis les Ouman'shiis, la ruche de Silla et tout le reste. D'ailleurs, il était évident que les Basawa ne devaient jamais apprendre que les_ wraiths _qui allaient potentiellement devenir leurs alliés étaient les mêmes qui avaient massacré génération après génération leurs ancêtres._

 _Mais tout cela n'était pour l'instant que musique d'avenir. Son seul souci était pour le moment leur réaction, potentiellement très violente, à la découverte de leur petite cachotterie. Même si à quelques exceptions près, elle n'appréciait toujours pas les_ wraiths _, Ouman'shii ou pas, en aucun cas elle ne souhaitait que ces intrépides petits humains ne s'attaquent à eux. Il y aurait des morts, des deux côtés, et cela elle ne le désirait en aucune façon. Avec un frisson d'horreur, elle réalisa que dans le pire des cas possibles, elle serait elle-même forcée de tuer un de ces guerriers pour protéger les siens. Elle ne leur voulait que du bien, mais si l'un d'entre eux, dans sa peur et son ignorance, s'en prenait à Milena ou pire, à Tom, elle n'aurait pas d'autre solution que d'agir, et même en essayant simplement de le neutraliser, elle risquait fort de le tuer. Les humains étaient si fragiles, si délicats, si prompts au démembrement ou à l'exsanguination._

 _Une main douce et chaude flatta son abdomen frémissant de colère et d'horreur en un geste rassurant._

 _« Ça va aller, Jin'shi. T'en fais pas. »_

 _Milena, gentille humaine. Son esprit était aussi glacé et froid qu'un océan de tempête, obscurci d'immenses nuage d'angoisse et pourtant, elle essayait de la rassurer._

 _« Oui, on va y arriver. »_


	22. Chapitre 21

Elles avaient eu raison de craindre la réaction des farouches guerriers pygmées. Elles les avaient supplié de ne pas réagir agressivement, quoiqu'il se produise. Elles leur avaient juré encore et encore qu'ils ne risquaient rien, mais à peine la Porte franchie, à peine avaient-ils entraperçus les deux gardes en poste derrière les tourelles de défense, qu'une demi-douzaine de flèches et de dards empoisonnés étaient pointés vers elle.

Avec un frémissement d'avertissement sinistre Jin'shi vint se poster entre elle et les guerriers, tandis que les deux _wraiths_ pointaient les canons droit sur eux.

« Non, ne tirez pas ! Tout va bien ! Tout va bien ! » hurla-t-elle, s'adressant tant aux gardiens qu'aux visiteurs, tous à cran.

« Vous nous avez attirés dans un piège ! » répliqua la vieille Yadinga, qui avec sa sarbacane n'était pas en reste.

« Non, on ne vous a pas tout dit, c'est vrai, mais nous vous avons donné notre parole. Vous êtes en sécurité ! » tenta-t-elle vainement pour les apaiser.

Le regard que la minuscule femme lui jeta sous l'abdomen de Jin'shi, qui la protégeait toujours de son immense stature, ne lui laissa aucun doute sur le peu de foi qu'elle accordait à ses paroles.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, croyez au moins Jin'shi. Il n'est aucun être qui hait plus les _wraiths_ que les Iräns, mais elle leur fait confiance. Pitié... »

Yadinga la fixa d'un air méfiant, soupesant ses arguments.

« Si ces _wraiths_ sont si « gentils », pourquoi pointent-ils leurs armes sur nous ? » persifla-t-elle ensuite.

« Car les vôtres sont levées. Ce sont les gardes de la Porte, ils ne font que leur travail.» expliqua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers les deux aliens et de leur faire signe d'obéir.

Avec un double feulement réticent, ils désactivèrent les canons avant de reculer d'un pas.

« Voilà... maintenant peut-être pourriez vous aussi baisser vos armes ? » suggéra-t-elle, un instant avant d'entendre le bruit lourd et caractéristique d'une petite troupe de drones approchant au trot.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir le premier guerrier masqué surgir sur le chemin, suivi de peu par quatre de ses congénères.

« Arrêtez-les ! Sur-le-champ ! » hurla-t-elle aux deux alphas, qui après une seconde d'hésitation, se précipitèrent à la rencontre des massifs guerriers décérébrés, leur hurlant des ordres sifflants auxquels ils obéirent avec quelques instants de délai.

Une fois les drones calmés et sagement alignés au bord du chemin, indifférents aux armes à peine baissées pointées dans leur direction, Milena put recommencer sa piteuse tentative de négociation avec des Basawa au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Nous exigeons de repartir chez nous ! Vous nous avez trompés, Milena Giacometti ! »

Elle soupira. Comme si ça pouvait être si simple.

« Nous vous avons trompés, c'est vrai, mais votre amitié nous importe vraiment. Laissez-nous vous montrer comment nous vivons ici. Ce que nous y construisons. Je vous en prie, Yadinga. »

« Non, vous nous avez attirés dans ce piège immonde ! Si, comme vous le prétendez, vous n'êtes pas une adoratrice de ces monstres, laissez-nous repartir.»

C'en était trop. Contournant Jin'shi qui lui jeta un regard accusateur, elle vint se planter devant la vieille femme.

« Non, je regrette, c'est vous qui avez insisté pour venir immédiatement visiter notre monde, alors maintenant je vais vous le faire visiter. Ensuite, vous pourrez repartir. »

Sur un mot de Yadinga, toutes les armes furent redirigées vers elle.

Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi ce genre de situation avait l'air de tant épuiser Rosanna.

« Vous pouvez me tuer, mais vous ne repartirez jamais vivants. Les _wraiths_ ici présent se chargeront de me venger sur ceux que Jin'shi n'aura pas encore démembré. Nous sommes bienveillants et n'aspirons qu'à la paix, mais nous ne sommes pas sans défenses. » gronda-t-elle, menaçante.

Deux grognements sourds lui apprirent que les alphas se trouvaient quelque part dans son dos, à quelques mètres seulement.

« Nous sommes vos otages ? » demanda Yadinga d'un ton glacial.

« Puisque nous n'avons guère le choix, je le crains, oui. Veuillez déposer vos armes, que nous puissions commencer la visite. »

 _Grâce à un des deux gardes – qui, malgré sa répugnance, avait accepté de lui transmettre du bout de son esprit l'échange tendu -, elle avait pu suivre le déroulement de cette catastrophe à peine évitée._

 _Finalement, les Basawa avaient baissé leurs armes, le regard empli de haine, et Milena avait ramassé les arcs et les sarbacanes avant de les confier à un drone impassible._

 _Prudente, Milena avait décidé d'emmener les ambassadeurs d'abord à Estain. Si les deux gardes étaient restés à leur poste, ni son amie, ni elle-même n'étaient parvenues à les convaincre de renvoyer les drones, qui les escortaient à présent de leur lourde démarche, les suivant à quelques mètres._

 _L'étrange cortège qu'ils formaient avançait dans un silence accusateur et ils approchaient à peine de la lisière de la forêt que sur la sente surgissait Tom, qui courait aussi vite et aussi silencieusement qu'un Alzerin, suivi de peu par la moitié féminine de son inséparable ombre humaine : Liu._

 _Leur fils s'arrêta brusquement devant Milena, même pas essoufflé, bientôt rejoint par l'adolescente qui produisit un honorable nuage de poussière dans un dérapage final._

 _« Les visiteurs sont arrivés. » nota le jeune_ wraith _, connectant automatiquement son esprit au sien, palpitant et rayonnant de curiosité._

 _« Oui, et ils sont à cran, alors s'il te plaît, sois prudent » l'enjoignit-elle, alors que Milena lui faisait - à en juger par son air- à peu de choses près la même remarque._

 _Le jeune_ wraith _pencha la tête, observant le petit groupe d'hommes et de femmes terrifiés, puis avec un grand sourire enthousiaste, qui ne fit sans doute que les terroriser, il s'inclina en un profond salut théâtral._

 _« Je suis Tom Giacometti, le fils adoptif de Milena et de Jin'shi. C'est un honneur de faire votre rencontre. » se présenta-t-il, lui laissant accéder à son esprit afin qu'elle puisse suivre l'échange._

 _Les ambassadeurs, dont aucun ne parlait le commun à part Yadinga, fixèrent cette dernière avec inquiétude, jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur fasse une rapide traduction._

 _Ils semblèrent troublés, mais nullement rassurés par la présentation de l'adolescent qui s'était à moitié redressé, les fixant avec intérêt._

 _Elle allait intervenir mais Liu la devança, sautant à moitié sur le dos du jeune_ wraith _qui se redressa en feulant, chancelant sous le poids de son amie qui l'avait pris par surprise._

 _« Je suis Liu, sa meilleure amie, et ce que cette grande tige a oublié de dire, c'est que vous êtes les bienvenus sur Oumana, et que nous serions heureux de vous faire découvrir notre hospitalité ! » ajouta-t-elle dans un grand éclat de rire chaleureux._

 _Elle sentit l'esprit de son fils vibrer, tant de l'outrage cuisant d'avoir été ainsi ridiculisé que de la fierté d'être l'ami d'une jeune humaine si prometteuse._

 _Elle-même n'avait qu'un respect et une confiance toute relative en la reine millénaire et en son commandant, mais l'adolescente avait de toute évidence réussi à attirer leur attention, et le fait qu'une créature aussi vaniteuse et cruelle qu'une reine_ wraith _ait accepté de former à l'art délicat du commandement et de la politique une simple humaine ne lui prouvait qu'une chose : son fils avait été bien sage de s'attacher à elle et à son frère, qui au dire de tous était un pilote encore plus prometteur que lui._

 _En tout cas, pour l'heure, l'attitude détendue de l'adolescente qui ébouriffait à présent les cheveux de Tom malgré toutes ses tentatives d'esquive sembla toucher les Basawa, qui se détendirent imperceptiblement._

 _Lorsqu'ils se remirent en marche, Liu vint se placer comme si de rien n'était à côté de l'interprète et commença à discuter de tout et de rien avec elle, brisant enfin un peu le mur de glace qui semblait s'être élevé entre eux._

 _A leur arrivée au village, bien que toujours tendus et méfiants, ils ne semblaient plus être prêts à sauter à la gorge de tout le monde, et deux heures après, alors que Liu - que Milena avait laissé prendre les rênes - terminait enfin la visite du village qui se transformait doucement mais sûrement en une petite ville, ils semblaient désormais intimidés mais curieux._

 _Les manières maternelles de Léah et une tarte aux baies délicieusement parfumées leur redonnèrent du cœur au ventre, et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait plus vraiment, les petits humains n'ayant pas cherché à communiquer avec elle depuis leur départ de leur monde, un des guerriers vint se poster devant elle, réclamant un contact télépathique._

 _« Pardonnez-nous, noble arpenteur stellaire, nous avons méjugé de votre sagesse. Vous ne nous avez pas menti. Il existe bel et bien des monstres capables de vivre aux côtés des hommes. »_

 _« Je vous pardonne, humains. Nous n'avons pas été parfaitement honnêtes avec vous, et votre méfiance est légitime. L'antique race des_ wraiths _reste une menace mortelle qui plane dans le ciel. Que certains aient vu la lumière et choisi la voie de la paix ne signifie pas que l'immense majorité de leur cohorte ne rêve pas moins à la mort et à la destruction. »_

 _L'homme acquiesça, tandis qu'elle sentait son esprit se tordre, torturé par une question qu'il n'osait penser._

 _« Que désires-tu savoir, humain ? »_

 _« Pourquoi font-ils ça ? Les_ wraiths _sont invincibles et immortels. Pourquoi tout ça ? »_

 _« Demandez-leur... » murmura-t-elle, tendant un tentacule de pensée vers son fils, qui répondit instantanément, sa conscience d'obscurité scintillante se matérialisant dans son esprit._

 _L'esprit de l'homme sursauta, submergé par une vague de panique viscérale, qu'elle coupa net d'un mur d'apaisement._

 _Tom attendit, placide et curieux, et lorsque enfin l'homme se reprit, tournant sa conscience vers lui, il l'accueillit d'un seul et unique trait de pensées bienveillantes._

 _«Je... nous aimerions tous savoir : pourquoi ? » demanda l'homme transmettant instinctivement un flot chaotique de pensées, mélange de souvenirs terrorisés de sélections passées, et d'images toutes fraîches du village._

 _« Depuis toujours ma race n'agit qu'ainsi, avec violence et cruauté. Nous avons si bien oublié le sens du mot bonté que nous ne savons même plus comment l'exprimer les uns envers les autres, mais au fond, nous sommes comme vous. Nous aspirons au bonheur et à l'amour. Moi, j'ai eu la chance immense d'être recueilli par Milena et Jin'shi avant que mes frères n'aient fait de moi un monstre sans cœur. Avec elles, avec Liu et Jiu, et tout les autres, j'ai appris que la bonté demande bien plus de courage que la cruauté, mais que la récompense est infiniment plus douce. J'ai appris qu'aimer et se battre pour ceux qui nous sont chers est le plus juste des combats, et qu'il n'est rien de plus précieux qu'un compagnon qui nous est attaché non par le sang et le devoir, mais par le cœur et la volonté._

 _« Ces leçons et bien d'autres, absolument chacun de mes congénères les apprend, une à une, et tous sans exceptions, malgré les difficultés, restent, parce qu'elles en valent la peine. Parce qu'ici, non seulement nous ne mourons pas faim, mais nous sommes importants. Parce qu'ici, personne n'est insignifiant, et inutile. »_

 _« Mais pourquoi nous ? » demanda l'homme, tournant à nouveau son esprit vers elle._

 _« Parce que les_ wraiths _peuvent se nourrir comme nous, sans nuire à la vie humaine, mais qu'il leur faut des donneurs, beaucoup de donneurs. »_

 _« Vous êtes venues pour ça ? Pour qu'on deviennent leurs donneurs ?! »_

 _« Oui. Nous aimerions que ceux qui le désirent partagent leur force vitale avec nos frères_ wraiths _, contre rétribution, bien entendu. »_

 _« Vos frères ? »_

 _« Ici, nous sommes tous égaux : humains, Iräns,_ wraiths _, cela ne change rien. Comme les larves dans le nid, nous sommes tous précieux et le choix est impossible. »_

 _« Mais ils ont détruit votre monde, vos amis humains... Ils ont tout détruit. »_

 _« C'est vrai, et je ne le nierai pas, mais je serais bien idiote pour tourner le dos à ceux qui tentent de changer les choses, de briser cet immonde cercle vicieux et de faire que de tels drames n'arrivent plus. »_

 _« En quoi partager notre force vitale avec eux nous protégerait des autres, de ces cohortes malfaisantes dont vous parliez, arpenteur céleste ? »_

 _« Parce qu'ils sont des guerriers, parce qu'ils ont des vaisseaux et des armes, et qu'ils pourraient vous protéger. Parce que, comme avant que d'autres n'arrivent Tom a été le veilleur de ce monde, l'un d'entre eux pourrait devenir votre protecteur et vous prévenir de toute éventuelle attaque des heures avant qu'elle ne se produise. »_

 _« Ils nous protégeraient ? »_

 _Jin'shi marqua une pause. Inutile de leur préciser qu'en devenant leurs donneurs, ils n'auraient plus à craindre que d'éventuelles attaques de pillards._

 _« Oui, les sélections ne seront plus qu'un souvenir, et bien vite ce ne sera même guère plus qu'une légende que vous pourrez conter à vos enfants. »_

 _« Vraiment ? »_

 _« Oui. Demandez à Léah, ou à n'importe quel habitant d'Estain. Demandez à Liu et à sa tribu. Demandez à qui vous voulez. »_

 _L'homme acquiesça et elle le renvoya doucement dans son propre corps. Il lui jeta un étrange regard et partit discuter avec les siens à mi-voix. Quelques minutes après, ils demandaient à rentrer chez eux, et cette fois, Milena accepta, leur rendant leurs armes avant de les raccompagner sans plus d'autre escorte que leur fils et son amie._


	23. Chapitre 22

Leur escapade, qui n'était censée durer que quelque heures, s'était finalement transformée en une nuit complète, empiétant largement sur la matinée du lendemain.

Et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Le temps d'une après-midi et d'une nuit bénies, elle avait oublié ses responsabilités, les événements récents, et tout le reste. Pour quelques heures, il n'y avait eu qu'eux et l'instant présent. Ce qui ne devait être qu'un bref aperçu de ce qu'elle voyait au travers des peintures était bien vite devenu un songe éhonté dans lequel, au mépris de toutes les précédentes recommandations de Markus - qui l'avait toujours mise en garde contre les merveilleux mirages des rêves -, ils s'étaient égarés de longues heures durant, incarnant tour à tour créatures mythiques, héros mythologiques ou entités avant-gardistes. Durant quelques heures qui, par la magie des rêves, s'étaient muées en jours puis en semaines, ils avaient abandonné leur nom, leur identité et leur nature, pour vivre des existences autres, artificielles et dénuées de l'écrasante importance de la réalité.

Lorsque finalement Markus brisa le rêve, les ramenant à la rivière souterraine, à présent plongée dans l'obscurité, le monde lui avait semblé sonner faux, comme un décor de cinéma aux contrastes forcés.

Rougissant à la pensée de la nuit précédente, elle réalisa que jamais elle ne se serait comportée ainsi si elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi décalée.

En sortant du rêve, elle avait ressenti le besoin viscéral de s'accrocher à quelque chose de vivant, et à en juger par la manière qu'il avait eu de l'enlacer, elle n'était pas la seule.

Ils avaient fait l'amour, unissant leurs corps dans une recherche effrénée de sensations primordiales, instinctives et viscérales, dans tout ce que l'imaginaire ne pourrait jamais répliquer, mais seulement copier en un pastiche édulcoré.

Ils pouvaient s'unir dans les rêves, en jouir même, mais jamais ses genoux n'y deviendraient si faibles et engourdis d'avoir soutenu son poids alors qu'elle s'abandonnait au plaisir. Jamais elle ne pourrait même songer à imaginer cette goutte de sueur qui, échappée du corps de son amant, l'avait fait sursauter en touchant son épaule, ni d'ailleurs la douleur cuisante lorsque ce dernier, qui avait négligé depuis quelques temps d'émousser ses griffes, lui avait laissé dix longues traces sanglantes sur les hanches. La piqûre aigre des griffes déchirant sa peau n'avait pas été suffisante pour la détourner de son extase, rendant au contraire leur étreinte plus réelle encore, mais à présent que son corps n'était plus saturé d'hormones et que des croûtes s'étaient formées, elle ne pouvait qu'anticiper la sensation de la ceinture de cuir et du reste de ses vêtements sur sa peau meurtrie.

Avec une moue désabusée, elle se mit en quête de ses habits, qui avaient fini éparpillés en un vaste cercle entourant la source.

Non, vraiment, pour dormir totalement nue à même le sol, sans même une arme à portée de main, sur une planète qu'elle savait habitée, elle ne devait vraiment pas être dans son état normal.

« Hey, j'étais juste à côté de toi... Tu avais une arme à portée de main toute la nuit. » protesta mentalement le _wraith_ qui avait lu dans ses pensées et qui pour l'heure, allongé tel un gros félin sur son propre manteau étalé en guise de draps, l'observait, absolument pas dérangé par la caresse du vent matinal sur ses fesses dénudées.

« Pourquoi ça devrait me déranger ? La température est agréable, et il n'y a personne pour me voir. » nota-t-il avec un reniflement amusé.

« Dixit Monsieur-je-me-baigne-tout-habillé... »

« C'était en un autre temps et dans d'autres circonstances. Nous ne courons aucun danger, personne sur cette planète n'oserait venir nous déranger, et dans la mesure où certaines parties de mon corps se trouvaient dans le tien il y a quelques minutes seulement, je ne vois aucun raison de ressentir le besoin de me couvrir. »

« Tu as sans doute raison... » capitula-t-elle, ramassant d'un grand geste une botte avant de se mettre en quête de la seconde.

« Rosanna... oublie tes habits un moment, veux-tu ? »

« Pourquoi ?»

« Viens là. » répondit-il gentiment, lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

« Markus, si on fait l'amour encore une fois, je ne pourrai plus marcher ! » protesta-t-elle mollement.

« Viens là. » répéta-t-il.

Capitulant, elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, se laissant tomber sur le sol tiède, la moitié retrouvée de ses vêtements toujours serrée contre elle.

Le _wraith_ prit le temps de s'asseoir, la tirant contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise dos à lui, appuyée contre son torse.

« Arrête d'être aussi pressée, mon impatiente compagne. Les Marcheurs noirs et Amaras seront toujours là dans quelques heures, ou même dans un jour, ou une semaine. N'oublie pas de vivre. Tu as le temps. »

« Mais les autres ... »

« Les autres ne sont pas toi. Il y a une seule, et une seule personne dans l'univers tout entier que tu ne peux pas te permettre d'abandonner : toi. C'est toi qui me l'as appris. Oublie les autres, ils ont très bien vécu pendant des années, des siècles et des millénaires sans Rosanna Gady, ils survivront quelques jours. Tu as besoin de prendre soin de toi. Vas te laver, tu es recouverte de... trucs qui collent. Tant que tu y es, profite de cette source et nage un peu. Prends le temps de manger tranquillement, en savourant et pas en avalant en vitesse comme tu le fais ces derniers temps. Si tu le désire, lave tes vêtements et laisse-les sécher au soleil. C'est ça, la vraie urgence. Prendre soin de toi. »

« Quelle sagesse ! Et toi, que comptes-tu faire pendant ce temps ? » siffla-t-elle, tant amusée par l'ironie de ces mots dans la bouche du _wraith_ que touchée par leur sens.

« Moi, je vais me laver, en prenant tout mon temps, puis j'irai chasser. Ces bois regorgent de créatures agiles, rapides et, paraît-il, délicieuses une fois grillées. Ensuite je partagerai le fruit de ma traque avec toi, et ensuite... Nous verrons bien .» répondit-t-il, se relevant d'un seul mouvement souple, la ramassant au passage comme un simple paquetage, malgré ses protestations.

« Je te conseille de lâcher ce que tu tiens tout de suite.» lui notifia-t-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe, avant de précipitamment lâcher ses vêtements, un instant avant qu'il ne la jette dans le cours bouillonnant de la rivière, presque glacée à sa sortie de son voyage souterrain.

Elle ressurgit de l'eau en secouant la tête, écartant les mèches tombées dans ses yeux juste à temps pour voir Markus, qui l'avait suivie, ressortir à toute vitesse de l'eau, trempé.

« Bah alors, je croyais que tu allais prendre tout ton temps... » ricana-t-elle, s'attirant un feulement outré et un regard mauvais.

« Cette eau est glaciale ! » protesta-t-il, allant piteusement s'installer à l'entrée de la grotte, sur les pierres déjà chauffées par le soleil.

« Non, tu crois ?! » ironisa-t-elle, suivant le cours de la rivière d'une brasse vigoureuse.

« Comment peux-tu rester là dedans ?! »

« Te voir grelottant de froid après que TU m'aies jeté à l'eau doit me tenir chaud.» persifla-t-elle avec un grand sourire moqueur, avant de plonger, allant effleurer les galets ronds qui tapissaient le fond du cours d'eau des mains, ignorant la douleur qui avait ceint sa tête au contact de l'eau glaciale, tandis que celle de sa blessure à la nuque s'apaisait.

Le bain lui fit du bien, mais moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle était allongée sur les pierres tièdes à côté de Markus qui, ronronnant nonchalamment, lui caressait distraitement la colonne vertébrale, contemplant d'un air vague les gouttelettes d'eau échappées de sa chevelure tomber sur la pierre pour s'évaporer après quelques instants.

« Rosanna ? »

L'interrogation était comme une douce note chantante dans son esprit, les notes délicates de son nom, de celui qu'il lui avait donné, résonnant dans son âme. (1)

« Oui ? » demanda-elle d'une pensée.  
« Pourquoi suis-je aussi heureux ? »

« Parce que tu es vivant ? »

« Mais alors qu'étais-je avant ? Un mort ? » demanda-t-il, songeur.

« Je dirais plutôt le fantôme... d'un spectre. » répondit-elle, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

« Si j'étais un spectre avant, que suis-je maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Je suppose que tu es toujours un _wraith_... » murmura-t-elle, assortissant sa pensée d'une vague joyeuse et légère. (2)

Un grondement satisfait lui répondit.

 _Il grogna, jetant un regard mauvais au gigantesque soleil rouge qui cuisait Amaras. Quel être sensé pouvait bien vouloir vivre dans une telle fournaise ?_

 _Peu désireux de forcer sa peau à régénérer sans cesse les coups de soleil que l'astre ne manquerait pas de lui causer, ce qui immanquablement provoquerait d'incessantes et désagréables pelades de derme mort, il sortit le long tissu noir qu'il avait emporté et entreprit de s'en enturbanner, imité par sa compagne qui laissa tout de même plus que ses yeux exposés à la morsure solaire._

 _Ils se mirent en suite en route, suivant péniblement la crête d'une dune, scrutant l'horizon à la recherche de la moindre trace de présence._

 _Après quatre heures de marche exténuante, les reliefs dentelés de crêtes rocailleuses perçant le sable apparurent et trois heures plus tard, ils arrivaient au pied de la première éminence, une modeste aiguille rouge d'une dizaine de mètres de haut dressée vers le ciel trop bleu._

 _Rosanna s'effondra avec soulagement dans son ombre, et il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, à peine plus gracieux._

 _« On va rester ici jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Avec un peu de chance, le ciel sera clair et nous pourrons progresser plus facilement. » proposa-t-il._

 _Elle acquiesça, avalant prudemment une petite gorgée de leur eau si précieuse, prenant le temps de faire lentement tourner le liquide dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler._

 _Après huit interminables heures d'attente, alors que l'astre ne faisait que commencer sa lente descente, il leur fallut se rendre à l'évidence : la nuit ne viendrait pas avant au moins seize nouvelles heures. Ils se remirent donc en route sous le soleil de plomb, tentant d'avancer d'aiguille en aiguille, profitant au maximum de leur ombre._

 _Petit à petit, le relief augmenta, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent à cheminer dans une sorte d'étroit canyon serpentant entre deux immenses blocs._

 _C'est là qu'ils trouvèrent leur premier signe de civilisation sous la forme d'une gravure primitive représentant quelque animal sur une des parois. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, ils en découvrirent une autre, puis une autre encore, et alors qu'ils avançaient entre les hauts pans à présent recouverts de centaines de gravures représentant hommes, bêtes et ce qu'il soupçonnait être des dieux, un minuscule bruit attira son attention._

 _Se figeant, il écouta, tous ses sens aux aguets pour découvrir, caché derrière un gros bloc représentant un homme prosterné devant une étrange figure, une minuscule source, qui gouttait lentement dans un petit bassin en pierre, avant que le désert ne l'avale goulûment._

 _Ils purent remplir leurs gourdes, boire tout leur saoul, et profitant de l'ombre fraîche de la source, se reposer un peu._

 _« Au moins on sait que des gens passent par ici.» nota son humaine, clairement soulagée._

 _« Oui, mais la question est : quand »? Ces gravures semblent millénaires. »_

 _« Elles le sont probablement, mais de ce que je sais, les nomades, surtout ceux vivant dans des déserts, empruntent les mêmes routes, encore et encore, allant d'oasis en source et de source en puits. Il est donc fort probable que cette source soit toujours exploitée. La vraie question est : de quand date le dernier passage ? »_

 _« Il n'est pas récent, c'est certain. Mais si les humains de ce monde utilisent cette source, ils n'ont pu y arriver qu'en cheminant dans le canyon. La meilleure solution est donc de continuer, ma douce compagne. »_

 _Finalement, après une longue marche étouffante entre les parois surchauffées, ils arrivèrent au bout du long couloir naturel, l'horizon s'étalant devant eux en une nouvelle succession de dunes parsemées d'aiguilles rocheuses._

 _« Fabuleux. Encore plus de sable- » maugréa son humaine, visiblement démoralisée._

 _« Le soleil devrait se coucher d'ici six ou sept heures. Essaie de dormir d'ici-là, nous avons assez marché pour aujourd'hui,» suggéra-t-il, tout en s'installant en tailleur, face au désert sans limite._

 _Avec un soupir qui tenait autant de l'agacement que du soulagement, Rosanna vint s'allonger à côté de lui, se servant d'un pan de son manteau pour soustraire ses yeux à l'éclatante lumière._

 _Moins de trois minutes plus tard, sa respiration ralentissait, alors qu'il sentait son esprit s'enfoncer dans le monde des rêves. Avec une longue expiration, il se laissa à son tour glisser dans l'état de semi-conscience qui remplaçait si souvent le sommeil pour sa race, immobile et paisible mais parfaitement attentif._

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Markus lui caressa affectueusement l'épaule, avant de lui désigner quelque chose dans le lointain, à présent plongé dans l'obscurité.

Se redressant, elle scruta les dunes qui semblaient briller sous la faible lueur lunaire, malgré les six lunes qui parsemaient le ciel.

Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien, puis réalisa que ce qu'elle avait prit pour une étoile scintillante, bas sur l'horizon, était en fait l'éclat miroitant d'un feu, sans doute perché au sommet d'une aiguille de pierre.

« On a trouvé des gens ! » s'exclama-t-elle, soudain remotivée.

« Calme-toi, Rosanna. Ils sont sans doute encore à plus d'un jour de marche de notre position. »

« Mais on voit leur feu ! »

« Rosanna, je te rappelle que plus l'air est sec et plus la nuit est sombre, plus loin la vue porte. »

« D'accord, d'accord. Mais au moins on sait où aller. Il n'y a qu'à suivre la lumière... »

« C'est un fait.» admit-t-il avec un sourire indulgent, avant de se relever et d'épousseter son manteau.

Une fois de plus, Markus avait eu raison, et la lueur ne semblait pas s'être approchée d'un centimètre, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient une fois de plus pour lui permettre de se reposer, après une marche ininterrompue de près de quinze heures. Avec la nuit, la température avait chuté, et ils avaient pu avancer bien plus longtemps, bien que le sable et l'obscurité rendissent leur progression plutôt lente. D'après ses estimations, ils arrivaient au cœur de la nuit, et depuis de longues heures déjà, son souffle formait de petits nuages, le thermomètre se rapprochant de plus en plus du zéro.

Markus aussi était épuisé, et avec un frisson, elle vint se blottir dans ses bras, s'assurant que sa couverture les emballait bien tous les deux, puis malgré l'inconfort frisquet de leur bivouac, elle s'endormit profondément.

 _L'épuisement avait eu raison de sa vigilance, et avec horreur, il découvrit la silhouette noire qui les surplombait un instant seulement avant que l'étrange brume obscure qu'elle semblait exsuder ne l'engloutisse totalement, aussi brûlante que de l'acide, et qu'une force inébranlable n'arrache à son étreinte figée sa compagne inerte._

* * *

 _(1) Leur discussion étant télépathique, et plus constituée des concepts transmis par les mots que des mots eux-mêmes, Markus utilise ici, le « nom_ wraith _» de Rosanna, c'est-à-dire l'ensemble d'images et de concepts qu'il a associés à elle, et dont les autres utilisent une version moins intime pour faire référence à elle dans l'Esprit._

 _(2) Pour ceux qui ne sont pas bilingues,_ wraith _signifie spectre en anglais. Il y a donc un jeu de mots entre_ wraith _(revenant) et_ wraith _(alien), l'association ne fonctionnant bien entendu qu'en anglais et étant rendue caduque par la télépathie, puisque les deux concepts sont absolument différents. Il est d'ailleurs très probable que ce ne soit pas le nom qu'ils se donnent eux-mêmes, mais le nom que leur ont donné leur proies, en références aux illusions fantomatiques qu'ils créent pour chasser. Mais comme je n'avais pas de meilleure idée de nom, et que pour moi les_ wraiths _sont les_ wraiths _, j'ai laissé ça comme ça._


	24. Chapitre 23

La chaleur du jour et le froid glacial de la nuit semblaient se confondre, alors qu'une lumière éclatante perçait l'obscurité de ses paupières. Suante et tremblante de froid, Rosanna se redressa d'un bloc, faisant sursauter une gamine accroupie à côté d'elle.

L'enfant sauta sur ses pieds et partit en courant, laissant quelques instants à l'artiste pour détailler son environnement. Des tentures multicolores ombrageaient ce qui était de toute évidence l'intérieur d'une vaste tente de toile dont le sol était intégralement couvert de tapis. En plus du futon sur lequel elle avait été allongée, quelques tables basses, des coussins d'assise et une demi-douzaines de coffres richement ornés de gravures complétaient le mobilier.

Alors qu'elle découvrait avec un mélange de gêne et d'horreur qu'elle n'était plus vêtue de ses propres vêtement mais d'une sorte de longue djellaba bleu nuit brodée de motif jaunes qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler les gravures qu'ils avaient vu dans le canyon, l'enfant revint, suivie d'une femme aux traits dissimulés par un complexe turban.

« Bonjour ? Vous me comprenez ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix chantante.

« Parfaitement. Où suis-je ? » répondit Rosanna avec un grand sourire, alors que la femme décrochait un coin de son turban, révélant de grands yeux d'un bleu sublime qui semblaient briller par contraste avec sa peau cuivrée.

« Vous êtes dans la tente des femmes de la famille Ben'Kalif, membre de la tribu Ammaha. Je m'appelle Kathia, et vous ? »

« Rosanna. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? »

« Nous vous avons trouvée dans le désert il y a trois jours. Un marcheur noir vous a attaquée. Vous avez de la chance que nos chasseurs soient tombés sur vous, ou le désert vous aurait avalée. »

Instinctivement, elle projeta son esprit le long du lien. Markus était toujours là, quelque part sur cette planète, mais son esprit inatteignable, perdu dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

« Où est mon compagnon ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

La femme parut peinée.

« Je suis navrée, vous étiez seule quand on vous a trouvée. Si votre compagnon n'était pas à votre côté, c'est que les marcheurs noirs l'ont pris. Il doit avoir rejoint son créateur à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Non, non, il est vivant, j'en suis sûre. Il faut que je le retrouve ! Où sont mes affaires ? » s'exclama-t-elle, se relevant en chancelant.

Katia se redressa, la rattrapant juste avant qu'elle ne tombe, ses genoux refusant de la porter.

« Vous devez vous reposer. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir survécu à une rencontre avec les monstres des sables » la sermonna-t-elle d'un ton doux, tentant de la recoucher.

« Non ! Où sont mes affaires ? »

« Ils vous les ont prises. Jusqu'à la dernière. Mais ils vous ont laissé votre vie, et c'est déjà un miracle. »

« Quoi ?! Mon pendentif, mon carnet ! Pourquoi les avoir pris ? »

« Les marcheurs noirs sont ainsi. Ils détroussent les voyageurs imprudents qui se perdent dans le désert, volant parfois jusqu'à leur corps et leur âme. »

Un doute atroce la saisit.

« Même mes sous-vêtements ! » gémit-elle, horrifiée.

« Oui. C'est mon époux qui vous a trouvée. Il s'est empressé de vous couvrir de sa tunique, mais le mal était déjà fait. Je vous en prie, pardonnez-le. Il a fait offrande d'un Balajis blanc aux esprits pour se faire pardonner son offense. Il n'y avait aucune concupiscence dans ses pensée, et il n'a voulu que vous sauver ! » s'exclama la femme, plaçant une main sur son front, paume en avant, en un étrange geste d'excuse.

« Tout va bien Katia. Je préfère infiniment avoir été trouvée nue que laissée à sécher dans le sable » soupira-t-elle, tiraillant distraitement sur l'ourlet d'une des manches de sa tunique.

« Merci. »

« Non, merci à vous. De ce que je comprends, je vous dois la vie. »

« La vie dans le grand désert est dure. Elle le serait encore plus sans entraide. »

Rosanna lui sourit avec reconnaissance, tentant en vain de réveiller par ses simples pensées le _wraith_.

« Kathia, je sais que mon compagnon est toujours en vie quelque part. Une idée d'où est-ce que ces marcheurs noirs ont pu l'emmener ? »

« S'il est encore en vie, il ne le sera plus très longtemps. Bientôt, ils lui voleront son esprit, et il ne sera plus jamais le même. Vous devriez déjà recommander son âme à vos ancêtres. »

« Non ! Je vais faire ce qui est humainement possible, et même plus pour le retrouver, sain et sauf. Savez-vous où est-ce qu'il peut être ? »

La femme hocha la tête négativement, l'air désolé de la voir nier ainsi la vérité.

« Les esprits nous laissent parcourir le grand désert durant le jour, et la nuit, il appartient aux ombres vivantes, mais dans leur grande bonté, les dieux l'ont parsemés de leurs grandes aiguilles, afin que nous puissions y trouver refuge. Si votre ami est toujours en vie, il est quelque part, dehors dans les dunes, mais nul ne peut savoir où. »

« Vous n'avez pas la vie facile entre ces marcheurs noirs, les _wraiths_ , le désert... »

« Nos vies sont rudes, mais emplie de joie et d'amour, grâces en soient rendues aux esprits ! Mais maintenant, il vous faut vous reposer, Rosanna » ordonna la femme, la recouchant de force avant de la border serré, comme une enfant. Cette fois, elle ne résista pas, épuisée par leur simple échange.

 _Il savait son geste absolument inutile, mais il ne put s'empêcher de frapper une fois de plus contre les parois luminescentes de l'énorme cristal qui le retenait prisonnier depuis bien trop longtemps._

 _Il sentait viscéralement que Rosanna était toujours en vie quelque part, mais son esprit lui était inatteignable, sans doute parce qu'elle était inconsciente. Et plus les heures passaient, plus il paniquait. Ce n'était pas normal qu'elle reste évanouie si longtemps, et si ses ravisseurs l'avaient abandonnée dans le désert, chaque heure qui passait la rapprochait d'une mort certaine sous le soleil de plomb._

 _Poussant un rugissement impuissant, il frappa à nouveau contre la paroi, ne parvenant qu'à se briser une phalange._

 _Des ombres au-delà des murs translucides de sa prison, une ombre plus noire encore s'avança, semblant se condenser jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un humanoïde intégralement d'un noir de jais._

 _Un grondement roulant dans sa poitrine, il prit le temps de le détailler. La créature avait une taille et une forme humaine - celles d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux hautes pommettes pour être exact - mais totalement dépourvu des millions de poils et cheveux qui recouvraient de coutume les humains. Le plus notable restait toutefois que sa peau, mais également l'intégralité de ses yeux, ses ongles et mêmes ses dents étaient du même noir absolu, contre lequel la longue robe sombre qu'il portait semblait presque claire._

 _« Où est l'humaine qui m'accompagnait ? » gronda-t-il, tentant de se faire aussi menaçant que possible, bien que parfaitement conscient qu'il était impuissant._

 _« Nous l'avons laissée là où ses semblables pourront la recueillir et prendre soin d'elle, loin de ta tyrannie,_ wraith _» répondit la créature d'une voix saisissante, qui lui donna l'impression d'une gigantesque foule murmurante lui répondait d'une seule et même voix._

 _Grondant de rage, il fixa son geôlier, tentant de le faire fondre de son simple regard, ce qui ne sembla pas impressionner ce dernier._

 _« Dis-nous ce que tu es venu faire sur notre monde, et ta mort sera rapide. »_

 _Il ne répondit pas. A quoi bon ? S'il disait la vérité, l'autre ne pourrait que croire à un mensonge, et s'il mentait, il ne ferait que précipiter sa mort._

 _« Vous n'êtes jamais venus autrement que dans vos flèches de mort pour moissonner les tribus humaines qui parcourent le grand désert. Jamais vous ne vous êtes aventurés à pied dans son étreinte. Qu'es-tu venu y chercher ? Quelles abominations toi et les tiens ourdissez-vous ?»_

 _Il ne put retenir un gloussement cynique._

 _« Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas, marcheur noir » cracha-t-il._

 _« Essaie toujours,_ wraith _. »_

 _« Je suis venu avec l'humaine qui m'accompagnait pour rencontrer les habitants de ce monde. Pour tenter d'en faire des alliés. Et cela vous incluait, avant que vous ne me capturiez. »_

 _L'entité éclata d'un rire étrange, semblable à mille clochettes tintantes._

 _« En effet, je ne te crois pas, monstre. Tout ce que ta race sait faire, c'est tuer et détruire. »_

 _A nouveau il ricana, sans aucune joie, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur au fond de sa minuscule cellule cristalline._

 _« Si tu es trop idiot pour écouter la seule offre qui permettra sans doute jamais à cette insignifiante planète et à ses habitants de cesser de craindre les miens, je n'ai plus rien à te dire, marcheur » siffla-t-il avant de fermer les yeux, ignorant superbement l'autre qui resta encore quelques instants devant sa cage avant de repartir comme il était venu._

 _Il pria intérieurement pour que des humains aient effectivement trouvé sa compagnie et qu'elle aille bien. Puis se forçant à oublier sa colère, sa peur et sa frustration, il effaça ses perceptions du monde alentour, tentant d'économiser au maximum ses forces pour l'occasion qui se présenterait forcément un jour ou l'autre._

Avec des jours de presque soixante heures, Amaras était un véritable enfer, brûlant le jour et glacé la nuit.

D'après Katia, qui fit visiter à Rosanna le campement, composé d'une centaines de tentes serrées les unes contre les autres au sommet d'une gigantesque aiguille de pierre, la tribu Ammaha était une des plus petites tribus des Jahamed, le peuple nomade qui depuis des millénaires parcourait en tout sens le désert aride.

Du plus jeune au plus vieux, tous se montrèrent accueillants et bienveillants avec elle, lui expliquant patiemment et avec un sourire aimable chacune des innombrables règles et coutumes qui rythmaient leurs vies et qu'elle ne cessait de transgresser par accident.

Tout était prétexte à un tabou. Chaque famille possédait deux tentes, une tente pour les hommes, et une autre pour les femmes, et malgré toutes leurs explications, elle était toujours absolument incapable de les différencier autrement qu'en voyant un habitant y entrer ou en sortir. De même, les hommes utilisaient principalement leur main droite, et les femmes la gauche, et il était mal vu de faire quelque chose ne demandant pas les deux mains, de la « mauvaise ». On ne pouvait boire qu'à des heures très précises, et ne manger que d'une manière bien particulière, en suivant un ordre très complexe entre les différents plats. Se coucher, aller aux toilettes, parler à un membre de la famille, ou à quelqu'un d'autre, s'habiller, bailler et même péter était prétexte à une procédure précise.

Deux jours plus tard, soit presque une semaine terrienne après son réveil, Rosanna se sentait parfaitement rétablie, atrocement inquiète pour Markus, qui de toute évidence n'avait toujours pas repris conscience, et complètement exaspérée par la culture foisonnante mais étouffante des Jahamed.

Elle profita donc du petit-déjeuner matinal pour faire part de sa volonté de partir à Kathia, qui tenta par tous les moyens de la dissuader, lui expliquant que d'ici cinquante jours, la tribu migrerait vers un nouveau site, et qu'ils passeraient non loin de la Porte, et donc qu'il serait bien plus sage qu'elle les accompagne jusque-là.

Attendre près de quatre mois pour rentrer lui était absolument impossible, tout comme abandonner le _wraith_ , elle refusa donc gentiment.

Voyant qu'elle ne la découragerait pas, Kathia lui donna une outre en peau emplie d'eau, quelques galettes et de drôles de petits fruits jaunes séchés, de la viande fumée et un grand couteau en fer, puis l'accompagna jusqu'à l'étroit boyau creusé à même la roche, qui par une suite d'échelles et d'escaliers inégaux la mènerait à la base de l'aiguille.

Après lui avoir montré la direction de la Porte et lui avoir une fois de plus recommandé de ne jamais passer une nuit à même le désert, la femme posa son front contre le sien en un salut mi-accolade, mi-bénédiction, puis la repoussa doucement, ses sublimes yeux bleus la fixant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu dans les profondeurs de la roche.

L'entrée du passage menant au sommet de l'aiguille était bien caché, totalement invisible à qui ne savait quoi chercher, mais Rosanna s'éloigna sans une hésitation, ne se retournant qu'une fois à près d'un kilomètre de l'aiguille, pour en fixer le sommet, au bord duquel s'élevait une silhouette solitaire qui leva un bras à son intention.

Rendant le salut, elle se remit en marche, tous ses sens en alerte, à la recherche de la plus petite trace, du moindre son qui pourrait la mettre sur la piste des marcheurs noirs et de son compagnon.

Elle allait s'arrêter pour la troisième fois près d'une aiguille, cette fois avec l'intention d'y monter pour la longue nuit qui s'annonçait, lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin quelque chose brisant la monotonie des dunes. Une sorte de renfoncement dans le sable, signalant sans doute l'entrée de quelque grotte dissimulée par les dunes. Elle avait encore quelques heures avant le coucher du soleil. Trop peu pour atteindre la prochaine aiguille, mais bien assez pour examiner de plus près cette anomalie dans un paysage trop régulier.

Le renfoncement s'avéra effectivement être l'entrée envahie de sable de ce qui semblait un réseau de tunnels de grès à l'ombre délicieusement fraîche. Résistant à l'envie de s'y enfoncer, Rosanna rebroussa chemin, passant près d'une heure à examiner l'aiguille voisine, jusqu'à en trouver l'accès caché, qui malgré quelques échelles manquantes et d'autres bien branlantes lui permit d'atteindre le sommet poussiéreux et brûlant.

Un cercle de pierres et quelques gravures lui confirmèrent que cette aiguille avait servi dans un temps lointain d'étape à une tribu, mais plutôt que de rester à cuire sur le plateau, elle redescendit à l'abri du boyau d'accès, attendant patiemment que le soleil se couche enfin.

Durant son séjour chez les Jahamed, elle avait appris quelques petites choses sur les marcheurs noirs. Ils ne sortaient qu'à la nuit tombée, et ne montaient jamais sur les aiguilles, mais gare à qui traînait encore dans le désert après le lever de la première lune ! Ils étaient maîtres de l'obscurité, et elle leur obéissait, se faisant corps pour accomplir leurs sombres desseins, mais pour autant le feu ne les repoussait pas. Selon les légendes, la lumière du jour les consumaient, et lorsqu'ils parlaient, c'était avec la voix de tous ceux qui étaient morts dans le désert, sans sépulture ni prière.

Rien ne pouvait les faire reculer, et ils ne craignaient pas même les _wraiths_ , si bien qu'en cas de rencontre, il était plus sage d'implorer les esprits pour être épargné que de tenter de les combattre.

Si elle en croyait sa propre expériences avec les _wraiths_ et toutes les légendes qui couraient sur eux, les marcheurs noirs étaient sans doute de redoutables créatures, mais pas forcément d'ignobles monstres sans âme. Le fait qu'ils l'aient détroussée, et que les histoires d'imprudents dévalisés par les créatures soient légion dans le folklore Jahamed, lui laissait penser qu'ils avaient usage de toutes ces choses, et qu'ils étaient donc à un certain degré civilisés.

Quelque peu rassérénée par ses déductions, Rosanna profita des derniers éclats du jour pour faire un frugal repas et une petite sieste, puis dès que la pierre eut suffisamment refroidi pour lui permettre d'y ramper sans se brûler, elle partit se poster au bord de l'à-pic, de manière à pouvoir surveiller la grotte qu'elle avait repéré.

« Apprends à connaître ta proie avant de la chasser. » Premier commandement de Markus, et sans doute le plus utile qu'il lui ait jamais enseigné.

Après sept heures de veille ininterrompue, un mouvement attira son attention. Sortant de l'obscurité profonde du trou qui déchirait les dunes brillantes sous l'éclat lunaire, une brume sombre commença à se répandre sur le sable, coulant comme un gaz malsain.

Rosanna sentit les poils de son dos se hérisser alors que la brume obliquait, clairement dirigée par une volonté propre, bientôt rejointe par une silhouette tout aussi sombre qui se mit en marche d'un bon pas, suivant la crête de la dune, la brume dans son sillage.

Durant plus d'une heure, elle suivit du regard le marcheur qui s'éloignait de plus en plus sur l'horizon infini, et alors qu'elle allait descendre pour se glisser dans le trou, une seconde silhouette émergea des ombres, suivit bientôt d'une troisième, clairement plus fine et délicate. Les deux ombres, qui elles ne semblaient pas être accompagnée de brume, partirent à leur tour, dans une autre direction, semblant discuter entre elles tout en marchant.

Rosanna se résolut à jouer la carte de la prudence, et attendit encore un peu.

Elle en fut bien vite récompensée, puisque trois nouvelles silhouettes, dont une brumeuse, sortirent successivement de la grotte pour s'éloigner, en quête d'un voyageur égaré ou de toute autre ressource.

Trois heures plus tard, plus personne n'était sorti du trou et elle se résolut enfin à aller l'explorer.

Descendant à tâtons les échelles branlantes, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se briser le cou, elle arriva finalement en bas.

Aussi silencieuse que le vent, elle se glissa jusqu'à la balafre qui marquait le flanc de la dune, et à demi-ramassée, son couteau de fer à la main, s'y glissa après avoir écouté attentivement le silence nocturne.

Il faisait plus noir que dans un four, et malgré ses yeux écarquillés, Rosanna ne voyait absolument rien au-delà du rayon de lune qui tombait depuis l'entrée.

Jurant intérieurement de n'avoir aucun moyen de s'éclairer, elle se mit en marche, tâtonnant frénétiquement à la recherche du moindre obstacle, qu'elle ne tarda pas à rencontrer sous la forme d'une paroi de pierre.

Suivant la muraille, elle s'enfonça dans les entrailles du grand désert qui brillait, impassible sous le regard de trois des six lunes.

 _Il avait perdu le compte des heures depuis longtemps. Seule la faim, qui se faisait de plus en plus présente lui permettait d'estimer la durée de sa détention dans ce trou obscur que seule la lueur des murs de sa prison brisait._

 _Compte tenu de son état de satiété au moment de sa capture, de la semi-stase qu'il maintenait presque en permanence depuis, et des quelques blessures qu'il avait du régénérer à cause de ses vaines explosions de colère contre les murs de sa prison, il estima être enfermé depuis au moins dix jours, au maximum vingt._

 _Plus les choses allaient, plus il haïssait l'enfermement. Certes cette fois-ci personne ne tentait de le torturer, son geôlier - toujours le même - se contentant d'apparaître sporadiquement pour lui poser les mêmes questions, encore et encore, avant de disparaître dans les ombres quand il répondait encore et encore la même chose._

 _En revanche, il n'avait jamais été enfermé dans une cellule aussi petite, dans laquelle il ne pouvait même pas étendre ses jambes assis, encore moins s'allonger, et cumulé à la présence toujours inconsciente de sa compagne de l'autre côté du lien, cela ne faisait que lui miner le moral._

Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était presque certaine qu'on devait l'entendre à des mètres à la ronde.

Depuis de longues minutes maintenant, Rosanna avait la désagréable impression d'être suivie pas à pas par une entité intangible.

A plusieurs reprises déjà, des boyaux s'étaient ouvert sous ses doigts, et elle les avaient suivi, tachant de ne pas se perdre dans le dédale, seulement pour devoir rebrousser chemin dans un cul-de-sac, ou manquer de tomber dans un gouffre.

Alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à douter n'être jamais capable de retrouver la surface, une lueur argentée lui rendit espoir.

Poussée en avant par le soulagement d'un naufragé qui voit la côte, elle se mit à trotter dans le noir, manquant de se fracasser le crâne après avoir trébuché sur une pierre traîtresse.

Les humains n'étaient pas fait pour rester ainsi prisonniers dans une obscurité sans fin, c'est pourquoi elle accueillit tout de même avec soulagement la vue d'un énorme cristal luminescent qui scintillait dans une alcôve le long d'un tunnel, qui s'avéra dans la pâle lumière avoir été creusé dans la roche.

Laissant ses yeux épuisés de fixer le néant se repaître du lumineux spectacle, Rosanna prit le temps de boire un peu, avant de mastiquer un fruit sec, plus pour se redonner du cœur que pour calmer sa faim, avant de poursuivre sa route, abandonnant la lumière derrière elle.

A peine s'était-elle à nouveau enfoncée dans l'obscurité que l'impression d'être suivie reprit. Pourtant, en se retournant, elle ne vit pas la moindre ombre entre elle et la lueur blafarde.

Des heures ou peut-être des jours avaient passé sans qu'elle ne croise âme qui vive, et elle ne continuait à avancer que poussée par un formidable instinct de survie qui lui interdisait de s'arrêter plus de quelques instants malgré ses muscles tremblants d'épuisement.

A quatre reprises déjà, elle avait croisé la route de cristaux lumineux, plus ou moins grands, dont un était fendu sur toute la longueur, et à chaque fois, dans leur lueur, elle avait découvert des traces de civilisation. Ici une poutre de soutènement, là, des gravures, ou une sorte d'autel de grès, mais des habitants ou - plus important - de Markus, nulle trace.

Finalement, après avoir trébuché pour la dixième fois en moins d'une heure, elle s'effondra, vaincue, perdue et brisée. Elle n'avait plus d'eau depuis longtemps, ses vivres ne tarderaient également pas à manquer et elle n'avait plus la moindre idée de comment ressortir de là.

Ramenant ses jambes écorchées contre elle, elle se mit à sangloter, à bout de nerfs.

Soudain quelque chose l'effleura, lui arrachant un cri, alors qu'elle se mettait frénétiquement à la recherche de son couteau qu'elle avait laissé tomber à côté d'elle.

A nouveau, la chose effleura sa joue, essuyant ses larmes. Une main, c'était une main qui l'avait touchée !

« Qui est là ? » demanda-t-elle, terrorisée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru possible après avoir affronté une reine _wraith_ et mille autres horreurs.

« Tu entres en nos terres et tu demandes qui nous sommes ? Tu n'es définitivement pas une Jahamed. Aucun d'eux n'aurait la folie de s'enfoncer ainsi au cœur de l'obscurité sans craindre notre courroux ! » ricana une multitude de voix en un chœur parfait.

« Vous êtes les marcheurs noirs ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

« C'est ainsi qu'ils nous appellent, oui » répondirent les voix d'un ton amusé, alors que la main inquisitrice revenait se promener sur son visage. Tremblante comme une feuille, Rosanna n'osa pas bouger, retenant son souffle, dans l'attente d'elle ne savait quoi.

« Si tu sais qui nous sommes, pourquoi être venue ici ? Pourquoi t'être aventurée au cœur de nos terres ? Est-ce la mort que tu désires ? »

« Non, je cherche quelqu'un. Mon compagnon. Il était avec moi quand vous m'avez volé mes affaires. Les Jahamed m'ont dit que c'est vous qui le reteniez prisonnier » répondit elle, bravache malgré tout.

Les voix rirent, à gorge déployée.

« Nous n'avons rien volé du tout, femme. Le grand désert et tout ce qui s'y trouve appartient aux hommes le jour, et à nous la nuit. Ainsi en est-il depuis la nuit des temps. Tu devrais t'estimer heureuse que nous t'ayons laissé ton corps et ta liberté. Il aurait été dans notre bon droit de nous en emparer. »

Soudain, elle eut quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Un mince brin de familiarité auquel elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces.

« Dans votre droit ?! De quel droit parlez-vous ? »

« Depuis que le monde est monde, femme, nous laissons la surface et la lumière aux hommes, et faisons nôtre ce qu'ils abandonnent à la nuit. Leurs vêtements deviennent les nôtres, leurs âmes et leurs corps aussi, s'ils n'ont pas l'intelligence de quitter le sable à la tombée du jour. Nous avons été charitables envers toi une première fois, car tu n'es pas venue ici de ton plein gré, mais cette fois, tu n'as plus aucune excuse, nous t'avons libérée de ton bourreau et les Jahamed t'ont appris les lois de notre monde. Pourtant tu es ici. A présent, tu nous appartiens. »

Un fourmillement brûlant commença à remonter le long de ses jambes, et elle se redressa en hurlant, sautant de côté pour tenter d'esquiver cette attaque qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que les _wraiths_ , tous autant que vous êtes! Vous parlez comme eux. Vous êtes aussi prétentieux et arrogant qu'eux ! » hurla-t-elle à la cantonade, se saisissant d'une main tremblante de son dérisoire couteau.

Une vague de rire lui répondit, semblant rouler sur les parois. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils toujours en même temps ? Étaient-ils tous connectés ensemble ? Pourquoi personne n'avait il essayé de l'empêcher de fuir lorsqu'elle s'était redressée ?

« Ne nous compare pas à ces monstres, femme. Nous ne prenons que ce dont nous avons besoin pour survivre, contrairement à eux. »

« Les _wraiths_ n'ont pas le choix. Ou du moins, ils ne l'avaient pas avant. Ils ne peuvent pas se nourrir autrement. Eux aussi essaient juste de survivre et eux aussi pensent que c'est dans leur bon droit de faire du mal aux humains au nom de cette sacro-sainte survie ! Sans même se demander si il y a d'autres moyens. »

A nouveau l'atroce picotement escalada ses jambes et elle recula une fois de plus en glapissant.

« Pourquoi les défendre ? Ils t'ont utilisée, ils t'ont exploitée, comme du bétail. Ils t'ont même marquée. Pourquoi ne pas supplier pour ta vie, plutôt ? »

« Parce que si comme je le pense vous êtes aussi vaniteux que les _wraiths_ , ce n'est pas en suppliant que j'obtiendrai quoi que ce soit de vous, c'est en faisant appel à votre honneur et à votre intelligence » répliqua-t-elle, franche.

« Tu es moins stupide qu'il y paraît » notèrent les voix avec satisfaction.

« Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, je ne suis pas une esclave des _wraiths_. Je suis leur égale, et je ne laisserai personne insinuer le contraire ! »

« Pourtant, tu portes leur marque... »

« Parce que je leur ai résisté, et que je leur résiste toujours. Parce qu'ils m'ont blessée, amoindrie, rabaissée, mais jamais brisée et encore moins tuée. Et que si j'y suis forcée je vous opposerai la même résistance. »

« Tu te dis leur ennemie, toutefois le compagnon que tu recherches de manière si courageuse en est un... » ajoutèrent-elles, mielleuses.

« Markus est mon compagnon. Si je peux lutter contre les _wraiths_ et leur hégémonie, ce n'est que parce qu'il est à mes côtés ! »

« Les _wraiths_ ne se soucient pas des autres. »

« Il est différent. Et il n'est pas le seul. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux à comprendre que la voie de la haine et de la violence n'est pas la bonne, et que l'entraide et la coopération avec les autres races est la seule solution pour notre survie sur le long terme, à tous. »

« Tu te fourvoies, femme. Aucun _wraith_ ne se sacrifierait pour un insignifiant humain comme toi. »

Ah, encore ce même dédain. Quoi que fussent les entités cachées dans l'obscurité, elle se sentait à présent capable de négocier avec elles.

« Il veille sur moi, et je veille sur lui. Menez-moi à lui, et je vous le prouverai ! »

« Non, il te videra de ta force vitale, et ton corps sera perdu » répliquèrent les voix, alors que la brûlure reprenait, s'enroulant autour de ses jambes, malgré sa nouvelle tentatives d'esquive, remontant à toute vitesse le long de ses cuisses.

Serrant les dents, elle ravala un hurlement de douleur.

« Vous... vous ne valez pas mieux que les _wraiths_... de sales parasites qui se cachent dans la nuit et terrorisent les humains pour profiter d'eux... Au moins les _wraiths_ osent-ils montrer leur vrai visage... Je... je vous plains... Tant de lâcheté... tant de couardise... ne pas oser se montrer à une humaine désarmée, épuisée et à votre merci... C'est... c'est pitoyable » parvint-elle à hoqueter entre deux gémissements de douleurs.

« Arrêtez, elle a raison ! Cette femme a eu le courage de venir jusqu'ici, nous nous devons de respecter sa bravoure » intervint un autre chœur de voix, à la tonalité plus douce.

« Elle a bafoué les lois ! »

« Pour sauver son compagnon. Elle n'est pas de ce monde, et elle n'a pas essayé de nous attaquer, juste de trouver le _wraith_. Nous pensons aussi qu'elle a tort, mais par respect pour son courage, laissons-la découvrir combien elle s'est fourvoyée avant de la faire nôtre. »

« Soit... vous en porterez la responsabilité » capitula le premier groupe, faisant lentement refluer l'atroce souffrance, la laissant pantelante et sans voix.

Hochant la tête en signe de reconnaissance, Rosanna sursauta à peine lorsqu'une main se saisit de la sienne pour la guider dans l'obscurité.


	25. Chapitre 24

_L'aube n'était pas encore levée, mais il était déjà - ou plutôt encore - debout. Sa reine lui avait ordonné de se rendre sur Uu'mui avec sa servante afin de soumettre les adorateurs bafoués à leur volonté, mais avant il avait préféré faire un crochet par Oumana, afin de s'assurer de ses propres yeux que tout s'y passait bien en l'absence de toute figure d'autorité et, outre une stupide dispute entre alphas à propos d'une chambre un peu plus grande que les autres, il n'avait rien eu à déplorer. Chacun connaissait sa place et son rôle et s'y tenait. Le scientifique que Rosanna Gady avait fait venir depuis la ruche s'était étrangement installé dans le village des hommes, vivant en reclus dans son laboratoire où il passait ses journées à étudier les deux hybrides et, alors qu'un autre aurait sans doute soulevé de nombreuses objections, le fait qu'il soit quasiment invisible aidait à calmer les villageois, de toute manière de moins en moins tatillons sur le sujet._

 _Les deux autres transfuges s'étaient eux installés avec leurs congénères en bordure de forêt et effectuaient sagement leur part de travail, tentant de s'adapter à cette nouvelle dynamique sans faire trop de vague. Fort heureusement, Esal'kan et quelques autres semblaient les avoir pris en pitié, et leur prodiguaient quelques conseils et coups de pied bien placés afin de faciliter l'insertion._

 _Il s'était félicité d'être resté lorsque Milena Giacometti et l'_ Hiigthagan _étaient revenues avec une bande de minuscules humains énervés, mais leur larve et son ombre humaine avaient admirablement géré la situation. Si bien en vérité que les petits primitifs avait même demandé à pouvoir envoyer une autre délégation à Estain, afin qu'ils puissent observer plus amplement leur mode de vie. Tant qu'il n'avait pas à leur faire faire la visite, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, contrairement au prochain projet que l'_ Hiigthagan _était venue lui soumettre._

 _Puisque leur mission était remplie, lui avait-elle dit, elle désirait partir avec son humaine sur sa lune natale afin de prendre contact avec les siens. Ils savaient qu'elle était partie élever un enfant_ wraith _et certains avaient déjà rencontré Markus. Il était temps qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils faisaient ici._

 _La simple perspective d'avoir à faire à plus d'un Irän lui donnait la chair de poule. L'idée de devoir collaborer avec eux le répugnait encore plus, et plus prosaïquement, il n'était pas convaincu que faire venir encore plus de prédateurs dans un système où les proies - les donneurs - ne suffisaient déjà pas à les nourrir tous soit une bonne idée._

 _Elle lui avait répondu que les Iräns avaient de bons contacts avec de nombreux mondes humains, et qu'ils seraient un « gage de fiabilité» auprès de nombreuses populations. Après tout, quelle meilleure preuve de confiance pourraient-ils montrer qu'eux, qui haïssaient les_ wraiths _plus que tout, vivant à leurs côtés ?_

 _Il n'avait trouvé aucun contre-argument et avait fini par grogner un assentiment grincheux, tout en se demandant pourquoi la maudite humaine censée gérer tout ça, et présentement partie en mission, mettait tant de temps à revenir d'une simple visite diplomatique sur un gros caillou sablonneux._

 _Finalement, après trois jours sur Oumana, il n'eut plus aucune excuse pour repousser sa visite sur Uu'mui, et c'est Azur et deux alphas sur ses talons qu'il se mit en route._

 _Il avait tout d'abord pensé y aller en_ Dart _, mais les autochtones avaient récemment appris à craindre les petits vaisseaux, qui de signes annonciateurs de leurs maîtres adorés étaient devenus signes de sélection et de mort. C'est donc à pied qu'il se rendrait sur place._

 _D'après le dossier sur la planète, Uu'mui était un monde océan parsemé d'archipels paradisiaques aux plages blanches et aux humains dociles et soumis. D'après le même fichier, la population avait à l'origine été réduite en esclavage pour leurs magnifiques chevelures, que mâles comme femelles portaient généralement aussi longues que possible, et leur art du tatouage, aussi développé et profondément ancré dans leur culture que le leur._

 _C'est donc sans surprise qu'il se retrouva à patauger dans quinze centimètre d'eau de mer pour rejoindre la plage toute proche._

 _Quelques planches brûlées à moitié enterrées dans le sable lui apprirent qu'autrefois, un ponton devait permettre aux visiteurs d'accéder à la terre ferme sans se mouiller les pieds, mais que les indigènes, après leur disgrâce, n'avaient pas vu l'utilité d'un tel aménagement et l'avaient donc laissé dans l'état où l'avaient réduit les_ Darts _de Silla._

 _Accrochés comme autant de coquillages beige aux flancs escarpés d'un volcan en sommeil, les ruines d'un village autrefois prospère s'étendaient à quelques centaines de mètres de la Porte._

 _Abandonné par les survivants des premières sélections qui, au vu des nombreux objets rituels gisant entre quelques os couverts de mousse, s'étaient précipités au-devant des chasseurs, pensant les accueillir dans la joie pour n'y trouver que la mort dans d'atroces souffrances._

 _Deux statues de pierre noire gisaient brisées à l'entrée du village. Prenant un instant pour les examiner, il ne put que secouer la tête en sifflant de dépit. Les monolithes avaient été jetés à bas et leurs visages détruits à coups de masse, pourtant, indubitablement, elles avaient représenté de fiers guerriers_ wraiths _stylisés._

 _Sa tâche ne serait pas facile._

 _« Partez en repérage. Trouvez les humains les plus proches et ne vous montrez pas.» ordonna-t-il aux deux alphas qui disparurent en silence dans la végétation côtière._

 _Il n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Azur l'observait, attendant de connaître sa tâche._

 _« Reste avec moi. Quand nous aurons trouvé les humains, tu iras en premier. C'est toi qui établiras le contact. Rassure-les, nous sommes venus afin de leur offrir la possibilité de renouveler leur allégeance et en aucun cas pour les faire souffrir. Nous ne les forcerons pas, mais ils ont toujours bien servi leurs maîtres, et cette idiote de Silla a bafoué nos plus anciennes traditions. Nous sommes là pour réparer cette erreur. »_

 _« Bien, Monseigneur. »_

 _Il sentit son odeur de peur._

 _« Et, Azur... quel que soit leur choix, tu ne me décevras pas. Tu es une excellente servante, quoi qu'il en soit.» la rassura-t-il, l'attirant à lui pour lui gratter la tête._

 _« Merci, maître. »_

 _Il la flatta encore quelques instants, s'autorisant même un grondement satisfait avant de reprendre son inspection tranquille des ruines du village._

 _Moins d'une heure plus tard, Aeolym lui signala avoir trouvé un autre village caché dans une crique bordée de falaises._

 _Il fit donc signe à Azur, qui grignotait un fruit rose, accroupie sous un porche à demi-effondré, de la suivre, tandis que d'une pensée il intimait l'ordre à l'autre alpha, Galymn - qu'il avait fait venir exprès de la ruche pour l'accompagner - de les rattraper le plus vite possible._

 _Ce dernier les rejoignit peu avant qu'Aeolym, qui avait rebroussé chemin pour les attendre, ne se montre._

 _« Le village a été construit récemment, et leur port est caché. J'ai également remarqué des guetteurs, Commandant. »_

 _« Ce n'est pas grave. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous infiltrer, mais pour leur rendre visite. Qu'ils nous voient venir. Qu'ils nous entendent venir. N'oubliez pas, nous sommes leurs seigneurs protecteurs, pas des prédateurs affamés. Azur ira en avant pour annoncer notre venue. Vous m'escorterez. »_

 _« A vos ordres, Commandant. »_

 _Suivant le sentier serpentant dans la forêt, ils se mirent en route, descendant lentement vers la partie basse de la crique. Ils n'avaient pas fait deux kilomètres qu'un cri - qui pouvait sans doute passer aux oreilles d'un humain inattentif, pour celui d'un quelconque volatile - retentit. Mais il ne fut pas dupe, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour repérer le guetteur perché à la cime d'un arbre couverts de lianes._

 _« Ils savent que nous sommes là, vas. » ordonna-t-il à son esclave, alors que les deux alphas venaient se placer côte à côte dans son dos._

 _Il ralentit insensiblement, la regardant courir sur le chemin de terre, légère et rapide, puis plutôt que de s'en faire, il s'abandonna à la contemplation de la nature splendide qui les entourait, toute explosions de couleurs florales, chants d'oiseaux et bruissements d'insectes étincelants._

 _Par toutes les reines, que leur mission porte ses fruits et qu'il puisse emmener sa souveraine sur cette île sublime, loin de tout !_

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent brusquement dans le village, amas de petites maisons de bois cachées entre les troncs et les fougères arborescentes._

 _A part sa servante courant à sa rencontre, nul humain, pourtant du poisson grillant sur un feu, et quelques autres détails lui apprirent qu'ils étaient là peu de temps auparavant._

 _« Je n'ai trouvé personne, Maître. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie ! » s'exclama-t-elle, s'inclinant bien bas._

 _Il lui fit signe de se redresser avec un grognement distrait, faisant signe à ses_ wraiths _d'inspecter les habitations._

 _Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait apprécier d'une chasse, celle-ci commençait à le lasser._

 _Rapidement les deux alphas furent de retour de leur inspection, bredouille._

 _Que ces humains aient peur et se cachent, après ce qui était arrivé, était normal, mais il allait se charger de leur rappeler l'ordre naturel des choses._

 _« Sortez, ne faites pas attendre vos maîtres, esclaves, ou mon courroux sera terrible ! » hurla-t-il à pleins poumons, observant les alentours avec attention._

 _De longs instants s'écoulèrent et un vieil homme sortit en boitant de derrière une maison._

 _Il jeta un regard mauvais à Galymn qui avait inspecté ce côté de la rue, puis se concentra sur l'humain, l'observant alors qu'il approchait lentement._

 _« Monseigneur, je vous en prie, prenez ma vie, mais épargnez les miens. Nous ignorons quel mal nous avons commis pour attiser votre courroux et ne désirons que votre pardon. » murmura l'homme, se laissant lourdement tomber à genoux devant lui._

 _« Relève-toi, vieillard. Ta pitoyable force vitale n'est ni appétissante, ni même nourrissante.» siffla-t-il, magnanime._

 _L'humain tenta de s'exécuter, en vain, tremblant sous l'effort, lui jetant un regard paniqué._

 _D'un geste négligent, il fit signe à sa servante de l'aider, et attendit tranquillement, les mains dans le dos, qu'il soit à nouveau stable sur ses jambes pour continuer._

 _L'homme attendit, tremblant de peur, toujours soutenu par Azur._

 _« Dis aux tiens de sortir de leurs cachettes, la reine qui a ordonné votre déchéance est morte, et il est temps que vous retrouviez votre juste place à nos pieds. »_

 _Il sentit la peur et la méfiance de l'homme sous les relents aigrelets de la vieillesse et de la maladie. Il vit son regard incertain._

 _Poussant un soupir défait, il s'avança d'un pas, paniquant l'homme qui tenta de s'incliner à la recherche de son pardon et ne parvint qu'à perdre l'équilibre, emportant dans sa chute sa servante, incapable de le retenir._

 _Il ne revenait pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire._

 _Avec un grondement agacé, il s'accroupit devant l'humain qui rampait dans la poussière comme un ver._

 _« Il n'y aura plus de sélections, toi et les tiens avez ma parole de commandant.» lâcha-t-il avant de se redresser, et saisissant l'homme par le col, de le remettre debout et de sommairement l'épousseter._

 _« Vraiment ? » murmura le vieillard, si incrédule qu'il en oubliait la politesse._

 _Avec un nouveau grognement lui signalant de ne pas pousser sa chance trop loin, il acquiesça._

 _A son plus grand soulagement, Azur, qui s'était débarrassée de la poussière qui maculait son uniforme, prit les choses en mains._

 _«Mon maître tient toujours sa parole, et il est juste et bon. Ce qui vous a été fait était cruel, et vicieux, et il ne veut que vous offrir une nouvelle chance. Revenez vers les seigneurs, oubliez votre peur, et les choses redeviendront comme avant. Mieux qu'avant. Mes maîtres ne sont pas comme les autres. Ils sont extraordinaires. Ils sont les premiers d'une légion et ce qu'ils ont à nous offrir est... indescriptible. » lui expliqua-t-elle avec ferveur tout en le guidant vers un banc tout proche pour qu'il s'y assoie, initiative qu'il ne pouvait que soutenir au vu de la faiblesse de l'humain._

 _Le vieillard suivit docilement le mouvement, visiblement un peu perdu._

 _« Nos maîtres étaient justes et tout-puissants. Nous les servions avec dévouement et amour mais ils nous ont rejetés, nous privant de leur bénédiction sans même nous dire en quoi nous leurs avions déplu. Pourquoi serions-nous dignes de servir tes maîtres ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix triste._

 _Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur et il acquiesça._

 _« Vos maîtres ont été vaincus par d'autres seigneurs, bien mal avisés, qui ont oublié les pactes qui lient les esclaves à leurs maîtres. Mes maîtres les ont à leur tour vaincus, et à présent, ils désirent vous voir réintégrer votre juste place auprès d'eux. Vous n'avez rien fait pour déplaire à vos seigneurs. Tu comprends, grand-père ? »_

 _L'homme acquiesça, levant un regard humide de reconnaissance vers la jeune humaine qui lui sourit en retour._

 _Il s'essuya les yeux, puis portant deux doigts à ses lèvres, siffla, modulant un étrange chant._

 _Sur son appel, les habitants sortirent un à un de leurs cachettes, petite foule inquiète qui les observait avec circonspection._

 _Il allait leur ordonner de s'incliner, mais sa servante bondit sur ses pieds, lui jetant un rapide regard avant de venir se planter devant lui, observant les indigènes._

 _Refermant la bouche, il attendit la suite avec curiosité._

 _« Réjouissez-vous, le temps de la peur et de l'obscurité est fini ! A partir de cet instant, vous êtes libres ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez plus d'autres maîtres que ceux que vous choisirez ! »_

 _Il allait s'avancer pour la saisir par le col et lui rappeler sa place et le but de leur mission, lorsqu'elle se retourna, le regard empli d'une telle joie et d'une telle confiance qu'il en fut pétrifié._

 _« Là d'où je viens, il n'y a plus d'esclaves et nul n'a le droit de tuer impunément. Je suis libre. J'ai des droits, et mon maître ne peut disposer de ma vie comme bon lui semble. Je suis payée pour mon travail, et ma voix est écoutée. Là d'où je viens, des humains vivent aux côtés des_ wraiths _, comme leurs égaux. Certains humains commandent même aux_ wraiths _. »_

 _Une vague d'exclamations choquées ponctua ses propos._

 _« Mon maître m'a choisie et m'a marquée, mais au final c'est moi qui ai choisi de rester à ses côtés, non parce qu'il est patient et généreux envers moi, ce qu'il est, jour après jour, mais parce qu'il se dévoue, corps et âme, à cette quête. Parce qu'il travaille si dur à faire que nous puissions vivre à leurs côtés, comme des égaux, que si je n'étais pas là, sans doute serait-il déjà mort de faim, faute d'avoir pensé à se nourrir. Mon maître ne vit pas pour lui. Il ne vit que pour sa reine et pour ses rêves. Je ne connais personne qui soit plus dévoué, plus généreux et plus ouvert d'esprit que lui._

 _Ce n'est pas la fin des sélections que nous sommes venus vous offrir aujourd'hui, c'est une nouvelle vie. La chance de faire partie d'un tout, la chance de servir un dessein infiniment plus grand et plus puissant. Plus grand et plus puissant encore que tous les seigneurs de la galaxie ! » s'enflamma-t-elle, son ardeur se communiquant lentement aux villageois._

 _Le silence retomba sur la petite foule, enfiévrée et bruissante d'espoir._

 _Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, frappant son cœur de son poing en un salut digne d'un guerrier, criant : « Ouman'shii avec moi ! », il ne peut retenir un sursaut lorsque deux rugissements et le claquement sec de bottes résonnèrent derrière lui._

 _Dans le dos de la frêle adolescente, les humains posèrent un à un un poing sur leur cœur avant de mettre un genou à terre, et il sut qu'ils avaient gagné._

 _Avec un sourire carnassier, il lui rendit lentement son salut._

 _Pourquoi les humains se mettaient-ils à émettre toutes sortes de fluides à la moindre émotion ? Pourquoi pleurer lorsque tout allait bien ?_

 _Au moins sa surprenante servante pleurait-elle de joie, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance._

 _La journée était belle._


	26. Chapitre 25

Milena avait déjà été sur Irän, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait établi les plus cordiaux rapports avec ses habitants. Elle s'était donc fait livrer par _Dart_ express Dampa et Jiu, tous deux restés à bord de l' _Utopia_ , puis était partie après avoir aussi récupéré Liu et s'être assurée que Tom ne les suivrait pas en douce, au risque de finir déchiqueté avant d'avoir pu dire un mot.

La paisible lune n'avait pas changé, sa planète occupant toujours une immense partie de son ciel et en moins d'une heure, ils arrivaient à Deb'torul, la cité aux murs roses et aux jardins turquoise, tandis qu'une bonne moitié de la population semblait se porter au-devant d'eux.

Dampa s'avança sans crainte, les bras écartés pour demander un contact, et un grand insectoïde dont la carapace aux reflets bleutés tranchait délicieusement avec sa tunique noisette le salua avant d'accéder à sa demande.

Le soldat se figea, une expression de paix profonde sur ses traits, et Milena, qui ne savait pas trop comment les choses se passeraient, jeta un regard interrogateur à son amie, qui s'était approchée d'une autre Irän, qu'elle serra affectueusement dans ses bras, avant de se tourner vers elle, lui tendant une main aux longs doigts qu'elle attrapa sans hésiter, basculant.

Jamais l'esprit de Jin'shi n'avait tant brillé, semblant irradier d'un chant sublime qui se répercutait encore et encore, vibrant au travers d'elle avec une puissance extraordinaire.

« Bienvenue chez moi, mon amie. » la salua l'archéologue.

Elle ne sut que répondre, émerveillée et secouée.

« Ce que tu ressens est le véritable foyer des Iräns, mon foyer. Ma ruche et son Long Chant. »

« C'est... magnifique. »

« Les _wraiths_ ont la Toile de l'Esprit, qui les lie et les enchaîne à leurs reines, nous avons les fils du Long Chant, qui nous relient et nous rapprochent tous. Le Long Chant est immuable et infini. A ma mort, j'y rejoindrai mes ancêtres et leurs ancêtres, et il se poursuivra, longtemps après que le dernier des nôtres l'ait entonné. »

« Ça a dû terriblement te manquer, Jin'shi. »

« Plus que tu ne peux le concevoir, Milena, et si la providence le veut, je n'aurai plus à m'en couper. »

« Je l'espère.» répondit-elle, tout en ne pouvant empêcher son esprit de se hérisser d'inquiétude à l'idée de perdre son amie, dont la présence était devenue un des piliers de son existence.

Instantanément, la conscience rassurante de Jin'shi l'enveloppa, chaude et douce.

« Je prie pour que les visions de Rosanna Gady soient exactes, pour que je puisse partager mon Long Chant avec tous les miens et pour que mon fils puisse venir ici et l'entonner avec moi, mais si je dois y renoncer pour rester avec Tom et toi, je le ferai sans hésiter un seul instant, Milena. »

« Vraiment ? »

L'onde vibrante d'un amour farouche et indéfectible et d'une volonté non moins puissante lui répondit, mille fois plus forte que toutes les promesses du monde.

« Laisse-moi te présenter mes parents et mes frères, mon amie. » ajouta Jin'shi, alors que cinq consciences se matérialisaient autour d'eux, toutes différentes et pourtant toute dotées d'une étrange note familière.

Fellam, Kajilym, Wina'kan et Jaspalyn, ses quatre frères aînés, et Heloran, sa mère. Qui se présentèrent tour à tour et lui firent bon accueil, vibrants de la joie du retour saine et sauve de leur sœur et fille adorée.

« Ton père n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment, se souvenant des confidences de son amie sur le rejet de ce dernier face à la décision de sa fille unique de partir élever un jeune _wraith_.

« Non, Mère l'a supplié de venir, mais il a refusé, et il me ferme son esprit. Il est persuadé que les _wraiths_ ont pris possession de mon âme et que je suis perdue. » lui répondit-elle avec une pointe d'aigreur.

« Je suis désolée... »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, mon père a toujours été méfiant et craintif face à l'inconnu. Lorsque le temps est venu pour lui de faire son grand voyage, il a refusé de passer la Porte, et a préféré partir explorer les cités abandonnées loin au-delà de la mer Verte. Pour lui, seul l'ancien temps et les traditions ont de la valeur. Il a bien entendu tort, mais je suis devenue archéologue car il a su me montrer les merveilles de notre passé perdu, et ces merveilles, j'ai passé des décennies à tenter de les découvrir dans nos ruines, en vain. L'âge glorieux où nous vivions aux côtés de nos frères humains ne reviendra pas en étudiant les restes brisés de leurs cités, mais en en construisant de nouvelles, et cela, ce n'est pas en restant ici que nous le réaliserons, mais au-delà de la Porte, dans les étoiles, sur Oumana et mille autres mondes. Il faut juste qu'il le comprenne, comme tous les autres Iräns. » lui expliqua-t-elle d'une pensée rassurante.

« De quoi veux-tu parler, ma fille ? L'ère des _Hysthars_ est révolue. Toi qui a étudié les anciennes cités, tu devrais le savoir mieux que quiconque. Les _wraiths_ ont refermé cette merveilleuse page de notre histoire. Nous ne pouvons plus vivre ainsi près des hommes, pas sans les mettre en grand danger. Si nous le faisions, ils reviendraient et feraient à nouveau pleuvoir le feu sur nous et nos frères et sœurs humains.» intervint Heloran, perplexe (1).

« Non, Mère. La plupart des _wraiths_ sont en effet nos ennemis, mais certains, et de plus en plus chaque jour, sont en train de réécrire cette page de notre histoire. Ils vivent aux côtés des hommes, les protègent et se battent à leurs côtés. Certains prennent des compagnons parmi eux, et sans même le savoir, ils forment des unions _hysthars_. »

« C'est impossible ! Les _wraiths_ ne peuvent pas faire preuve de l'abnégation et de la bonté nécessaires ! » s'insurgea Wina'kan, son esprit jetant des éclairs outragés.

Jin'shi semblant un peu dépassée par les événements, elle intervint.

« Pourtant, c'est bel et bien le cas. Il y a cinq ans, certains de vos congénères sont venus sur Atlantis. Ils y ont rencontré Markus, le premier _wraith_ ouman'shii. Je doute qu'il en soit conscient, mais il est l' _Hysthar_ de Rosanna Gady, une de mes amies, que vous avez peut-être rencontrée quand elle est venue ici. C'est irréfutable. Il suffit de les voir ensemble pour le comprendre. Ils semblent perpétuellement reliés, presque comme une entité à deux corps. Ils bougent ensemble, se comprennent sans même se parler, et seraient tous les deux prêts à mourir sans hésiter pour sauver l'autre. Les _wraiths_ ont besoin de beaucoup de donneurs, bien plus que vous, mais pas lui. Jin'shi m'a expliqué que l'osmose entre des _Hysthars_ rend l'échange plus efficace, et là, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être plus efficace. Il n'est presque jamais sur les listes d'attente pour les dons.» expliqua-t-elle.

« Pourtant, ni cette Rosanna Gady ni ce _wraith_ ne sont là pour en attester. » nota calmement Heloran.

« En effet, Mère. Ils sont tous deux partis sur une autre mission, et de toute manière, faire venir ici un _wraith_ n'aurait servi qu'à le condamner à mort, n'est-ce pas ? » répliqua un peu sèchement Jin'shi.

L'intéressée acquiesça d'une pensée.

« Cependant, vous n'avez rien pour étayer vos aberrantes allégations. » intervint froidement Fellam.

« Nous avons toutes deux presque quatre ans de mémoire pour en attester, mon frère, et nous ne sommes pas venues « les mains vides. ». Les deux jeunes humains qui nous accompagnent sont les _Hysthars_ de notre fils qui, je te le rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, est un _wraith_. »

« Impossible, ce sont encore des enfants ! »

« C'est précoce, c'est vrai, mais tu le sais comme moi, le cœur n'écoute que rarement la raison. Ils sont jeunes, mais courageux, vaillants et incroyablement résilients. »

« Comment as-tu pu laisser des innocents se lier ainsi à un monstre, Jin'shi ! » s'offusqua sa mère, choquée.

Milena allait à nouveau intervenir, mais l'esprit de son amie, en un instant, se mua d'un nuage scintillant à une entité de pure violence, toute menace et agressivité.

« Ne traite plus jamais mon fils de monstre ! » grinça-t-elle, ses pensées plus glaciales que de l'azote liquide.

« C'est un _wraith_ ! »

« Et il a plus de cœur et d'ouverture d'esprit que la plupart d'entre vous ! Restez donc à trembler dans vos nids pendant que l'univers continue à avancer ! Continuez donc à ressasser le passé, pendant que l'avenir se construit ! » explosa-t-elle, se coupant brusquement de l'Esprit et l'éjectant au passage.

Durant de longs instants, Milena fut prise de nausées alors que des vertiges la saisissaient, et lorsqu'elle se reprit, Jin'shi s'était éloignée, les ailes frémissantes de rage, tandis que sa mère tendait une main implorante dans sa direction sous le regard désolé et perdu des autres.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient avancer.

Elle se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui attendaient, un peu circonspects, qu'on leur dise quoi faire.

« Liu, Jiu. Voici Heloran, la mère de Jin'shi. Elle ne veut pas croire que les _wraiths_ puissent être bienveillants. J'aimerais que vous lui parliez, ou mieux, que vous lui montriez qui est Tom. Vous pensez pouvoir le faire ? »

« Mais pourquoi vous le faites pas, Jin'shi et vous ? » demanda Jiu, visiblement quelque peu intimidé.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas ses _Hysthars_. »

Les deux adolescents devinrent rouge pivoine.

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« J'ai des yeux, et je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Je lis tous les rapports sur vous trois, et je vous ai observés à l'entraînement et en-dehors. Il n'y a, dans toute la galaxie, que deux autres personnes qui fonctionnent aussi bien ensemble... » expliqua-t-elle gentiment, résistant à l'envie de leur ébouriffer les cheveux.

« Rosanna et Markus. » murmura Liu, qui avait compris.

« Exactement. Et je t'ai vue il y a quelques jours régler ce problème avec les Basawas. Ce qui les a fait changer d'avis, c'est ce lien si spécial qui vous unit. S'ils ont pu le sentir, les Iräns ne pourront pas le louper. Ce sont eux les précurseurs de tout ça. Montrez-leur, laissez-leur voir ce qui vous lie et tout ira bien. D'accord ? »

Ils acquiescèrent, l'air tendu, puis s'avancèrent.

 _A quoi s'était-elle attendue ? A quelque chose comme ça, mais même préparée, elle avait perdu pied. Milena s'était approchée, tout doucement, son inquiétude filtrant par tous ses pores. Bienveillante humaine. Elle aussi avait souffert des insultes de ses congénères, mais elle avait ravalé sa bile, pour le plus grand bien._

 _Respirant profondément, elle s'efforça au calme. Frémir et vrombir ne ferait en rien avancer les choses. Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, et alors seulement, elle se retourna, affrontant le regard plein de sollicitude de son amie, et derrière, celui plein de reproches des siens._

 _« J'ai perdu mon calme. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi, mon amie. » s'excusa-t-elle, sincèrement désolée._

 _« Si ce n'était pas toi, c'était moi. Ne t'en fais pas. » lui répondit l'humaine, un de ces étranges sourires carnassiers qu'elle partageait avec les_ wraiths _sur les lèvres._

 _Petite, fragile, mais ô combien féroce. Milena était une guerrière, et une mère protégeant ses petits. Elle doutait que la destinée elle-même puisse l'arrêter._

 _« Je vais tenter de leur faire comprendre... de manière civilisée cette fois. » soupira-t-elle, guère enchantée de devoir reprendre la houleuse conversation._

 _« Jin'shi, je crois que tu ferais bien d'attendre un peu avant de retourner au front. J'ai envoyé deux ambassadeurs de charme, et j'aimerais les laisser faire avant que tu ne grimpes aux barricades .» l'arrêta la guerrière._

 _Tournant la tête en même temps qu'elle focalisait son esprit, elle découvrit les deux adolescents en grand échange avec sa famille, tandis que Dampa Kang s'entretenait tout aussi passionnément, par l'intermédiaire de Vii'kan, avec un petit groupe de villageois._

 _Sans doute valait-il mieux les laisser faire, en effet._

 _Elle s'assit donc, repliant ses longues pattes sous elle, tandis que la guerrière s'appuyait nonchalamment contre elle, les bras croisés dans une posture d'attente._

Liu avait grandi avec les contes parlant des Marche-lunes, des _wraiths_ et des Ancêtres. Elle connaissait bien Jin'shi et l'appréciait, tant pour sa gentillesse que pour ses connaissances en plantes médicinales, qui aidaient bien les siens, surtout sa grand-mère et ses terribles rhumatismes. Mais les Iräns étaient et seraient toujours intimidants, et être ainsi entourée par une petite foule de gigantesques individus avait quelque chose d'effrayant, surtout avec son frère qui lui plantait ses ongles dans le bras, tout en tentant de dissimuler tant bien que mal son stress sous une façade neutre.

Heloran avait établi un contact avec elle, et un des frères de Jin'shi, Kajilym, avec Jiu, et depuis de longues minutes - une éternité - ils tentaient de leur expliquer qui étaient les Ouman'shiis et, surtout, qui était Tom.

Les aliens étaient bienveillants, et ne leur voulaient aucun mal, mais ils ne cessaient de balayer leurs propos d'un revers de pensée plein d'une répugnante condescendance. Ils ne les croyaient pas, persuadés qu'ils avaient été abusés par un être vil et cruel qui les manipulait. Ils refusaient d'écouter leurs paroles et de lire dans leurs cœurs, persuadés de détenir la seule et unique vérité.

Finalement lassée, elle renonça à poursuivre ce discours de sourds.

« Vous n'êtes pas prêts à nous croire sur notre parole, notre mémoire et notre cœur. Vous ne connaissez ni Tom, ni les autres Ouman'shiis, et pourtant vous les avez déjà tous jugés et condamnés. Je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire. Si vous, vos fils ou n'importe quel autre Irän veut venir voir qui sont les Ouman'shiis, qui nous sommes, venez, vous serez les bienvenus, mais en attendant, je ne vois pas ce que nous avons à faire ici.» lança-t-elle à la cantonade, pas certaine que les autres aliens entendent ses pensées, avant de rompre le contact, exaspérée.

De toute évidence, Milena et Jin'shi avaient suivi l'échange télépathique, car à peine eut-elle coupé le lien que l'archéologue se relevait gracieusement, tandis que la Terrienne allait chercher son subalterne, toujours en grande discussion télépathique avec les autres.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils prenaient le chemin du retour, sous les regards interloqués des indigènes, tandis que la mère et deux des frères de Jin'shi les suivaient, la suppliant visiblement de rester, ce qui, à en juger par sa posture fière et droite et le frémissement outré de ses ailes, ne faisait que l'énerver.

 _Au final, leur visite n'avait même pas duré une journée, et elle en était revenue avec une immense frustration et le bouillonnement sourd de la colère qui bourdonnait à ses oreilles._

 _Tom, qui n'avait bien entendu pas résisté, les attendait juste à côté de la Porte d'Oumana, Zen'kan occupé à ronger une branche à côté de lui. Sentant sa détresse, il bondit sur ses pieds, effrayant l'enfant qui feula, avant de se mettre à tousser, tentant de se débarrasser des copeaux de bois qui collaient à sa langue._

 _Tandis que Milena sur précipitait en pestant vers le tout-petit, elle serra son fils dans ses bras, sans doute un peu plus fort que nécessaire, mais bien trop reconnaissante de la présence joyeuse et pleine de sollicitude de son esprit contre le sien._

 _Il n'était pas un monstre... Oh non, il ne l'était pas..._

 _« Maman, je sais que je suis solide, mais peux-tu me serrer un peu moins fort ? J'arrive pas à respirer...» protesta-t-il faiblement dans son esprit._

 _Aussitôt elle relâcha son étreinte, se contentant de poser ses mains aux longs doigts sur ses épaules tout en le fixant avec fierté._

 _Malgré ses pupilles fendues, ses griffes et ses dents pointues, il n'avait rien d'un monstre. Bien au contraire !_

 _« Maman... Jin'shi, arrête de penser ça. C'est un fait, je suis un_ wraith _, donc pour beaucoup je suis un monstre. Après, c'est à moi de décider quel type de monstre je veux être... De tout manière, on est tous le monstre de quelqu'un.» la sermonna-t-il gentiment._

 _Depuis quand était-il devenu si mature ?_

* * *

 **(1) Depuis son départ, un peu sec et en pas très bons termes, presque trois ans plus tôt, de sa lune natale, Jin'shi n'a eu aucun contact avec ses semblables. Ils ne savent donc rien de tout ce qui a été crée sur Oumana. Ils n'ont qu'une très vague connaissance de l'existence de Markus et de Tom.**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Alors pour ceux qui comme moi ne suivent pas toujours l'actualité stargate, aujour d'hui, à la comicon de San diego, la MGM vas faire une annonce sur stargate. Une annonce qu'ils promettent grande... et ils ont même refait le site internet de la franchise, qui n'avait plus bougé depuis 7 ans.**

 **Avec un peu de chance, on aura bientôt une nouvelle série!**

 **Sinon bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Depuis combien de temps marchait-elle, guidée seulement par cette main étonnamment chaude qui enserrait la sienne dans une poigne de fer ? Dix minutes, dix heures ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et elle était si épuisée que cela n'avait aucune importance. Au début, elle avait bien essayé de nouer un dialogue avec son mystérieux guide, en vain, puis avait préféré économiser ses forces, et se concentrer sur ses pieds qu'elle posait l'un devant l'autre, presque automatiquement, trébuchant de temps à autre sur le sol inégal.

Alors qu'elle ne l'espérait plus, une lueur infinitésimale commença à découper la silhouette gracile et déliée de son guide, qu'elle découvrit être ce qui semblait une jeune femme vêtue d'un pantalon bouffant et d'une chemise ample similaire à celle des Jahamed, son crâne parfaitement lisse se découpant nettement dans la faible lueur.

« Vous êtes humaine ? » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer l'artiste, qui s'attendait à quelque monstre effrayant tout droit sorti de ses cauchemars.

Un rire amusé lui répondit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Le rire d'une foule, d'une gigantesque foule riant tout bas.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix rendue aiguë par le stress.

A nouveau les rires lui répondirent, cristallins et moqueurs.

Tout ses sens lui criaient qu'ils émanaient tous de la frêle silhouette devant elle, mais son esprit ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Alors que la lumière devenait de plus en plus forte, presque éblouissante après toute cette obscurité, son instinct se mit à lui hurler que quelque chose clochait, encore plus que les tunnels obscurs emplis d'entités malveillantes ou que le silence de Markus dans son esprit.

Alors qu'elle commençait à distinguer la poussière grise qui maculait ses bottes, elle réalisa enfin.

Elle distinguait ses vêtements, sa peau et les rochers autour d'elle, mais sa guide n'était toujours qu'une ombre chinoise se détachant devant la lueur cristalline, totalement noire, comme si quelque programmeur dément avait oublié d'y ajouter une texture.

Elle se figea, glacée d'horreur, et la silhouette qui la menait toujours d'une main ferme s'arrêta dans une secousse, se retournant, visiblement surprise par son attitude.

« Le _wraith_ est juste là-bas, mais peut-être es-tu revenue à la raison, et que nous pouvons dès à présent prendre possession de notre bien ? » demanda le chœur de voix.

Elle n'était pas une marchandise dont ils pouvaient disposer !

Férocement, elle se remit en marche, jetant un regard de défi à cette étrange entité ombreuse.

Voyant qu'elle n'avait visiblement plus besoin de son aide, la marcheuse relâcha sa main, la suivant en silence.

Clignant des yeux, Rosanna s'avança jusque vers l'immense cristal qui occupait une vaste alcôve sur un côté de la pièce, tentant de détailler la silhouette sombre qui se détachait en son centre.

 _Il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir. Non pas que cette sensation lui fût inconnue, bien au contraire, mais ce n'était jamais agréable de savoir que la seule chose que l'avenir puisse encore réserver soit une mort plus ou moins douce par des mains ennemies._

 _Il ne daigna même pas ouvrir les yeux, ou sortir de son état de semi-stase lorsqu'une voix se mit à hurler, très loin, de l'autre côté des murs de sa prison, dans un autre monde._

 _Bientôt des coups s'ajoutèrent aux cris, faisant résonner comme une cloche la structure cristalline, et alors que l'onde faisait désagréablement vibrer ses os, avec un soupir volontairement dédaigneux, il ouvrit lentement les yeux._

 _L'instant d'après, il était debout, et tendait désespérément son esprit vers celui toujours muet de sa compagne._

Markus était là, à moins d'un mètre d'elle, seul un mur d'une vingtaine de centimètres de cristal luminescent les séparant, et pourtant, lorsqu'elle lançait son esprit vers le sien par leur lien, elle le sentait aussi absent et lointain que s'il était dans les tréfonds du coma.

Le _wraith_ jeta un regard mauvais à la silhouette noire qui les observait depuis les ombres, puis se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Le lien... » souffla-t-il en _wraith_ , son regard empli de soulagement et de joie.

Au moins entendait-elle sa voix, étouffée, mais bel et bien réelle.

« Moi aussi. Ce doit être ce cristal. Mais tu vas bien, et on va s'en sortir. » répondit-elle dans la même langue, posant sa main à plat contre la paroi, tandis qu'il faisait de même de son côté.

« Comment ? Je ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Si tu peux fuir, fais-le, ma précieuse compagne. Sauve ta vie. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de sentir son esprit pour percevoir sa résignation et sa peur de voir ses pires cauchemars devenir réalité.

« Je ne peux pas fuir. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment ressortir de ces tunnels, et même si je tentais de fuir, ces sales... monstres me captureraient. »

« J'ignore ce qu'ils veulent faire de toi, mais ils comptent bien me laisser mourir de faim ici, c'est certain .» siffla-t-il, mauvais.

« Ce sont des parasites... Ils ont déjà essayé de me posséder, ou quoique ce soit comme processus. »

Avec un rugissement furieux, Markus frappa des deux poings sur les murs de sa prison, les faisant seulement vibrer.

« Je vous interdis de la toucher ! Faites-lui le moindre mal, et aucun trou ne sera assez profond pour vous y cacher, marcheur ! » menaça-t-il en anglais à l'égard de la silhouette qui observait, impavide.

« Markus ! Markus, calme-toi ! Le seul moyen de nous en sortir, c'est en les convainquant de nous relâcher. Et pour ça, il faudrait qu'ils en aient envie. » le pressa-t-elle, toujours en _wraith_.

La traqueur jeta un dernier regard mauvais à leur gardienne, puis se concentra sur elle, son regard s'adoucissant instantanément.

« J'ai confiance en toi, mon extraordinaire compagne. » murmura-t-il, posant un instant sa main là où reposait toujours la sienne, si près et si loin, avant de se reculer d'un pas, un masque indéchiffrable sur le visage.

A regret, elle baissa lentement le bras, prenant le temps de se composer elle aussi une assurance qu'elle n'avait pas avant de se retourner.

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne vous ai pas menti. Maintenant, si vous voulez davantage de preuve, il va falloir le libérer. Vous avez ma parole qu'il ne tentera rien contre vous. »

« Votre parole n'a aucune valeur, humaine. » nota tranquillement l'entité de sa voix multiple.

« Alors la vôtre n'en a pas plus.» répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Un chœur de rires hilares lui répondit.

Comme sortie du néant, une seconde entité se matérialisa à quelques mètres d'elle. Un homme, noir de jais lui aussi.

« Qu'importe notre parole. Ton corps nous appartient, femme. » siffla-t-il, arrogant.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, et vite. Plus que Markus, c'était elle qui les intéressait. Lui n'était qu'un bonus. Ils voulaient s'emparer de son corps, et vu leur insistance, c'était important pour eux. S'il s'agissait d'une race parasite ayant besoin d'un hôte humain pour survivre, vu le soin maniaque des Jahamed à ne pas se trouver dans le désert la nuit, ils devaient peiner à en trouver assez.

Elle avait lu quelque chose de similaire, lorsqu'elle était au camp de formation du SGC, mais c'était si loin. Des parasites qui prenaient le contrôle d'humains innocents... Les galouds, les graa'oulds, les goalouds, quelque chose comme ça. Là n'était pas l'important. Une faction pacifique de ces parasites s'était alliée aux Terriens. Ceux-là ne prenaient que des hôtes volontaires avec qui ils vivaient en symbiose.

Elle tenait peut-être là leur seule chance.

« J'ai une question. Vos hôtes, que deviennent-ils ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

La seconde de silence qui suivit lui apprit qu'elle avait pris de court les aliens.

« Leurs corps deviennent les nôtres et nous permettent d'arpenter le grand désert. » répondit l'homme.

« Ça, j'avais bien compris, mais leur esprit, que devient-il ? »

« Quelle importance ? Ils servent une cause supérieure. Le bien du plus grand nombre prime sur celui de l'individu. De tout manière, femme, tu le découvriras bien assez vite. » répliqua-t-il, s'avançant d'un pas, une brume noire semblant sourdre de lui.

« T-t-t ! C'est vous qui m'avez attaquée dans les tunnels, plus tôt ! » cracha-t-elle, les mains levées en un futile geste pour l'arrêter.

« Oui, nous sommes ceux à qui le corps sera le plus utile. »

Rosanna ne put retenir un petit hoquet de surprise, alors qu'elle esquivait d'un bond la brume noire, qui obliqua dans sa direction, sous le regard furieux de Markus.

« Vous êtes la brume ! Ce n'est pas une conséquence de votre parasitage, c'est vous ! » s'exclama-t-elle, estomaquée.

Les deux aliens échangèrent un regard énigmatique.

« Et vous n'êtes pas un parasite mais plusieurs ! Des centaines, des milliers peut-être, de microscopiques parasites! »

Markus, qui était resté figé, un grondement de pure haine ronflant dans sa poitrine, tiqua.

« Rosanna, ne les laisse pas te toucher ! Sous aucun prétexte ! »

« Merci Markus pour cette remarque pertinente. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » grinça-t-elle, esquivant à nouveau.

« Il y a des histoires qui flottent dans l'Esprit. De très vieilles histoires, presque des légendes, qui parlent d'une brume noire dérivant dans le néant, douée d'une volonté propre, et mortellement dangereuse. Elle corrompt et ronge tout ce qu'elle touche, _wraiths_ , comme vaisseaux. D'après ce qui se dit, des esclaves ont été envoyés pour tenter d'en prélever des échantillons, mais la brume a pris possession d'eux et a exigé une reddition totale et absolue. Ils disaient êtres les colonies Tel'tak. Bien entendu, la reine a refusé... »

« Et ils sont tous morts ? » grommela Rosanna, surveillant attentivement ladite brume, qui avait cessé de la harceler, semblant presque écouter.

« Certains ont survécu juste assez longtemps pour envoyer un dernier message de mise en garde à leurs frères qui arrivaient dans le système, mais aucun ne s'en est sorti. » conclut le _wraith_ , sinistre.

« C'est vrai, ce qu'il dit ? » demanda-t-elle aux deux aliens.

L'homme allait répliquer, mais la femme le devança.

« C'est possible. C'était il y a bien longtemps. »

« Vous pouvez aller dans le vide spatial ? »

« Sous notre forme pure, nous ne sommes pas assujetti aux lois de la matière. » répondit la femme, faisant taire d'un geste l'homme, qui retint également la brume.

Pourquoi alors s'encombrer d'un corps ?

«Alors pourquoi prendre des hôtes ? Est-ce vital pour vous ? »

Instinctivement, la femme hocha négativement la tête alors que l'homme lui criait de se taire.

Ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour vivre, mais y tenaient tout de même viscéralement, alors même que ça les limitait. Pourquoi ?

Parce que ça ne les limitait pas, bien au contraire.

« Vous avez besoin d'hôtes, car sinon, vous n'êtes qu'un gaz pensant, n'est-ce-pas ? Pas de mains pour toucher, pas d'oreilles pour entendre, ou de bouche pour goûter. »

A la tête des deux aliens, elle avait parfaitement deviné.

« Félicitations, tu as compris seule pourquoi il est dans notre juste droit de posséder ton corps, humaine .» ricana l'homme, se reprenant.

« Non, certainement pas ! Vous ne prenez des hôtes que par confort. Vous n'en avez pas besoin pour survivre. Mais par vos actes, vous arrachez des innocents à leur vie, vous privez des familles d'un être aimé ! Les _wraiths_ tuent pour survivre, s'ils ne se nourrissent pas d'humains, ils meurent, mais vous, c'est juste pour le plaisir. Vous êtes pitoyables.» cracha-t-elle, répugnée.

Si la femme sembla touchée par ses paroles, l'homme eut un rictus mauvais, lançant à nouveau un pan de brume sur elle, qu'elle n'esquiva que de justesse.

Et elle n'avait plus la moindre idée de quoi dire pour les sortir de là.

« Nous avons été envoyés sur ce monde par les miens, et si nous ne revenons pas bientôt, ils viendront à notre recherche. Avec leurs vaisseaux... » siffla le _wraith_ , à peine audible.

« Et alors ? Comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, monstre, nous n'aurons qu'à laisser nos corps derrière nous pour les anéantir. »

« Vraiment ? Je suis prêt à parier que si vous pouvez tuer mes congénères, l'explosion de cette planète vous tuera. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire prédateur.

Les deux aliens échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Si nous vous relâchons, vous viendrez tout de même nous anéantir, mais si nous vous tuons, peut-être abandonneront-ils. » déclara l'homme, l'air peu sûr.

Là, Markus lui avait crée une ouverture. Se redressant, oubliant son épuisement, elle modela son aura, jusqu'à n'exhaler plus que cette tranquille assurance joyeuse qui était devenue sa marque de souveraine, autant que le dédain inébranlable était celle de Delleb. Étrangement, cette part d'elle-même lui était devenue si naturelle qu'elle se sentit instantanément mieux.

« Non, nous sommes Ouman'shiis. Nous sommes différents. Si vous nous relâchez, il n'y aura aucunes représailles, je vous le promets. »

« Ta parole n'a aucune valeur, femme. Tu es esclave. »

« Je ne suis pas esclave. Je suis Rosanna Gady, fondatrice et souveraine ouman'shii. Si je vous fais une promesse, aucun Ouman'shii, qu'il soit _wraith_ ou humain, ne la brisera. Si je dis que vous ne subirez pas de représailles, ce sera le cas, et si je dis que vous mourrez jusqu'au dernier, ce sera aussi le cas. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, et j'ai bien assez d'immortels à mes côtés pour que même ma mort ne m'empêche pas de tenir ma paroles » déclara-t-elle calmement, les fixant avec assurance.

Avec satisfaction, elle remarqua le doute s'instiller en eux.

« Aucun _wraith_ ne se soumettrait jamais à une simple humaines» bougonna l'homme.

« Qui a dit que je n'étais qu'une simple humaine ? » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent.

L'homme émit une fois encore cet étrange rire multiple.

« Ce ne sont que mensonges et vaines tentatives de vous sauver ! Si vous étiez réellement si puissante, jamais vous ne seriez venue ici ! » lança-t-il, bravache.

Elle allait montrer sa dernière carte.

« Je suis une excentrique, c'est vrai, et j'aime faire les choses moi-même. Mais si vous pensez vraiment que je vous mens, allez-y, je ne bougerai pas cette foiss » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire, écartant les bras en signe de défi, ignorant les hurlements suppliants du _wraith_ dans son dos.

Une seconde, puis une minute passèrent, sans que rien ne se produise, et elle sut qu'elle avait gagné, du moins pour le moment.

« Nous allons statuer sur votre sort. D'ici-là, vous serez nos prisonnierss » grommela finalement l'homme, la menaçant bien inutilement d'un pan de brume, la poussant jusqu'à un mur proche dans lequel était fiché un anneau auquel pendait une lourde chaîne rouillée, qu'il utilisa pour l'attacher.

 _Il attendit de longues minutes, puis une fois à peu près certain qu'ils étaient seuls, il osa enfin lui parler, en_ wraith _pour plus de confidentialité, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient toujours pas communiquer d'esprit à esprit._

 _« Rosanna, ça va ? »_

 _« Oui. Je suis épuisée, mais au moins, on est toujours en vie... tous les deux. Toi, comment vas-tu ? »_

 _« Je déteste être enfermé. » gronda-t-il, illustrant son propos d'un coup contre les murs de sa prison._

 _« Je comprends. Courage. On sera bientôt dehors. »_

 _«Pure spéculation. »_

 _« Mais non, l'énergie suit la pensée. Il faut être positif . »_

 _Son optimisme l'agaçait sérieusement parfois._

 _« Hey, vous autres ! Vos pions préférés sont dans la merde, alors si vous voulez faire un truc, c'est le moment ! » lança-t-elle ensuite en Ancien, secouant ses entraves en direction du plafond._

 _« Rosanna, ça ne sert à rien... » grommela-t-il._

 _« Ronchonner non plus, et ce ne serait pas la première fois que mes prières sont entendues ! »_

 _« Prier, c'est un truc d'humains, mais je suis un peu près certain que ça, ce n'était pas une prière. »_

 _« Si tu penses faire mieux, vas-y, ne te gêne pas ! » répliqua-t-elle sèchement._

 _« Rosanna, essaies de dormir, tu en as besoin. » soupira-t-il, tout en s'asseyant en tailleur au fond de sa cellule._

 _Lorsqu'il fut certaine que son humaine profitait effectivement de ce repos forcé pour récupérer, il se laissa glisser dans l'obscurité d'une semi-stase._


	28. Chapitre 27

Une fois la fidélité des habitants du premier village d'Uu'mui acquise, il avait suffi à Zil'reyn d'emmener Azur, accompagnée de quelques natifs, d'un village à l'autre et de la laisser prêcher pour lui, fixant les foules méfiantes d'un air indulgent. En dix jours à peine, ce furent plus de quatre mille fidèles répartis sur près de cinquante îles qu'il rallia ainsi aux Ouman'shii, résolvant d'un seul coup les problèmes de personnel humain à bord des vaisseaux et celui de l'argent, le salaire de la cinquantaine de serviteur embauchés par Azur pour remplacer sur la ruche les adorateurs partis siphonnant littéralement les maigres ressources financières de la communauté.

Delleb, qui avait rapidement acquis un sens aigu des finances, et s'était découvert une passion pour l'entrepreneuriat, ralloua immédiatement les fonds à quelques-uns des innombrables projets qu'elle ne cessait de développer.

La politique méritocratique de Rosanna faisant de véritables miracles au sein des _wraiths_ , la flotte de Silla commençait enfin à rattraper son retard technique sur le reste de la galaxie.

Quinze jours après son départ, soit presque cinq après la dernière date de retour prévue, la reine s'inquiéta finalement de l'absence prolongée de l'artiste. Elle envoya donc une équipe de reconnaissance, menée par Milena, sur Amaras.

Ces derniers ne ramenèrent que du sable dans leurs bottes et de vilains coups de soleils. Des deux traqueurs, nulle trace.

Copieusement agacée, et très motivée à mettre en personne la main sur l'artiste pour lui passer un savon monumental à propos de sa manie de disparaître sans donner de nouvelles, la reine fit se déplacer la ruche, qui quitta ainsi, pour la première fois depuis sa conquête, son orbite géostationnaire, escortée de deux croiseurs lourds aux soutes emplies de _Darts_.

Aussi pressée fût-elle de retrouver son « associée », Delleb eut l'intelligence de laisser à son commandant le contrôle des troupes. Ce dernier, trop ravi d'avoir une occasion de sortir en chasseur, mena en personne les recherches, faisant quadriller la totalité de la surface de la planète par les petits vaisseaux noirs, leurs détecteurs de signes de vies calibrés pour rechercher toute présence _wraith_ , tandis que tous sondaient l'Esprit à l'affût de la moindre trace de la conscience méfiante du guerrier géant.

Seuls de vagues échos furent signalés à une soixantaine de kilomètres de la Porte, mais des scans plus poussés révélèrent toute une succession de formations cristallines profondément enterrées et provoquant de nombreuses interférences avec les capteurs, alors que l'Esprit était désespérément muet.

Zil'reyn allait ordonner le retour des troupes à bord et faire son rapport à sa reine, concluant à leur absence de la surface de la planète, ne permettant pas de déduire leur mort, et y ajouter la recommandation d'effectuer des forages sur le site découvert afin d'évaluer le potentiel d'exploitation des cristaux, lorsque ses radars accrochèrent enfin un signal, tandis qu'avec la délicatesse d'un juggu emballé, une conscience l'assaillait.

« Commandant ! Évacuez-nous, et ordonnez la retraite immédiatement de tous les vaisseaux ! » rugit Markus dans son esprit.

En théorie, le traqueur n'avait aucun ordre à lui donner, et il n'avait même pas à écouter son avis, mais il avait appris à respecter le _wraith_ et son intelligence, malgré son statut de semi-renégat, et il ordonna la retraite immédiate sans en demander la raison.

Tandis que des dizaines de flèches noires montaient en sifflant dans le ciel, il dirigea son petit vaisseau droit sur le site cristallin, au centre duquel étaient apparus trois signes de vies. Un _wraith_ , un humain, et un d'origine inconnue.

« Nous sommes trois. » lui signala Markus, retransmettant une remarque de la jeune femme.

Il acquiesça d'une pensée, et activa le rayon capteur, s'assurant de bien avoir trois signes de vie à bord avant de filer vers l'espace et la ruche qui l'y attendait.

Il était à mi-chemin lorsque le cockpit obscur s'emplit du crissement strident d'une alarme, alors que de la surface même de la planète des milliers de signes de vie mystérieux apparaissaient, s'élevant à toute vitesse dans son sillage.

Les moteurs d'hyperpropulsion chauffaient déjà et la porte du hangar à _Darts_ s'était à peine refermée derrière lui qu'ils entraient en hyperespace, la coque grinçant horriblement alors que les moteurs étaient poussés aux limites de leurs capacités.

Sans même descendre du petit chasseur, il exigea un rapport télépathique immédiat à Jû'reyn, qui lui indiqua que la totalité des _Darts_ étaient bien revenus, et qu'ils étaient entrés en hyperespace six secondes à peine avant que ce que les radars détectaient comme des millions de signes de vie, et qui ressemblait à un gigantesque nuage noir d'origine inconnue, ne les atteignent.

A moitié rassuré, il ordonna a une escouade de drones de se tenir prête au cas où, puis appuya sur la commande de rematérialisation du chasseur.

Deux corps s'effondrèrent mollement au sol, tandis que le traqueur, à moitié ramassé, jetait un regard mauvais autour de lui avant de se détendre, rassuré.

« Qu'avez-vous encore provoqué comme catastrophe ? » demanda le commandant, venant examiner d'un œil critique la frêle silhouette d'un noir de jais effondrée au côté de l'artiste.

Un grondement tant vexé que menaçant lui répondit, alors que le traqueur s'agenouillait aux côtés de l'humaine.

 _Mal à l'aise, il détourna le regard, préférant observer distraitement la baie à_ Darts _. Il savait parfaitement que l'humaine était la femelle du traqueur, sa compagne comme il l'appelait, mais il était rare qu'ils fassent montre de la moindre intimité en public. Le voir agenouillé ainsi, caressant avec une désarmante douceur la joue de la femelle inconsciente, était déstabilisant. Cela amenait à son esprit d'autres images, qu'il ne désirait pas imaginer._

 _« Je suppose que la créature que vous avez ramenée est un marcheur noir .» grommela-t-il au bout de deux minutes, fixant toujours n'importe quoi sauf son congénère agenouillé._

 _« Oui. Sans lui, nous serions toujours leurs prisonniers... ou pire. » gronda le traqueur en retour._

 _« Que comptez-vous en faire ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, alors qu'il sentait l'esprit échauffé de sa reine qui traversait la ruche au pas de charge, emplie de colère et de griefs._

 _«En nous aidant, il est devenu un renégat parmi les siens. Notre vie contre la sienne. L'échange nous étant profitable, je suppose qu'il rejoindra nos rangs. » murmura l'ancien renégat, songeur._

 _Le silence retomba quelques instant, avant d'être brisé par les claquements furieux des talons de Delleb qui déboula, dangereusement flamboyante._

 _Il tenta, sans trop y croire, de l'apaiser d'une pensée, qu'elle ignora royalement, repoussant d'un regard le traqueur avant de s'accroupir à sa place au chevet de l'artiste toujours évanouie._

 _Avec une douceur menaçante, elle la souleva à moitié, la tenant par les épaules, et alors qu'il tentait de comprendre ses intentions, elle la réveilla d'une paire de gifles cinglantes._

 _L'humaine se cabra violemment, tentant d'échapper à l'étreinte de la reine, qui pour l'empêcher de s'écarter d'elle, la serrait à présent contre elle comme une mère son enfant._

 _En une enjambée, il fut entre le traqueur grondant et sa reine, l'empêchant de l'attaquer._

 _« C'est une affaire de femelles, Markus. Nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler .» tenta-t-il de l'apaiser, posant une main autoritaire sur son bras._

 _Le guerrier le fixa quelques secondes en grondant, tous ses muscles frémissants, puis lentement fit un pas en arrière. Il se détendit insensiblement et s'autorisa un regard en arrière._

 _Rosanna Gady était parvenue à se redresser un peu, malgré l'étreinte inflexible de la reine, et à présent, les deux étaient étrangement embrassées, agenouillées face à face, figées, leurs consciences s'affrontant dans les plans immatériels._

 _A la discrète trace de l'Esprit dans la toile, il en déduisit qu'elles devaient être dans l'âme de l'humaine._

 _Delleb n'avait sans doute pas voulu accueillir l'humaine dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. La dernière reine qui avait ainsi visité l'esprit de cette dernière était morte, son âme déchiquetée._

 _« Vous voulez voir ? » demanda télépathiquement le traqueur, qui avait lu ses craintes sur ses traits, une perturbante lueur brillant dans ses yeux._

 _Il acquiesça, bien malgré lui, et le traqueur lui ouvrit son esprit. Prudemment, il entra dans cette conscience étrangère. Ce_ wraith _était vraiment déviant. Fou même de laisser ainsi un étranger entrer dans son âme._

 _La conscience s'illumina d'éclairs amusés alors que Markus percevait ses considérations._

 _« J'ai appris que la confiance est effrayante, mais apporte souvent beaucoup. Suivez-moi, Commandant .» ajouta-t-il, le conduisant au travers d'un labyrinthe de souvenirs, de pensées et d'émotions dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié._

 _Fasciné et effrayé, il suivait l'ombre qui était Markus, s'avançant dans un monde en noir et blanc, rehaussé d'or, d'argent et de toutes les couleurs de l'univers, dérivant lentement autour de lui, impassible et mouvant._

 _Il frémit. Ce lieu étrange était l'esprit du_ wraith _déviant et ne l'était pas._

 _Alors qu'il allait demander quelle était cette contrée mentale, soudain, scintillant légèrement de l'autre côté d'un mur invisible de pensées, il sentit l'esprit de Delleb qui, tempête obscure, s'opposait à l'éclat tranchant qu'était Rosanna._

 _Les deux consciences se tournaient autour, lentement, se disputant avec un calme qui le terrifia. Il avait appris que leurs cris et leurs accrochages constants étaient leur étrange moyen de fonctionner. Voir l'esprit des deux femelles se faire face ainsi, froid et flegmatique, n'en était que plus glaçant._

 _« Elles ne nous perçoivent pas ? » pensa-t-il tout bas après quelques instants_

 _« Oui et non. Rosanna est consciente que j'observe, mais elle ignore que je vous ai... invité. »_

 _« Et Delleb ? »_

 _« A moins que vous ne lui signaliez votre présence, non. »_

 _Il renonça à tenter de comprendre, se concentrant sur l'affrontement silencieux._

 _« Notre invité s'est réveillé. Restez tranquille, Commandant, je m'en charge.» lui signala Markus au bout d'un moment._

 _Il sursauta. Il s'était enfoncé si loin dans la psyché de son congénère et s'était tant absorbé dans son espionnage qu'il en avait oublié le monde physique._

 _Il sentit la conscience qui l'accueillait se tourner en grande partie vers ce monde lointain, sans que l'étrange fenêtre sur la psyché de l'humaine ne faiblisse._

 _Lorsqu'il se concentra à nouveau sur les deux esprits, elles avaient visiblement changé de sujet, et ne se disputaient plus à propos de la disparition des deux traqueurs._

 _« Ma vie privée ne vous concerne pas Delleb. D'ailleurs vous feriez mieux de vous occupez de la vôtre avant de venir faire des commentaires sur la mienne ! » siffla sèchement l'humaine._

 _« Votre vie privée me concerne, Rosanna Gady, dans la mesure où votre attachement irrationnel à un simple mâle a bien failli, de votre propre aveu, vous coûter la vie. »_

 _La femme sembla sur le point de vomir quelque réplique cinglante lorsqu'elle s'interrompit. Durant un très bref instant, il la sentit se concentrer sur lui, perçant le voile intangible qui le dissimulait comme s'il n'existait pas. Avec la même facilité, elle transperça ses barrières mentales, éclat de lumière qui déchira son âme. Puis ce fut l'obscurité de l'esprit de Markus._

 _Tout cela avait duré si peu qu'il n'était même pas certain de ne pas l'avoir imaginé._

 _Perplexe, il tendit une pensée interrogative vers le traqueur, qui conduisait à présent l'étrange humain noir dans le dédale de la ruche._

 _« Rosanna nous a fermé son esprit. Elle voulait sans doute dire quelque chose à Delleb qu'elle ne désirait pas que je sache.» nota ce dernier avec une pointe d'amertume._

 _Il acquiesça silencieusement, s'éclipsant discrètement de l'âme de son congénère, le remerciant d'une pensée de lui avoir permis de voir ça, avant de reprendre sa surveillance des deux femelles toujours agenouillées au milieu de la baie._

 _Il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter de la durée de l'échange télépathique lorsque, avec un feulement, Delleb se ranima, lâchant lentement l'humaine, qui s'avachit un peu, clignant des yeux d'un air fatigué._

 _La reine rajusta sa coiffure d'une griffe, lissa les pans de sa jupe, se redressa d'un mouvement fluide, tendit la main à l'humaine pour l'aider à se relever, puis dès que celle-ci fut à nouveau sur ses jambes, lui colla deux nouvelles gifles cinglantes, que la femme ne chercha pas à esquiver._

 _Il se prépara à intervenir afin de les séparer, mais Delleb tourna les talons, royale et gracieuse, tandis que la femme époussetait vaguement son manteau, faisant voler un honorable nuage de sable jaune._

 _Il hésita un instant et décida de rester avec celle des deux qui semblait le moins échauffée._

 _« Comment allez-vous, Rosanna Gady ? » demanda-t-il, soulagé que l'orage fut passé._

 _« Je vais bien, Zil'reyn, grâce à vous. Je vous remercie. Navrée de vous avoir causé du soucis. » lui répondit-elle d'un ton doux, lui offrant un sourire sincère mais un peu tordu par les hématomes qui apparaissaient déjà sur son visage._

 _« Nous sommes tous heureux de vous savoir saine et sauve, Madame. » déclara-t-il, s'écartant pour la laisser passer._

 _Elle dut remarquer son discret examen, car alors qu'ils traversaient la ruche en direction de la salle du trône, elle se tourna vers lui._

 _« Zil'reyn, cessez de vous inquiéter pour moi, je vais bien. De plus, cela n'est pas votre rôle, mais celui de Markus. »_

 _« Bien, Madame Gady. Pardonnez-moi. »_

 _« Il n'y a pas de mal, mais rendez-nous tous service, Commandant : prenez soin de Delleb. Elle et moi partageons beaucoup, sans doute plus que nous ne l'avouerons jamais. Et l'une comme l'autre ne savons pas nous arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Delleb est infiniment plus résiliente que moi, mais elle aussi a ses limites, et le jour où elle les dépassera , ce sera une véritable catastrophe. Je suis mon pire ennemi, et elle est le sien. Aidez-la, je vous en prie. »_

 _Il fixa l'humaine avec reconnaissance. Sous l'uniforme poussiéreux, les joues brûlées par le soleil et les gros cernes se trouvait une âme généreuse et forte qui, loin de haïr sa reine pour leur toute récente dispute, ne lui voulait que du bien.  
« Vos désirs sont des ordres, Madame. » répondit-il, la saluant d'une profonde révérence avant de tourner les talons pour aller retrouver sa reine, qui était partie « inspecter » le vaisseau._

Avec un soupir fatigué, Rosanna regarda le commandant s'éloigner, puis faisant jouer sa mâchoire douloureuse, elle se remit en marche, bien décidée à avoir un rapport rapide de son propre commandant avant d'aller retrouver Markus et leur sauveur.

Jû'reyn ne l'accueillit pas exactement avec joie, mais au moins eut-elle la satisfaction de voir qu'il avait reçu, comme la plupart des officiers de pont, son nouvel uniforme, et que si sa mise s'était drastiquement simplifiée, son rapport était complet et élaboré.

Elle le félicita, comme tous les _wraiths_ présents, pour le travail effectué durant son absence, qui avait permis entre autres d'optimiser très largement le rendement de la ruche et donc de rediriger une bonne partie de l'énergie vers l'hyperpropulsion fraîchement rénovée, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence directe de presque doubler la vitesse effective du gigantesque vaisseau.

Sans surprise, elle découvrit que Delleb n'avait pas chômé durant son absence et que de nombreux projets étaient en court, aux quatre coins de leur toute jeune nation.

Rassurée et satisfaite, elle partit ensuite en quête de Markus, qui l'attendait en compagnie du Tel'tak et d'Azur dans l'un des quartiers des officiers déserts.

« Me voilà. Désolée d'avoir été si longue. Nous vous devons la vie. »

« Comme nous l'avons déjà dit au _wraith_ , nous ne souscrivions pas à l'avis général. La venue de vos... alliés a d'ailleurs appuyé la véracité de vos propos et, si ce que vous nous avez dit est exact, alors peut-être y a-t-il d'autres voies pour nous aussi. » répondit l'entité, dont l'hôte était un jeune homme fin, aux traits délicats, presque enfantins.

« Il y a toujours d'autres voies. J'espère que vous en trouverez une parmi nous... euh... Avez-vous un nom ? » demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant sans grâce dans un des trois sièges organiques qui agrémentaient l'antichambre.

L'alien de jais pencha la tête, visiblement perplexe.

« Nous sommes Tel'tak. Une colonie Tel'tak si vous préférez. » répondit-il de sa voie multiple.

« C'est le nom de votre race, mais vous en tant qu'individu, vous n'avez pas de nom ? »

« Individu ? De quel individus parlez-vous ? Actuellement, nous sommes douze millions six cent dix-huit mille cinq cent trente-six consciences a posséder ce corps. »

Elle soupira. Bien sûr, une intelligence collective.

« Chaque colonie est différente d'une autre, non ? Puisque vous n'étiez pas du même avis que les autres ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Alors comment vous appelez-vous en tant que colonie ? »

« Tel'tak. »

« Mais si par exemple quelqu'un parle de vous, et pas d'une autre colonie, comment fait-il référence à vous pour qu'on ne vous confonde pas ? »

« Comment pourrait-il nous confondre ? » demanda l'entité, perdue.

« Je ne sais pas, il n'y a pas un moyen de vous identifier ? De vous nommer ? Autre que Tel'tak ? »

L'alien baissa les yeux, perdu dans ses pensées.

« A quoi servirait une telle dénomination puisque, de toute manière, nous sommes les seuls Tel'tak ici ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

A bout d'arguments, elle se tourna vers Markus, qui s'avança avec un grognement.

« En tant que groupe, nous nous appelons Ouman'shii. Je suis un _wraith_ ouman'shii. Par cette dénomination, j'indique à tout le monde que je vis en paix avec les humains, contrairement aux autres _wraiths_ qui ravagent toujours la galaxie. »

« Alors nous sommes une colonie Tel'tak ouman'shii ? »

Le _wraith_ feula un vague assentiment.

« Mon nom, en tant qu'entité unique, me permet de me différencier des autres _wraiths_ ouman'shii. Il y a quelque mois, j'étais le seul, et aujourd'hui, nous sommes plusieurs centaines. « _Wraith_ ouman'shii » a suffi à me définir un temps, mais plus maintenant. Il vous faut un nom propre, pour vous différencier des autres colonies, qui pourrait un jour nous rejoindre, ou que vous pourriez créer quelque soit votre moyen de reproduction, puisqu'il me semble que c'est une des raisons de votre venue. » poursuivit Markus.

« Et plus vite nous pourrons nous y habituer, mieux se sera .» ajouta-t-elle.

« Nous comprenons. Comment définit-on un « nom propre » ? » demanda la colonie.

« Ce peut-être un mot abstrait, le nom d'une valeur ou d'une chose estimable ou belle, ou être la synthèse de beaucoup de choses, comme les noms _wraiths._ » suggéra-t-elle.

« Nous ne comprenons pas très bien, pourriez-vous nous expliquer vos noms, et leur origine ? »  
« Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Rosanna, c'est dérivé du nom d'une très belle fleur épineuse de mon monde natal, et c'était le nom de ma grand-mère. Quant à Gady, c'est le nom de mon père, et de son père avant lui. Il se transmet de génération en génération, c'est une dénomination de lignage. »

« Markus est le nom que m'a donné l'humain qui m'a capturé. Il l'a fait, car je refusais de leur donner mon nom d'alors, et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un moyen pour me désigner. Lorsque le choix m'a été donné, j'ai choisi d'abandonner mon nom _wraith_ et de conserver celui-là, car ma capture et ma rencontre avec Rosanna m'ont si profondément changé que mon nom ne me représentait plus. » exposa Markus.

Comme Azur ne pipait mot, elle se tourna ensuite vers elle.  
« Azur, c'est le nom que mon maître m'a donné, à cause de la couleur de mes yeux, qui est semblable à celle d'un ciel bleu. » expliqua-t-elle en un souffle.

« Nous voyons. Pouvons-nous réfléchir à notre nom ? »

« Bien sûr. Actuellement nous faisons route vers Oumana, que nous atteindrons dans une trentaine d'heures. Vous êtes libre d'aller et venir sur la ruche, mais un garde vous escortera, et vous servira de guide. Si vous désirez vous rendre quelque part, ou que vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez-lui, il fera de son mieux pour vous satisfaire. Je vous conseille toutefois de rester dans vos quartiers. La majorité des _wraiths_ à bord ne peuvent pas encore être qualifiés d'Ouman'shii.

Au besoin, Markus ou moi ferons en sorte d'être disponibles. » dit-elle en se redressant.

« Merci de vos conseils, humaine ouman'shii Rosanna Gady. »

« Appelez-moi Rosanna. »

« Bien, Rosanna. Nous espérons pouvoir vous donner notre nom à votre prochaine visite .» la salua-t-il avec un sourire obscur.

« A bientôt alors. »

Heureusement, leur chambre n'était qu'à une petite centaine de mètres de là, et c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements pleins de sable avant de se précipiter sous une douche fraîche. La tête renversée en arrière, elle but longuement, étanchant la soif qui la rongeait, tandis que l'eau emportait la poussière qui la recouvrait, formant d'innombrables ruisselets jaunes entre ses pieds.

Rafraîchie et désaltérée, son épuisement la heurta de plein fouet, et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur vivant. Vaincue par la fatigue, elle coupa l'eau et à peine rincée, se préparait à aller se coucher, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Markus, qui s'étant déshabillé proprement, la rejoignit.

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il surpris, alors qu'elle se séchait approximativement avec une serviette rugueuse.

« Non, trop fatiguée pour me savonner. » marmonna-t-elle, les yeux piquants de fatigue.

« Alors je vais m'en occuper .» répliqua-t-il, lui arrachant littéralement son linge des mains avant de la piloter à nouveau sous l'eau.

Résister aurait été vain, aussi se laissa-t-elle mollement faire, laissant le _wraith_ lui laver les cheveux avec soin, restant passivement debout sous le jet d'eau, l'esprit absent.

Elle ne reprit pied dans la réalité que lorsque ce dernier lui fourra fermement dans la main le pain de savon qu'il lui tendait en vain depuis quelques instants afin qu'elle se savonne le corps, ce qu'elle fit de manière totalement automatique.

Une fois rincée, il la poussa gentiment en direction de son linge, avec lequel elle se sécha sommairement, lorgnant avec envie sur le lit par la porte restée ouverte.

Le petit sourire plein d'espoir de Markus, qui l'observait, la brosse bleue dont il manquait à présent la moitié des picots à la main, lui fit renoncer à l'appel du sommeil pour quelques minutes encore.

« Tu ne veux pas aussi te laver ? » demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

« Je l'ai fait pendant que tu dormais debout, Rosanna. » la rassura-t-il avec un sourire.

Acquiesçant, elle se laissa tomber sur un des sièges qui meublait leur chambre, laissant le _wraith_ proprement égoutter ses cheveux, les huiler, puis les coiffer, tout en meublant le silence d'un profond ronronnement satisfait.

« Voilà, ma douce humaine. Tu peux maintenant dormir sans que tes cheveux ne risquent de feutrer. »

« Merci .» bailla-t-elle, se levant en chancelant pour aller s'effondrer sur le lit, avant de ramper sous les draps.

Lorsque Markus la rejoignit une minute plus tard, elle dormait déjà profondément.


	29. Chapitre 28

Alors qu'ils fêtaient les trois mois de leur retour dans Pégase à grand renfort de vin athosien, John ne pouvait que dresser un bilan mitigé. Ses trois soldats restés en arrière avaient été déclarés disparus au combat la semaine précédente, et il avait dû signer les abominables lettres aux familles. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché le capitaine Giacometti, le lieutenant Strauss et le soldat Kang. Mais ils n'en avaient trouvé nulle trace, ni sous le bouclier Ancien où ils avaient un temps espéré qu'ils eussent trouvé refuge, ni sur Oumana (1), où il était retourné avec Lorne et quelques marines pour effectuer des fouilles extensives. Durant toute la mission, il avait eu la très désagréable impression d'être observé, en plus d'un mauvais pressentiment qui lui disait que quelque chose clochait, mais après plus de vingt heures de recherches, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence : ce n'était pas là qu'il trouverait quoi que ce soit.

Le Dr Keller s'était acharnée sur le rétrovirus, à en perdre le sommeil, et pourtant, pour chaque effet secondaire supprimé, deux autres semblaient apparaître.

Todd, qui arborait de plus en plus de cicatrices dues à des opérations d'urgence, avait pris la détestable habitude de l'attendre dans ses quartiers dès qu'il partait en mission, restant obstinément rivé à son fauteuil tant qu'il n'avait pas disputé quelques parties avec lui. Le _wraith_ était même resté là toute une nuit après qu'il ait catégoriquement refusé de jouer et soit parti se coucher, trop épuisé pour se soucier du prédateur assis à trois mètres de lui.

Lorsqu'il avait fait part de son agacement à son équipe au petit-déjeuner du lendemain, Teyla lui avait suggéré avec un étrange regard qu'il était peut-être ce que le _wraith_ avait de plus proche d'un frère de ruche sur la cité.

Sur quoi Ronon avait grogné et Rodney s'était à moitié étranglé avec son café, avant de baragouiner que ce serait très dérangeant si Todd se mettait à le suivre comme Markus le faisait avec Mme Gady.

Oui, ce serait très, très dérangeant.

Il avait préféré feindre n'avoir rien entendu et se plonger dans ses œufs brouillés reconstitués.

Sous un angle un peu plus réjouissant, la galaxie semblait plutôt paisible, vu le contexte général, et n'avoir aucune nouvelle ni des Asurans, ni des Geniis, ni des Frygiens, ni de personne qui soit personnellement motivé à les détruire était apaisant.

Bien sûr il y avait toujours les _wraiths_ , rendus audacieux par la faim, mais ils savaient gérer ça.

Tout n'était pas rose, mais au moins, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, nulle menace imminente ne pesait sur eux.

Telles étaient ses pensées alors qu'il tentait de se consoler, assis un peu à l'écart de ses hommes qui fêtaient bruyamment les trois mois écoulés.

Teyla vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, posant une main compatissante sur la sienne tout en lui offrant un de ses sourires si doux.

Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas parler, et c'est un peu moins sombre qu'il partit se coucher, alors que la fête battait encore son plein.

Le lendemain, il fut le premier dans la salle d'embarquement, suivi de peu par Teyla, qui le salua avec autant d'entrain que d'habitude. Ronon arriva juste à l'heure, avec une tête de déterré, et il lui fallut aller chercher Rodney par la peau des fesses, le scientifique ayant visiblement fait l'erreur fatale de goûter la cuvée spéciale de Zelenka. C'est donc avec une heure de retard et un Rodney gémissant qu'ils traversèrent la Porte. Fort heureusement, le premier village se trouvait à un peu plus d'une heure de marche de la Porte, et le Canadien eut le temps de se remettre un peu de sa gueule de bois. L'accueil fut chaleureux, et c'est avec désespoir qu'ils se virent offrirent d'énormes chopes d'une solide bière brune.

Après une gorgée de pure politesse, Teyla entreprit de négocier avec les paysans, qui bien qu'ils n'aient pas grand chose à troquer, se montrèrent ouverts au commerce. Lorsque l'Athosienne s'étonna du peu qu'ils avaient à offrir vu l'immensité des champs, les paysans expliquèrent que le gros de leur production était déjà achetée par différents négociants de la grande ville voisine, et qu'il ne leur restait donc pas grand-chose à proposer.

Ladite ville se trouvant à plus d'une journée de marche, John décida de rentrer réquisitionner un _Jumper_ pendant que Teyla terminait les formalités diplomatiques avec les locaux.

Avec le petit vaisseau, il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes avant d'arriver en vue de la ville, dont les toits rouges couvraient quatre collines. Posant le _Jumper_ occulté derrière un bosquet à quelques centaines de mètres des faubourgs, John ne put s'empêcher de penser aux paysages de Toscane qu'il avait découvert si longtemps auparavant en accompagnant son père lors d'un voyage d'affaires.

En ville, ils furent rapidement redirigés vers le quartier portuaire qui longeait le fleuve délimitant la cité à l'est. Là, dans un dédale de rue pavées, ils découvrirent un entrelacs de boutiques et d'étals de marchés, grouillants de vie et de marchandises. Partout des crieurs proposaient leurs produits, s'affrontant de la voix, tandis que de jeunes femmes aux décolletés profonds tentaient de les attirer vers leurs paniers de fruits ou de pâtisseries.

« Je n'ai jamais vu de si grand marché... » nota Teyla, émerveillée.

« Ouais, une ville de cette taille aurait déjà dû être rasée par les _wraiths._ » nota Ronon en reluquant sans discrétion le corsage d'une brune qui vendait des petits pains.

« Rodney ? »

« Non, je ne détecte rien. Si ces gens ont un moyen de se prémunir des _wraiths_ , ce n'est pas technologique. »

« Ou ils ne l'ont pas allumé pour l'instant, Rodney.» maugréa-t-il avec espoir.

Le scientifique acquiesça grincheusement.

« Au moins, nous devrions pouvoir acheter tout ce que nous voulons ici.» nota l'Athosienne, s'approchant d'un étal pour en examiner les bougies et chandelles.

« En effet. Teyla, Ronon, faites le tour des boutiques et voyez ce qui pourrait nous être utile. Rodney et moi, on va aller faire un tour en ville, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur ces gens.» ordonna-t-il, avant de s'enfoncer dans une rue parallèle bien moins peuplée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Teyla dut se rendre à l'évidence : malgré le relatif éloignement de la Porte des étoiles, le marché regorgeaient de marchandises venues d'autres mondes.

Examinant de sublimes fruits violets mûrs à point, elle se tourna l'air de rien vers la vendeuse.  
« Il fait un peu frais ici pour les galuzes, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. Ils ne viennent pas d'Imbo, mais des jungles de Tuskalle. Cueillis à maturité. » répondit la femme avec un sourire commercial.

Tuskalle. Elle avait entendu parler de ce monde par des caravaniers venus leur acheter certains de leurs produits, bien avant l'arrivée des atlantes.

« Leur Porte n'est pas dans la zone tropicale où poussent les galuzes. Comment peuvent-ils avoir été cueillis à maturité et être encore mangeables après des semaines de caravane ? D'ailleurs, leur prix est vraiment faible, comment est-ce possible ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton doux, jetant un œil critique à la femme, qui à sa surprise, lui décrocha un encore plus grand sourire.

« Vous avez parfaitement raison, Madame, mais mes galuzes n'ont pas voyagé des semaines à dos de badate. C'est une caravane céleste qui les a amenés. Ils ont été cueillis, il y a seulement trois jours. C'est aussi pour ça qu'ils coûtent si peu. Moins de main-d'œuvre. »

Un vaisseau spatial faisant du commerce, voilà qui méritait enquête.

« A quoi ressemble cette caravane céleste ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Oh, c'est un immense bâtiment, qui descend des cieux, des étoiles dans son sillage. Juste comme dans les contes pour enfants. »

« Et il apporte des fruits ? »

« Des fruits, des graines, des tissus. Ce sont des caravaniers célestes. Ils achètent et vendent de tout, sur des dizaines de mondes différents, plus vite que ne le pourra jamais le plus rapide des cavaliers, Madame.» répondit la femme, visiblement ravie de pouvoir en parler.

« Et savez-vous où je peux les trouver, ces caravaniers ? » demanda-t-elle, tendant une dizaine de galuzes à la femme pour qu'elle les lui emballe.

« Ils viennent toutes les quelques semaines. Vous les avez loupé de peu, mais si vous voulez faire affaire avec eux, vous devriez aller voir Kalos, le responsable du commerce. Il pourra sans doute vous renseigner.» lui expliqua-t-elle, troquant le sachet de grosse toile plein de fruits contre quelques pièces.

La remerciant, elle s'éloigna, récupérant au passage Ronon qui inspectait d'énormes jambons.

« Colonel, apparemment cette planète reçoit la visite de caravaniers spatiaux. Nous allons nous renseigner auprès d'un certain Kalos, responsable du commerce.» déclara-t-elle dans sa radio.

« Bien reçu Teyla... et merci, vous venez d'éviter un ulcère à Rodney. Il a détecté des résidus typiques de réacteurs et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Tenez-nous au courant, on continue notre visite.» répondit Sheppard, ignorant la petite exclamation outrée du scientifique en arrière-plan.

« Bien reçu, Colonel. »

Kalos s'avéra être un homme suffisant aux tempes grisonnantes, qui les fit attendre presque une heure avant de les recevoir.

Il ne sembla tout d'abord guère enclin à les mettre en contact avec les fameux marchands, mais lorsqu'elle lui eut expliqué qu'ils cherchaient des partenaires commerciaux et que la perspective de pouvoir faire commerce - par exemple avec les habitants d'Imbo - bien plus rapidement les réjouissait, il se détendit un peu.

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous dire grand-chose. Ils sont descendus du ciel, un beau jour, semant la panique dans la ville. Imaginez donc, cet immense vaisseau qui descend droit sur la ville. Nous avons tous cru qu'il s'agissait des _wraiths_ ! Mais voilà que cette femme en sort et nous explique vouloir faire du commerce. Elle nous a vendu des graines et de la laine et est repartie avec près de cent jarres d'huiles, de la viande et des herbes aromatiques et depuis, le vaisseau revient toutes les quelques semaines, apportant les commandes des marchands et repartant avec nos marchandises pour les emmener sur d'autres mondes. »

« Mais comment les contactez-vous ? »

« On ne les contacte pas. Un jour ils sont là, et c'est tout, Madame. »

C'eut été trop simple.

« Et vous ne savez pas d'où ils viennent ? » tenta-t-elle avec espoir.

« Je l'ignore. Je n'ai jamais vu des gens comme eux. Leur culture semble vraiment étrange. Il y a quelques femmes dans l'équipage qui vont fières et tête nue, et aussi quelques hommes, mais la plupart... brrr... Ils sont vraiment effrayants. Toujours emballés dans de grandes capes noires. Ils ne nous parlent jamais directement et se contentent de murmurer à l'oreille de ceux qui n'ont pas de cape, lesquels nous retransmettent leurs paroles. Un peu comme si on n'était pas dignes d'entendre leur voix et de les voir. Et c'est pas des genres de nobles, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Ce sont eux qui chargent et déchargent les marchandises, travaillant comme des bêtes. » expliqua l'homme, clairement mal à l'aise à l'évocation de leurs partenaires commerciaux.

« Peut-être au contraire, dans leur culture, ces gens sont-ils jugés indignes de se montrer à vous ? » suggéra-t-elle, tentant de se souvenir d'un tel peuple, en vain.

«Je n'y avais pas pensé ! C'est pas bête. Vraiment pas. »

« Ouais, en gros, vous savez rien d'eux. » intervint lourdement Ronon.

« Heu... il y a ce nom... Usumi ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Oumanti ? Je crois que c'était ça, Oumanti. J'ai entendu une des femmes dire à un des hommes masqués qu'il ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il était. Qu'il était Oumanti. »

Elle allait lui poser une question, mais Ronon la devança.

« Comment vous savez que ce sont des hommes sous les capes ? »

« Ils ont tous à peu près votre carrure. Je doute que ce soient des femmes.» nota un peu sèchement le fonctionnaire.

« Connaîtriez-vous d'autres mondes sur lesquels ils se rendent ? » demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire poli.

« Pourquoi je vous les donnerais ? Je n'ai pas envie que vous nous piquiez nos partenaires commerciaux ! »

« Nous ne voulons en aucun cas porter atteinte à vos relations commerciales, Kalos. Nous désirons entrer en contact avec les voyageurs stellaires, et peut-être que d'autres sauront où les trouver. Ainsi nous pourrions nous aussi bénéficier de leurs prestations et nous faire livrer de votre délicieuse huile en un temps record.» répondit-elle, avec un geste apaisant de la tête.

« Mmh, vu comme ça... Voici trois autres mondes, sur lesquels ils transportent nos marchandises.» répondit l'homme, lui tendant trois séries de coordonnées avant de les congédier.

Sheppard et McKay n'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant de leur côté, ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver au _Jumper_. Teyla prit l'initiative d'acheter une jarre d'huile qu'elle confia à Ronon, ainsi qu'une vingtaine de kilos de divers fruits afin de relever un peu l'ordinaire bien monotone du réfectoire. Elle s'acheta également quelques bougies de cire délicieusement parfumées pour sa chambre, et à la demande du Satédien aux mains bien occupées, troqua quelques pièces contre une bouteille de vin rosé.

A son arrivée au petit vaisseau, elle découvrit Rodney occupé à mâchonner un genre de beignet sucré, sous le regard vaguement agacé de John.

« Ah ! Vous voilà enfin. On a failli cuire pendant que vous faisiez tranquillement des emplettes ! » ronchonna le scientifique, sautant sur ses pieds.

« C'est pas vous qui en aviez marre du pain de mie et des œufs reconstitués au petit déjeuner ? » lança Ronon, larguant l'énorme sac dans les bras du Canadien qui chancela, le souffle coupé.

Un petit crochet par Atlantis et ils repartaient en _Jumper_ pour le premier monde de la liste de Kalos.

Vingt minutes de vol plus tard, ils arrivaient en vue d'une magnifique cité troglodyte, où malheureusement ils n'en apprirent guère plus sur les commerçants spatiaux.

En revanche, sur la seconde planète, dont le ciel violine abritait des nuées de magnifiques insectes multicolores, en discutant avec le chef de la petite communauté de bûcherons qui vivait non loin de la Porte, ils apprirent enfin quelque chose d'intéressant.

L'accueil avait été très chaleureux. L'homme bourru leur avait sans problème expliqué troquer du bois contre de la nourriture et des vêtements, mais Teyla avait senti qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

En le poussant un peu, elle avait fini par apprendre qu'en plus de cet échange innocent, certains membres de la communauté troquaient autre chose, dont il ne voulait rien lui dire, contre des médicaments et un genre de protection.

Lorsqu'elle avait essayé d'en savoir plus, l'homme s'était refermé et les avait presque chassés de sa cabane.

D'un signe de tête, John leur avait signifié de s'éloigner un peu pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

« A votre avis, ils cachent quoi ? » demanda Ronon, perplexe.

« Leur pain à la sciure doit leur faire mal aux dents.» cracha Rodney, jetant un œil de travers au village de rondins.

« Non, je ne crois pas. J'ai une théorie assez... tordue, disons.» répondit l'Athosienne, précautionneuse.

« On vous écoute Teyla. » déclara Sheppard, faisant taire d'un geste le scientifique.

« Vous vous souvenez de habitants de TZI-222 ? »  
« Les espèces de Vikings chatouilleux ? Oui je m'en souviens. »

« Ils nous ont appelé Ouman'shii. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas de nos médicaments et de nos armes. Que l'échange ne leur convenait pas. Kalos a dit que ces gens s'appelaient Oumanti, mais je pense qu'il a mal entendu. »

« Et donc ces gens auraient accepté leur échange, quel qu'il soit ? »

« C'est exact. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'ils ont d'abord cru que nous étions des leurs, d'où l'accueil si chaleureux. »

« Oh ! Votre théorie se tient. »

« Merci John. »

« En attendant, on ne sait toujours pas comment les trouver. » nota Ronon, se mêlant à la conversation.

« Non, en effet. »

« Mais maintenant, on sait quoi chercher. On sait qu'ils vont régulièrement sur Imbo. On va surveiller la planète tout en gardant les yeux ouverts durant les explorations, et nous finirons bien par tomber sur eux. » conclut le militaire, avant de retourner au vaisseau.

* * *

 _(1) Il ne s'agit pas de la vraie Oumana, mais de la planète choisie exprès avec laquelle ils ont interverti les adresses. Comme les coordonnées sont les mêmes, Atlantis n'a rien remarqué._


	30. Chapitre 29

La colonie Tel'tak, qui avait choisit le nom de Jamahir, le mot signifiant « multitude » en jahammed, parvint à s'intégrer sur Oumana a une vitesse surprenante.

Moins d'une semaine après leur installation dans le nouveau quartier d'Estain, ils avaient su se faire apprécier de leurs voisins, grâce à une prévenance et à un sens de l'écoute à toute épreuve.

Rosanna, qui contre l'avis de Delleb mais avec tout le soutien de Zil'reyn et de Milena, avait décidé de rester quelque temps sur la planète pour surveiller les changements, eut également le plaisir de découvrir que si Silmalyn restait toujours aussi obstinément enfermé dans son laboratoire en compagnie de ses patients, les deux autres fils de Silla s'étaient remarquablement bien faits à leur changement drastique de vie.

A un point qui, à vrai dire, la laissa pour le moins perplexe.

Galan'kan, le guerrier à la face de bouledogue, s'avéra être devenus très ami avec Malilym, un astronome discret, qui passait autant de temps que possible perché sur une colline voisine à étudier le ciel. Amis certes, mais à vrai dire, Rosanna ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'y avait pas plus entre les deux _wraiths_. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé son avis à Markus, ce dernier avait eu un grondement moqueur et lui avait répondu que s'il arrivait que deux alphas nouent une relation à bénéfice réciproque, ça n'arrivait certainement pas en quelques semaines, et que même dans ce cas-là, ils ne seraient pas capables de se faire assez confiance pour qu'on puisse vraiment appeler ça une relation.

Nadelym, quant à lui, ne semblait plus être le même. De triste et renfermé, il était devenu d'une gaieté rare pour un _wraith_ et malgré son âge, qui faisait de lui un adulte tout a fait mature, il s'entendait bien avec Tom, en compagnie de qui il passait beaucoup de temps. Après avoir passé un après-midi en leur compagnie à recouvrir de chaux les murs d'une habitation, Rosanna comprit pourquoi. Les deux aliens partageaient non seulement un formidable enthousiasme mais également la farouche conviction que les humains étaient des êtres intelligents et sensibles méritant tout leur respect et toute leur considération. Même Markus ne portait pas un regard si bienveillant sur l'humanité, et tous deux étaient trop heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager sans jugement leurs idées.

Nadelym d'ailleurs avait su se faire apprécier autant que faire se peut des villageois, en leur parlant sans la moindre pointe de prétention, mais aussi et surtout en s'offrant d'entretenir et de réparer les machines agricoles construites par Léonard et encore toutes nouvelles pour les habitants.

Après un mois sur Oumana, Rosanna put dresser un bilan très positif. Les trois fils de Silla avaient réussi à s'intégrer et à s'adapter, chacun à leur manière, et pouvaient sans l'ombre d'un doute se dire Ouman'shii. Jamahir semblait également se faire à une vie non pas opposée mais conjointe aux hommes. Enfin les différentes communautés humaines - Estinois, anciens esclaves, serviteurs et réfugiés - se mêlaient lentement, au gré des liens d'amour et d'amitié qui se tissaient entre eux, aplanissant lentement les inimitiés et les ressentiments.

Excepté Silmalyn qui vivait en recul en bordure du village humain, et Tom qui lorsqu'il n'était pas sur l' _Utopia_ ou la ruche, vivait avec Jin'shi et Milena dans leur ferme, tous les _wraiths_ vivaient et dormaient toujours dans leur propre village à deux petits kilomètres d'Estain, en compagnie de quelques esclaves devenus serviteurs. Toutefois, il n'y avait plus de couvre-feu, et bien que nombreux fussent ceux qui n'auraient pas invité un _wraith_ sous leur toit, de moins en moins d'humains changeaient de côté de la rue ou se figeaient, à l'approche d'un des grands aliens.

De même, les _wraiths_ apprenaient à dire bonjour, et parfois même merci, et à contenir leurs humeurs en présence de leurs camarades humains.

Hors de l'atmosphère de la planète, le bilan était tout aussi positif. Zil'reyn était parvenu à rallier près de six mille adorateurs, tous prêts à devenir leurs donneurs, en plus de la demi-douzaine de mondes sur lesquels Milena avait trouvé quelques dizaines de volontaires pour le don.

Outre Olamin'shi et Tassalime, deux autres reines s'étaient manifestées pour passer des accords de non-agression, et bien que les raids sur leur territoire continuassent, ils s'étaient raréfiés.

Jû'reyn, qui après un passage à vide initial, avait trouvé ses marques en tant de commandant aux ordres de Rosanna, s'était fait un devoir de s'assurer que ce qui restait de la flotte de Silla soit aussi optimisé que possible. Il avait pu compter, dans sa démarche, sur l'aide et les idées brillantes de Léonard et lentement mais sûrement, croiseur après frégate, ils rattrapaient leur retard sur les autres ruches. Ce qui, tant Rosanna que Delleb en était consciente, ne tarderait pas à faire d'eux des cibles. Silla, grâce à une gestion à court terme de son territoire, était parvenue à conserver une des plus importantes flottes _wraiths_ encore en circulation. Flotte certes vétuste et très mal utilisée, mais néanmoins suffisamment importante pour parvenir à défendre un territoire encore tout à fait honorable. Maintenant qu'ils la rénovaient, l'amélioraient même, grâce aux mises à jour et aux modifications de l'ingénieur manchot, ils changeaient l'équilibre des forces en leur faveur. A eux d'être prêts le moment venu.

Parfaitement conscient de ce problème, Léonard avait obtenu de Delleb que des opérations de récupération de matériel Ancien soient lancées à grande échelle, d'abord dans leur propre territoire, puis en raids éclair, dans d'autres territoires.

Outre six _Jumpers_ supplémentaires qu'il put ajouter à leur flotte, il parvint à récupérer suffisamment de pièces sur différents vaisseaux, tant flottants dans le vide spatial qu'écrasés depuis des millénaires, pour pouvoir construire trois _Utopia_.

Le premier vaisseau à subir l'étrange hybridation fut une frégate légère appelée l' _Adam'kscha_.

Renommé _Adamante_ , le vaisseau reçut une hyperpropulsion Ancienne lui permettant de voyager sur n'importe quelle distance sans devoir s'arrêter, ainsi qu'un fauteuil de contrôle et les drones subséquents. L'équipage reçut une formation commando au mode de vie ouman'shii tandis que vingt porteurs des gènes Anciens rejoignaient l'équipage, après une formation tout aussi extrême.

Après une première bataille spatiale, durant laquelle l' _Adamante_ parvint à détruire deux croiseurs de bien plus gros tonnage qu'elle, mais au prix d'une quasi destruction, Léonard y ajouta trois boucliers différents, couvrant respectivement l'avant et les côtés du vaisseau, dans l'espoir de le protéger un peu mieux.

Après cela, Rosanna décida qu'il était temps pour elle de repartir pour une mission très personnelle.

Elle accepta néanmoins sans broncher de prendre un des _Jumpers_ , et c'est donc escortée de Markus qu'elle se mit en route vers un monde qui aurait toujours une place spéciale dans son cœur : Grinna.

La paisible planète n'avait pas changé d'un iota, et le petit village se blottissait toujours contre le lac éclatant.

A sa grande surprise, Markus insista pour venir avec elle, s'enroulant dans la grande cape noire qui dissimulait parfaitement ses traits.

Elle posa donc le _Jumper_ non loin du village, avant d'en sortir, clignant des yeux dans la lumière printanière. Markus la suivit, ombre silencieuse, incongrue dans cet éclairage joyeux.

Malgré la présence du _wraith_ , les villageois qui la reconnurent immédiatement, lui firent un accueil chaleureux, qui la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il lui semblait ne pas mériter leur bonté et leur amitié. Après tout, sa dernière visite se résumait pour elle à quelques vagues images et au récit que Markus lui en avait fait, et remontait déjà à presque un an.

Et maintenant elle savait. Elle savait pourquoi Delleb l'avait déposée là. Elle savait que le pendentif de Tuim qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis que Mo'Okui le lui avait offert presque six ans plus tôt, représentait la même entité que celle à laquelle les reines _wraiths_ sacrifiaient leurs fils depuis des millénaires, et dont elle portait une représentation tatouée dans le dos. Que la déesse de la beauté et de l'art grinnaldienne était aussi la déesse féroce et sauvage des _wraiths_ , et que les dieux immortels qui dans les légendes de Grinna avaient crée le monde pour lui plaire, étaient plus probablement des _wraiths_ que quelque entités bienfaisantes. Mais pire que tout, elle savait que cette déité n'était pas que croyances et superstitions, mais une conscience bien réelle, qui jouait à un jeu défiant ses perceptions, à un niveau qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer, se servant d'elle, de Markus, de Delleb et de bien d'autres pour réaliser ses desseins.

Le pire était sans doute, que malgré ce savoir, elle ne tentait pas de se rebeller. Parce que viscéralement, elle ne pouvait la considérer comme mauvaise. Cet être désincarné était au-delà des concepts de bien et de mal. Cette divinité ne luttait que pour une chose : protéger ses enfants, les _wraiths_ , de l'extinction. Et en cela, elles étaient alliées. Et puis, si cette créature était autant la Grande Mère que Tuim, c'était aussi une entité bienfaisante, protectrice et maternelle, aimant l'art et la beauté.

Elle savait tout cela, et ce savoir la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se sentait coupable de détenir un tel secret, et de le cacher aux villageois qui étaient en train de la saluer d'une chanson de bienvenue, mais elle ne se sentirait pas mieux en détruisant ainsi leur culture, si positive et si gaie.

Mo'Okui, jouant des coudes à travers la petite foule, s'approcha, la serrant fort dans ses immenses bras.

« Rosanna, mon amie, tu es saine et sauve, grâces soient rendues à Tuim ! » la salua-t-elle chaleureusement, appuyant son front contre le sien pour la saluer.

« Je suis saine et sauve après toutes ces années, en effet. Heureuse de te revoir, Mo'Okui. » la salua-t-elle en retour, soulagée que la Grinnaldienne, que Markus avait avoué avoir rencontré, ne lui en porte pas grief.

La jeune femme s'écarta d'elle, gardant ses mains posées sur ses épaules et la détaillant un instant du haut de sa longue silhouette déliée avant de se tourner vers le _wraith_ , qui n'avait pas bougé, visiblement sur ses gardes.

Avec un immense sourire, elle se dirigea vers lui, lui faisant face, le fixant droit dans les yeux malgré l'ombre de sa capuche.

« Vous avez tenu parole, démon, et avec veillé sur elle. Vous avez toute ma reconnaissance.» le remercia-t-elle, posant très lentement, très prudemment une main sur son épaule.

Le _wraith_ se raidit, mais ne bougea pas.

Rosanna, déjà bouche bée, se demanda si elle n'avait pas rêvé lorsque Mo'Okui posa son autre main sur son épaule et appuya un bref instant son front contre le sien.

« Bienvenue sur Grinna, Markus.» murmura-t-elle avant de s'éloigner d'un pas.

Quelque chose venait de se passer et elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir tout compris.

De la foule devenue silencieuse, une vieille femme s'avança et Rosanna reconnut la chamane du village : Kal'Kamui.

Malgré la vieillesse qui avait courbé son dos, Kal'Kamui faisait toujours bien une tête de plus qu'elle, et avec ses hautes pommettes et sa robe brodée, elle dégageait une impression de sagesse et de force immuable et rassurante.

« Nous savons qui vous êtes, démon. Vous pouvez enlever votre cape.» déclara-t-elle, fixant de ses yeux perçants le _wraith_ , qui avec un grondement méfiant, baissa sa capuche.

Un petit murmure secoua la foule, mais personne ne bougea.

Elle n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Que... comment ? Pourquoi ? » parvint-elle a bafouiller alors que la vieille femme faisait signe à Mo'Okui de leur montrer le chemin.

« Pas ici, Rosanna Gady. Nous parlerons autour d'un verre de lacha. »

Elle suivit donc, échangeant un regard perplexe et inquiet avec Markus.

Lorsqu'ils furent installés sur des coussins multicolores autour de l'âtre de Mo'Okui, la chamane but une longue gorgée de la boisson âcre avant de daigner parler.

« Vous aviez des questions, Rosanna Gady ? » demanda-t-elle aimablement.

« Oui ! Comment ?! Pourquoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! »

La femme eut un petit rire indulgent.

« Il y a un peu plus d'un an, j'ai reçu des visions de la Déesse. Elle m'a révélé qu'elle avait envoyé un messager auprès des démons, car si elle ne pouvait les vaincre par la force, elle le ferait par la lumière de l'amour. Elle m'a révélé que ce messager viendrait un jour ici, nous apporter la paix et elle m'a dit comment reconnaître ce messager. » (1)

« Je parie qu'elle vous a dit que son messager porterait son symbole .» maugréa-t-elle, soudain désabusée.

« Exactement.» répondit Kal'Kamui avec un sourire satisfait.

« Mais le pendentif que Mo'Okui m'a offert n'a rien d'exceptionnel, beaucoup le portent.» objecta la jeune femme.

« C'est vrai, mais peu d'étrangers l'arborent, et encore moins ont comme protecteur bienveillant un démon qui recherche la beauté et la lumière, Rosanna Gady. »

« D'accord, mais... »

La chamane leva une main, la faisant taire.

« Je vais dire exactement ce que la Déesse m'a révélé. Son symbole, son messager le porte deux fois. Une fois aux yeux de tous, et une autre cachée, et gravée dans sa chair.» expliqua-t-elle.

Instinctivement, Rosanna porta une main à son dos.

« Puis-je le voir ? » demanda Kal'Kamui avec un regard pétillant.

Après une seconde d'hésitation et sur l'impulsion mentale de Markus, elle se tourna, relevant sa tunique pour découvrir le tatouage.

La vieille femme se redressa, venant l'examiner de près.

« C'est une œuvre magnifique que vous portez. Pour sûr, celui qui l'a réalisée est bien proche de la Déesse. »

Un grognement cynique de Markus les fit sursauter.

Elle lui jeta un regard sévère tout en se rhabillant.

« C'est tout ce qu'elle vous a montré ? » demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

« Non, bien sûr que non. La Déesse m'a dit qu'elle vous a envoyé un autre chamane pour veiller sur vous et s'assurer que vous ne vous égariez pas... »

La femme laissa sa phrase en suspens, fixant Markus qui était devenu d'une étrange teinte grise.

« Markus ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?! » paniqua Rosanna, se demandant soudain si le lacha n'était pas toxique pour lui.

« Elle parle de Delleb... Cette vieille humaine parle de Delleb ! » grinça-t-il tout bas.

« Oui, j'avais deviné. En quoi c'est si étrange, après tout, elle aussi cherchait les mêmes symboles, non? » nota-t-elle perplexe.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Rosanna.» lâcha le _wraith_ , toujours pâle.

« Je crois que vous avez besoin de discuter, tous les deux. Mais avant... la dernière chose que la Déesse m'a dite, c'est qu'elle vous a offert des prophéties, et qu'il vous faudra toute l'aide disponible pour les décrypter et faire qu'elle se réalisent. Nous, Grinnaldiens, vous aiderons à accomplir la volonté de Tuim, Rosanna Gady.» intervint la vieille femme, se relevant avant d'emmener Mo'Okui hors de la maison.

« Markus, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas.» demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Lentement, Markus leva une main, la posant derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient front comme front, dans la même posture que celle avec laquelle Mo'Okui les avait salué.

Respirant profondément, le _wraith_ sembla en tirer du réconfort.

« Rosanna, j'ai toujours cru, j'ai toujours grandi avec la certitude que les _wraiths_ n'avaient pas de dieux. Que les dieux n'étaient qu'inventions des esprits faibles des hommes. Mais lorsque tu... lorsque tu es morte sur la table d'opération de Kenny, j'ai dû aller chercher ton âme. Ton corps vivait, mais tu étais déjà partie. Tu es Lanthienne, en partie... alors j'ai cru que peut-être tu avais fait ton Ascension. Je t'ai cherchée... très haut, très loin. J'ai juré que s'ils ne me rendaient pas ton esprit, je trouverais un moyen de les atteindre et de me venger, et là... là, un Lanthien m'a répondu. Son esprit n'était que mépris et moquerie. Il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas là, que tu n'étais rien. J'étais désespéré mais je savais que tu ne pouvais pas avoir juste disparu, alors je t'ai cherchée dans le seul endroit où je ne pouvais pas te retrouver. L'Art. Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange... Je ne sais pas comment mais j'ai rencontré une... chose... une entité. Elle a dit que les _wraiths_ étaient ses enfants, et qu'ils se mourraient. (2) C'est là que j'ai compris que c'était la même entité qui répondait à tes prières. Qu'elle nous utilisait. Comme des pions. Que c'était à elle que le tatoueur fou faisait sans cesse référence.

« Et quand tu es allée sur cette planète dont tu ne veux rien me dire, Zil'reyn m'a raconté que la dernière fois que Delleb est partie quelque part en lui interdisant de venir, elle en revenue sans son harem, et avec la mission folle de te trouver. Et j'ai réfléchi. L'histoire des _wraiths_ regorge d'événements semblables. Une reine part pour une mystérieuse destination accompagnée de quelques-uns de ses _wraiths_ , et elle en revient seule, avant d'accomplir de grandes choses. On n'a jamais cherchés à percer les mystères des reines : les reines sont les reines, qui sommes-nous, misérables alphas, pour remettre leurs voies en question ?

« Quand nous mourrons, nous savons que nous allons rejoindre la Toile de l'Esprit. J'ai pensé que cette entité était peu être ça... la somme de tous les esprits défunts ? C'était plus cohérent, plus rationnel qu'une divinité abstraite. Mais toi, tu es revenue de ce monde, vidée de ton énergie vitale et avec de mystérieux dessins dont même toi tu ne sais rien, et comme pour me narguer, Delleb t'a déposée, ici, dans le temple de ce village. Tu as dormi durant des heures, j'ai eu bien assez de temps pour observer leur déesse et comprendre que c'est la même entité qui est représentée sur ton dos. Toi même d'ailleurs, tu as toujours cru que ton tatouage représentait cette Tuim, mais c'est faux non? Ton pendentif représente Tuim, et ton tatouage, la déesse des _wraiths_. Mais elle sont une seule et même entité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il semblait si perdu, si vulnérable et si inquiet.

Appuyant à nouveau son front contre le sien, elle lui serra fort les mains.

« C'est exact. Cette divinité, pour peu qu'elle en soit une, est secrète. Seules les reines connaissent son existence, et elles croient qu'aucun mâle ne peut la voir ou lui parler sans mourir. Delleb m'a emmenée sur une... planète sanctuaire, et je l'ai rencontrée... Un peu comme toi, à vrai dire. Elles m'ont dit qu'on l'atteignait en plongeant au cœur de l'Esprit, mais je ne peux pas le faire, alors je me suis laissée absorber par l'Art, et je l'y ai trouvée, je ne sais pas trop comment. C'est très flou. Elle m'a montré des choses, et m'a renvoyée. Tu ne dois jamais en parler d'accord ? Si Delleb ou une autre reine l'apprenait, tu serais en très grand danger. Tu comprends ? » le supplia-t-elle.

« Rosanna, a qui pourrais-je en parler à part avec toi ? Aucun _wraith_ ne me croirait de toute manière. Les _wraiths_ n'ont pas besoin de dieux, ils ont les reines ! Et je ne veux pas en parler. Je suis le jouet impuissant d'une chose qui dirige les _wraiths_ , et ces gens ! Ces gens, avec leurs vestes colorées et leurs grands sourires, sont autant les protégés de cette entité que nous ! C'est contre nature ! Ça ne devrait pas exister. Les dieux n'existent pas. » gronda-t-il, se relevant pour arpenter la pièce avec agitation.

« Markus, je ne sais pas si les dieux existent, ou si cette entité est comme les Anciens. Si elle a eu un corps, et l'a transcendé. Tu crois aux Anciens qui ont fait leur Ascension ? »

« Bien sûr ! Mes ancêtres l'ont vu ! Mais les _wraiths_ ne font pas l'Ascension, Rosanna, jamais ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Toi et moi savons que les Anciens ne sont pas les parangons de bonté et de générosité que tout le monde croit, et pourtant, ils l'ont fait. Pourquoi pas des _wraiths_ ? Et qui dit que l'Ascension est le seul moyen de se transcender ? »

« Donc selon toi, les dieux n'existent pas ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, venant se rasseoir près d'elle, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

« Non... Je dis que je ne sais pas, et que peut-être que ces entités qui nous « guident » sont d'autres choses.» répondit-elle, caressant avec tendresse les longues mèches blanches.

« Ça n'en est pas moins terrifiant... »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Lui, le _wraith_ qui durant sept siècles avait aveuglément suivi les ordres capricieux d'une reine despotique, paniquait à l'idée d'être dirigé par une entité immatérielle qui visiblement avait de grand projets pour leurs deux races.

Le serrant contre elle, elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, s'imprégnant de son odeur et lui transmettant une onde rassurante de paix.

* * *

 **(1) Kal'kamui a reçu ses visions à peu près en même temps que Delleb, si bien que lorsque Mo'Okui est venue lui parler de sa rencontre avec Markus, elle a su qui était son messager.**

 **(2) Markus parle de sa rencontre avec la Grande Mère (arc 3, chapitre 68).**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Premier chapitre avec le point de vue de Trel'kan !**

 _Attention : mention de viol._

* * *

Milena faillit lâcher le sac de graines qu'elle transportait lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette déliée de Mo'Okui et d'une demi-douzaine d'autres Grinnaldiens descendre du _Jumper_ que Rosanna venait de poser à l'orée du village.

Que faisaient-ils là ?

Lorsque Rosanna lui résuma la situation, elle dut s'appuyer sur un mur pour ne pas tomber.

Les Grinnaldiens, dans leur ensemble, souhaitaient se joindre à eux, sans même avoir jamais entendu parler des Ouman'shiis.

Leurs chamanes, presque dans chaque village, avaient reçu des visions, et avaient attendu la venue d'elle ne savait trop quoi qui les mettrait à l'abri de la menace _wraith_.

Si pour cela, ils devaient apprendre à vivre avec ce qu'ils appelaient des « démons entrés dans la lumière », alors ils le feraient.

C'était aberrant... bienvenu, mais aberrant.

Et après le fiasco de sa visite sur Irän, voir des anciens alliés d'Atlantis se joindre à eux faisait un bien fou.

Les délégués grinnaldiens passèrent deux jours sur Estain, puis demandèrent à être ramenés chez eux afin de pouvoir apporter la bonne nouvelle aux leurs.

Moins de deux semaines plus tard, elle se retrouvait à faire route vers leur planète avec l' _Utopia_ et près de quatre-cents passagers, afin d'aller fêter dignement l'adjonction de Grinna à leur jeune nation.

La planète ne se trouvait pas dans leur territoire, ni même à proximité, et la reine à qui elle appartenait avait refusé toute négociation, malgré les offres généreuses de Rosanna et de Delleb. Ils avaient donc mené une attaque éclair massive sur le système solaire et deux autres voisins, afin de les prendre.

Les combats avaient été rudes, et ils avaient perdu plusieurs dizaines de _Darts_ et presque le double de fantassins lors du nettoyage des installations terrestres, mais au final, ils y avaient gagné quatre planètes viables, dont trois peuplées d'humains, et une nouvelle réputation : mieux valait ne pas refuser de négocier avec les Ouman'shiis.

 _Alors que l'_ Utopia _filait vers Grinna, Trel'kan restait perplexe, pour le moins. D'étranges humains aussi grands qu'eux étaient arrivés sur Estain et voilà qu'ils partaient en guerre pour s'emparer de leur planète et de quelques-unes supplémentaires._

 _Non pas qu'il ait été mécontent de se battre. Il était un guerrier, et cela lui avait permis de sortir de cette routine un peu plate. Mais c'était inopiné. Enfin, il n'avait pas à discuter les ordres de sa reine. Il s'était donc exécuté, faisant même équipe avec Amanda Strauss lors de l'attaque de l'usine de transformation de naqahdah sur Calomag. Il avait soigneusement évité l'humaine durant les dernières semaines, ne lui adressant pas la parole si cela n'était pas absolument indispensable, et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop la croiser._

 _Pourtant sur Calomag, ils s'étaient retrouvés coincés derrière la même console, sous un déluge de tirs ennemis, et c'est ensemble qu'ils s'étaient débrouillés pour prendre la salle de contrôle. Prise qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu les félicitations de son commandant, et l'autorisation de se faire apposer un tatouage commémoratif ._

 _Inconsciemment, il tripota son bras, à l'endroit où se trouvait le nouveau tatouage, composé de trois triangles et de quelques points. Il était allé la veille sur une étrange planète, sur laquelle se trouvait un_ wraith _tout aussi étrange, qui avait fait son tatouage en même temps que douze autres, sans jamais cesser de murmurer des propos sans queue ni tête. Sur les douze_ wraiths _, ils n'étaient que deux à être venus se faire tatouer autre chose qu'un tatouage de ruche. Lui et le traqueur avec l'étrange nom humain : Markus._

 _Le traqueur en question était actuellement en grande discussion avec l'_ hiigthagan _qui faisait aussi partie du voyage._

 _Mais pourquoi, par toutes les reines, étaient-ils censés aller faire la fête - quoique ça veuille dire - avec des humains ?_

 _Avisant Milena Giacometti qui passait, la seconde larve_ wraith _qu'elle avait adopté dans les bras, il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main._

 _« Capitaine Giacometti. Puis-je vous poser une question ? » demanda-t-il poliment. Après tout, même si elle n'était pas sa supérieure, elle avait un rang plus élevé que le sien._

 _« Oui, bien sûr, Trel'kan. »_

 _« Pourquoi nous avoir tous fait venir ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe, désignant d'un signe de tête la salle remplie de monde._

 _« Si ça ne tenait qu'aux Grinnaldiens, tout les Ouman'shiis auraient été invités, mais nous ne pouvions pas décemment faire venir tout le monde. D'autant plus que certains ne sont toujours pas très... sortables. Si vous avez été choisi, soldat, c'est que votre comportement au contact des humains a été jugé exemplaire. Vous pouvez être fier.» lui expliqua-t-elle berçant le petit qui mâchonnait un bout de bois, recrachant par intermittence des copeaux baveux._

 _« Merci, Milena Giacometti. »_

 _« Autre chose, Trel'kan ? »_

 _« Je doute de savoir comment me comporter dans de telles circonstances.» maugréa-t-il._

 _« Ne vous en faites pas. C'est comme sur Estain, sinon que les Grinnaldiens sont du genre très joyeux et expansifs, alors ne soyez pas trop surpris s'ils vous prennent dans leurs bras ou des choses du genre. Ah ! d'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être en avertir tout le monde! » s'exclama la femme, le plantant là._

 _Cinq minutes plus tard, elle prodiguait le même conseil à tous via les haut-parleurs du vaisseau._

 _Soit, ne pas être trop surpris._

 _Ne pas être trop surpris. Plus la soirée avançait plus ça devenait compliqué._

 _Les natifs les avaient accueilli sur une immense plaine, sur laquelle s'étendaient des dizaines de gigantesques tentes, quelques maisons en rondins fraîchement construites, et des centaines de feux sur lesquels cuisaient toutes sortes de mets. Partout des musiciens, des chanteurs, des acrobates et des danseurs faisaient montre de ces savoir-faire exclusivement humains._

 _Ils avaient été salués, des humains aussi grands qu'eux avaient appuyé leurs front contre les leurs et leur avaient souhaité la bienvenue, presque aussi chaleureusement qu'ils le faisaient avec les Ouman'shiis humains, puis ils avaient été invités à se promener et à profiter de l'hospitalité._

 _Ça déjà, c'était très surprenant._

 _Lorsqu'il s'était assis prudemment avec Râ'kan et deux autres guerriers autour d'un feu, il avait à nouveau été pris de court par l'arrivée de deux jeunes Grinnalidiens qui les avaient salué et s'étaient installés là, leur posant d'innombrables questions et répondant aux leurs avec de grands sourires découvrant des rangées de dents parfaitement alignées, tout en faisant circuler une grande outre emplie d'un alcool fort à l'arôme boisé._

 _Lorsque Râ'kan, l'esprit clairement embrumé par la quantité déraisonnable d'alcool qu'il avait ingérée, héla à grands gestes Amanda Strauss et Dampa Kang qui passaient en discutant à bâtons rompus avec une native, il assassina son frère de couvée du regard, ne s'attirant qu'un rire rauque._

 _A en juger par l'air mal à l'aise de la guerrière, elle non plus n'avait pas très envie d'être là. L'humaine s'était d'ailleurs prudemment assise de l'autre côté du feu, évitant soigneusement de regarder de son côté et engageant la conversation avec un des deux humains qui se trouvaient déjà là._

 _Quinze minute plus tard, elle riait à en pleurer, et l'humain lui posait une main attentionnée au creux des reins pour l'empêcher de tomber de son banc._

 _Arrachant presque des mains du guerrier à côté de lui l'outre, il en but de longues rasades._

 _Il ne s'y connaissait pas tant que ça en traditions humaines et devait se faire des idées._

 _Ah non. Voilà qu'il lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille tout en empuantissant l'air de son odeur de mâle en rut._

 _Et l'humaine qui y répondait avec le sourire, caressant sa joue._

 _Il gronda, furieux. Elle acceptait les avances de ce ridicule humain qui, à en juger par la terre sous ses ongles, était fermier, mais elle rejetait les siennes qui pourtant, il en était certain, respectaient à peu près le protocole humain._

 _Mauvais perdant, il s'éloigna, s'enfonçant dans l'ombre de la plaine, hors du cercle de lumière des feux._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit trébucher sur une silhouette assise qui lui gronda dessus, s'écartant précipitamment._

 _« Rosanna Gady ?! Pardonnez moi, Madame, je ne vous avais pas vu. » s'excusa-t-il, faisant une courbette rendue un peu instable par l'alcool qu'il avait bu un peu trop librement ces dernières minutes._

 _« Trel'kan ? Que faites vous là ? » demanda-t-elle, visiblement pas fâchée._

 _« Tout ce... bruit me fatigue. » gronda-t-il._

 _« Ah, vous aussi. Asseyez-vous donc, d'ici la vue est superbe.» lui proposa-t-elle._

 _Avec un soupir, il s'assit à ses côtés, contemplant une rivière argentée courant entre champs et bosquets sous la lumière lunaire._

 _« C'est très beau en effet, mais pardonnez mon audace, Madame, que faites-vous là ? »_

 _« Je suis comme vous, Trel'kan : tout ça, c'est un peu trop pour moi. Ça n'a jamais été trop mon truc, les bains de foule, mais après deux ans avec Markus pour seule compagnie, j'ai vraiment de la peine... et je ne veux pas trop briser l'ambiance non plus.» souffla-t-elle, lui offrant un petit sourire tordu._

 _« Briser l'ambiance ? » demanda-t-il, curieux malgré lui._

 _« Je suis un peu la « grande cheffe » alors les gens n'osent pas vraiment se laisser aller en ma présence. »_

 _« C'est délicat de votre part.» nota-t-il._

 _Ils restèrent assis en silence, contemplant le paisible paysage._

 _Malgré son humeur sombre, il se sentait audacieux._

 _« Madame, puis-je vous poser une question ? »_

 _« Rien ne vous en empêche, Trel'kan. » répondit-elle d'un ton encourageant._

 _« Pourquoi avoir choisi un mâle_ wraith _comme compagnon et pas un humain ? » demanda-t-il, abasourdi de son propre culot._

 _Elle gloussa._

 _« Markus et moi, on ne s'est pas vraiment choisi. On s'est trouvé et on a fini par décider l'un comme l'autre qu'on avait beaucoup à s'apporter mutuellement. »_

 _« Pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas vous reproduire.» nota-t-il._

 _« Non, en effet, mais il y a tellement d'autres choses que nous pouvons faire ensemble. »_

 _« Comme ? »_

 _Elle lui jeta un regard et il sut qu'il avait été trop loin._

 _« Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Trel'kan ? »_

 _« Pour rien, Madame Gady.» murmura-t-il, soudain mal à l'aise._

 _Elle le fixa, longuement, un petit sourire gentil flottant sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de regarder ailleurs, envisagea même de partir, mais ses yeux semblaient le percer, le clouant sur place._

 _Il se racla la gorge._

 _« Je... je me demandais jusqu'où peuvent aller les liens entre nos deux races. »_

 _« Intérêt pertinent. Pourquoi ne pas voir ça par vous-même ? »_

 _« Les humains sont compliqués.» râla-t-il._

 _« C'est un fait. Ça fait partie de nos charmes. » sourit-elle en retour._

 _Il poussa un grognement neutre._

 _« Si c'est des questions sur le genre humain et pas sur moi précisément, j'y répondrai, n'ayez crainte.» déclara-t-elle au bout d'une minute._

 _Il réfléchit longuement._

 _« Quels sont les critères de sélection d'un partenaire ? » demanda-t-il finalement._

 _« Oulà, vaste question ! Ça dépend de la personne et de ce qu'elle recherche. On ne choisit pas de la même manière un coup d'un soir ou le futur parent de nos enfants. »_

 _« Coup d'un soir ? » demanda-t-il, perplexe_

 _« Un seul accouplement entre des partenaires d'une nuit qui n'ont pas vraiment de lien. »_

 _« Je comprends. Quel est l'objectif de ces « coups d'un soir » si ce n'est pas la reproduction ? »_

 _« Le plaisir, le relâchement du stress, la rencontre sans prise de tête. »_

 _Il acquiesça. Les_ wraiths _aussi, parfois, relâchaient ainsi la tension._

 _Ça lui était déjà arrivé à quelques reprises. Particulièrement après tout un cycle à monter la garde dans la salle du trône alors que Delleb, fertile, inondait la pièce de phéromones à l'attention de son harem. Il avait sailli des esclaves - mâles comme femelles -, qui pour la plupart s'étaient contenté de rester parfaitement immobiles, pleurant en silence avant de fuir aussi vite que possible lorsqu'il les avait relâchés, trop heureux qu'il ne les ait ni frappé ni griffé ni mordu. (1)_

 _Ces coïts avaient été agréables, pour le soulagement d'une tension sexuelle insupportable qu'ils lui avaient apporté, mais ce n'était certainement pas une affaire de plaisir, et encore moins de rencontre._

 _Il n'y avait jamais fait attention. Ce n'était qu'apporter une solution pragmatique à un problème donné. Puis il était parti sur les traces de sa seule vraie reine, Delleb, et était devenu Ouman'shii._

 _Il avait d'abord découvert que loin des créatures muettes et faibles qu'il pensait connaître, les humains étaient intéressants et pour certains surprennement fort. Il avait rencontré une humaine capable de défier une reine en Esprit, et une autre qui en plus d'être une guerrière redoutable, relevait le défi fou d'élever des larves_ wraiths _. Il avait vu Dampa Kang affronter seul les gardes royaux de Silla, et Amanda Stauss tuer le général de la garde de Calomag, armée seulement d'un couteau._

 _Mais il avait aussi découvert une autre réalité, très perturbante. Comme tous les_ wraiths _scions, il avait passé sa vie à subir les vantardises télépathiques des reproducteurs, qui pour asseoir leur pouvoir les noyaient sous les souvenirs de leurs accouplements. Des accouplements bruyants, parfois violents, puissants et rapides. Des saillies durant lesquelles l'exploit consistait plus à féconder la reine le plus de fois possible avant d'être chassé de la salle royale qu'en autre chose._

 _Ça, c'était normal. Et il y avait le traqueur. Qui loin de se vanter de ses accouplements avec sa femelle, tentait en vain, de les garder pour lui. A plusieurs reprises, il avait senti l'esprit du_ wraith _s'épancher sur la Toile, débordant d'une énergie primale incommensurable, mélange d'un plaisir et d'un désir qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Rendu curieux, il avait attendu, et s'était saisi de bribes d'images et de pensées lorsque l'opportunité s'était présentée._

 _Ce qu'il avait découvert avait achevé de piquer sa curiosité._

 _Rosanna Gady, comme la plupart des humains, n'avait pas de harem, il ne craignait donc pas la compétition, et la reproduction n'étant pas le but final de leurs accouplements, il s'était rendu compte qu'ils le faisaient par simple envie, pour le seul plaisir que cela leur apportait. Il avait étudié les souvenirs volés, et avaient réalisé que c'était un jeu. Un long jeu, qui durait bien plus longtemps que le plus long des accouplements royaux. Une sorte de chasse sans perdant ni gagnant, qui se terminait immanquablement dans une explosion lascive. Il s'était déjà accouplé avec des humains, et jamais il n'avait ressenti ça, mais jamais lesdits humains n'avaient-ils participé d'une quelconque manière à ces coïts. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Amanda Strauss recherchait sans cesse des partenaires, il avait décidé de tenter sa chance. Peut-être qu'avec un humain consentant, les choses seraient différentes ?_

 _Malheureusement ses efforts avaient été vains et elle lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne l'intéressait pas. Le problème était que lui, au contraire avait développé une véritable attirance pour l'humaine qui, à l'origine, n'était qu'une bonne occasion. Elle était une guerrière admirable, et il la respectait pour ses capacités martiales. Elle avait un caractère bien affirmé et n'hésitait jamais à dire à ce qu'elle pensait, peu importe que cela blesse l'ego de certains et enfin, elle n'était pas dénuée de charme pour une humaine. Des cheveux cendrés certes un peu courts pour ses goûts, à peine aux clavicules, mais toujours impeccablement entretenus et brillants, un corps bien proportionné et musclé, à la peau bronzée, mais assez fine pour qu'il puisse y distinguer quelques veines bleutées (2) et une démarche rapide, assurée et légère. Bref, elle l'avait rejeté et plus que jamais, il désirait obtenir ses faveurs. Lui aussi voulait ressentir les sensations que le traqueur connaissait lorsque l'humaine qui était assise à côté de lui s'offrait à lui._

 _Tournant la tête, il la découvrit le fixant avec intérêt. Il sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors qu'il avait l'affreuse impression qu'elle avait suivi la moindre de ses pensées._

 _« Vous savez ce qui a été le plus dur à accepter pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton neutre, tournant son regard vers l'horizon._

 _Il grommela son ignorance._

 _« Le fait que Markus ne soit pas humain. Le fait que je puisse aimer et être attirée de la manière la plus éhontée qui soit par un être d'une autre race que moi. Ça n'a pas été les différences physiques qui bien que réelles, ne sont pas très importantes, ou la différence culturelle, mais bien celle-là. Mais lorsque je me suis rendu compte qu'au-delà des différences de couleur de peau, de cheveux, ou même de régime alimentaire, au fond, nos pulsions, nos désirs, nos craintes, nos émotions étaient les mêmes, je n'ai plus eu peur. Car au fond, c'est tout ce qui nous sépare. Les couches extérieures de nos êtres. Fondamentalement, nous sommes pareils. »_

 _Il ne savait trop quoi faire avec cette information._

 _Il ne répondit donc rien, préférant contempler le paysage._

 _« Je ne crois pas que c'est vous qu'elle a rejeté. C'est cette apparence, Trel'kan. Faites-la lui oublier, et retentez votre chance. »_

 _Acquiesçant, il se leva, retournant vers la lueur des feux._

 _Mais comment avait-elle su qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle ?!_

* * *

 _(1)Trel'kan a bel et bien un passé de violeur, qu'il essaie très durement de dépasser comme vous pourrez le voir dans les prochains chapitres. Avant que certains ne s'offusquent, je me permets de rappeler que malheureusement, dans cet univers, c'est pour les_ wraiths _un geste tout à fait anodin. Après tout, les humains n'ont aucun droit et sont à leur disposition. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à avoir un casier. Delleb est matricide ET infanticide, Markus aime torturer, Silmalyn est un savant fou adepte de la vivisection et tous sont des meurtriers de masse. Le seul innocent est Tom, qui n'a tué que pour protéger d'autres gens et Zen'kan, qui n'a encore eu le temps de rien faire. Mais s'il y a bien une chose dont parle cette histoire, c'est de changement et de progrès et tous essaient de devenir de meilleurs individus, malgré ce qu'ils ont pu faire dans leur passé. D'ailleurs les_ wraiths _ne sont pas les seuls « pécheurs ». Rosanna ne cesse de partir à l'aventure sans penser un instant à ceux qu'elle laisse derrière, Milena et Jin'shi se complètent assez bien puisque toutes les deux ont abandonné des parents et des frères encombrants pour aller fonder une famille ailleurs. Et Dampa... et bien Dampa est un vrai héros au grand cœur, à qui je ne rends pas assez justice._

 _(2) Ce qui chez nous est vu comme laid - les veines qui ressortent - est dans la mesure du raisonnable, un critère de beauté chez les_ wraiths _._


	32. Chapitre 31

Je prends quelques lignes pour répondre à deux de mes fidèles lectrices qui ne signe pas avec leur compte et me prive donc de la possibilité d'une réponse MP.

Saturne, c'est toujours agréable de se savoir suivie et appréciée, mais ne culpabilise pas de ne pas écrire de review à chaque fois. C'est assez normal avec la quantité que j'écris.

Héléna, Trel'kan n'est pas exactement le plus violent du tas. Au contraire, il fait partie des calmes, pouvant presque passer pour taciturne à qui ne le connait pas bien... pour le reste, mea culpa. Même si je dirais que contrairement à certains wraiths qui comme tout les violeurs humains aiment sentir la détresse de leur victime prisonnière de le bon vouloir, il ne l'as pas fait par "cruauté" mais juste parceque s'était socialement accepté. Comme il est socialement accepté chez nous de manger de la viande d'animaux élevés dans des conditions parfois horribles et mort d'une manière pas forcément meilleure. Un comportement qui ne fait pas vraiment lever un sourcil chez nous mais peu choquer ne serait ce que dans d'autre pays, comme l'inde par exemple.

La plupart des gens mangent de la viande parceque c'est normal, mais si soudain ça devenait tabou, la plupart des gens s'adapteraient(en râlant) et seraient très heureux avec d'autres options. Surtout si certaines de ses options sont délicieuses...

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci encore de me suivre et de me laisser vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir.

* * *

 _Lorsqu'il était revenu vers le feu, il y avait découvert Râ'kan en grande compétition avec un des natifs, et ce n'était pas lui qui gagnait. L'exercice était pourtant simple : marcher en suivant une ligne tracée dans la poussière. A chaque manche, le gagnant devait avaler cul sec un verre de liqueur jaune et visiblement, cela faisait un moment que malgré l'état de plus en plus avancé d'ébriété de son adversaire, son frère perdait à chaque fois. Malgré son relatif désintérêt du jeu et l'absence autour du feu de son principal point d'intérêt, il était resté, sentant l'esprit embrumé de Râ'kan s'échauffer de plus en plus. A la treizième manche, furieux, ce dernier avait tenté de bondir sur le Grinnaldien, main en avant,_ schiitar _béant, mais il l'avait intercepté sans peine, le tirant fermement par le col._

 _Râ'kan avait rugi et rué, l'insultant mentalement, mais il ne l'avait pas lâché, et l'avait traîné jusqu'à une tente voisine._

 _Son frère s'était alors dégagé d'un coup d'épaule, le fixant d'un œil mauvais tout en grondant, mais ses réflexes avaient été trop atteints par la boisson humaine, et il n'eut même pas le temps de bouger avant qu'il ne lui tire dessus avec son pistolet, l'assommant net._

 _Il l'avait ramassé et couché sur une des nombreuses nattes garnissant le sol de la tente avant de tourner les talons. Râ'kan n'aurait pas un réveil très agréable, mais tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'à pas tant boire de la liqueur des humains._

 _Rangeant son arme, il se mit en quête d'Amanda Strauss._

 _Il lui passa devant deux fois avant de la reconnaître. Visiblement quelqu'un lui avait prêté des vêtements, car au lieu de l'ensemble de toile grise qui avait remplacé son vieil uniforme perdu sur la ruche de Silla, elle portait une longue jupe de toile ocre décorée d'une frange de perles de bois rouge et un haut court qui laissait apparaître son ventre et ses épaules._

 _Comme il cherchait la tenue grise, il n'avait pas fait attention immédiatement à la silhouette qui dansait autour d'un grand feu en compagnie d'autres humains. C'était son rire qui l'avait à nouveau attiré vers le feu, où il l'avait finalement reconnue._

 _Peu désireux de se ridiculiser, il s'était emparé d'une chope d'un genre de bière et s'était assis sur une table voisine, posant ses pieds sur le banc après avoir repoussé quelques plats emplis de restes, puis il avait détaillé les danseurs._

 _Il était évident que certains étaient plus doués que d'autres, pourtant, alors qu'il observait les humains évoluer, des couples éphémères se formant et se dissolvant au son des notes, il commença à discerner un schéma, une logique à tant d'agitation. Il remarqua que, mâles comme femelles, les danseurs qui attiraient le plus de partenaires étaient les plus doués, ceux aux mouvements les plus gracieux et coordonnés. C'était une sorte de grande parade nuptiale permettant à chacun de juger des aptitudes physiques des éventuels partenaires. Un peu comme les joutes et les combats entre alphas._

 _Parfois, certains couples semblaient rester ensemble, ondulant de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à quitter le cercle des danseurs pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité. Oui, il s'agissait bien d'une méthode de sélection de partenaires de reproduction. Durant un instant, il s'inquiéta que cela n'entrave ses projets, mais il fut rapidement rassuré : Amanda Strauss dansait comme si elle était possédée, éloignant rapidement tout éventuel prétendant._

 _Lorsque, après dix bonnes minutes de frénésie, elle sembla se calmer, s'éloignant en titubant du feu, hors d'haleine, il saisit sa chance et s'avança._

 _« Tenez, soldat Strauss, vous semblez en avoir plus besoin que moi.» déclara-t-il aimablement, lui tendant la chope qu'il n'avait pas touché, qu'elle saisit, lui jetant un regard torve avant de la vider d'un trait._

 _« Tiens, tu me reparle, toi, maintenant ? » cracha-t-elle ensuite._

 _Visiblement Râ'kan n'était pas le seul à avoir beaucoup bu ce soir. Il mit sur le compte de l'alcool le tutoiement vaguement insultant._

 _« Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous parler, Amanda Strauss. » répondit-il avec patience._

 _« Ouais, enfin, d'abord tu me suis partout comme un gentil toutou, et ensuite on dirait que je suis pestiférée ! Foutu_ wraith _! » râla-t-elle, se laissant mollement tomber sur un banc._

 _S'énerver n'aiderait en rien pour ses projets._

 _« Je suis navré si mon attitude vous a blessée, Amanda Strauss. »_

 _« Ouais, elle m'a blessé ton attitude, monsieur l'alien ! Et merde ! Assieds-toi, t'es trop grand. J'ai le tournis à lever la tête pour te causer ! » grommela-t-elle, tirant avec insistance sur son manteau._

 _Elle n'était clairement pas dans son état normal mais au moins ne le rejetait-elle pas froidement._

 _Il s'assit, lissant mécaniquement les pans de son manteau._

 _« C'est mieux comme ça.» approuva la soldate._

 _« Vous avez beaucoup bu, soldat Strauss.» l'informa-t-il, alors qu'elle cherchait du regard de quoi remplacer la chope vide._

 _« C'est le principe d'une fête. Se lâcher et faire ce qu'on fait pas d'habitude. Merde, on a failli crever vingt fois sur cette putain de planète ! On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu ! »_

 _Il la regarda, un peu perplexe._

 _« Vous fêtez jamais vos victoires, vous autres ? »_

 _« Nous en portons la fierté, nous tatouons nos exploits, et nous nous emparons des biens des vaincus. » répondit-il._

 _« Ouais, tout ça c'est très cool, mais vous vous lâchez jamais. Genre à fond, pour se sentir vivant ? »_

 _Il ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots qu'elle disait, mais au moins comprenait-il le sens général de ses phrases._

 _« Si nous avons survécu, c'est que nous sommes vivants. Je ne comprends pas votre question, soldat Strauss. »_

 _« Ok, ok ! Allez tiens, bois ça et arrête de réfléchir. » ordonna-t-elle, lui fourrant entre les mains un verre rempli d'une substance inidentifiable mais fortement alcoolisée._

 _Après une hésitation et un soupir, il l'avala cul-sec, s'étranglant à moitié sur l'âpreté du mélange._

 _Le silence retomba, alors qu'ils s'absorbaient dans la contemplation des danseurs.  
« Hey, Trel'kan, c'est quoi le truc le plus dingue que tu aies fait de ta vie ? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment._

 _« Rejoindre ma reine et les Ouman'shii après qu'elle nous ait abandonné et que ce félon de Tiam'reyn nous ait tous vendus en échange d'une place de commandant et du privilège de devenir reproducteur.» répondit-il sans hésiter._

 _« Moi, ç'a été de signer ce foutu papier et de rejoindre le SGC pour venir sur Atlantis. »_

 _« Et vous regrettez ? » demanda-t-il, curieux._

 _« Parfois oui, parfois non. Je sais pas si je rentrerais jamais chez moi, et la Terre me manque, mais en même temps, merde, je suis en train de discuter avec un vampire de l'espace ! »_

 _« Vous avez votre place ici, Amanda Strauss, sachez-le. »_

 _« Oh, du travail ça manquera jamais, c'est certain, mais bon, y a des choses qu'on trouve que sur Terre, semble-t-il.» grommela-t-elle avec une grimace._

 _« Comme ? »_

 _« Des frappucinos double latte, et des mecs pas chiants. »_

 _« Que signifie frappucinos double latte et mecs ? » demanda-t-il, n'ayant rien compris._

 _« Le premier, c'est une boisson juste... fabuleuse, et le second, c'est les gars, les hommes, les mâles... »_

 _« Les Terriens ne vont pas tous à la selle ? » demanda-t-il, surpris._

 _« Hein ? Mais t'es con ! Bien sûr que tout le monde chie. J'ai dit des mecs pas chiants. Des mâles capables de mettre leur petit ego de macho de côté et de comprendre que c'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé deux fois et qu'on a couché ensemble une fois que je vais arrêter de faire mon travail pour rester sagement à la maison à pondre gosse sur gosse ! » cracha-t-elle, visiblement furieuse._

 _« Il faut être stupide pour croire qu'un guerrier peut quitter le champ de bataille autrement qu'en mourant. » fit-il remarquer._

 _« Exactement ! Ces cons arrivent pas à comprendre que j'aime ce que je fais ! Putain ouais, j'aime être dans l'armée. Je suis bonne qu'à ça... et sans me vanter, suis pas mauvaise. Sinon je serais pas ici, à combattre des putains d'aliens immortels qui régénèrent.» s'exclama-t-elle._

 _Il feula doucement._

 _« Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis un_ wraith _, soldat Strauss ? » demanda-t-il un peu froidement, avant de sursauter alors qu'elle lui mettait un petit coup de coude dans les côtes._

 _« Ouais, mais toi t'es pas un connard de suceur de vie... enfin, tu l'es plus.» répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire._

 _« Est-ce un compliment ? » demanda-t-il perplexe._

 _« Absolument ! »_

 _Les humains étaient déjà difficiles à comprendre en temps normal, mais là !_

 _Amanda se saisit soudain les tempes, gémissant._

 _« Tout va bien, soldat Strauss ? » demanda-t-il inquiet._

 _« J'ai un peu bu... et cette musique... trop forte... mal à la tête.» grimaça-t-elle._

 _« Vous avez beaucoup trop bu. Venez, il y a des feux plus tranquilles. » suggéra-t-il, se redressant._

 _Elle tenta de l'imiter, mais manqua basculer en avant, et se rattrapa in extremis à son manteau._

 _« Oulà... Ça tourne. Je peux me tenir à toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix._

 _Il acquiesça d'un grognement, et la soutenant d'un bras passé sous épaule, il la pilota jusqu'à un petit feu à moitié éteint de l'autre côté du camp._

 _« Voilà, il y a moins de bruit ici. Y a-t-il autre chose qui puisse vous aider ? » demanda-t-il gentiment._

 _« Heu... de l'eau ? »_

 _« Je vais aller vous en chercher. Restez là. »_

 _« C'est pas comme si je risquais d'aller bien loin, cheveux-blancs ! » répliqua-t-elle se laissant tomber à même le sol contre un tronc d'arbre couché faisant office de banc._

 _Il trouva sans trop de mal une cruche d'eau, qu'il lui apporta._

 _Lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle commença à en boire de petites gorgées._

 _Lorsqu'il fut installé, elle lui tendit la cruche, qu'il prit, hésitant. Partager sa nourriture ou sa boisson n'était pas une pratique courante._

 _« Suis pas lépreuse, tu peux boire. » l'encouragea-t-elle._

 _Il prit une gorgée, se rendant soudain compte qu'il était assoiffé._

 _Ils passèrent quelques minutes à simplement se passer le cruchon d'eau._

 _« J'ai quoi de spécial ? »_

 _La question le prit totalement de court._

 _« Pardon ? »_

 _« J'ai quoi de spécial ? Markus m'a dit que tu voulais coucher avec moi. Pourquoi ? »_

 _Jamais il ne se serait attendu à une question si directe, aussi prit-il le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse._

 _« Parce que je vous trouve attirante. » répondit-il, choisissant prudemment la sobriété._

 _« Moi, attirante ? Parce que là, tu me trouves attirante ?! »_

 _« Non, pas vraiment. Trop d'alcool. Mais ces vêtements vous vont bien.»_

 _Il faillit éclater de rire en voyant son air absolument ahuri._

 _« Merde, il a pas menti le con ! » maugréa-t-elle, piquant un fard et fixant soudain avec beaucoup d'intérêt le cruchon à présent vide._

 _« Ça vous déplaît ? » demanda-t-il, espérant que non._

 _« Oui ! Nan ! Je sais pas ! C'est juste trop bizarre. Je veux dire, on est pas de la même race ! C'est bizarre. »_

 _Il sourit doucement. Rosanna Gady avait eu raison. Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle rejetait, mais leurs différences qu'elle ne parvenait pas à oublier._

 _« Je ne trouve pas ça bizarre. Vous êtes une combattante émérite, qui connaît la valeur d'une vie, et le prix du sang. Vous êtes fière, courageuse, et franche. Ce sont des qualités que je comprends et que je respecte. »_

 _Elle le fixait, visiblement ébahie._

 _« Mais le reste, ça te choque pas ? Les cheveux, la peau, les trucs là sur les joues... tout ça ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant furieusement aller son doigt de lui à elle._

 _Les apparences, et ce en quoi ils étaient différents. Grâce à l'étrange traqueuse humaine, il se sentait parfaitement prêt à répondre._

 _« Non. Certains humains ont la peau noire, d'autres l'ont très rose, pourtant vous ne les voyez pas comme différents. Et puis j'ai dix doigts et deux yeux, tout comme vous.» déclara-t-il, levant sa main pour en agiter les doigts._

 _Fixant sa main quelques secondes, elle s'en saisit, l'examinant avec soin, comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois, tripotant une griffe, effleurant la fente qui barrait sa paume._

 _« J'ai pas de griffes, ni ce... truc. » marmonna-t-elle finalement sur le ton de quelqu'un qui fait un rapport._

 _« C'est un_ schiitar _, et c'est vrai que vous n'en avez pas, mais je me sers de mes mains de la même manière que vous, pour tenir mes armes et combattre mes ennemis. »_

 _Visiblement en grand débat intérieur, Amanda fixait sa main sans la voir, les sourcils froncés. Finalement, elle sembla arriver à une conclusion._

 _Clignant des paupières, elle le fixa, droit dans les yeux, une étrange lueur au fond de ses pupilles, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les éclats du feu mourant._

 _« Seulement pour combattre et tuer ? » demanda-t-elle, et il devina à son ton que la question n'était pas innocente._

 _« Je suppose que non, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'essayer. » répondit-il avec espoir._

 _Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et il comprit qu'elle attendait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Très doucement, comme si elle était faite du plus fin cristal, il remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux sauvage qui lui retombait sur le visage._

 _Imitant son geste, elle effleura lentement une longue mèche de cheveux blancs, son regard toujours rivé au sien._

 _Il sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir. Comme avant un combat, mais en infiniment plus doux. Il n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil dans sa vie. En plusieurs millénaires, il n'avait rien fait de semblable. Lorsque la petite main chaude de la soldate se posa sur sa joue, suivant le contour de sa pommette, puis de sa fente respiratoire, il ne put s'empêcher de pencher la tête, à la recherche du contact délicat._

 _« Tu ronronnes? » demanda-t-elle avec un petit rire surpris._

 _Il se redressa, se maudissant de s'être ainsi oublié, vert de honte._

 _« C'est plutôt mignon.» nota-t-elle, venant rechercher son visage d'une main douce._

 _Mignon ? Elle venait de le traiter de mignon ? L'alcool avait dû opérer plus de ravages sur son cerveau qu'il ne le pensait._

 _Mais au moins, ils allaient plus ou moins dans la direction qu'il désirait._

 _Avec un grognement satisfait, il la laissa continuer son exploration méthodique, n'osant pas faire plus que d'effleurer délicatement ses cheveux. Ce ne fut que lorsque, visiblement lassée, elle lui saisit le poignet à deux mains, et vint loger sa joue contre la paume de la main qu'il s'autorisa à suivre le contour de son visage du bout des doigts, attentif à ne pas la griffer tout en ne la touchant pas de son_ schiitar _pour ne pas risquer de l'effrayer._

 _Penchant la tête, elle se frotta contre sa main comme un gros félin en recherche de caresses._

 _Avant qu'il ait compris ce qui se passait, il était à moitié renversé contre le tronc derrière lui, un gémissement étouffé roulant dans la gorge._

 _« Oh ! Wow ! Je pensais pas que c'était aussi sensible. » nota la femme, qui venait de lécher son_ schiitar _, le prenant complètement par surprise._

 _Il se redressa le souffle court, et un instinct furieux lui rongeant les entrailles._

 _« Je peux recommencer ? » demanda-t-elle de but en blanc, alors qu'il lui grondait dessus, acquiesçant malgré lui._

 _L'instant d'après, serrant les dents, il étouffa un nouveau gémissement alors que la langue brûlante de l'humaine traçait une nouvelle piste le long de la fente qu'il sentait pulser furieusement sous le stimulus. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, le fixant d'un regard de braise, il dut s'accrocher au tronc derrière lui alors qu'elle continuait son inspection, dardant une langue curieuse dans son_ schiitar _à présent béant._

 _« Attention ohhh ...aux crochets... » parvint-il à articuler, pantelant._

 _Elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il l'approche lorsqu'il lui avait offert de l'aider après son combat sur la ruche, et voilà qu'elle fourrait sa langue en plein dans son_ schiitar _, sans qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé ! Incompréhensible humaine. Mais par toutes les reines, qu'elle n'arrête pas !_

 _Bien trop tôt, elle se redressa, avec un sourire amusé._

 _« Ça va ? » demanda-t-elle gaiement._

 _Comment ça pouvait aller alors qu'elle avait arrêté ?!_

 _« Ça va. »_

 _« On peut s'embrasser ? »_

 _« Heu... »_

 _Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, elle s'était approchée, s'appuyant lourdement sur son torse pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes._

 _Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il resta parfaitement immobile, étudiant la situation._

 _« Normalement, on répond.» nota-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes, visiblement déçue._

 _« Je suis navré, Amanda Strauss. Cette pratique m'est étrangère et je crains de vous blesser. »_

 _« T'as jamais embrassé personne ? Genre une petite amie ? » demanda-t-elle, ébahie._

 _Il ne put s'empêcher de rire._

 _« Non, soldat Strauss, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. Les femelles wraiths sont plutôt rares et de toute manière, ça ne fait pas partie de nos traditions d'accouplement.» répondit-il sincèrement._

 _Fronçant les sourcils, elle se rembrunit nettement._

 _« C'est triste, ça.» conclut-elle._

 _« Apprenez-moi. »_


	33. Chapitre 32

Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal, et sa bouche semblait être emplie de papier mâché.

Avec un gémissement pitoyable, elle se redressa, découvrant avec perplexité qu'elle ne portait plus que ses sous-vêtements.

Jetant un œil alentour, elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa cabine à bord de l' _Utopia_ et que ses vêtements – enfin, ceux qu'une Grinnaldienne lui avait prêté - traînaient au sol, abandonnés en tas, en compagnie d'un lourd manteau de cuir noir et d'une paire de bottes assortie.

Que faisaient là ces vêtements ?

« Bonjour, Amanda Strauss.» la salua une voix à double timbre depuis la couchette du dessus.

Elle se redressa d'un bond, regrettant immédiatement son geste, alors qu'une vague de nausée la saisissait.

« Trel'kan ?! » parvint-elle à articuler après quelques instants, découvrant le _wraith_ tranquillement assis sur la couchette.

« En effet. »

« Est ce que... ? Qu'est ce que... ? Mes vêtements ! Est-ce qu'on... ?! »

Le _wraith_ eut un étrange rire indulgent.

« Si votre question est : avons-nous copulé, la réponse est non, soldat Strauss. Non pas que l'idée ait semblé vous déranger, mais comme je vous l'ai dit hier, je ne vous trouve pas très attirante intoxiquée à l'alcool, ça a néanmoins été extrêmement... intéressant. »

Elle rougit, violemment.

« Et mes vêtements ? » demanda-t-elle piteusement, s'empressant de les enfiler.

« Vous les avez enlevés toute seule, un peu avant de vous endormir, ou plutôt de vous évanouir.» répondit l'alien, sautant souplement au sol.

« Comment vous pouvez être aussi en forme ? » demanda-t-elle, jalouse.

« Je suis un _wraith_ , je récupère plus vite et j'ai moins bu que vous, mais soyez rassurée, j'ai aussi mal à la tête.» répondit-il avec un sourire aimable.

Avec un soupir grincheux, elle le poussa vers la sortie, pêchant au passage son manteau et ses bottes qu'elle lui fourra dans les bras avant de verrouiller la porte et de s'effondrer à nouveau mollement sur sa couchette.

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

Des bribes de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle soupira à nouveau, plaquant une main sur ses yeux douloureux.

La langue hésitante du _wraith_ qui se glissait dans sa bouche, et ses immenses mains brûlantes sur la peau nue de ses hanches. Son odeur, entêtante, et les éclats du feu dans ses yeux qui semblaient irradier d'une lueur dorée.

Merde, c'était un _wraith_ ! Elle ne devrait pas avoir autant apprécié. Non, se corrigea-t-elle, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. _Et pourquoi pas ?_ lui glissa une petite voix, vicieuse.

Parce qu'il était un foutu vampire de l'espace.

 _Mais lui comprend ce que signifie être un soldat, ce que ça implique_ , murmura la petite voix, têtue.

Enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller, elle gémit, priant pour pouvoir arrêter de réfléchir.

Les Grinnaldiens avaient prévu quatre jours de fête, si bien que lorsqu'elle se leva et quitta l' _Utopia_ , ce fut pour découvrir l'espèce de camp bruissant de vie, certains convives mangeant joyeusement, tandis que d'autres, la mine piteuses, berçaient péniblement des tasses fumantes d'infusion. Joignant le second groupe, elle sirota la tisane sucrée, jetant quelques regards mauvais à Dampa qui, frais comme un gardon, devisait joyeusement avec une ancienne esclave et un Grinnaldien à la table voisine.

Elle eut le temps d'avaler deux tasses et quelques bouchés de pain avant qu'un soudain orage ne vide les tables de leurs hôtes qui, en riant, trouvèrent refuge dans les tentes et les cabanes.

Trop fatiguée pour bouger, elle continua à siroter sa tisane, assise seule à la grande table, laissant les grosses gouttes la détremper, apaisant son mal de tête, et la rafraîchissant agréablement.

«Vous aimez la pluie, ou exécrez-vous semblables ? » demanda une voix qu'elle identifia sans problème.

« Les deux je crois, et vous ? » demanda-t-elle au _wraith_ , renonçant à tenter d'arriver à un consensus interne.

« _Vous_ à nouveau ? »

« J'étais bourré, désolée.» maugréa-t-elle.

« Je vous pardonne. Puis-je m'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il poliment.

« Si vous avez envie d'être trempé, allez-y.» dit-elle, désignant les bancs désertés.

Très élégamment, le _wraith_ s'assit en face d'elle, avec une posture de grand seigneur, ignorant royalement la pluie qui collait ses cheveux sur son crâne, se servant une tasse d'infusion tiède d'un grand samovar tout proche.

« La pluie ne vous met pas à votre avantage.» nota-t-elle pour faire la conversation.

« Vous non plus, soldat Strauss, bien que son effet soit intéressant sur votre vêtement.» nota le _wraith_ avec un sourire et un petit geste.

Baissant les yeux, elle découvrit que le haut qui lui collait à présent à la peau, était quasiment transparent.

Elle haussa les épaules : après tout, il l'avait vue en sous-vêtements quelques heures plus tôt.

« En fait... ça fait des mois qu'on fait des missions ensemble, qu'on vit sur l' _Utopia_ , et pourtant je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous faites de votre temps libre. Ça a des loisirs, un _wraith_ ? » maugréa-t-elle lorsque le silence devint insupportable.

L'alien poussa un petit grognement amusé.

« Certains d'entre nous ont des « loisirs », en effet. Et j'avoue avoir dû trouver de quoi m'occuper depuis que je suis ici, mes heures de service s'étant bien réduites.» répondit-il poliment.

« Et vous faites quoi ? »

« Je m'entraîne, et j'essaie d'apprendre à lire votre écriture, Amanda Strauss. »

« Vous ne savez pas lire?! » s'étrangla-t-elle, prise de court.

« Non, je sais parfaitement lire dans ma langue natale, mais votre système d'écriture nous est inconnu. C'est un défi intéressant, et potentiellement utile. »

« Pourtant vous parlez parfaitement anglais ! »

« J'ai eu le temps d'apprendre. » répondit-il avec un grognement satisfait.

« Vous voulez de l'aide pour apprendre à le lire ? »

« Est-ce une offre ? » demanda-t-il, la tête penchée de côté, semblant l'étudier.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Bien sûr que c'était une offre. Qu'était-elle encore en train de faire ?

« Oui » s'entendit-elle répondre.

Merde !

« Alors j'accepte avec plaisir, soldat Strauss. »

Le silence retomba quelques instants.

« Et vous, à quoi occupez-vous vos heures hors service ? »

Lorsque la pluie cessa, elle découvrit avec surprise qu'elle venait de passer près d'une heure à discuter de tout et de rien avec le _wraith_ , qui s'avéra être d'une excellente compagnie.

Le soleil était revenu, amenant avec lui un petit vent frais qui, bien que chassant les nuages, la fit grelotter.

« Vous devriez vous changer avant de tomber malade. Les tremblements ne sont pas normaux, il me semble.» nota Trel'kan.

Acquiesçant, elle se redressa.

Il l'imita, et lui emboîta le pas, alors qu'elle partait en direction de l' _Utopia_.

« Vous semblez vraiment avoir froid. Désirez-vous que je vous prête mon manteau, Amanda Strauss ? »

Elle hocha négativement la tête, accélérant légèrement.

Entrer dans la tiédeur du vaisseau fut un véritable soulagement, et elle se dirigea droit vers les douches communes, certaine d'y trouver quelques serviettes et du savon.

Elle approchait de la porte lorsqu'une main griffue la retint.

« Je vous déconseille d'entrer. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Deux de mes congénères sont actuellement occupés à... comment avez-vous dit hier ? Relâcher la pression ensemble.» expliqua-t-il a mi-voix.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

D'un doigt, il désigna sa tempe.

La télépathie, bien sûr.

Avec un soupir défait, elle fit demi-tour, repartant vers sa cabine. A défaut d'une douche, au moins pourrait-elle se changer.

Trel'kan eut la délicatesse de la laisser lorsqu'ils passèrent devant sa propre cabine et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle laissa tomber les vêtements trempés au sol, attrapant un drap inutilisé pour se sécher grossièrement avec.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans le petit placard de sa couchette lui apprit que, ses vêtements habituels ayant été sali par un idiot qui après l'avoir draguée lui avait vomi dessus, il ne lui restait plus à bord pour se vêtir que le pantalon de toile beige et la tunique bleue qu'elle portait en guise de pyjama .

Avec un soupir, elle les enfila, et résignée, étendit tant bien que mal ses vêtements humides avant de ressortir.

Le _wraith_ ne reparut plus de la journée, qu'elle occupa en grande partie en participant à une sorte de joute bon enfant en faisant équipe avec Dampa et Rosanna. Joute qu'ils manquèrent de remporter à une épreuve près : la course. Non pas qu'ils aient eu la moindre chance contre l'autre équipe finaliste, composée de chasseurs grinnaldiens, qui faisaient tous au moins une tête de plus qu'eux.

Ils reçurent tout de même en guise de lot de consolation, en plus d'une ovation du public, une couronne de fleurs blanches et bleues chacun.

Perchée sur les branche basses d'un des rares arbres qui occupaient la plaine, elle contemplait le paysage embrasé par le soleil, lorsqu'un petit toussotement la tira de ses songes.

« Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?» demanda Rosanna, un gros pansement gagné dans un duel contre un _wraith_ barrant son front.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'artiste, sortant son éternel carnet pour commencer à croquer le paysage.

Elle l'observa travailler en silence.

Alors que les dernières lueurs ensanglantaient l'horizon, l'artiste referma son carnet sur un instantané au fusain d'une grande beauté.

« Ne restez pas trop tout seule. Cette fête est une bonne occasion de sortir des sentiers battus... de se laisser aller. Et ils sont en train de servir des pâtisseries à tomber. » conclut la femme, lui donnant l'affreuse impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées alors qu'elle sautait agilement au sol avant de s'éloigner.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle la suivait, bien décidée à effectivement en profiter et à ne plus réfléchir.

Merde ! Pourquoi lorsqu'elle décidait d'arrêter de réfléchir, ce foutu _wraith_ s'arrangeait pour disparaître ?

« Hey ? Râ'kan, vous n'avez pas vu Trel'kan ? » lança-t-elle au _wraith_ , qui assis à une table, dégustait du bout des dents un étrange légume sous les encouragements hilares de quelques natifs.

« Non, soldat Strauss. »

Elle repartit, furetant vers chaque feu, à chaque table.

« Excusez-moi, Galilym. Je cherche Trel'kan. Vous ne sauriez pas où il est ? »

« Je l'ai vu un peu plus tôt avec le commandant Zil'reyn, vers le grand feu sur lequel cuit un demi-guam, au nord. » répondit l'ancien scientifique, désignant un point entre la masse de tentes.

« Merci. »

Elle trouva sans peine ledit feu, autour duquel s'était massée une petite foule, au milieu de laquelle trônait Delleb, noblement assise sur une chaise à haut dossier, son commandant en grande discussion avec Trel'kan et un autre guerrier juste à côté.

Peu désireuse de s'incruster dans cette foule, essentiellement constituée de _wraiths_ , elle attendit en bordure du cercle de lumière, debout contre le mur de toile d'une tente afin de ne pas gêner le passage.

Lorsque Zil'reyn congédia ses subordonnés d'un geste, elle attendit encore que le guerrier tourne les yeux dans sa direction avec de lui faire signe et s'éloigner entre les tentes.

Le _wraith_ l'observa un instant ou deux, la tête penchée de côté, puis la suivit.

« Vous désiriez me parler, soldat Strauss ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.

« Oui... non... merde ! »

Elle fit un pas, et s'accrochant fermement au col de sa tunique de cuir, le força à se pencher avant de l'embrasser avec force.

Il apprenait vite, nota-t-elle avec satisfaction.

Lorsque, à bout de souffle, elle rompit leur baiser, le _wraith_ se redressa, un étrange sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

« Quelle est la signification exacte de ce geste ? » demanda-t-il, la voix plus rauque encore que d'habitude.

« Que je n'ai bu qu'un verre de vin, et que... J'y crois pas que je vais dire ça... Je suis volontaire pour coucher avec un alien. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi, soldat Strauss.» répondit-il avec un immense sourire, s'inclinant gracieusement devant elle.

Elle était vraiment tarée !

« Quelle est la suite de la procédure ? » se renseigna-t-il poliment.

Voilà qui promettait.

Tirant à nouveau sur son col, elle l'embrassa une fois de plus.

* * *

 _Si vous voulez lire (d'ici samedi) ce qu'il se passe exactement entre eux durant cette nuit, allez lire l'_ Eros Pegasus _intitulé :_ _ **De l'art de l'accouplement**_ _. Il s'agit du récit (pornographique) de leurs ébats._

 _Ce chapitre est un pur bonus qui n'est en rien nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire, mais qui peut être agréable à lire pour les intéressés._

 _Bonne lecture._


	34. Chapitre 33

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Amanda était poisseuse et atrocement courbaturée, pourtant elle se sentait incroyablement bien, blottie sous des couvertures chaudes, un bras puissant passé autour de sa taille, l'empêchant de tomber de l'étroite couchette.

Le grognement animal qui retentit derrière alors que son amant d'une nuit bougeait lui rendit la mémoire.

Elle avait couché avec un _wraith_ , pas qu'une fois, et bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle avait pris son pied !

Merde.

Aussi discrètement que possible, elle se glissa hors des draps.

Il lui fallait une douche de toute urgence, elle devait puer le sexe à un kilomètre à la ronde.

Elle avait couché avec un alien. Un prédateur alien. Et d'abord, comment pouvait-il recommencer encore et encore sans fatiguer ? C'était pas humain !

Une petite voix critique lui fit remarquer qu'en effet, il n'était pas humain.

Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ?

Enfilant son pantalon et sa tunique, elle s'apprêtait à s'esquiver lorsque Trel'kan ouvrit les yeux, la fixant avec une intensité qui la cloua sur place.

« Vous partez ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui, j'ai vraiment besoin d'une douche. »

Le _wraith_ sembla réfléchir un instant.

« C'est une sage décision, Amanda Strauss. » approuva-t-il tranquillement.

Elle resta là, alors que le silence s'éternisait.

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle finalement d'une petite voix.

« Vous avez été claire sur quel type de partenaire vous recherchiez, et de toute manière je n'aurais que faire d'une femelle à domicile, mais j'ai apprécié m'accoupler avec vous, et recommencerais de bonne grâce. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Votre compagnie et votre corps me sont agréables, Amanda Strauss. Si vous le désirez, je m'accouplerai volontiers à nouveau avec vous. »

« Comme ça, sans plus ? »

« Oui, c'est un arrangement tout à fait convenable entre deux guerriers, me semble-t-il. Un moyen agréable de... relâcher la pression. Ni vous ni moi n'aspirons à la complexité d'un lien aussi étroit que celui qu'entretiennent Rosanna Gady et Markus, alors pourquoi s'en encombrer ? » demanda-t-il.

« En effet. Je n'aurais qu'une seule requête. On passé la nuit ensemble... Je crois qu'on est assez intimes pour se tutoyer. »

« Si tu ne trouves pas cela insultant, ça me convient, Amanda Strauss. »

« Amanda... juste Amanda, s'il te plaît. »

« Bien... Amanda. »

« Cool. A plus tard alors, Trel'kan. »

« A plus tard. »

Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment être si simple ?

Apparemment.

Durant les deux jours que durèrent encore la fête sur Grinna et les deux jours supplémentaires de retour jusqu'à Oumana, le _wraith_ vint chaque nuit la rejoindre dans ses quartiers, qu'elle occupait seule, contrairement à lui qui les partageait avec son frère de couvée.

Ils faisaient l'amour, tantôt frénétiquement tantôt langoureusement, apprenant à se connaître et à dépasser leurs limites physiques réciproques.

Le jour, chacun vaquait à ses tâches, entretenant des relations cordiales, mais pas plus intimes qu'avec les autres membres de l'équipage.

Elle s'était attendue à plus de réactions, surtout lorsque dans la soirée du troisième jour, Trel'kan avait été convoqué d'urgence par Delleb. Au final, outre une remarque salace de Râ'kan, des regards désapprobateurs de certains Ouman'shiis et quelques sourires entendus de la part de Rosanna et de Markus, personne n'avait semblé réagir et elle s'était détendue.

Alors qu'elle se préparait une crème cicatrisante à l'infirmerie afin de traiter les dizaines de griffures qui lui laceraient les hanches, le traqueur était entré, son long manteau claquant sur ses talons.

S'approchant de la paillasse, il s'était emparé d'un autre mortier, avant de commencer à y préparer la même mixture.

« Problème de griffes ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Elle rougit violemment et acquiesça.

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

« A votre avis, pourquoi j'en prépare aussi ? » gronda-t-il.

« Ah...oui. »

Sa concoction prête, elle se leva.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter l'infirmerie, le _wraith_ se retourna à demi.

« Soldat Strauss. Exigez du guerrier qu'il les émousse, ou vous finirez avec des centaines de cicatrices indélébiles. »

« Merci du conseil. »

« De rien » siffla-t-il, clairement amusé.

Trel'kan s'était sans hésitation limé les griffes, jusqu'à en arrondir les pointes, ce qui lui avait attiré de cruelles moqueries de Râ'kan et de quelques autres guerriers qui commencèrent à le surnommer « ongle rond ». Lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé, il s'était contenté d'un reniflement mauvais et d'un vague geste de la main qu'elle devina insultant.

« Ils sont jaloux, et savent très bien que s'attaquer physiquement à moi les exposerait à l'ire tant de Delleb que de Rosanna Gady. » lui répondit-il, s'autorisant même, alors qu'ils étaient dans une coursive déserte, à lui effleurer la joue d'un doigt.

« Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Peu importe, ce n'est pas une affaire d'humain, Amanda. » lui avait-il répondu avant de repartir pour aller prendre son poste.

Le premier vrai incident s'était produit alors qu'ils déchargeaient les soutes des innombrables présents offerts par leurs nouveaux alliés. Elle était allée poser un ballot de laine dans la grange dédiée, lorsque son instinct lui avait commandé de se retourner. Elle avait alors découvert deux _wraiths_ dont elle ignorait le nom, mais dont un à n'en pas douter était un des frères de ruche de Trel'kan et Râ'kan.

Ils s'étaient approchés, lentement, s'écartant juste assez pour lui couper toute retraite.

Serrant la mâchoire, elle s'était préparée à se battre. Elle n'avait pas d'autre arme que son couteau glissé dans sa botte, mais elle tenterait tout de même de se défendre.

Le fils de Delleb avait ricané, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

« Alors comme ça, tu aimes te faire monter par tes maîtres, humaine ? » avait-il sifflé, approuvé d'un grognement de son congénère.

Elle n'avait pas répondu, calculant ses chances de s'échapper, alors qu'un fin filet de sueur glacée lui coulait dans le dos.

« Si tu nous montrais toute ton adoration ? » avait ajouté l'autre d'un ton faussement mielleux.

« Laissez-moi passer ! »

« Allons, tu te laisses monter par mon frère... ne le nie pas. »

Ils ne la laisseraient pas passer, et en l'état, elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il allait lui falloir en créer une.

« Ouais, et alors ? C'est pas parce que je couche avec lui que j'ai envie de m'accoupler avec le sosie exact d'un poisson mort ! » cracha-t-elle.

Un sifflement mauvais lui répondit, alors que l'intéressé se jetait sur elle, tentant de la ceinturer.

Se laissant tomber au sol, elle se glissa entre ses jambes puis moitié courant, moitié trébuchant se précipita dehors, avec l'intention de trouver refuge à bord de l' _Utopia_.

Les bruits lourds des bottes et le rugissement animal qui la poursuivaient lui donnèrent des ailes, et elle esquiva le bras griffu avant même d'avoir compris qu'elle venait de dépasser un autre prédateur.

Il y eut derrière elle un hululement de douleur, puis quelques grognements étouffés.

Jetant un regard, elle découvrit un de ses assaillants embroché sur un énorme crochet fiché dans le mur de la grange par un de ses semblables, tandis que l'autre prenait la fuite en feulant des menaces dans leur langue sifflante.

Elle parcourut encore une bonne centaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter à bout de souffle, des larmes de terreur roulant sur ses joues.

Tout avait été si soudain, si imprévu. Ce qu'elle avait été stupide de croire que les monstres étaient ses alliés !

Un cri strident lui échappa lorsqu'une voix grave retentit à moins d'un mètre derrière elle. Brandissant instinctivement son couteau, elle se retourna, découvrant un _wraith_ qui la fixait, les mains levées en signe de paix, l'air circonspect.

« Foutez le camp ! » cracha-t-elle.

« D'accord, je vais m'éloigner, humaine. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous alliez bien. »

« Je vais très bien ! Dégagez ! »

« D'accord... d'accord. Calmez-vous. Regardez, je recule. » déclara-t-il, d'un ton apaisant, qui la mit encore plus sur les nerfs.

Lorsqu'il fut à une dizaine de pas d'elle, elle le contourna prudemment, puis changeant de destination, se dirigea droit vers la ferme de Milena.

Elle ne se sentait plus capable d'affronter le moindre alien pour aujourd'hui.

Drysse la reçut avec sa discrétion habituelle, et la laissa s'enfermer dans une chambre sans un mot.

Elle avait été tellement stupide. Tellement stupide. Un _wraith_ ! Elle avait couché avec un _wraith_ et espéré que tout se passerait bien. Quelle naïveté. Croire qu'il verrait en elle autre chose qu'un objet à utiliser, une esclave ! Ravalant des larmes amères de rage, elle se redressa, fixant sans la voir la rue en contrebas.

Ses pensées tournaient, fumantes et noires, et elle avait totalement perdu la notion du temps lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était une véritable escouade de _wraiths_ qui traversait la cour de la ferme, Trel'kan en premier.

Une minute plus tard, le petit toquement pudique de Drysse retentissait à la porte.

« Des _wraiths_ veulent vous voir, Amanda Strauss. Ils disent que c'est très important. »

« Qu'ils foutent le camp ! »

Elle entendit les petits pas feutrés de la femme dans l'escalier et elle se sentit mal de se comporter de manière si lâche, se cachant derrière une pauvre créature qui avait vécu les pires horreurs entre leurs mains pour ne pas affronter ses peurs.

L'escalier grinça à nouveau et trente secondes plus tard, un grattement la fit sursauter.

« Laissez-les pourrir dehors, Drysse ! Je ne veux plus jamais voir un de ces sales rats de ma vie. »

« L'hybride n'as pas à te servir de messager, Amanda. » répliqua une voix ferme mais douce.

« Trel'kan... espèce de... » grinça-t-elle, étouffant avec une rage renouvelée un sanglot hystérique.

« Amanda... » ça sonnait comme un avertissement.

« Fous le camp, connard ! » beugla-t-elle, frappant des deux poings contre la porte.

Seul le silence lui répondit, puis un long soupir.

« Soit. Je vais te laisser, Amanda. Sache que mon... frère ne s'en prendra plus à toi. S'il n'a pas retenu la leçon, seule la mort pourra l'aider.» siffla-t-il d'un ton répugné.

Les marches grincèrent et ce fut à nouveau le silence.

Elle resta figée derrière le battant, hésitant à l'ouvrir, à lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, et en même temps à continuer à le haïr.

Au final, elle laissa deux bonnes heures s'écouler avant d'oser ressortir de sa cachette, et encore seulement pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle fut accueillie par des biscuits chauds, et le sourire navré de Drysse qui brodait une chemise à côté du poêle.

« Je suis désolée, Madame Strauss, je n'ai rien pu faire... »  
« C'est pas de votre faute si ce sont tous des salauds.» grinça-t-elle en se versant une tasse du pseudo-café froid oublié dans un coin.

« Ce n'est pas très positif comme terme, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, en effet. »

La femme piqua encore quelques points, puis releva ses yeux mutants vers elle.

« Ils ne méritent peut-être pas tous la mort... »

« Que... quoi ? Non bien sûr que non! »

« Le guerrier, celui qui fait très peur. Il a l'air de bien vous aimer. »

« Trel'kan ? Je crois qu'il aime bien mon cul, surtout.» maugréa-t-elle, acide.

« Je... vous devriez aller vous promener un peu, Madame Strauss, ça vous aidera sûrement à vous éclaircir les idées. Je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur la grande place... » murmura l'hybride en reprenant son ouvrage.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur pour ce genre de mystère. Elle la fixa encore une seconde ou deux d'un air mauvais, puis posant plus brusquement que nécessaire sa tasse sur la table, elle sortit pour remonter la grand-rue.

Un spectacle morbide l'attendait sur ladite place.

Solidement enchaîné à la colonne centrale de la grande fontaine, de l'eau verdâtre jusqu'au genou, se trouvait un _wraith_ torse nu, dont le dos lacéré portait encore les traces de centaines de coups de fouet qui avaient entaillé sa chair jusqu'à l'os.

Prise d'une fascination malsaine, Amanda s'approcha, observant la masse de chair sanguinolente qui formait la moitié du visage de l'alien, qui tourna un regard mauvais vers elle, crachant une glaire verte dans sa direction.

Elle reconnut le guerrier qui l'avait agressée quelques heures plutôt et qui dardait à présent un regard brûlant de haine sur elle.

Un panneau écrit à la hâte en anglais, oumanet et _wraith_ , accroché à la colonne à côté de lui, attira son attention.

\- Il a enfreint les règles et s'est attaqué à un allié humain. Voici son sort. Voyez et apprenez. -

« Tu es fière de toi, sale petit bout de viande ? » grinça l'alien.

Elle le fixa avec une haine froide, une joie sadique au cœur.

«Il te suffit peut-être d'écarter tes ridicules cuisses blanches pour que ce dégénéré de Trel'kan fasse tout ce que tu veux, mais moi, je n'ai pas perdu la tête, et je sais quelle est ta vraie place ! » cracha-t-il, écumant.

Elle l'observait à présent, fascinée. Il était là, à la menacer en hurlant, mais elle n'avait plus peur. Il n'était pas plus dangereux qu'un chien enchaîné qui aboie furieusement.

Elle le laissa encore déverser ses paroles haineuses pendant quelques instants, puis d'un pas bien plus serein se dirigea vers le village _wraith_ à deux kilomètres de là, et vers l' _Utopia_ qui y était posé.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au vaisseau, toute sa colère s'était évaporée, et elle se sentait un peu honteuse. Elle s'était comportée stupidement, se laissant une fois de plus emporter par ses émotions.

Sans se laisser le temps d'hésiter, elle frappa à la porte de la cabine de Trel'kan, sursautant lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit presque instantanément.

Ce fut la silhouette imposante de Râ'kan qui lui fit face.

« Je cherche Trel'kan... » maugréa-t-elle.

« Il n'est pas là, soldat Strauss. Il est parti par la Porte peu après notre visite en la demeure de Milena Giacometti. »

« Hum... à ce propos. Désolée de m'être emportée. J'ai vraiment dû passer pour une hystérique. »

« Votre rage est justifiée, à tous points de vue, Amanda Strauss. Nos accords stipulent clairement qu'en échange de votre énergie, nous devons vous protéger, et nous avons presque échoué aujourd'hui. Pis, c'est un des nôtres qui vous a attaquée, et même pas privé de volonté par la rage de faim, mais mené par les plus bas des instincts. Pour moi et mes frères, c'est une grande honte de partager le même sang que cet... animal. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je ne vous mentirai pas, Amanda Strauss : par le passé, nombre d'entre nous avons usé d'humains pour assouvir nos instincts de reproduction contrariés. C'était alors toléré. Mais c'était une autre ère, et d'autres règles. Les humains n'étaient que des choses à notre disposition. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes nos égaux, nos alliés... notre ruche. Ce n'est plus possible. Delleb nous a formellement interdit de nuire, de blesser ou d'effrayer un humain ouman'shii volontairement, et pourtant ça ne l'a pas arrêté. Ses bas instincts ont été plus forts qu'un ordre de sa reine ! Ni moi, ni Trel'kan, ni aucun _wraith_ ne désire avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec une telle créature.» lui expliqua-t-il, semblant répugné rien qu'à l'évocation de son semblable.

« C'est vous qui lui avez fait tout ça?! » demanda-t-elle un peu incrédule.

« Oui, moi et mes frères. Il n'a pas respecté nos règles, nous les lui avons rappelées. Le commandant Zil'reyn a ordonné une mise à l'épreuve, et Trel'kan s'est fait une joie de lui arracher son tatouage. Il le regagnera... peut-être... s'il se montre digne de porter la marque de Delleb et des Ouman'shiis. Ç'a été son premier et dernier avertissement. La prochaine fois, le commandant préviendra la grande Delleb, et je ne doute pas que ma noble reine fera en sorte que sa souffrance et sa mort soient un signal fort pour tous.» répondit-il avec un sourire féroce.

Elle se sentait à présent un peu nauséeuse.

« Hum... Pourriez-vous transmettre un message à Trel'kan ? »

« Je le peux. »

« Alors dites-lui que, heu... que j'ai été injuste et que je m'excuse... et, heu... que j'espère ne pas avoir tout fichu en l'air. »

« Je n'ai pas compris la fin de votre message, mais je le lui transmettrais mot pour mot, Amanda Strauss. »

« Merci, Râ'kan. »

Il acquiesça, et elle s'éloigna de deux pas avant de s'arrêter.

« Merci pour tout. »

« Je n'ai fais que mon devoir. J'ai protégé une sœur de ruche. »

Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ?


	35. Chapitre 34

La surprise été avait pour le moins désagréable pour l'artiste. Quelques dizaines de Grinnaldiens étaient revenus avec eux, afin de poursuivre le rapprochement, et ils s'étaient installés dans la salle du conseil d'Estain pour y discuter au calme. Calme qui avait été bientôt troublé par une vague clameur et des rugissements furieux, qui les avaient tous fait se précipiter dans la rue. Là, elle avait découvert en même temps que les autres une demi-douzaine de _wraiths_ furieux, Râ'kan et Trel'kan en tête, occupés à tirer par un pied un de leur semblables qui se débattait en vain dans la poussière.

Si elle laissait la plupart du temps le soin aux aliens de régler leurs disputes entre eux, celle-là dépassait clairement les limites tolérables, et elle s'était donc empressée d'intervenir.

La voix vibrante de haine, Trel'kan lui avait expliqué que le _wraith_ avait tenté d'agresser un frère humain de la manière la plus gratuite qui soit, et n'avait été neutralisé que de justesse. Il l'avait rassurée, la victime n'avait rien, puis l'avait implorée de les laisser punir l'impudent de la manière la plus exemplaire qui soit, afin que le drame évité n'arrive jamais. Elle avait accepté à contrecœur, lorsque Zil'reyn, par l'intermédiaire de Markus, et soutenu par ce dernier, lui recommanda pour la cohésion et la force de leur alliance d'autoriser la punition. Elle n'avait exigé que deux choses. Le _wraith_ devait survivre sans mutilation et ils devaient expliquer à tous la raison de ce châtiment somme toute barbare.

Trel'kan s'était incliné, les dents serrées, ainsi que ses cinq congénères, puis l'un d'entre eux avait détalé, revenant quelques minutes après avec de lourdes chaînes et Zil'reyn, qui fit un discours à la petite foule à présent réunie autour de la fontaine principale, en même temps qu'à tous les _wraiths_ du système.

Elle, pendant ce temps, avait tenté de rassurer les Grinnaldiens, mettant en avant que cette volonté de faire un exemple venait des grands prédateurs, qui malgré la brutalité de leurs méthodes avaient sincèrement à cœur le bien-être des humains qu'ils fréquentaient, et que leur rage n'était que l'expression de leur implication dans leur alliance, bafouée par un idiot qui, elle l'espérait, reviendrait dans le droit chemin.

Les Grinnaldiens avaient acquiescé, mais avaient préféré s'éclipser avant l'exécution de la sentence, et elle avait été ravie de les accompagner pour une promenade dans les champs.

A leur retour, elle avait découvert le _wraith_ enchaîné à la colonne de la fontaine, sanguinolent, et humilié, mais toujours vivant et vibrant de rage. Qu'ils aient attaché cet être qui visiblement ne pouvait vraiment croire à leur alliance sur la fontaine que leur génitrice même avait conçue sur les conseils d'une humaine pour être un symbole de leur union était d'une ironie répugnante, qui lui tira un sourire sinistre.

Elle avait tenté de trouver qui était la victime de cette agression manquée, en vain. Personne ne s'était fait connaître et les _wraiths_ impliqués refusèrent tous de révéler l'identité de la personne.

Elle alla même jusqu'à demander à la régente d'ordonner à ses sujets de le lui révéler, mais la reine avait refusé tout net, arguant que le coupable ayant été puni, il n'était en rien nécessaire de connaître la victime.

La vie avait donc repris, et durant trois jours et trois nuits, le guerrier était resté enchaîné à la fontaine. L'affaire avait eu deux conséquences directes et drastiquement opposées.

D'un côté, les humains sceptiques y avaient vu une confirmation de leurs doutes sur la pertinence d'une telle alliance, de l'autre, les enthousiastes y avaient vu la preuve éclatante de l'engagement sincère de la plupart des _wraiths_ dans ce projet. Certes, l'un d'entre eux avait tenté de faire du mal, mais il avait été arrêté par cinq des siens, qui non seulement l'avaient empêché de nuire, mais en plus avaient d'eux-mêmes exigé qu'il soit châtié de la plus cruelle des façons.

Et à partir de là, deux camps s'étaient formés : l'un majoritaire, mené par la tribu de Sama et quelques Estinois dont Léah, qui firent encore plus d'efforts pour intégrer à leur vie quotidienne les grands aliens, et de l'autre les réfractaires, principalement des survivants de sélections et d'anciens esclaves choisis n'ayant nulle part ailleurs où aller, qui se mirent à prôner à mi-voix non pas l'égalité, mais leur domination sur les grands aliens, jugés trop dangereux pour mériter une véritable place dans la société.

Et, coincés au milieu, les indécis et ceux qui ne désiraient pas prendre parti.

Par réaction, deux camps respectivement pro- et anti-alliance apparurent chez les _wraiths_ , le premier en bonne majorité tout de même, mais le second gagnait vite de la popularité, avec une dizaine d'aliens désirant soumettre à nouveau les humains, tout en continuant à entretenir des troupeaux de donneurs pour ne plus craindre la faim.

Delleb suggéra avec un grondement mauvais d'exécuter tous les réfractaires, sans distinction aucune de race et de sexe, afin de prouver que l'égalité allait jusque dans la mort, ce qu'elle refusa et qui leur valut une solide dispute, avec des mots dépassant la pensée et quelques gifles échangées.

L'abattage massif n'était pas une solution, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester inactifs. Une décision fut donc prise dans l'urgence, et une planète dont Silla avait exterminé la population fut choisie pour accueillir la population humaine ne désirant pas avoir à faire aux _wraiths_. Les conditions y étaient difficiles, mais s'ils désiraient toujours bénéficier de leur protection, sans pour autant s'impliquer d'une quelconque manière auprès des vampires stellaires, c'était leur seule offre. Rosanna s'assura que tout le monde l'ait bien compris.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas prêts à collaborer avec les _wraiths_ avaient deux choix. Partir, et tenter leur chance dans une galaxie parcourue par des monstres affamés, ou se contenter de ce monde aride dont ils leur faisaient cadeau en même temps que de leur protection.

Au final, une trentaine de personnes partirent s'y installer, tandis que les autres ravalaient leur bile.

Pour les _wraiths_ , ce fut plus simple, et alors qu'une seconde vague de fils de Silla venait sur la planète apprendre à être des Ouman'shiis sous la guidance de leurs prédécesseurs, les réfractaires étaient réaffectés sur de petits vaisseaux ou des bases planétaires dépourvues d'humains en-dehors de ceux destinés à la consommation.

Les tensions s'effacèrent presque comme elles étaient nées, et moins de deux mois après l'incident, le dossier fut considéré comme clos.

Si durant cette période, les missions « normales » - principalement des patrouilles et les incessants voyages de l' _Utopia_ \- n'avaient jamais été interrompues, afin de ne pas briser le fragile équilibre de la communauté toujours grandissante, aucune mission spéciale de récupération ou d'exploration n'avait été menée. Filymn avait toutefois continué d'explorer et de traquer pour leur compte une longue liste, non pas de proies, mais de technologies à récupérer et de personnes à recruter, parfois aidé en cela par Markus.

Ce fut le petit traqueur qui le premier trouva mention d'un E2PZ, et qui, d'indices en intuitions, finit par le localiser, enterré sous des tonnes de terre dans un temple oublié depuis des éons.

Avec un enthousiasme rafraîchissant, Léonard s'était alors empressé d'organiser une opération de récupération et s'était assis lui-même aux commande de l'énorme foreuse qui leur permettrait d'atteindre la relique convoitée.

L'E2PZ s'avéra presque plein, et malgré les suppliques de l'ingénieur, Rosanna exigea qu'il remplace celui qu'ils avaient volé presque deux ans plus tôt afin qu'elle puisse retourner ce dernier à son véritable propriétaire : le comte de Vane, sur Hellemine.

Personne ne semblait comprendre que faire preuve d'honnêteté leur permettrait peut-être de se procurer quelques pièces dans l'immense collection du musée royal d'Hellemine afin de poursuivre les rénovations de la vaste flotte de Silla. Tout ce qu'ils semblaient voir, de Milena à Delleb, c'était la perte d'un E2PZ plus qu'à moitié chargé.

Personne ne comprenait, mais au final, à force d'entêtement, elle eut gain de cause et put traverser la Porte, l'E2PZ dans son sac et Markus dissimulé dans une cape noire sur ses talons.

Cette fois, ils arrivèrent en pleine nuit, et n'eurent que peu de peine à semer la patrouille qui les avait interpellé à leur sortie du vortex.

A présent maîtresse des effets psychologiques, elle avait choisi avec soin son entrée en scène.

Lorsque le professeur Lamartine entra dans son bureau deux heures avant l'ouverture du grand musée, ce fut pour l'y trouver, tranquillement installée dans son fauteuil à dossier droit, l'E2PZ posé bien en évidence sur le grand bureau de bois sombre, Markus, ombre noire parmi les ombres lui coupant toute retraite en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière lui.

« Bonjour, professeur Lamartine. J'aurais un service à vous demander. »

« Vous ! » s'insurgea le vieil homme, avant de jeter un regard terrifié à Markus, qui le dominait de toute sa taille, obstacle marmoréen entre lui et le monde extérieur.

« Je suis navrée d'avoir dû agir ainsi. Il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Il nous fallait cet E2PZ, ou comme vous l'appelez, ce joyau stellaire. » expliqua-t-elle, tapotant le gros cristal brillant.

« On n'en a pas d'autre ! » grinça l'homme, avec une défiance admirable.

« Je le sais Professeur, et nous ne sommes pas là pour vous nuire, mais pour le rendre. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avions pas le choix, mais à présent, nous n'en avons plus un besoin vital, alors je le ramène. Après tout, il est la propriété du comte de Vane. »

« Pourquoi faire ça ? Vous êtes avec les _wraiths_... »

« C'est exact, je suis avec _certains_ _wraiths_ , mais je suis surtout et avant tout honnête. Je n'ai jamais voulu le moindre mal à aucun des habitants de cette planète, et je suis venue ici pour vous présenter mes excuses pour le chaos que nous avons causé. »

« A cause de vous, le roi a coupé mes subventions ! Je ne suis plus que le gardien des lieux, le concierge ! A cause de vous, jamais on ne pourra percer le secret des Ancêtres ! » s'emporta l'homme.

« Je pense pouvoir vous aider à récupérer vos subventions, Professeur... »

« Comment ? En saccageant à nouveau nos collections ? En volant un autre ami du roi ?! »

« Non, déjà en faisant de vous le héros qui rend au comte son si précieux joyaux, et ensuite... Ce sera plus simple de vous montrer. Pourriez-vous nous amener sur le toit de l'aile ouest ? »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça, Madame Gady ?! »

« Parce que vous n'avez rien à perdre et tout à gagner, Professeur. »

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques instant, mâchouillant inconsciemment sa moustache.

« Et si j'accepte ? »

« Je vous aiderai à percer les mystères des Ancêtres. »

« Vous m'aviez déjà dit tout ce que vous saviez. »

« Vraiment ? Croyez-vous que je me serais encombrée d'un tel caillou, s'il ne servait réellement qu'à faire joli ? Je suis très loin de vous avoir tout dit. Et je suis très loin d'en savoir autant sur leur technologie que Léonard, ou sur leur histoire que Delleb. Ayez confiance en moi, et vous verrez l'aboutissement de la quête d'une vie... de votre vie. »

« Depuis le toit de l'aile ouest ? » demanda-t-il, dubitatif.

« Absolument. »

L'homme sembla peser le pour et le contre, puis finalement, mordillant toujours sa moustache, il acquiesça avant de se retourner vivement, sursautant lorsqu'il manqua de se cogner contre un Markus feulant.

Elle suivit l'homme, laissant au _wraith_ le soin de récupérer le générateur qui eut tôt fait de disparaître dans les plis profonds de sa cape.

Lorsqu'ils croisèrent un vigile, Lamartine s'arrêta, indécis.

« Professeur... » murmura-t-elle, une subtile menace coulant sous ses mots.

L'homme frissonna et se remit en route, saluant d'un petit geste l'homme vaguement interloqué.

Ils croisèrent encore deux gardes, qui se détendirent dès que le professeur les eut salués, puis arrivèrent enfin au pied de l'étroit escalier menant au toit.

« Que dois-je voir ? » demanda le professeur, scrutant de derrière la corniche sculptée les faubourgs de la capitale.

« Ça » répondit-elle, pointant un doigt en direction du palais royal alors que la gigantesque silhouette de métal et de chair de l' _Utopia_ se matérialisait au-dessus des tours blanches.

Le scientifique tomba à la renverse, les yeux exorbités, un cri muet sur les lèvres.

« Professeur Lamartine, voici mon vaisseau, l' _Utopia_. C'est une frégate de guerre lanthienne vieille de dix mille ans. »

« Il... ça... vole ! »

« En effet, elle vole et voyage entre les mondes. Techniquement, elle peut même traverser le vide entre les galaxies. »

« Comment ? »

« Je vous dirais bien que c'est de la magie, mais ce n'est que de la technologie et le talent incommensurable de celui qui l'a réparée. »

« Que voulez-vous vraiment? » grinça le vieil homme, dardant un regard pénétrant sur elle, alors que le vaisseau s'évanouissait à nouveau en l'air.

« Vous êtes intelligent, Professeur. Je veux certaines des reliques de votre musée. Pour l' _Utopia_ et d'autres vaisseaux. Ce sont d'extraordinaires témoins du passés, mais ils ne sont d'aucune utilité dans vos vitrines, alors qu'avec nous, ils pourront construire l'avenir. »

« Vous allez encore nous voler ? »

« Non, nous allons négocier avec vous, et troquer ou acheter ces pièces. »

« Le roi n'acceptera jamais. »

« Je n'en serais pas si certaine, Professeur. A l'heure actuelle, il reçoit lui aussi la visite d'ambassadeurs. »

Et une fois de plus, elle avait eu raison. A la décharge du brave monarque, le malheureux avait découvert Delleb installée sur son trône, jouant distraitement avec sa couronne, escortée de Zil'reyn et d'une véritable petite garde prétorienne constituée pour l'occasion. L'homme avait eu la sagesse de ne pas faire attaquer ses troupes, et avait même eu la bravoure de s'avancer seul pour négocier avec la terrible prédatrice.

Delleb était hautaine et souvent vicieuse, mais elle savait reconnaître la droiture et le courage, et avait traité l'humain en conséquence.

Elle ne lui avait toutefois pas épargné la plus simple et la plus efficace des menaces. S'il n'acceptait pas de négocier et de faire commerce avec eux, ils partageraient leur connaissance d'Hellemine avec tous les _wraiths_ de la galaxie. Leur monde était un monde proscrit, car longtemps auparavant, il avait été protégé par la volonté d'un Ancien, mais de toute évidence celui-ci s'était désintéressé d'eux, et plus rien n'empêcherait les hordes affamées de prédateurs de venir piller l'extraordinaire ressource inexploitée qu'ils représentaient.

Le roi, qui était un homme sage et bon envers son peuple, avait réfléchi. Il ne pouvait condamner son monde aux affres de ces créatures mauvaises qui avaient toujours miraculeusement épargné leur monde, ravageant le reste de la galaxie.

Il s'était préparé à devoir prendre l'atroce décision de donner en pâture une partie de ses sujets pour sauver les autres, réfléchissant comment il pourrait jamais se faire pardonner de son peuple.

Il avait senti une colère et une tristesse impuissante l'emplir alors que la créature millénaire l'observait en silence depuis son trône qu'elle usurpait avec superbe.

Puis, incapable de parler, il avait acquiescé.

La suite avait été pour lui un étrange rêve malsain.

La reine antique avait exigé qu'ils signent un traité de paix et de commerce, et que par décret royal, il leur ouvre en grand les portes du grand musée et de ses collections.

Il avait examiné sans vraiment les voir les longs parchemins, trop abasourdi pour vraiment comprendre.

Pas de tributs humains, pas de morts.

Les monstres n'en voulaient qu'aux reliques des Ancêtres, aux monceaux inutiles d'artefacts qui s'entassaient partout dans les vastes sous-sols du musée !

En échange de vieux cristaux poussiéreux et de mystérieuses tablettes de pierre, les terrifiants aliens leur promettaient un paiement en nourriture, boissons et autres biens de consommation, et la paix. La paix, et le secret de leur existence.

Bien sûr, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais le souverain ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit réel.

Il y avait une petite, une infinitésimale chance que son peuple ne soit pas condamné à un combat perdu d'avance comme les abominations stellaires.

Il avait signé.


	36. Chapitre 35

_Il y a une petite rumeur stellaire intitulée "seul dans la neige" en bonus. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite mais un auteur qui mérite plus de reconnaissance alors allez la lire et laissez vos commentaires. Merci et voici le nouveau chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Par décret royal le grand musée d'Hellemine avait été fermé jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et depuis des heures, elle suivait de collection en réserve Léonard et Salilymn, qui tels deux enfants dans un magasin de jouets, ne cessaient de pointer du doigt tel ou tel artefact pour que les deux clercs qui escortaient le professeur Lamartine en prennent note.

Voyant l'ingénieur manchot tourner autour d'une étrange machine à moitié encroûtée dans du grès, elle se décida à jeter un œil à la liste.

« Léonard, essayez de rester concentré, vous avez déjà sélectionné plus de quatre cents objets. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

Le _wraith_ se redressa, outré.

« Savez-vous ce qu'est cette machine, Rosanna Gady ? » grinça-t-il en _wraith_ , profitant de sa connaissance de la langue pour laisser les Hellèmes dans l'ignorance.

« Non.»

« C'est une unité d'assemblage de drones lanthiens ! » s'exclama-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher une pose vaguement dramatique.

« Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. » nota Salilymn qui avait poursuivi l'inspection de la machine.

« Et elle serait réparable ? » s'enquit l'artiste.

« Abso... »

« Non, Madame Gady. » intervint une fois de plus Salilymn.

« Bon, alors pourquoi s'exciter ? »

Léonard feula, furieux et vexé.

« Elle est au-delà du réparable, mais nous ignorons tout du processus de fabrication des armes lanthiennes, l'étudier nous permettrait à terme d'en répliquer l'usinage... »

«...et de pouvoir fabriquer de nouveaux drones ! » conclut-t-elle, comprenant soudain l'enthousiasme de l'ingénieur manchot.

Les deux _wraiths_ acquiescèrent vigoureusement.

Elle se tourna vers le professeur.

« Mes _wraiths_ aimeraient étudier cette machine. Serait-ce possible ? »

L'homme se renfrogna.  
« Nous partagerions le fruit de nos recherches avec vous, bien entendu. »

Il s'éclaira un peu.

« Ça doit pouvoir se faire. » bougonna-t-il finalement.

« Parfait ! Notez quelque part que celle-là est à étudier ! » conclut-elle, alors que les deux aliens s'éloignaient déjà à la recherche de leur prochaine acquisition.

Au final, après deux interminables journées dans le musée, une abracadabrante liste de plus de trois mille objets à acheter et près de deux cents cinquante à examiner fut dressée.

Il en fallut trois de plus aux deux scientifiques pour déterminer quelles étaient les priorités, et en fournir une liste à Rosanna qui put ensuite en négocier l'achat.

Fort heureusement pour eux, le roi, que la visite de Delleb avait terrifié, avait clairement fait comprendre sa volonté de ne pas les froisser, et ils avaient obtenu des prix absolument ridicules pour toutes ces antiquités.

Milena avait failli s'évanouir en découvrant la somme qu'il lui faudrait trouver, en matières premières et en différentes monnaies et pierres précieuses.

Afin de bien faire comprendre la folie de tout cela, elle avait fait une rapide conversion, qu'elle avait ensuite collé sous le nez tant de l'artiste que de la reine millénaire.

Ils venaient d'acheter, en tout, pour trois cents kilos d'or, ou quatre-centre trente trois d'aligate, en vieilleries !

Ils n'avaient en aucune manière une telle somme sous la main. L' _Utopia_ partit donc chercher aux quatre coins de leur territoire de quoi payer un premier lot « prioritaire », tandis que Rosanna et Markus restaient en compagnie des deux scientifiques qui s'étaient plongé avec passion dans l'étude des reliques trop abîmées pour être utilisées, mais néanmoins intéressantes, qu'ils avaient découvertes.

Le professeur Lamartine, visiblement trop terrifié pour côtoyer les aliens, envoya son pauvre collègue, le professeur Robesse, pour surveiller et valider leurs recherches.

L'homme ne serait sans doute jamais à l'aise à leur contact, mais il ne put s'empêcher de collaborer avec eux lorsqu'il réalisa que les deux aliens étaient sans doute le meilleur moyen pour eux de résoudre les milliers d'énigmes que les Anciens leur avaient laissés, à lui, à Lamartine et à tous leurs illustres prédécesseurs.

Au final, après un premier paiement, ce furent plus de cinq cents objets soigneusement rangés dans des caisses ou emballés dans de grands draps qu'ils emportèrent, tandis qu'avec un soin paranoïaque, Léonard copiait sur plusieurs dizaines de cristaux les plans de la demi-douzaine de machines qu'ils avaient étudié sous toutes les coutures.

En plus de leurs achats, ils emportèrent un bien étrange colis en la personne du professeur Robesse, qui avait vu en la proposition de Rosanna de venir étudier l' _Utopia_ et ses machines en fonction, une opportunité de se sortir de l'ombre éternelle de Lamartine.

Ils avaient entamé leur long vol de retour depuis deux jours, lorsque Léonard vint la voir, avec l'air de chien battu qu'elle avait appris à associer à toute nouvelle concernant la Terre ou Atlantis.

Le _wraith_ prit le soin de verrouiller la porte du poste de contrôle auxiliaire avant de parler.

« Madame, je ne veux pas vous importuner avec des détails techniques sans importance, mais pour faire simple, j'ai lancé de nombreux programmes de fond sur l' _Utopia_. L'un d'entre eux, est une sorte de... scanner, qui permet de localiser tout bâtiment allié. Personne ne l'a remarqué, mais il a accroché un signal durant le dernier voyage de Milena Giacometti.» commença-t-il, tendu.

« Et ? » bafouilla-t-elle, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure.

« Il a détecté le signal d'une cité... Atlantis. »

« Atlantis ?! Je croyais qu'elle n'était plus dans cette galaxie ! »

« Elle est revenue, visiblement, Madame. Elle se trouve à trois jours d'hyperespace d'Oumana. »

Atlantis était revenue ! Ça changeait tout. Tout.

Ils allaient pouvoir rentrer sans abandonner les Ouman'shii, sans détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient construit.

Elle se força à inspirer profondément.

« L'avez-vous dit à quelqu'un ? »

« A personne, Madame. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez être la première à savoir. »

« Vous avez eu totalement raison. »

Le _wraith_ la fixa un instant ou deux, visiblement inquiet.

« Si je puis me permettre, Madame, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« Je vais tenir une promesse, et j'espère que je puis conter sur vous pour m'aider. »

« Bien entendu, Rosanna Gady. Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Prévenez Salilymn et, dès notre retour, Silmalyn et Filymn, nous aurons besoin d'eux. Personne d'autre ne doit être au courant, et surtout pas Markus. Compris ? »

« A vos ordres, Madame Gady. »

 _Rosanna Gady lui avait présenté son plan. Il ne l'aimait pas, mais comme il commençait à s'en rendre compte, elle était ainsi. Elle et son étrange honneur qui la poussait à rendre un précieux E2PZ, ou à tenir une promesse vieille de presque deux ans._

 _Ils avaient donc fait la tournée des différents vaisseaux en cours d'hybridation pour y déposer ses différentes nouvelles acquisitions, puis étaient partis déposer les quelques pièces restantes qui n'étaient pas destinées à l'_ Utopia _sur Oumana, où il avait prévenu ses frères de ruche en toute discrétion._

 _Rosanna leur avait demandé de trouver un moyen de vider la frégate de tout son personnel, défi qu'il avait relevé avec brio en prétextant un reroutage des systèmes de polarisation du bouclier, exigeant que le vaisseau soit évacué pour qu'en cas du surcharge des systèmes, personne ne soit frappé par les éclairs qui ne manqueraient pas de traverser les coursives._

 _Avec tout ce nouveau matériel à stocker et inventorier, une nouvelle délégation grinnaldienne, une trentaine de réfugiés venus chercher paix et espoir à loger, et tous les soucis habituels de leur monde, la quasi intégralité de son clan n'avait eu aucune peine à se glisser à bord de la frégate désertée, qui s'était gracieusement élevée dans le ciel à peine Rosanna installée dans le fauteuil._

 _Elle avait laissé un message rassurant à un Markus désemparé puis ils s'étaient enfoncés dans le tunnel d'hyperespace qui les mènerait à la ruche des Terriens : Atlantis._

 _Dès leur vol stabilisé, il s'était mis au travail avec Salilymn. Sa sœur humaine leur avait expliqué ses intentions, et les différents aspects de son plan, et ils n'avaient que quelques jours pour créer de toute pièce les programmes qui leur permettraient de le mettre à exécution._

 _Ils étaient sortis d'hyperespace hors de portée des détecteurs de la cité, et avant d'entamer le long vol subspatial qui les en approcherait, lui et ses trois frères avaient rivés à leur tempe l'implant qu'il avait crée pour les rendre muets et invisibles dans l'Esprit. Puis après plus de cinquante heures d'une insupportable approche furtive, ils s'étaient retrouvés en orbite de la planète sur laquelle se trouvait Atlantis._

 _Et la mission avait commencé._

 _Salilymn devait rester aux commandes de la frégate, assisté de Silmalyn qui avait préparé l'infirmerie afin de pouvoir pallier à toute éventualité._

 _Il avait personnellement calibré le téléporteur, afin que synchronisé sur la fréquence du bouclier Ancien, il le téléporte dans les tréfonds de la cité, dans laquelle il devrait œuvrer sans se faire détecter pendant que Rosanna et Filymn attendraient à bord d'un_ Jumper _occulté qu'il désactive le bouclier pour entrer._

 _Ses calculs avaient été parfaits, et il se rematérialisa bien sur le sol froid d'un niveau abandonné de l'antique cité, mais comme il l'avait aussi prévu, cela ne fut pas sans conséquence, et après un rapide examen de son état général, il estima qu'en plus d'une bonne partie de ses vêtements, près de trente pour-cent de sa peau ne s'était jamais rematérialisée._

 _Ravalant un grondement de douleur, il se mit en route d'un trot boiteux._

 _Un relais énergétique devait se trouve à moins de cent mètres de lui. Il lui suffirait de la saboter afin que la cité perde suffisamment d'énergie pour ne plus pouvoir maintenir le bouclier._

Elle détestait l'idée d'envoyer ainsi Léonard seul à bord de la cité. Elle lui avait dit de se rendre si jamais il était découvert, et de ne surtout pas tenter de résister, mais si elle ne doutait pas trop que les Atlantes préféraient capturer vivant un ennemi pour avoir une chance de l'interroger que de bêtement le tuer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être soucieuse. Il était son ami, et n'était ni un guerrier, ni un traqueur. Il risquait gros.

A en juger par le froncement des arcades sourcilières du petit traqueur assis à côté d'elle, il nourrissait les mêmes inquiétudes.

Vingt minutes après la téléportation du scientifique, le bouclier disparut dans un scintillement doré et elle posa le _Jumper_ toujours occulté sur la digue sud, non loin du point d'arrivée de Léonard, qui ne les fit attendre que trois minutes avant d'arriver.

« J'ai fait en sorte que le sabotage passe pour une panne d'usure, et j'ai les coordonnées de la prochaine destination. » siffla le scientifique, lui désignant d'un doigt griffu une grande tour argentée sur le disque central.

Elle acquiesça, ne pouvant retenir un sourire désolé en voyant la chair toute fraîche qui avait poussé par grandes plaques pâles sur tout son corps.

L'alien, trop occupé à enfiler une veste de rechange et à boucler la ceinture de technicien qu'il n'avait pas emportée, de crainte - et à raison - que son contenu ne soit abîmé par la dangereuse téléportation, ne le remarqua pas.

« Au sommet ou à la base ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils approchaient.

« Au milieu, il doit y avoir une sorte de plateforme d'arrimage. » répondit le scientifique fin prêt.

Ils n'étaient pas encore arrimés que Filymn, qui s'était levé, se tenait prêt à côté de la porte, son arme au poing.

A peine la porte entrouverte, il jaillissait dans le couloir, sécurisant les lieux.

Une minute plus tard, le scientifique shuntait toutes les sécurités d'un terminal de données, et lui tendait un détecteur de vie modifié qui lui affichait, en plus de tous les signes de vie alentour, une carte de la cité, sur laquelle clignotait le point rouge de leur cible qu'il avait localisé.

« Vous avez douze minute pour y arriver. Après cela, les atlantes auront terminé la dérivation énergétique, et le bouclier sera réactivé.» gronda le scientifique.

« Alors pas de temps à perdre. Bonne chance, Léonard. »

Le _wraith_ riva ses pupilles d'or aux siennes.

« Bonne chance à vous, Rosanna Gady. Filymn. »

Le traqueur le remercia d'un vague salut, puis telles deux ombres, ils se glissèrent dans le couloir désert, laissant l'ingénieur à sa tâche.

Ils n'avaient pas pris de radio, afin d'éviter d'être détectés, et les _wraiths_ ne pouvaient communiquer entre eux pour les mêmes raisons. Ils n'avaient donc pas droit à l'erreur.

La tour à laquelle ils s'étaient arrimés était proche de la grande tour, mais elle n'était occupée que par quelques laboratoires dans les premiers étages, et ils n'eurent aucune peine à éviter les trop rares patrouilles de marines peu attentifs qu'ils croisèrent.

Arriver jusqu'à leur destination, qui n'était autre que l'infirmerie d'Atlantis, tout près de la porte, serait une autre paire de manches.

Un téléporteur leur fournit un raccourci appréciable, mais il leur fallut tout de même assommer un duo de marines en patrouille et une scientifique que Rosanna n'avait jamais vu, avant ne serait-ce que d'arriver en vue de l'escalier qui les mènerait au bon étage, huit paliers au-dessus.

«Sept minutes. » gronda Filymn.

Elle acquiesça, ouvrant la marche.

Ils avaient parcouru la moitié du chemin lorsqu'un cri retentit.

« _Wraith_ ! Alerte ! Il y a des _wraiths_ dans la base ! »

Un civil particulièrement discret s'était engagé dans l'escalier quelques étages plus bas, et avait aperçu le manteau noir et la crinière blanche de Filymn.

Ravalant une injure, Rosanna s'élança dans l'escalier, avant d'être arrêtée net par Filymn.

« Je vais faire diversion. Vous pouvez encore atteindre l'objectif, Madame. »

Quel autre choix avaient-ils ?

« Mais vous devriez vous débarrasser de ça. » ajouta le _wraith_ en désignant son manteau noir, avant de s'élancer dans l'escalier, enfonçant en rugissant la porte du palier suivant.

Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, puis sautant une bonne dizaine de marches, redescendit d'un étage, ne s'arrêtant que pour laisser une escouade de marines passer, cachée dans un recoin sombre.

Sa mémoire ne l'avait pas trahie et elle trouva bel et bien la laverie après une courte succession de couloirs.

Cachant ses vêtements dans un recoin, elle enfila à la va-vite un uniforme de toile grise aux triangles rouges, surprise de l'étrange sensation de familiarité que le vêtement lui provoquait.

Un coup d'œil à la tablette lui apprit qu'il lui restait quatre minutes.

Ignorant les tirs qu'elle entendait venir de l'étage supérieur et la boule logée au creux de son estomac, elle s'élança.

Personne ne fit attention à elle, ni les marines qui dévalaient l'escalier à grand bruit, ni l'équipe médicale qui la bouscula alors qu'elle remontait au trot le grand couloir menant à la porte.

Une infirmière se figea bien un instant, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle essayait de se souvenir d'un rêve à moitié oublié, mais Rosanna ne s'était pas arrêtée, et elle fut bien vite appelée par ses collègues.

Trois minutes.

L'infirmerie bruissait de l'agitation d'une situation d'urgence, et elle n'eut guère de peine à remonter les travées, à la recherche de sa cible.

Plus que deux minutes.

« Rosanna Gady ?! »

Elle sursauta, fixant d'un air effaré le lit duquel venait l'interpellation.

L'homme qui y était allongé suait à grosses gouttes, les bords verdâtres d'une vilaine plaie infectée dépassant sous le bandage qui lui barrait la poitrine.

«C'est bien vous ? » gémit l'homme, visiblement fiévreux.

Elle s'approcha, malgré elle.

« Soldat Berg ?! »

« Vous êtes vivante... c'est bien... c'est bien... » bafouilla-t-il, son regard dérivant lentement, alors que son esprit renonçait face à la fièvre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, jetant un regard à gauche, puis à droite.

Merde, elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

En deux pas, elle fut à ses côtés.

Tendant une main au-dessus de la plaie, elle se maudit intérieurement et ferma les yeux.

Toute trace d'infection avait quitté le corps du soldat et il vivrait, mais il ne lui restait plus que quarante secondes et elle ne voyait toujours sa cible nulle part.


	37. Chapitre 36

_Afin d'éviter les confusions, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre commence avant le précédent, mais la majorité de l'action se déroule simultanément à celle du 35._

* * *

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait bien juré et pesté, mais Rodney s'en chargeait déjà.

Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de laisser des unités en faction sur chacun des mondes qu'ils avaient identifiés comme visités par ces mystérieux Ouman'shii (huit en tout), mais dans chacun, ils avaient trouvé quelques informateurs, prêts à les contacter au moindre signe d'activité contre quelques pièces.

Pendant des mois, ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle, et soudain, c'était l'avalanche.

AR-3 (1) et AR-7 étaient déjà partis le matin même sur Imbo et une autre planète au nom imprononçable sur les indications d'informateurs, pour en revenir en vain quelques heures après, le vaisseau des insaisissables commerçants stellaires étant déjà reparti à leur arrivée.

Eux-mêmes étaient partis pour C6-B809, moins d'une demi-heure après le retour d'AR-3, après que Weir eût reçu deux appels radio successifs de deux informateurs sur deux mondes différents leur disant que la planète serait la prochaine destination des nomades.

Et effectivement, ils avaient vu le grand vaisseau s'élever lentement dans le ciel, disparaissant dans l'infini de l'espace moins de trente secondes après leur arrivée sur le monde.

« Au moins avons-nous la preuve qu'ils existent.» murmura Teyla en une vague tentative de consolation.

« Fabuleux ! Vraiment ! On n'a plus qu'à chercher un grand vaisseau dans l'espace ! Rien de plus facile ! » protesta Rodney.

Il soupira.

« Bon, ça suffit. On va voir si quelqu'un connaît leur prochaine destination, et on rentre. Allez. »

Au final, personne n'avait pu les renseigner, et ils étaient repartis bredouilles.

Ils avaient encore reçu deux annonces, dont une s'avéra être une tentative des Geniis pour capturer une de leurs équipes. Tentative qui se solda par la mort de trois marines, et l'explosion d'une installation militaire ennemie. Ce qu'il pouvait détester ces gens... Trois de ses hommes étaient morts, et cinq étaient à l'infirmerie dans un état grave. Si le Dr Keller avait été rassurante quand à l'avenir d'Ortega, d'Odachi, et de Lorne elle avait refusé de se prononcer pour Hudson, et lui avait demandé s'il savait si Berg avait de la famille.

Il n'avait pas répondu, et s'était presque ouvert les phalanges contre le mur de sa chambre un peu plus tard.

Ses hommes étaient à l'infirmerie, et il devait tout de même continuer à faire des missions de routine avec son équipe.

Ils avaient donc visité deux autres mondes sans grand intérêt, puis Atlantis avait été contactée par Kelmer, le patron de « L'Ours Bleu », une des tavernes du monde carrefour de Judok, à qui ils avaient remis une radio et une annonce à placarder dans son établissement offrant une récompense pour toute information sur les Ouman'shiis.

L'homme leur avait expliqué qu'il avait là quelqu'un qui disait pouvoir les mener à eux et ils étaient partis.

La personne en question s'avéra être un gamin au visage constellé de taches de son et qui, à en juger par ses nippes miteuses, devait vivre de mendicité et de chapardage.

Il doutait fortement que le gamin sache quoi que ce fût, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là...

« Alors, il paraît que tu as des informations pour nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, et y paraît que vous avez de l'or pour moi.» répliqua l'enfant.

Teyla sortit la petite bourse contenant les dix pièces de récompense et les fit tinter.

Le gamin tendit la main, tentant de s'en emparer, avant de reculer alors que Ronon s'interposait.

« Donne-nous des informations valables et l'argent est à toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous me paierez ? »

« Tu as notre parole, petit. Maintenant, parle.» répondit Teyla, qui était instinctivement passée en mode négociation.

« Je sais comment les contacter, vos gars. »

« Comment ?! » s'impatienta Rodney, avant qu'il ne le fasse taire d'un regard.

« Ils ont un... gardien sur un monde désert. Il ne se montre qu'à ceux qui cherchent à trouver refuge auprès d'eux et les emmène sur leur planète.» expliqua le gamin.

« Quel monde ? »

« C'est un monde qui a été ravagé par les _wraiths_. Si je vous donne les coordonnées, vous me payez ? »

Avec un soupir, il lui tendit un calepin.

L'enfant y traça une suite de symboles puis, gardant le calepin, tendit la paume.

 _Sale gosse_.

Il fit signe à Teyla qui lui tendit la bourse, qu'il échangea prestement contre le bloc-notes avant de déguerpir.

Ronon, qui avait quasiment arraché le carnet des mains de l'Athosienne, le jeta avec dégoût sur la table, se précipitant vers la porte de l'auberge pour tenter de rattraper le gamin qui avait promptement disparu.

« Ce morveux s'est foutu de nous ! » glapit Rodney, qui avait ramassé le calepin.

Qu'est-ce qui clochait encore ?

Il tendit la main, récupérant l'objet de tous les outrages, qu'il observa avec un désespoir cynique.

Les sept symboles inscrits sur le papier semblaient le narguer de leurs lignes noires.

Oumana. Ce gosse leur avait donné les coordonnées d'Oumana.

Teyla, après avoir à son tour regardé, haussa les épaules.

« Oumana, intéressant. » nota-t-elle calmement.

« On a passé des heures là-bas ! On le saurait s'il y avait qui que ce soit. »

« Pas forcément, Colonel. L'enfant a dit que leur gardien ne se montrait qu'à ceux qui cherchaient refuge. Nous ne cherchions pas exactement asile et s'ils ont les moyens de voyager entre les étoiles, ils ont sûrement le moyen d'échapper à nos détecteurs de vie.» répondit-elle calmement .

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés « déguisés » de grandes capes athosiennes, à parcourir une fois de plus la route menant aux ruines carbonisées du village.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » cria-t-il, peu convaincu.

« On cherche l'asile. » ajouta Teyla.

Aucune réponse.

Ils réessayèrent dans le village, et cette fois, dans un frémissement familier, un _Jumper_ se matérialisa devant eux, planant silencieusement à deux mètres du sol.

Teyla lui jeta un regard signifiant « Je vous l'avais bien dit. »

« Déclinez votre identité.» annonça le pilote qu'ils distinguaient à peine dans le cockpit.

« Je m'appelle John Sheppard, et on vous cherche depuis longtemps.» annonça-t-il haut et fort.

« Nous venons en paix.» ajouta l'Athosienne, malgré son air terriblement crispé.

Il distingua vaguement le pilote qui se retournait, parlant à quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait voir.

« Vous portez des armes. Déposez-les.» déclara-t-il finalement.

« Sheppard... » grogna Ronon alors qu'il déclipait la sangle de son P-90 caché sous la cape.

« Ronon, faites ce qu'il dit. On est les gentils, après tout.» maugréa-t-il en réponse tout en adressant un grand sourire un peu tordu à l'homme.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs armes, du moins de toutes celles visibles, puis le _Jumper_ se posa lentement.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas à l'aise. Plus que la méfiance de Ronon ou l'air effrayé de Rodney, c'était l'air crispé de Teyla qui semblait tenter en vain de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qui lui échappait, qui le mettait sur les nerfs.

« Faites le tour.» ordonna l'homme.

Ils obtempérèrent alors que la porte du petit vaisseau s'abattait.

Il découvrit l'arrière du vaisseau, vide, et la porte fermée du cockpit.

Oui : vraiment, quelque chose clochait.

« Montez à bord.» exigea l'homme sur les haut-parleurs.

« On préférerait négocier au sol, vous pourriez sortir, non ? » répliqua-t-il.

« John... » murmura Teyla, qui semblait toujours fouiller l'espace de son esprit.

Ronon grogna.  
« _Wraith_ ! » hurla-t-il en même temps que l'Athosienne alors que la porte du cockpit s'ouvrait et que le temps semblait se figer alors qu'un guerrier accompagné de quatre drones faisaient feu sur eux.

Puis ce fut le néant.

« Pourquoi j'ai une désagréable impression de déjà-vu ? » gronda-t-il, lorsque, entrouvrant les yeux, il reconnut les entrelacs typiques du plafond d'une cellule _wraith_.

« Je vous avais dit que ça sentait mauvais.» grommela Ronon, tout en l'assassinant du regard depuis son poste d'observation à la porte de leur prison.

« C'est pas la première fois qu'on se fait capturer, on s'en est toujours sorti. Vous avez qu'à faire votre truc là, avec les couteaux... » maugréa-t-il, se massant les tempes.

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ils me les ont _tous_ confisqués. »

Voilà qui était une première.

Il fouilla rapidement ses poches. Effectivement, ils avaient été proprement dépouillés.

Se redressant, il alla secouer Teyla puis Rodney.

Le bilan ne fut guère joyeux. A part leurs vêtements, il ne leur restait rien. Absolument toutes leurs affaires avaient été confisquées.

Un grondement de l'ancien coureur les mit en garde et trente secondes après, un _wraith_ semblait se matérialiser devant la porte, escorté de deux congénères.

« Qui est le chef de votre groupe ? » exigea-t-il, leur jetant un œil dédaigneux.

John s'avança, tentant de le défier du regard.

« Qui le demande ? » lança-t-il.

Un sifflement lui répondit alors que l'alien faisait reculer Ronon d'un geste de son pistolet, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de lui faire signe d'avancer.

« Vous savez, j'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai a faire. Pour savoir comment m'habiller, tout ça... »

D'une poussée entre les épaules, le prédateur le fit avancer tandis que la porte se refermait en chuintant derrière lui.

Alors qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs de ce qui était assurément une ruche, John eut le temps de détailler les _wraiths_ qui l'escortaient. Quelque chose le perturbait profondément sans qu'il n'arrive à dire quoi. Une impression de familiarité.

« On s'est pas déjà vu ? » finit-il par demander, n'arrachant qu'un grondement dégoûté à l'alien.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte qui lui fit douloureusement avaler sa salive.

Il avait vainement espéré ne plus jamais se retrouver devant une porte comme celle-là, ou plutôt devant ce qui vivait derrière ce genre de porte.

Les deux gardes de faction s'écartèrent et les battants s'escamotèrent dans un bruit de succion, et il fut propulsé dans la pièce obscure.

La boule qui nouait son estomac se renforça alors qu'il découvrait la pièce.

Une immense salle voûtée, au bout de laquelle se trouvait une petite estrade et le trône organique auquel il s'était attendu. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir en revanche, et qui ramenait à lui des souvenirs cauchemardesques, c'était la longue table organique entourée de hauts sièges, et décorée de quelques plats emplis de fruits et de pichets assortis à de délicats verres de cristal, qui trônait en plein centre de la pièce. Au moins, cette fois, aucun cadavre desséché n'était assis à table.

Alors que le fantôme du colonel Sumner venait hanter la frise de sa conscience, il s'étonna de ne pas aussi y percevoir d'évanescentes apparitions argentées.

«Y a quelqu'un ? » finit-il par lancer, s'avançant prudemment d'un ou deux pas.

Un souffle imperceptible le fit se retourner sur le vide, puis un rire rauque résonna sur sa gauche.

« N'ayez aucune crainte, colonel John Sheppard de la Terre. »

Il se retourna une fois encore, tentant de localiser l'origine de la voix.

« Vous en savez beaucoup sur moi ! » protesta-t-il, avant de ravaler un cri de terreur alors qu'un visage d'un vert livide, encadré de longs cheveux noirs, se matérialisait à moins de vingt centimètres du sien.

L'apparition ricana, s'effaçant à nouveau dans les ombres.

« Vous êtes craint et respecté dans toute la galaxie, et je peine à comprendre pourquoi.» ajouta la voix, narquoise, alors qu'une silhouette - entière cette fois - apparaissait dans le vague halo nimbant la table.

Une reine, vêtue d'une longue robe d'une extraordinaire sobriété, et qui le détaillait avec l'air avide d'un fauve qui joue avec sa proie.

« Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-il, sans vraiment attendre la réponse.

« Installez-vous donc, vous devez avoir faim.» susurra la créature, désignant d'un geste gracieux la nourriture.

« Non, merci.» répliqua-t-il alors qu'une fois encore les souvenirs l'assaillaient.

« Pourquoi résister ? Je sens la faim qui vous ronge. »

Encore ! Mais qu'avaient-ils donc à toujours se répéter ?

« Vous pouvez passer le cours sur la faim qui ronge chaque être, bla bla bla... Je l'ai déjà suivi. »

La reine gloussa une fois de plus, s'approchant lentement de lui, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un pas de lui, le clouant sur place de son simple regard.

Il tenta en vain d'écarter sa joue du doigt griffu qu'elle passa avec douceur le long de sa mâchoire.

« Je le sais, John Sheppard. Après tout, n'êtes-vous pas celui qui a tué la Gardienne et nous a tous sortis de notre long sommeil ? Celui à qui nous devons la famine et la guerre qui nous ronge ? »

Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Ils avaient détruit la ruche de la Gardienne.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses, humain... »

« Eh bien, dites-m'en quelques-unes.» lança-t-il, bravache, alors qu'elle lui tournait lentement autour.

Nouveau ricanement.  
« Vous en saurez bien assez, bien assez tôt. En attendant, vous et vos... soldats serez nos invités. »

Bon, au moins, elle ne semblait pas décidée à le tuer sur-le-champ : peut-être auraient-ils une chance de s'échapper.

« Trop aimable.» répliqua-t-il avec un sourire crispé.

Un grondement lui répondit alors que la porte se rouvrait, et que le même guerrier qui l'avait emmené venait le rechercher d'une poigne de fer sur l'épaule.

A sa grande surprise, il ne fut pas reconduit aux cellules, mais à une grande pièce dotée d'une fenêtre ouvrant sur l'obscurité de l'espace et bien mieux éclairée que le reste de la ruche.

Il ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil interrogatif à son geôlier en découvrant l'aménagement spartiate mais terriblement humain de l'endroit, doté dans un coin de quatre lits de bois étroits, d'une grande table et de chaises assorties, d'un buffet-bibliothèque abritant quelques livres, et un peu de vaisselle et, dans un coin, d'une porte ouvrant sur des toilettes qui, bien qu'organiques, semblaient conçues pour des êtres mangeant de la nourriture solide.

On le laissa là, et il eut largement le temps de découvrir que l'endroit avait beau être plus confortable que les cellules, il n'en était pas moins une prison avant que la porte ne se rouvre sur le reste de son équipe, tout aussi étonnée que lui.

* * *

(1) _Les équipes du SGC s'appellent SG-1, SG-2, etc. Mais sur Atlantis (et c'est canon), c'est AR-1, AR-2 etc., et pas SGA-1, SGA-2 contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent._

 _L'équipe de Sheppard est bien entendu AR-1._

 _AR est l'abréviation pour Atlantis Recon (Team) ou « équipe de reconnaissance d'Atlantis »_


	38. Chapitre 37

Deux secondes. Il ne lui restait que deux secondes lorsqu'elle appuya sur la balise de téléportation.

Un éclair blanc, et elle se rematérialisa sur le pont de l' _Utopia_.

« La cible est bien arrivée dans la cellule, Madame.» lui indiqua Léonard, de retour depuis un moment déjà avec le _Jumper_ qu'elle avait préprogrammé.

« Et Filymn ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le hochement de tête du _wraith_ lui apprit tout ce qu'elle devait savoir.

« On ne part pas sans lui. »

« La mission est accomplie, et les atlantes ne devraient pas le tuer sur-le-champ.» nota Silmalyn, tout en se préparant à aller voir son nouveau patient.

« Non. On n'abandonne personne. Alors vous allez trouver un moyen de le récupérer, et tout de suite ! »

« Le bouclier a été réactivé, et je doute qu'on puisse recommencer la même ruse, Madame. Il est hors d'atteinte. » déclara l'ingénieur d'un ton qui se voulait apaisant.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas furieux, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du _wraith_ , envahissant son espace personnel.

« Et vous vous imaginez que je vais accepter une telle réponse, Léonard ? »

« Non, Madame. »

« Alors pourquoi vous êtes encore là à me regarder, trouvez une solution ! »

« Madame Gady, le seul moyen de percer un tel bouclier est de le détruire par la force brute, et cela entraînera forcément la destruction de la cité. » intervint Salilymn, tout en restant prudemment à moitié caché derrière sa console, tandis que le généticien observait la scène, sa mission première oubliée.

« Vraiment ?! A quand remonte la dernière tentative d'infiltration _wraith_ autrement que par la Porte sur une cité lanthienne au juste ? »

« La grande guerre, Madame. Mais si nous n'avons pas réussi alors, il n'y a aucune raison que nous réussissions aujourd'hui. »

« Faux ! Les paramètres ont changés. Vous n'aviez pas des vaisseaux comme l' _Utopia_ , vous n'aviez pas une telle connaissance et un tel contrôle de la technologie lanthienne, et la cité était aux mains de ses créateurs, pas d'une bande de macaques en uniforme qui n'en comprennent pas la moitié ! Et avant que vous n'en fassiez la remarque, Silmalyn, oui, je m'inclus dans les macaques ! » grinça-t-elle, avisant le biologiste qui allait ouvrir la bouche.

Les trois _wraiths_ la fixèrent de longs instants, insondables, puis Léonard rugit quelques ordres télépathiques, et tous se mirent fiévreusement au travail.

« Et moi, je dois faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, observant cette agitation scientifique à laquelle elle était totalement hermétique.

« C'est vous qui allez descendre le récupérer. Allez vous installer à bord du _Jumper_ sept. »

« C'est pas celui qui n'a plus de réacteur ? » demanda-t-elle vaguement inquiète.

« C'est exact. Mais la propulsion ne sera pas nécessaire. »

« Pardon ?!»

Heureusement que Markus n'était pas là, ou il aurait déjà écorché vif l'ingénieur manchot pour avoir pondu une telle idée.

En gros, le plan était à la fois complètement suicidaire et terriblement simple.

Le _Jumper_ allait pendre au bout d'un câble de près de cinq-cents mètres sous l' _Utopia_ , qui se lancerait dans un nanosaut en hyperespace, dématérialisant le _Jumper_ dans son sillage pour le rematérialiser juste sous le bouclier. Elle aurait ensuite vingt-trois secondes pour accrocher le signal de la balise de Filymn et le téléporter à bord du petit vaisseau avec un système auxiliaire _wraith_ avant que l' _Utopia_ ne refasse un saut, et ne les sorte de là.

Vingt-trois secondes, c'était le temps maximum durant lequel le câble de trinium pourrait endurer la charge du bouclier sans céder.

Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Et elle n'avait guère le luxe de réfléchir.

« Vous êtes prête ? » demanda la voix de Léonard sur la radio.

Elle acquiesça avant de réaliser qu'il ne la voyait pas.

« Oui. »

« Alors bonne chance, Madame Gady. »

« Vous plantez p... ! »

La fin de sa phrase fut avalée par un immense éclair blanc, et l'instant d'après, la petite carcasse métallique se balançait follement au bout de son câble, comme un asticot au bout de son hameçon.

Une tour la frôla de peu, arrachant des éclats de tôle, et faisant encore plus tanguer le vaisseau dont les amortisseurs inertiels tentaient encore de se remettre du saut.

Ignorant avec stoïcisme son estomac qui se rebellait, Rosanna se mit à chercher frénétiquement la fréquence du traceur, tout en fixant avec horreur les secondes qui s'écoulait bien trop vite sur son écran.

Plus que seize secondes et toujours aucun signal qui se démarque de la marée de balises sous-cutanées terriennes.

Elle poussa de toutes les forces de son esprit les détecteurs du _Jumper_ , l'encourageant à accrocher le signal précis.

Huit secondes.

En vain.

Et s'ils lui avaient retiré son traceur ?

Six secondes.

« Localise un _wraith_ ! »

Cinq secondes.

Des centaines de signes de vies se mirent à défiler dans son esprit.

Trois secondes.

Là !

Elle écrasa la commande du téléporteur et le monde disparut dans un grand éclair blanc.

Lorsque la porte du _Jumper_ s'ouvrit, bien en sécurité dans le hangar de l' _Utopia_ , elle était encore en train de vomir tripes et boyaux à côté d'un Filymn infiniment reconnaissant et totalement impuissant.

« Madame, ça va ?! » s'écria Salilymn, qui était venu à leur rencontre.

Elle leva un pouce tremblant alors que son estomac se rebellait une fois de plus, et qu'elle arrosait à nouveau le sol de la cabine de bile.

« Votre état n'est pas normal ! Silmalyn est en route. » s'inquiéta l'ingénieur en second, se précipitant vers elle, avant de se figer, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de faire.

« Ça... va... passer... ça... va... »

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, noyée dans un nouveau haut-le-cœur.

Au final, le médecin décréta que son organisme n'avait pas supporté les deux sauts successifs dans un engin absolument pas conçu pour atteindre de telles vitesses, et qu'elle devait se reposer.

Elle parvint tout de même à l'empêcher de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et c'est résignée qu'elle s'installa dans un des lits avec une grande bassine et une perfusion de liquide physiologique dans le bras.

A peine Silmalyn retourné à son autre patient, de son propre aveu bien plus fascinant qu'elle, le petit traqueur s'était glissé dans la pièce, venant s'agenouiller avec un air bouleversé au pied de son lit.

« Rosanna Gady, vous êtes ma reine. En aucun cas mon insignifiante personne ne mérite que vous vous mettiez ainsi en danger pour moi. Vous n'auriez pas dû faire ça. Je ne...»

« Filymn ! Silence ! Vous en valez la peine, et je l'aurais fait pour chacun d'entre vous, comme vous l'auriez tous fait pour moi. Je me fous de savoir quel titre vous me donnez. On fait partie de la même ruche, de la même famille. On n'abandonne personne. Jamais. Est-ce clair ? »

Le _wraith_ la fixa avec une adoration qui la mit d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'elle n'était que trop consciente de ses cheveux collés sur son front par une sueur glacée et de l'odeur aigre qui la nimbait tout entière.

Elle lui tendit une main un peu tremblante, maintenant toujours fermement la bassine sur ses genoux.

Après une brève hésitation, le _wraith_ prit sa main avec maladresse, l'air emprunté.

Elle la serra, avec la fermeté rassurante d'un ami qui sera toujours là, puis la lui rendit.

« Vous pourriez me préparer une infusion d'éliansque, s'il vous plaît ? »

« Si vous me dites quoi faire, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez, Rosanna Gady .»

« Merci Filymn. »

« Merci à vous, ma Reine. »

Elle gémit à ce titre dont elle ne voulait pas, puis vaincue par une nouvelle vague de nausée, s'adonna au remplissage hasardeux de la bassine.

 _Il s'éveilla avec la désagréable mais bien trop familière sensation laissée par la décharge d'un pistolet_ wraith _._

 _Prenant le temps de détailler son environnement, il se découvrit enfermé dans une cellule Ancienne, qui bien que similaire à celle d'Atlantis, en était de moitié plus petite._

 _La vibration du sol sous lui, lui apprit également qu'il se trouvait à bord d'un vaisseau, sans doute en hyperespace._

 _Il se redressa lentement._

 _Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille._

 _Il se reposait dans la réserve de l'infirmerie après une nouvelle batterie de tests du Dr Keller, lorsque les alarmes s'étaient déclenchées. Il y avait eu un peu de remue-ménage, puis quelqu'un avait fait irruption dans la pièce, et il s'était réveillé là._

 _Le fait que tout cela se soit passé durant l'absence à la fois de Sheppard, parti en mission, et du Dr Weir, en pleine négociation avec un quelconque monde humain auquel les Terriens attachaient tant d'importance, dénotait une préparation qui n'augurait rien de bon pour son avenir._

 _La Commission aurait-elle envoyé des agents jusque dans une autre galaxie pour mettre la main sur lui ?_

 _C'était improbable, mais la stupidité humaine n'avait hélas aucune limite._

 _Le chuintement de la porte de la pièce au centre de laquelle se trouvait sa cellule le tira de ses réflexions, et il se redressa avec autant de noblesse que possible au vu de son corps affaibli et détérioré par le rétrovirus._

 _Une femme aux longs cheveux bouclés et vêtue de l'uniforme gris et rouge de diplomate de la cité entra._

 _« Bonjour. Désolée de nos manières quelque peu cavalières, mais nous n'avions pas exactement envie de négocier votre transfert avec Atlantis. »_

 _Il feula, la fixant avec hauteur._

 _« Je vais ouvrir votre cellule, nous ne vous avons mis là qu'afin d'éviter toute réaction malheureuse due à la confusion de votre réveil. Vous n'êtes pas notre prisonnier. »_

 _Elle s'approcha du commutateur de sa cellule puis, la main sur l'interface, sembla se raviser._

 _«Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis, alors ne tentez rien, commandant Ko'reyn (1)... à moins que vous ne préfériez Todd ? »_

 _Le grondement hautain qu'il préparait en guise de réponse se bloqua dans sa gorge._

 _Comment pouvait-elle connaître son nom ? Son véritable nom ?_

 _« Que voulez-vous ? » siffla-t-il, la fixant avec méfiance._

 _« Vous êtes un guide pour votre peuple. Un berger, qui réunit et protège ceux qui s'éloignent trop du troupeau. Un visionnaire qui voit bien plus loin que ses ouailles et prévient les dangers(2). Vous êtes infiniment plus utile à l'humanité à la tête des vôtres que dans les laboratoires d'Atlantis. »_

 _Il frémit. Non seulement elle connaissait la composante vocale de son véritable nom, mais elle en connaissait aussi la dénomination complète. Il manquait les images et les concepts télépathiques, mais elle en avait extrait le sens avec une précision terrifiante._

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

 _« Voyons, Commandant... Je suis sûre que vous pouvez deviner tout seul. » répliqua-t-elle, alors que la porte s'ouvrait._

 _Il jaillit, la plaquant durement contre le mur, l'étranglant à moitié de son bras contre sa trachée._

 _Pas un instant le regard pénétrant de la femelle ne quitta ses yeux, et pas un instant, il ne lut la peur en elle, malgré le rythme frénétique de son cœur qu'il sentait battre sous sa paume qu'il avait plaquée par instinct entre ses seins._

 _« Rosanna Gady... la femme qui lit dans le cœur des_ wraiths _. »_

 _« Votre sagacité légendaire ne semble pas avoir souffert de toutes ces expériences. Maintenant, si vous pouviez me lâcher... »_

 _Lentement, il retira son bras, puis sa main._

 _« Beaucoup vous croient morte sur Atlantis. »_

 _« Je sais, mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne le suis pas. »_

 _« Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ? »_

 _« Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai la conviction que vous serez plus utile à cette galaxie à la tête de votre alliance que dans les griffes de mes compatriotes. »_

 _« Je suis parti depuis presque deux de vos années... et... »_

 _Il leva sa paume au_ Schiitar _atrophié par appuyer ses propos._

 _« Vous avez disparu pendant plusieurs décennies aux mains des Geniis, et vous avez retrouvé votre place en moins d'un an. Ce ne sera pas un problème pour vous. »_

 _« Aucun_ wraith _n'accepterait d'obéir ou de suivre quelqu'un dans mon état actuel. »_

 _« Je le sais parfaitement, commandant, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait venir mon médecin personnel. Vous êtes un généticien de génie paraît-il : à vous deux, je ne doute pas que vous trouverez le moyen de vous remettre en état. »_

 _« Êtes-vous consciente que cela impliquera que je devrais à nouveau me nourrir d'énergie vitale ? »_

 _« Absolument. Vous êtes un_ wraith _. Un des plus grands prédateurs de l'univers. C'est une honte de vouloir nier cette force extraordinaire, cette adaptation hors du commun, et toute la puissance que cela vous apporte. »_

 _« Même si cela coûte des vies humaines ? »_

 _« Oui, mais vous et moi savons qu'il existe d'autre options. Le rétrovirus en est une, mais - je pense que vous pouvez en témoigner - ça ne marche pas. »_

 _Et tout ça sans ciller._

 _C'était trop singulier, trop étrange. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net._

 _« Vous voulez donc me rendre ma « nature »... Et ensuite ? »_

 _« Ensuite, on contactera votre second. Celui que Sheppard a appelé Kenny. Avec quelques_ wraiths _qui vous sont restés fidèles, il a remué ciel et terre pour vous récupérer. Je lui ai promis qu'en échange de ma vie et de celle de Markus, je l'aiderais à vous retrouver. Il est temps d'honorer ma parole. »_

 _« Savez-vous où il est ? »_

 _« Non, mais je suis certaine que vous connaissez au moins un moyen de le contacter. »_

 _Il soupira. C'était lui, normalement, qui faisait cet effet à ses interlocuteurs, et non l'inverse !_

 _« Menez-moi à votre médecin. »_

 _Il ne put retenir un grondement admiratif. Cette humaine avait convaincu quatre_ wraiths _de porter des implants les isolant parfaitement de l'Esprit, juste pour soigner son entrée en scène._

 _Et elle était en possession d'une frégate Ancienne qui, à en juger par ce qu'il découvrait dans les couloirs, avait été hybridée avec succès avec leur propre technologie._

 _D'une manière ou d'une autre, car il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas les capacités de faire tout cela, elle avait trouvé un esprit suffisamment génial pour accomplir ce qu'il essayait en vain de faire depuis près de dix millénaires. Il fallait qu'il rencontre ce prodige, afin de le féliciter - puis de lui coller son poing en pleine face._

 _Pour l'heure, il suivait distraitement les explications du généticien aux mains duquel elle l'avait laissé et qui, fort heureusement, ne semblait pas être trop idiot._

 _Apparemment, cette bête de laboratoire travaillait déjà depuis des mois à la réversion du processus d'hybridation sur une femelle humaine, qui avait subi de nombreuses greffes et opérations. Sans doute avec un excès de confiance propre à leur race, il lui assura qu'en quelques jours, quelques semaines au plus, ils seraient capables de lui rendre toute son intégrité._

 _Il avait fallu des mois de tâtonnement conjoint avec le Dr Beckett et le Dr Keller pour en arriver là, aussi doutait-il que cela serait si simple à défaire..._

Rosanna avait l'intuition que moins de gens sauraient ce qui se tramait à bord de la frégate, mieux ce serait. Elle prit donc la décision de ne pas rentrer avant d'avoir tenu sa promesse et rendu le commandant à son second.

Préférant néanmoins éviter une chasse à l'homme à l'échelle galactique pour la retrouver, elle envoya un message subspatial à Delleb afin de lui expliquer que, comme elle n'avait pas pu expliquer la raison de sa quête à son commandant, elle ne pouvait pas le faire pour elle à présent, mais qu'elle était saine et sauve et en sécurité et qu'elle serait bientôt de retour.

* * *

(1) Ce nom ne vient pas de moi mais de Illya Pendragon , qui l'utilise dans « Les _wraiths_ sont des humains comme les autres ». Selena Fleur bleue du ciel l'utilise également dans sa fanfic « Home Sweet Home ». Je l'ai repris et ai construit toute ma dénomination pour les _wraiths_ autour, car je le trouve juste parfait !

(2) Je me base ici sur le nom « wraith » de Todd dans la série Legacy. Il s'appelle Guide, car il est le berger de son peuple... ce qui explique pourquoi il semble tellement s'amuser du nom de Sheppard - qui signifie littéralement « Berger ». Ils ont donc tous deux le même patronyme.


	39. Chapitre 38

D'ici à ce que la porte se rouvre, McKay avait eu le temps d'inventorier tous les sorts horribles qui pouvaient les attendre, Ronon avait frappé toutes les parois dans l'espoir que l'une d'entre elles cède comme par miracle et Teyla s'était plongée dans une espèce de transe afin de tenter d'espionner leurs geôliers. Quant à lui, il n'avait pu que regarder faire ses coéquipiers tout en tentant de trouver un plan de secours, une idée folle, n'importe quoi qui les sortiraient de là.

De la plus utile à la plus inutile, toutes leurs tentatives avaient été vaines, et la porte s'était finalement ouverte sur la silhouette frêle d'une adolescente, vêtue d'une veste de cuir noir et brune et d'un pantalon droit assorti, que Ronon - qui s'était plaqué avec un des tiroirs arraché au buffet à côté de la porte - manqua d'assommer.

John ne put s'empêcher de sauter sur ses pieds alors qu'enfin, cette étrange familiarité qu'il n'avait cessé de ressentir depuis leur arrivée le frappait en plein visage. Ce qu'elle portait n'était rien d'autre que l'enfant bâtard de leurs propres uniformes et d'un vêtements _wraith_.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Azur. La régente m'a mise à votre entière disposition afin que votre séjour vous soit aussi agréable que possible en attendant que nous arrivions à destination. » se présenta-t-elle avec un salut cérémonieux.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'échanger un regard surpris avec Teyla.

« Tu es une adoratrice ? »

« C'est exact, monsieur. Je suis la servante personnelle du commandant de la régente. »

Nouveau regard surpris. Était-elle là pour les espionner ? Sans doute.

« Vous êtes là pour faire tout ce qu'on veut ? » demanda Rodney, l'air soudain intéressé.

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour vous satisfaire, en effet. »

« Relâchez-nous, alors ! » s'exclama le Canadien, prêt à tout tenter.

« Je suis navrée, je ne peux pas accéder à cette demande, monsieur. Vous avez demandé à nous rencontrer, et vous êtes d'Atlantis, vous devez rester. »

Ça ne pouvait être si simple.

« Pouvons-nous sortir de cette pièce ? » s'enquit Teyla sur un ton bien plus poli que celui de McKay.

« Oui. Vous pouvez accéder aux zones non restreintes de la ruche, sous escorte, bien entendu, mais je vous déconseillerais vivement de la faire, les... seigneurs de cette ruche ne sont pas les plus bienveillants envers les humains, même si la régente a bon espoir que cela change bientôt, Madame. »

« Des _wraiths_ bienveillants ?! » s'étrangla le Satédien.

« Oui... monsieur, les Ouman'shiis sont bienveillants. Mon maître et sa reine ont vu tous les bénéfices que cela pourraient nous apporter à tous, mais malheureusement, malgré leur sagesse infinie, nombreux sont les seigneurs à n'avoir pas encore compris cela. »

Ronon laissa échapper un rire mauvais et désabusé, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage.

Teyla en revanche s'avança d'un pas.

« Les Ouman'shiis sont des _wraiths_ ? »

« Pas tous. Je suis Ouman'shii. Les gardes devant votre porte le sont. La régente aussi. »

Ça n'avait plus aucun sens.

Teyla s'approcha de lui, posant une main sur son avant-bras avant de lui faire signe qu'elle voulait lui parler en privé.

Il la suivit donc de l'autre côté de la pièce, sous le regard attentif de l'adolescente.

« Cela expliquerait bien des choses, Colonel ! » lui murmura-t-elle d'un ton excité.

« Ah ? Moi je trouve que ça pose encore plus de questions. »

« Oui, mais souvenez-vous de ce qu'à dit le responsable du marché, que certains nomades ne montraient jamais leurs visages, ne parlaient jamais, et laissaient les autres faire les affaires pour eux, portant les charges les plus lourdes. »  
« Ce seraient des _wraiths_ ?! » demanda-t-il, estomaqué.

« Je le pense. »

« Des _wraiths_ n'accepteraient jamais de se comporter ainsi. »

« On n'a qu'à demander, Colonel. »

Il soupira, lui faisant signe d'y aller.

« Azur, dites-moi, vous avez bien un vaisseau qui fait du commerce avec différents mondes ? »

« Oui, madame, c'est l' _Utopia. »_

« Y a-t-il des _wraiths_ à bord de ce vaisseau ? »

« Oui, une bonne partie de l'équipage est composé de seigneurs. »

« Et comment font-ils pour ne pas effrayer les populations humaines ? » demanda l'Athosienne, l'air de rien

L'adolescente lui jeta un regard pas dupe.

« Ils portent de grandes capes qui dissimulent leur traits et évitent de parler lorsque des étrangers peuvent les entendre, madame. »

« Serait-il possible de rencontrer un de ces _wraiths_ ? » poursuivit Teyla, jetant un regard glacial à Ronon qui allait se mettre à hurler.

« Je vais me renseigner, Madame. » répondit la jeune femme, s'inclinant profondément avant de quitter la pièce.

Une minute plus tard, elle était de retour, précédent un immense guerrier _wraith_ armé d'un fusil assommant.

« Monseigneur ici présent répondra à toutes vos questions tant qu'elles ne concernent pas des informations confidentielles.» expliqua-t-elle, s'écartant avec une révérence élégante.

Le guerrier tourna son regard impassible vers eux, les fixant, immobile et silencieux.

John se racla la gorge.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes Ouman'shii ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, humains. »

Le silence retomba et il toussota à nouveau.

« Vous pourriez nous dire ce que ça signifie au juste ? »

Le regard du guerrier se fit flou un instant ou deux, puis il le fixa à nouveau.

« _Ouman_ , fait autant référence au premier monde de notre alliance, Oumana, qu'aux humains qui sont nos frères. _Shii_ signifie ruche, clan. Nous sommes le clan qui vit avec les humains. »

Un cours de langue _wraith_ , voilà qui était impromptu. Et pourquoi lui semblait-il manquer une information capitale ?

Ayant un peu perdu le fil de ses questions, il se tourna vers Teyla, espérant qu'elle reprendrait le flambeau. Ce fut Rodney qui s'en chargea.

« Ah, puisque vous répondez à nos questions ! Quel est votre nom ? »

Le guerrier feula tout bas, le transperçant de son regard, et ne répondit pas.

« Hum, heu, mais comment doit-on vous appeler ? » baragouina ensuite le scientifique, mal à l'aise.

« Si cela vous est vraiment indispensable, vous pouvez me désigner par ma fonction, je suis soldat. »

« Soldat ? C'est étrange comme nom. On peut peut-être vous trouver un nom ? » suggéra Sheppard, reprenant avec joie ce qui était devenu un de ses petits plaisirs : nommer des _wraiths_.

Le _wraith_ le fixa de longs instants.

«C'est une bien étrange obsession que vous avez là, atlantes. »

« Jamie ? Karl ? Max ? Lucio ? »

Un sifflement énervé lui répondit.

« Si vous n'avez plus de questions à poser à Monseigneur, il va partir. » intervint Azur, s'interposant entre le _wraith_ de plus en plus énervé et eux.

« Très bien, va pour Jamie.» capitula-t-il, tâchant de graver dans sa mémoire le tatouage du guerrier.

Celui-ci allait faire demi-tour lorsque Teyla, s'avançant, le retint d'un geste implorant de la main.

« Vous avez dit que vous vivez avec les humains. Comment ? »

Le _wraith_ sembla surpris par sa question.

« Vous l'ignorez ? Pourt... »

Soudain, il se rappela.

« Vous avez parlé d'Oumana ! Que savez-vous sur la planète ? Et ses habitants ? » hurla-t-il presque.

Le silence s'abattit durant un instant.

«L'entretien est terminé, humain. » conclut brutalement l'alien, tournant les talons.

« Non ! Attendez ! Non ! »

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Azur, qui s'était presque pliée en deux, se redressa avec un sourire enjoué.

« Ce sera bientôt l'heure du repas. Je vais aller vous chercher de quoi vous restaurer. Avez-vous des besoins particuliers ? »

« Des quoi ? » maugréa Ronon, un sourcil relevé, alors que Sheppard fixait toujours la porte avec désarroi.

« Oui ! Je suis mortellement allergique au citron. Surtout pas de citron ! » intervint McKay, fébrile.

« Vous devez donc être le docteur McKay. Votre allergie est légendaire. J'y veillerai personnellement, soyez-en assuré, Docteur.» répondit-elle avec un salut qui cachait mal son sourire hilare.

« Des réponses, voilà ce qu'il nous faudrait... » ne put-il s'empêcher de maugréer dans son coin alors qu'elle les laissait perplexes et, pour le Canadien, vexé.

Le repas fut pour le moins succulent, et bien plus varié que tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé depuis leur arrivé dans cette galaxie. Composé d'une salade multicolore, d'un plat de viande accompagné de tubercules grillés et en guise de dessert d'une sorte de tarte tatin bizarrement verdâtre, le repas leur fut apporté par quatre serviteurs silencieux, qui bien que vêtu du même uniforme qu'Azur et tous clairement plus âgés qu'elle, lui obéissaient au doigt et à l'œil alors qu'elle s'improvisait gouvernante - et goûteuse après que Ronon eut fait part de sa méfiance quand à la nourriture.

Toutes leurs tentatives de les interroger s'avérèrent vaines, et une fois la table desservie, ils furent laissés seuls avec une impression encore plus étrange qu'avant.

« Nous devrions peut-être « visiter » un peu, John.» suggéra Teyla.

« Excellente idée. Allez-y avec McKay. »

« Pourquoi moi ? J'ai trop mangé, et ces lits sont très confortables. Ils ont un très bon soutien lombaire ! » geignit l'homme.

« McKay... » l'avertit-il.

« Je vais y aller, Colonel. » intervint le Satédien en se redressant.

« Non, Ronon. Ces gens semblent plutôt bien disposés à notre égard, et je ne voudrais pas que cela change. »

« Je sais me tenir. »

« C'est ce que vous avez dit à chaque fois avant de manquer de tuer un _wraith_. Vous restez avec moi, Ronon, un point c'est tout ! »

« Bien, Colonel Sheppard. » lui répondit-il, glacial.

« Je peux peut-être y aller seule, John. Je ne crois pas courir un grand danger. » proposa Teyla.

« Non, McKay va venir avec vous, il pourra peut-être repérer quelque chose d'utile, et une petite marche digestive ne lui fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas, Rodney ? »

Le scientifique finit par se relever en rouspétant du matelas sur lequel il s'était effondré.

Ils n'eurent qu'à activer le bouton d'appel que leur avait montré la jeune femme pour que celle-ci se matérialise en moins de cinq minutes.

Trente secondes plus tard, ils partaient, escortés de trois _wraiths_ , Azur les précédant en guide improvisée.

Teyla et Rodney étaient partis depuis trois quarts d'heure lorsque la porte se rouvrit sur un _wraith_ mince, à la mise particulièrement lisse et soignée, qui jeta un regard dégoûté à ses cheveux éternellement rebelles avant même d'ouvrir la bouche.

« La régente vous a convoqué, John Sheppard. » siffla-t-il, lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Ronon s'avança, menaçant.

« Seul. » ajouta l'alien sur le même ton.

L'ancien coureur grogna, mais il l'apaisa de quelques mots et c'est sous le regard lourd de ce dernier qu'il quitta la pièce.

« Régente... c'est un drôle de titre. Elle n'est pas reine ? » demanda-t-il, sans vraiment attendre une réponse qui, en effet, ne vint pas.

La salle du trône était toujours aussi sombre, avec la grande table, toujours aussi glauque, et la régente, au sourire toujours aussi carnassier.

« Mon hospitalité vous convient-elle, John Sheppard ? » demanda cette dernière, quittant le trône pour venir lui tourner autour comme un fauve affamé.

«Le service en chambre est parfait et la vue sur la piscine est splendide.» répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

« Tous les Terriens sont-ils ainsi ? » siffla l'alien, effleurant presque son oreille de ses lèvres.

Il frémit, alors qu'une goutte de sueur glacée lui coulait dans le dos.

« Aussi séduisants, vous voulez dire ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

«Séduisants ?! Non, aussi bravaches, et défiants que vous. Vous puez la peur à dix mètres et pourtant vous êtes là, à bavasser insolence sur insolence sans même avoir la décence de baisser les yeux. Est-ce une caractéristique de votre race ? »

Il haussa vaguement les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. De toute manière, que répondre ?

« Je suppose que si vous êtes là, alors la cité lanthienne est de retour dans Pégase ? »

« Et ça vous dérange ? » demanda-t-il, féroce.

« Non, bien au contraire... cela signifie que la Terre n'est plus protégée... » persifla la reine, s'éloignant avec un grondement amusé.

Il ne put retenir un grincement de dents.

« Calmez-vous, colonel Sheppard, il ne s'agissait que d'un trait d'humour. J'avais cru comprendre que vous en étiez friand. »

A nouveau, il serra les mâchoires.

« Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur moi. »

« Oh, oui. Sur vous, sur votre charmante équipe... AR-1, et sur vos hommes. Le brave et fidèle major Evan Lorne, Hudson... Berg... Smith... Wolfmann... Tant de guerriers prêts à mourir si loin de leur monde pour protéger vos scientifiques et vos officiers... dont cette femme, le docteur Elisabeth Weir... qui semble être l'équivalent d'une reine pour vous et les vôtres, si l'on prête foi à ce qui se dit... Une reine que vous servez avec amour et dévouement, comme le bon guerrier que vous êtes, John Sheppard.»

Pétrifié par une terreur sans nom, il ne pouvait que fixer l'immonde créature qui lui tournait toujours autour, un atroce rictus satisfait découvrant ses dents de prédateur.

Ils avaient une taupe sur la cité et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui ça pouvait être.

« Il paraît que vous n'abandonnez jamais personne. Est-ce vrai ? » poursuivit le monstre.

Il se ressaisit avec peine.

« A votre avis ? »

Un regard énigmatique lui répondit.

Le visage de tous les membres de l'expédition passait encore et encore devant ses yeux, sans qu'aucun ne fasse un suspect valable.

« Une dernière question et je vous laisse à vos interrogations, John Sheppard. »

« Désolée, je ne peux pas vous donner mon numéro de téléphone, je n'ai plus de forfait. »

L'alien éclata de rire.

« Toujours vos fanfaronnades ! Si vous n'abandonnez personne, pourquoi avoir laissé quatre... non, cinq des vôtres derrière ? » susurra-t-elle, alors que la porte se rouvrait sur le _wraith_ trop policé qui s'avança pour le reconduire.

Il le suivit docilement, à moitié assommé par l'échange, pour se figer sur le pas de porte.

« Comment savez-vous combien ils sont?! » hurla-t-il, s'avançant à grand pas devant la reine, avec l'intention de la saisir par le col, seulement pour être arrêté à un pas d'elle par un véritable mur de volonté qui brisa net son élan.

« Kshhh... Quelle arrogance... Vous autres Terriens ne savez décidément pas quelle est votre place. »

Il tenta de répliquer, d'ouvrir la bouche, de grogner même, en vain.

La reine lui caressa la joue, presque tendrement, s'approchant de son oreille, le rideau de sa chevelure venant chatouiller sa joue.

« Je vais vous confier un petit secret, John Sheppard. Vos congénères sont des êtres délicieux... Le soldat Kang... si gentil, si lumineux, si bienveillant, et la femelle... comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Amanda Strauss, qui ravit tant l'un de mes guerriers... et le capitaine Giacometti, ah ! Giacometti ! Ce qu'elle n'a pas en taille, elle le compense par un caractère et une énergie... débordante. Mais ce n'est rien face à Rosanna Gady... Je n'ai jamais rencontré un humain aussi entêté, aussi inflexible et aussi rebelle qu'elle. Indomptable. J'ai essayé pourtant, mais rien à faire, elle est encore plus incapable que vous d'apprendre les bonnes manières. Quant au _wraith_ , ce...Markus, il ne vaut guère mieux, le pire déviant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et il en est fier ! Ce dégénéré est fier de vous avoir fait allégeance, à vous et à votre docteur Weir. Tssh, quelle pitié ! »

Les mots, les noms rebondissaient dans sa tête, et il ne réalisa qu'il avait été traîné hors de la salle du trône que lorsque la porte se referma à grand bruit devant lui.


	40. Chapitre 39

Silmalyn piétinait peut-être misérablement sur le cas de Drysse, mais avec Todd à la fois comme patient et associé, les recherches sur le rétrovirus avançaient à toute vitesse. Le fait que le _wraith_ n'ait subi aucune greffe facilitait aussi grandement le travail.

En moins de quarante heures, les deux scientifiques avaient mis au point un protocole afin de rendre son intégrité génétique au commandant et trois jours plus tard, les _schiitars_ de ce dernier redevenaient progressivement utilisables. Avec leur retour, ce fut aussi le retour de la faim, une faim dévorante qui rendit le _wraith_ totalement infréquentable, et qui força Rosanna et Filymn à partir en chasse d'âmes mauvaises afin de le rassasier alors qu'un processus de régénération encore déficient tentait de réparer les nombreuses détériorations de son corps ravagé.

Moins de cinq jours jours après son arrivée à bord, Todd était redevenu un superprédateur en possession de presque tous ses moyens et, vêtu d'un manteau récupéré expressément pour lui, il s'installait sur le pont de l' _Utopia_ afin de tenter de contacter ce qu'il lui restait de troupes fidèles.

Il leur fallut tout de même un jour et demi de recherches avant de localiser la frégate commandée par Kenny, qui s'avéra être en bien mauvaise posture, chassée et harcelée par un croiseur bien plus grand.

Sans même consulter le commandant millénaire et poussée par un besoin viscéral d'action, Rosanna lança l' _Utopia_ dans une attaque surprise du croiseur, fondant tel un faucon sur le gigantesque vaisseau, frôlant sa carapace de si près qu'ils y perdirent quelques bouts de coque alors qu'elle logeait avec une précision mortelle cinq drones dans des failles clés de la structure vivante.

Elle n'eut guère le temps d'éloigner le vaisseau millénaire avant que le croiseur n'explose, les secouant durement, tandis que les boucliers étaient presque détruits par l'onde de choc.

« Cette manœuvre était dangereuse et inutile, Rosanna Gady, nous sommes à présent vulnérables à la moindre attaque ! » s'agaça Léonard sur l'intercom, poursuivant par une vague litanie de récriminations furieuses lui promettant une mort atroce par éviscération pour avoir manqué de détruire son précieux vaisseau.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

« Pardonnez-moi, Léonard. Je crois que je me suis un peu emportée. »

L'ingénieur ne lui répondit pas, mais Salilymn qui l'assistait dans la salle du fauteuil se manifesta, avec un vague regard de reproche.

« La frégate essaie d'établir le contact. » lui notifia-t-il.

« Très bien, ouvrez moi un canal. »

Un écran s'alluma sur le mur en face d'elle.

Durant un instant, le visage furieux de Kenny se transforma sous la surprise, puis ses arcades sourcilières retombèrent.

« Rosanna Gady ! Vous m'avez trahie. N'espérez pas que votre geste effacera votre crime. Vous n'... »

« Kenny, Kenny ! Je tiens toujours parole. Toujours ! »

« Vous m'aviez promis de me donner les coordonnées de la Terre afin que je puisse aller sauver mon commandant. D'après nos capteurs, vous êtes à présent vulnérables, je vais donc pouvoir venger mon seigneur. »

« Je vous déconseille de faire ça, Kenny. Sondez donc l'Esprit avant. »

Le _wraith_ fronça encore plus les sourcils, puis ceux-ci s'envolèrent littéralement.

Elle sourit.

« Je ne vous ai jamais promis de vous permettre d'aller sur Terre. Je vous ai promis de vous aider à récupérer votre commandant et même si à mon grand regret, ma promesse a été repoussée, je l'ai tenue, comme vous pouvez le constater. »

L'alien pencha la tête, la détaillant avec curiosité.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Parce que au - risque de me répéter - je tiens toujours ma parole, et aussi parce que j'ai l'intime conviction que le commandant Ko'reyn est bien plus utile à cette galaxie à vos côtés qu'entre les mains des atlantes. »

Lentement, le _wraith_ sourit.

« Je suis d'accord avec vous sur ce point, humaine.» concéda-t-il.

« Merci. Après, vu le plaisir qu'il semble tirer à passer du temps en compagnie de mes semblables, je ne puis vous garantir qu'il n'y retournera pas. »

Kenny se rembrunit un peu.

« En effet. »

« En attendant, je pense que vous serez d'accord pour dire que j'ai rempli ma part de notre accord. »

« Dès que mon commandant sera à notre bord. »

« On va vous envoyer une procédure d'arrimage. »

« Soit. Et après, Rosanna Gady ? »

D'une pensée, elle ouvrit un canal avec le pont sur lequel se trouvait Todd et Silmalyn, qui avaient assisté jusque là en simple spectateur à l'échange.

« Commandant, que dirait John Sheppard dans de telles circonstances ? »

« Qu'on ne sait pas ce qui va se passer, Rosanna Gady. » (1)

« Vous avez votre réponse Kenny. Nous engageons la procédure d'arrimage. Fin de transmission. »

« Bien reçu. Fin de transmission. » la salua-t-il d'un vague mouvement de tête avant que l'image ne se coupe.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit le pont, Todd avait déjà quitté leur bord et les deux frégates se séparaient prudemment.

« Madame, une communication en provenance de la frégate.» signala le généticien.

« Allez-y. »

Le visage du commandant se matérialisa.

« Bien que les circonstances de notre rencontre aient été pour le moins... étranges, je suis heureux d'avoir enfin pu vous étudier, Rosanna Gady. »

Elle ne put retenir un gloussement amusé.

« Et quelles sont vos conclusions, Commandant ? »

« Oh, deux choses, étrange humaine. Tout d'abord, j'ignore encore beaucoup des humains malgré tout le temps que j'ai passé parmi les vôtres, et ensuite, que tout autant que moi, votre place est dans cette galaxie, Rosanna Gady. »

Elle sourit.

« Moi aussi, j'ai été heureuse de vous rencontrer, commandant Ko'reyn. J'espère que nos chemins se recroiseront sous de meilleurs auspices. »

Le _wraith_ eut un petit rire.

« Moi aussi, mais puis-je vous demander une dernière faveur ? »

« Je vous écoute. »

« En présence de vos semblables, pourriez-vous faire référence à moi en tant que Todd ? »

« Cela va de soi, je connais la valeur d'un nom. »répondit-elle avec une mine faussement outrée.

« Merci. »

Durant un instant, le regard énigmatique et sage du commandant millénaire s'attarda sur elle, puis la communication fut interrompue.

« La frégate entre en hyperespace.» signala le petit traqueur.

« Nous aussi, rentrons. »

 _Rosanna était partie avec l'_ Utopia _et ses frères de ruche sans une explication, et il s'était retrouvé seul et rongé d'inquiétude, tournant en rond aux alentours d'Estain._

 _Quelques heures à peine après leur retour d'Hellemine, Delleb était repartie sur la ruche, laissant Zil'reyn sur Oumana pour « gérer la plèbe humaine en compagnie de la petite femelle hargneuse »._

 _En vérité la planète était calme, et le commandant n'avait absolument pas besoin de l'aide de la soldate dans sa tâche, aussi Milena - que le départ impromptu de l'_ Utopia _avait prodigieusement agacée - avait organisé une mission de « repérage et recherche d'informations » qui, de son propre aveu, était plutôt un bon moyen d'éviter de tourner en rond tout en se rendant utile._

 _Tom et ses deux_ Hystars _avaient supplié de les accompagner, et la Terrienne n'avait accepté à contrecœur que lorsque Selk'ym s'était offert de garder Zen'kan durant leur absence._

 _Il s'était joint à eux, car n'ayant pas de cible précise à traquer, il se doutait qu'il finirait par embusquer et chasser d'innocents humains rien que pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et si en soi son acte ne le dérangeait pas, la réprobation que Rosanna ne manquerait pas de manifester le pétrifiait._

 _Ils étaient donc partis au petit bonheur la chance, les trois Terriens en tête, le trio adolescent sur leurs traces et lui les suivant discrètement à distance._

 _Ils avaient visité quatre mondes, dont un lui avait donné l'opportunité de se défouler sur une grosse bête qui avait tenté d'attaquer leur groupe au détour d'un bois, avant de tomber sur une information intéressante._

 _Milena avait tenu à aller sur un monde qu'elle avait déjà visité avec sa moto, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas recontacté depuis._

 _Si Tom, suffisamment enthousiaste, avait tenu à s'emmitoufler dans sa cape pour les accompagner, lui était resté à quelques kilomètres de là, ombre parmi les ombres d'un bosquet._

 _Il avait vaguement observé un vieil homme cueillir avec difficulté des champignons, avant de sursauter alors que la radio que la soldate lui avait prêté grésillait, effrayant l'humain qui détala aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses jambes usées._

 _« Quoi ? » avait-il grogné, plus agressivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._

 _« Il paraît que des gens nous cherchent ! » bafouilla Strauss d'un ton surexcité._

 _« Et ? »_

 _« Leur description correspond à une équipe d'Atlantis ! »_

 _« Atlantis n'est plus dans la galaxie, soldat Strauss. » répliqua-t-il, ignorant le double battement de cœur raté, tant de crainte de voir son monde s'effondrer que d'espoir de retrouver sa ruche et sa reine._

 _« Ils sont peut-être revenus. »_

 _Se forçant au calme, il prit un instant ou deux pour se recentrer._

 _« Je doute que ce soit le cas. Ils auraient tenté de prendre contact avec nous le cas échéant... En revanche, des êtres vicieux comme les Geniis ou les Frygiens seraient capables de mettre au point de tels stratagèmes. » tempéra-t-il._

 _« Markus, comment auraient-ils pu nous contacter?Nous avons interverti les adresses des Portes pour nous protéger.» intervint Milena._

 _« C'est un fait, Capitaine Giacometti, mais ils connaissaient les coordonnées d'origine d'Oumana et n'auraient pas manqué de tenter de vous y joindre, or nous avons des guetteurs qui se relaient en permanence là-bas depuis des mois afin de servir de lien avec tout ceux qui désireraient nous contacter. »_

 _Le silence retomba sur la ligne._

 _« Vous avez sûrement raison.» finit par maugréer la guerrière d'un ton défait._

 _« Alors on abandonne ? » demanda Amanda._

 _« Pas forcément, nous n'avons qu'un vague témoignage, et il nous a fallu presque deux mois avant d'arriver à mettre sur pied un système valide de veille sur la fausse Oumana. Si Atlantis est revenue, ça a forcément été le premier monde avec lequel ils ont tenté d'entrer en contact, et si c'était peu après l'inversion des Portes... » intervint Dampa._

 _Il y eut un peu de remue-ménage sur la ligne, une protestation, des grésillements._

 _« Att... non !... C'est comment qu'on fait ? Ah... Oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris Dampa ! » baragouina la voix de Liu. « Bon, heu, vous m'entendez ? Ok. Donc, heu, je comprends que vous soyez très très content d'apprendre que vous n'êtes plus les seuls de votre monde, et je serais sans doute tout aussi enthousiaste à votre place, mais ces gens ne cherchent pas des atlantes, ils cherchent les commerçants de l'espace avec les drôles de gars encapuchonnés ! En somme, les Ouman'shiis ! Alors il faut être prudent. »_

 _Il y eut à nouveau un bref bruit de lutte puis :_

 _« Désolé, Capitaine, elle m'a arraché ma radio des mains. »_

 _« Peu importe Dampa, Liu et Markus ont raison, on doit garder la tête froide. On va chercher davantage d'informations. » conclut Milena._

 _Ils avaient passé trois jours à voyager de monde en monde, campant parfois à la dure, trouvant refuge dans des granges ou des ruines à deux reprises, réunissant pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de témoignages concordants._

 _Même lui avait dû finir par reconnaître que ça ne pouvait plus être du hasard._

 _Au final, lorsqu'un homme leur expliqua avoir un frère sur un autre monde, qui connaissait une femme dont le mari avait un cousin qui s'était vu remettre une drôle de machine par les visiteurs en plus de la promesse d'une récompense s'il leur fournissait des informations sur eux, Milena jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer présenter leur découverte à tous, avant de partir à la recherche de cet humain._

 _De retour sur Oumana, il avait immédiatement tendu son esprit à la recherche de celui, toujours absent, de sa compagne et, plus morose que jamais, s'était fondu dans les ombres du bois entourant la Porte alors que les terriens partaient au village faire leur rapport au commandant._

 _Deux heures plus tard, sur un ordre de ce dernier, il les retrouvait devant le grand anneau de pierre, pour une mission de traque de ce mystérieux contact._

 _Contact qui s'avéra bien plus dur à trouver que prévu, les liens entre le frère de l'homme qu'ils avaient rencontré et leur cible était bien plus faibles que ce qu'ils avaient tout d'abord soupçonné._

 _Les cinq humains s'étaient lancés dans une espèce de quête mendiante à l'information sur le grand marché de la ville, tandis qu'il restait en périphérie de la cité avec Tom, entraînant le jeune_ wraith _au pistage afin de s'occuper l'esprit._

 _Le lendemain matin à l'aube, les humains reprenaient leur tâche, tandis qu'à court de pistes à suivre, il se murait dans un silence lourd, sourd aux tentatives d'échange de la larve, qui finit par se mettre à escalader des arbres de plus en plus fins, soit afin d'entraîner son agilité, soit afin de lui porter encore plus sur les nerfs. Ce fut un contact radio qui le tira de ses ruminations, avec un ordre général de retour immédiat suite à une convocation de la grande régente qui exigeait leur présence à bord de la ruche dans les plus brefs délais._

 _Délai si bref qu'elle leur ordonna, non pas de se rendre sur Oumana, mais sur le monde le plus proche de la position de la ruche afin qu'ils puissent y être récupérés._

 _Un peu perplexes, et très frustrés dans le cas des Terriens, ils obtempérèrent._

Que leur voulait encore cette maudite reine ?

Delleb les reçut dans une salle de réunion, debout devant la fenêtre.

« Je pensais qu'après Rosanna Gady vous étiez la plus insupportable et la plus caractérielle humaine qui soit, Milena Giacometti, mais en deux cycles, vos congénères se sont chargés de me prouver à quel point j'avais tort. » déclara-t-elle en guise de salutation, ne daignant pas se retourner.

« Congénères ?! »

« Oui, congénères, humaine bornée. En même pas deux cycles, et ce malgré mon hospitalité et la confiscation de tout leur équipement, ils se sont échappé trois fois, ont massacré une demi-douzaine de drones et ont failli prendre la vie de quatre guerriers, ont fait exploser une section entière de la ruche - fort heureusement inhabitée - et ont réussi à mettre hors service l'hyperpropulsion, raison pour laquelle j'ai dû vous faire venir ici par la Porte. »

A la tête de ses deux subordonnés, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas vraiment avoir compris.

« Bref, je comptais les ramener sur Oumana afin qu'ils puissent voir ce que nous y avons accompli, mais au vu du calendrier de destruction qu'ils s'imposent, cette ruche ne survivra jamais à un nouveau cycle. »

« Vous voulez quoi au juste, Delleb? » lâcha-t-elle, agacée.

« Que vous calmiez vos semblables avant qu'ils ne détruisent la seule ruche dont nous disposions, Milena Giacometti, voilà ce que j'exige de vous ! » gronda la reine, daignant enfin se retourner pour leur faire face.

Delleb les avaient congédié comme des malpropres, et ils avaient été conduits dans une zone qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore de la ruche, jusque devant une porte qui portait encore les traces d'une récente explosion.

Les six gardes de faction leur jetèrent un regard mauvais et la porte s'ouvrit, lui coupant net le souffle.

« Capitaine Giacometti ?! Lieutenant Strauss ?! Soldat Kang ?! »

Son corps bougea avant que son esprit ne traite l'information, et elle était au garde-à-vous alors qu'elle essayait encore désespérément de s'assurer de la réalité de ce qu'elle voyait.

« Colonel Sheppard ?! » finit par bégayer Strauss, avant de fondre bruyamment en gros sanglots nerveux.

« Repos soldat, repos. On vous a tous cru morts. »

C'était bien son supérieur hiérarchique devant elle, avec ses cheveux éternellement ébouriffés et ses yeux bleus.

« Capitaine... baissez ce bras, s'il vous plaît. »

Le colonel Sheppard, et derrière lui, les fixant avec des yeux ronds, son équipe, le fleuron d'Atlantis.

« Capitaine Giacometti, rompez ! »

Clignant des yeux, elle baissa enfin le bras.

« Que faites-vous là ?! Heu...mon colonel.» parvint-elle enfin à bafouiller.

« On pourrait vous poser la même question, Capitaine ! A ce qu'il paraît, nous sommes les invités d'une reine toquée, et vous ? » demanda-t-il, s'attirant les feulement mauvais des gardes qui suivaient attentivement leur échange.

« Heu... Longue histoire, mon colonel. »

« Et bien, vu que cette teigne ne veut pas nous relâcher et ce malgré tout nos efforts, je suppose que nous avons le temps... »

Soudain, elle se rappela pourquoi Delleb les avaient envoyé.

« A ce propos, il ne faut plus essayer de vous échapper. Ils ne vous veulent vraiment aucun mal. »

« Ah, vraiment ?! » gémit Rodney, brandissant son avant-bras bandé.  
« Que vous est-il arrivé ? » demanda Dampa, tout en continuant à passer une main réconfortante dans le dos de Strauss qui ne s'en remettait pas.

« Ils m'ont... »

« Rodney s'est cassé la figure en fuyant dans les couloirs de la ruche et il s'est foulé le poignet en tombant. » intervint Sheppard.

« C'est pas vrai ! J'opérais un retrait stratégique parfaitement calculé lorsque j'ai été pris en traître par le vaisseau en personne ! »

Le grognement vaguement moqueur de Ronon, tellement naturel et familier et pourtant tellement incongru lui fit monter des larmes d'émotion aux yeux et elle cligna furieusement des paupières pour tenter de les chasser avant de se tourner vers les gardes.

« Vous pouvez partir, on va s'occuper d'eux. »

« Tu n'as pas à nous commander, femelle. » cracha l'un des gardes.

Avec un grincement mauvais, elle dégaina sa radio, contactant le traqueur qui n'avait pas été convié par la reine.

« Markus, contactez qui il faut pour faire dégager les gardes des « invités » de Delleb et rejoignez-nous. Et prenez Tom avec vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais moins d'une minute plus tard les six guerriers tournaient les talons en leur jetant des regards assassins.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? » demanda McKay, éberlué.

« C'est une longue histoire, je vous l'ai dit. » soupira-t-elle alors que le traqueur apparaissait au bout du couloir son manteau claquant sur ses chevilles, les trois adolescents dans son sillage.

« Racontez-la-nous, Capitaine. »

« A vos ordres, mon colonel. »

(1) Leur célèbre « _All bets are off_ » en VO, qui traduit littéralement donne « Tout les paris sont levés » et qui a été traduit ainsi en VF.


	41. Chapitre 40

Elle ne put retenir un petit gémissement d'impatience alors que l' _Utopia_ sortait d'hyperespace non loin d'Oumana. Elle allait enfin pouvoir annoncer à ses amis qu'ils allaient rentrer à la maison. Que ce long exil était fini. Elle allait rentrer à la maison. Après plus de cinq ans d'absence, elle allait rentrer à la maison. Camille devait sûrement avoir terminé ses études. Et l'abricotier qu'elle avait planté pour sa mère dans le jardin devait donner des fruits à présent. Elle pourrait à nouveau manger une de ses délicieuses tartes.

L'esprit surexcité de Markus entra brutalement en contact avec le sien.

La vague de bonheur et de soulagement qui la traversa lui coupa le souffle.

« Rosanna, ma compagne, tu es de retour, enfin ! »

« Oui, et j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer. Une grande nouvelle ! »

« Moi aussi, mon extraordinaire Terrienne. » répondit-il, scintillant de joie anticipée.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sa curiosité piquée. Ce n'était pas souvent que Markus s'enthousiasmait autant.

«Tu le verras par toi-même lorsque tu seras à terre. Quelle est ta nouvelle ? » répondit le _wraith_ joyeux.

Quelle tête de mule.

« Tu verras quand on aura atterri ! » répliqua-t-elle, cabocharde.

Markus fit claquer un tentacule de frustration non loin de sa conscience, avant d'enrouler son esprit autour du sien en une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

Le grand _wraith_ l'attendait, seul au pied de la passerelle du vaisseau, un immense sourire découvrant ses innombrables dents.

« Alors, quelle est donc cette grande nouvelle, ma lumineuse humaine ? » s'enquit-t-il, tout en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Toi d'abord. »

« Je pense que l'information que je détiens est plus importante que la tienne, commence donc. »

« J'en doute fortement, mon cher. On les dit en même temps ? »

« Cela me semble un compromis acceptable. » concéda l'alien.

« A trois. Un, deux...

Ils se fixèrent, prenant leur souffle.

« ...Trois. »

« Atlantis est de retour. » déclarèrent-ils en un parfait duo.

« Quoi?! »

« Comment le sais-tu, Rosanna ?! »

« Non, attends... toi, comment ? »

« Je... C'est pour ça que tu es partie avec l' _Utopia_ ?! »

Elle inspira profondément, prenant le temps d'organiser ses pensées.

« Oui. Léonard m'a prévenue la veille de notre retour d'Hellemine et il fallait que je tienne ma promesse à Kenny. »

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu ? Je t'aurais aidée ! » s'offusqua-t-il.

« Non, Markus. Tu as prêté serment au Dr Weir. Tu as juré de ne jamais nuire à la cité et à ses habitants, et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de te forcer à choisir entre ton allégeance et moi. »

« Qu'avez-vous fait aux atlantes ?! »

« Presque rien... quelques bleus, peut-être un ou deux os cassés. Plus de peur que de mal, tu as ma parole. »

Un grondement mécontent lui répondit.

« Et toi, comment le sais-tu ? »

« Delleb a... invité Sheppard et son équipe à bord de la ruche. »

« Pardon ?! »

« Cette... cette... Les guetteurs les ont capturés sur la fausse Oumana et les lui ont remis comme elle le leur avait ordonné, et... ils ont faillit faire exploser la ruche ! »

« Quoi ? Que s'est il passé ?! »

« A ton avis, comment ont-ils réagi en se découvrant retenus prisonniers sur une ruche ?! »

« Parce qu'elle les a emprisonnés ?! »

« Oui... Non. Disons qu'ils étaient des invités en résidence surveillée. »

« Combien de morts ? »

« Six drones n'ont pas survécu, et quatre guerriers ont failli ne pas s'en sortir, mais ils sont hors de danger. »

« Je vais la... ! »

« Calme-toi, ma douce humaine. » lui conseilla-t-il, levant les mains en un geste apaisant.

« Y a pas de douce humaine qui tienne, a cause de cette vieille chouette, il y aurait pu avoir une catastrophe! »

« Mais il n'y en a pas eu, et Milena a pris la situation en main. Tout va bien. Calme-toi, Rosanna. »

«En tout cas, elle va en entendre parler encore longtemps de celle-là. Enfermer AR-1 sur une ruche ! Comme si on l'avait pas assez prévenue ! Oh, oui, elle risque pas de l'oublier celle-là, Madame « moi-je-suis-sage-et-je-sais-ce-que-je-fais ». Non mais ! »

Le rire rauque de Markus lui tira un sifflement vexé.

« Allez viens, ma fière et intrépide compagne, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas et tes congénères t'attendent tous avec impatience. »

« Soit, mais je t'en prie, pas un mot sur les raisons de ma petite escapade. »

« Je ne dirais rien, à moins que ma reine ne me le demande en personne, tu as ma parole, Rosanna. »

« Merci. »

Au final, la spacieuse cuisine de Milena s'était avérée bien trop petite et ils s'étaient installés dans le jardin arrière, autour d'une longue tablée constituée tant de la grande table de sa cuisine que d'une vieille porte posée sur des tréteaux. Et malgré l'adjonction à cet assemblage de deux plus petites tables pour le service, ils ne tenaient toujours pas tous assis.

Les huit atlantes, les deux hybrides et Jin'shi n'avaient eu aucune peine à faire un peu de place pour que Markus et Tom - Zen'kan sur ses genoux - se joignent à eux. Ils s'étaient sérieusement serrés pour permettre à Delleb de s'installer à une des extrémités de la table, dans la chaise à accoudoirs qu'elle avait absolument tenu à apporter, tout en trouvant une petite place à leurs côtés pour une Azur cramoisie.

Les autres avaient dû se contenter des branches basses de l'espèce de poirier qui ombrageait la cour, ou du muret de pierres sèches.

C'est donc dans une étrange ambiance, mi-joyeuse mi-empruntée qu'ils avaient mangé les nombreux plats préparés avec soin par Milena, Drysse et Azur, sous le regard impénétrables de cinq _wraiths_ perchés à gauche et à droite tels d'énormes oiseaux de mauvais augure.

« Vous êtes vraiment certains qu'ils ne sont pas dangereux ? » demanda McKay en engloutissant une troisième part de tarte alors que Milena terminait le récit de leurs aventures.

Les quatre Terriens ouman'shiis éclatèrent de rire, accompagnés d'un concert de feulements amusés.

« Quoi ? J'ai de la confiture sur le nez ? »

« Non, Dr McKay. Mais votre question est ridicule. Ce sont des _wraiths_ , ils sont dangereux. C'est dans leur nature. » répondit Milena, contredisant quelque peu ses propos en ébouriffant les cheveux de Tom.

Un grondement approbateur de Ronon leur apprit que, si le Satédien ne semblait toujours pas motivé à ouvrir la bouche, il abondait dans le sens de la guerrière quant à la dangerosité des aliens.

« Pourtant cet enfant que vous avez récupéré ne semble pas très redoutable. » nota John, désignant du menton Zen'kan qui somnolait à moitié dans les bras de son frère, un petit poing griffu serré sur le bord de la nappe.

« Ah, vraiment ? » siffla Markus, ramassant et lançant dans la direction de l'enfant un biscuit d'un geste vif.

Il y eut un feulement, un choc sourd et un bruit de vaisselle qui se renverse, le sifflement caractéristique de l'arme de Ronon qui se charge, des grognements menaçants et tout le monde se figea dans une atmosphère tendue.

« Tout va bien ! On se calme. Tout va bien.» déclara Rosanna d'un ton calme mais impérieux tout en récupérant l'enfant qui avait bondi à une vitesse inhumaine sur la table pour attraper au vol la pâtisserie, effrayant le Satédien qui avait sorti son arme par réflexe, agression à laquelle avaient réagi tous les aliens exceptés deux, qui dégainant une arme, qui une paume aux _schiitars_ ouverts.

De tous les convives, ils n'étaient que deux à n'avoir pas du tout réagi. Delleb et Markus, toujours tranquillement assis, observant l'échange avec attention.

La reine siffla quelques ordres, et comme des robots désactivés, les _wraiths_ se détendirent, reprenant leurs positions précédentes. Il fallut quelques efforts de plus à Sheppard pour convaincre Ronon de ranger son pistolet.

Rosanna, après avoir rendu le petit à une Milena à l'instinct maternel malmené, se tourna vers le militaire.

« Ne sous-estimez jamais un _wraith_ , Colonel. Qu'il soit petit, blessé, affaibli, entravé, assommé même, il sera toujours dangereux. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils n'ont ni le cœur, ni l'intelligence pour comprendre les bénéfices réciproques d'une alliance.» expliqua-t-elle, d'un ton toujours calme.

Elle tourna ensuite son regard vers le Satédien.  
« Commencez par les considérer comme des individus, avec des émotions et des sentiments, et vous découvrirez vite en eux des êtres aussi complexes et intéressants que n'importe quel humain. » poursuivit-elle, ignorant le grincement mauvais de Ronon.

« Nous entendons bien vos arguments, Mme Gady, mais les _wraiths_ \- à quelques exceptions près - ne nous considèrent pas comme des individus, pourquoi le ferions-nous ? » intervint Teyla, posant un regard pénétrant sur la reine, qui lui rendit un sourire féroce.

« Considérons-nous les poissons que nous péchons, ou les lapins que nous chassons comme des individus ? » répondit l'artiste.

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! » s'offusqua Rodney.

« Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas biologiste, Dr McKay, pourtant vous ne pouvez pas ignorer que la science a reconnu des émotions et des sentiments aux porcs, aux singes, et aux dauphins, autant d'espèces que nous mangeons par pur plaisir, et ce malgré ces découvertes et, dans le cas des deux dernières, de leur raréfaction. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des porcs ! »

« Non, mais tout comme eux, nous sommes des mammifères, et comme les singes qui sont mangés en Afrique et en Asie, nous sommes des primates. Comme eux, nous formons des familles unies et soudées, passons des alliances et des accords avec nos voisins et avons une vie riche et bien remplie. Je ne vois aucune différence. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des animaux ! » hurla le Satédien, frappant du poing sur la table.

L'artiste sourit, ignorant le silence à couper au couteau.

« Ah ? Selon quels critères ? »

Le guerrier semblait prêt à se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler.

« Ronon, je ne veux en aucun cas minimiser les horreurs, et la souffrance qu'ont vécu et que vivent toujours des millions d'âme dans cette galaxie à cause des _wraiths_. Je ne nie pas les atrocités qu'ils vous ont fait vivre, et la cruauté gratuite du sort qu'ils vous ont réservé. J'ai vécu toutes ces choses, et j'ai vu toute la noirceur et la sauvagerie de leur civilisation, mais j'ai aussi eu la chance inouïe de voir ce qu'il y a de plus beau, de plus lumineux en eux. »

« Ce sont des monstres ! » beugla-t-il de plus belle.

Quelques feulements mauvais lui répondirent.

« Et les humains ne sont pas mieux. Nous nous entre-tuons, nous réduisons à l'esclavage, maltraitons et exploitons nos enfants, détruisons la nature sur bien des mondes. Nous sommes différents, mais pas meilleurs. Nous avons autant de forces et de faiblesses qu'eux. Et c'est là toute la puissance d'une alliance. Ce qu'il nous manque, ils peuvent nous l'offrir, et ce qu'ils ne peuvent accomplir, nous le pouvons. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà.» déclara-t-elle, toujours d'un calme parfait, fixant non plus le Satédien, mais John qui, une main sur l'avant-bras de l'ancien coureur, se tenait prêt à le retenir.

Le colonel rougit vaguement, détournant les yeux sous le regard surpris et presque choqué de Teyla.

« Comment pouvez-vous les défendre ! Ils ont tué des dizaines de Terriens, ils vous ont réduite en esclavages, ont fait de vous une coureuse ! » gronda Ronon, une profonde incompréhension le disputant à sa colère.

« C'est vrai, certains _wraiths_ , la majorité même, sont responsables de la mort d'innombrables atlantes. A cause d'eux, j'ai passé deux années à fuir, sans que jamais la terreur ne me quitte vraiment. Mais c'est aussi grâce à des _wraiths_ que je suis aujourd'hui ici, et que je peux vous répondre. Sans Markus, Léonard, Filymn ou même Delleb, je ne serais plus en vie depuis longtemps, réduite à l'état de momie desséchée. Sans eux, sans chacun d'entre eux, rien de tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous n'existerait. »

Se levant, elle s'approcha du petit traqueur qui, accroupi sur une branche basse, son long manteau pendant derrière lui, donnait l'étrange impression d'être une sorte de démon sorti d'un vitrail.

Souriant toujours, elle lui tendit une main, que l'alien saisit sans une hésitation, ses longs doigts verdâtres enserrant fermement sa paume vaguement tachée de pigments.

« Ça n'a rien d'évident, rien de naturel, mais parce que nous sommes des êtres doués de raison, et de ce que certains appelleraient une âme, c'est possible.» poursuivit-elle, ses yeux toujours rivés à ceux du prédateur qui l'observait, la tête vaguement penchée de côté, alors qu'elle posait sa main sur son cœur, la tenant là une seconde ou deux avant de le relâcher.

« Mais pour ça, il faut être capable de pardonner, d'oublier tout ce que l'on croyait savoir, et d'aller de l'avant pour, au final, pouvoir avoir confiance. »

D'un infime signe de la tête, elle acquiesça à la demande muette de Filymn et il retira sa paume.

Elle fit à nouveau face à la tablée qui la fixait, muette, diverses émotions défilant sur les visages.

La rage de Ronon, la crainte de McKay, l'incrédulité de Teyla et l'air pensif de Sheppard. L'air vaguement jaloux d'Amanda et celui simplement heureux de Dampa. Le sourire approbateur de Milena et celui, majestueux, de Delleb. Mais plus que tout, ce fut le regard incommensurablement fier de son compagnon qui la rassura sur la justesse de son discours.

« Il faut qu'Elisabeth voie ça.» capitula John.

 _La première chose qui l'assaillit alors qu'il passait la Porte fut une odeur familière, qui lui avait atrocement manqué, réalisa-t-il brusquement._

 _Le cliquetis d'armes que l'on baisse, et le sourire immense et sincère de sa reine, brillant de bonheur et de soulagement tandis qu'elle descendait les marches du grand escalier de la cité millénaire._

 _Il avait une compagne, des frères de ruche et une mission, mais sans une reine, un_ wraith _n'était rien._

 _Elle lui avait donné des ordres, et il les avait toujours suivi, mais c'était un lustre(1) plus tôt, et elle méritait de savoir qu'il lui était resté fidèle au cours de toutes ces années._

 _En deux pas, il fut devant elle, ignorant les armes à nouveau braquées sur lui._

 _« Docteur Weir. C'est un immense honneur et une joie incommensurable de pouvoir me présenter une fois de plus devant vous.» salua-t-il, s'inclinant profondément devant elle, ne se relevant que lorsqu'elle le lui demanda._

 _Il sentit par le lien l'amusement de sa compagne alors que la surprise se peignait sur les traits de tout les Terriens présents dans la pièce._

 _Il était de retour chez lui, et rien ne pouvait aller mal. Pas aujourd'hui._

 _« Nous vous avons tous cru morts. C'est une joie immense de vous voir sains et saufs, de retour à la maison ! » déclara-t-elle, la voix rendue tremblante par l'émotion._

 _Il y eut encore des congratulations, des échanges de paroles, des accolades, tant de pratiques humaines auxquelles il était toujours étranger, puis ils s'installèrent en salle de débriefing, à présent meublée d'une vaste table de bois rouge (2), et une fois de plus Milena Giacometti et Rosanna racontèrent leurs histoires._

 _La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin._

 _« Mme Gady, Markus, un instant je vous prie.» les intercepta Weir._

 _Il attendit qu'elle parle, tout comme son humaine._

 _« Mme Gady, toutes vos affaires non sensibles ont été rendues à votre famille il y a des années déjà, mais vos carnets de croquis ainsi que votre ordinateur et d'autres effets personnels ont été conservés dans nos réserves avec les quelques possessions de Markus. Ces objets vous appartiennent à tous deux et ils vous reviennent de droit. J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils vous soient apportés. J'ai également pris la liberté de vous attribuer deux chambres voisines. J'espère que cela vous conviendra.» expliqua-t-elle._

 _« Oui, merci infiniment, Dr Weir ! » s'exclama Rosanna, reconnaissante._

 _« Demain, j'enverrai un rapport au SGC. Si tout va bien, vous devriez être de retour chez vous dans un mois au plus tard, Mme Gady. »_

 _Il sentit l'émotion qui submergeait l'âme de son humaine, raz de marée de joie, de peur et de soulagement mêlés._

 _Avec douceur, il la poussa vers l'escalier._

 _« Merci pour tout, Dr Weir.» déclara-t-il à sa place, la saluant d'une discrète courbette avant de piloter sa compagne jusqu'à leurs nouveaux quartiers._

* * *

 _(1) Un lustre est une unité de temps de 5 ans._

 _(2) La fameuse table importée de la Terre par Woolsey._

* * *

 **Voilà, fin de ce nouvel arc.**

 **La suite se scinde à nouveau en deux parties.**

 **« Par-delà le destin arc 4 », suivra les aventures (mésaventures) de Milena, Tom et Delleb dans Pégase (premier chapitre samedi).**

 **« Au-delà des étoiles arc 6 », celles de Rosanna et Markus sur Terre (premier chapitre jeudi).**

 **A très bientôt et n'hésitez pas à mettre les deux récits en follow pour avoir des notifications sur les mises à jour.**

 **Merci de m'avoir suivie sur toutes ces pages !**


End file.
